


With Eyes Wide Open

by C_D_Donovan



Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 101,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_D_Donovan/pseuds/C_D_Donovan
Summary: Belief. Most choose not to believe. But I believed. I believed that God put creatures on this earth to protect us. Beings that I believed in with all of me. I would prove they existed. Not only the protectors of our world but the forces that fight against them. I will find them. Him. What happens after will be nothing expected. A story of love, loss, and everything in between.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from I, Frankenstein is not mine. My OC's are mine. The usual. Take note that this disclaimer will not be at the beginning of each chapter but is affective toward this chapter and all that follow.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The room was quiet, as it always was. No one came here for the noise. It was meant to be quiet. Meant to be a place of refuge and safety. A place full of knowledge and understanding. A place highly under appreciated by nearly everyone who passed its doors. But for me it was all of the above. A place where I sought serenity from those who judged me. Judged me for my beliefs and judged me for how I expressed them. As far as I know there is still freedom of speech. Though apparently only if what you're saying is agreed upon by everyone surrounding you. In other words...bullshit.

Sitting in a corner of the upper level, partially wrapped in a blanket, I was surrounded by open books. Reading random paragraphs from all of them, I jotted down notes as I went along, pages already full from the hours I'd already spent here. My mind was fully engaged as I absorbed everything I read. My laptop also stood open, a stoned face staring back at me from my wallpaper as I read and wrote as swiftly as possible. I'd traveled from city to city; country to country. All the while absorbing as much knowledge as I could. Searching for what had become my passion. It had also become my curse. Enough was never enough. There was always more and I'd always take whatever steps necessary to get it. Perhaps passion is too small a word. Full blown obsession is probably more accurate. Yet I couldn't help myself. There was so much lore that had gone undisturbed for far too long. Too many eye accounts to go ignored. Most thought I was crazy. Some thought it enough to get me incarcerated for a short time. I had gotten a little, how should I put it, overzealous, with a fraud that made false claims. I had tracked her down over weeks only to find that she had lied about everything. What gave her away was what she said she saw it do. She was right about the living stone with wings and weapons. But she claimed she saw it kill a human. A full blown debate that broken out and I exposed her for her lies but I'd already gone too far. Rage had filled me and I may have acted impulsively. But I knew they weren't evil. They were protectors and they existed.

Gargoyles.

I'd made it my life's work to prove that Gargoyles existed and were guardians of our world. They were not simply decorations. They were more than anyone could imagine. They watched over us. It was my mission to prove their existence. Not only that they existed but that Demons were real as well. The gargoyles here to kill them in defense of our race. If even half of the witness accounts were accurate then why can't they be real? Why can't I believe in a higher power? God was watching over us and had sent beings of immense power to keep our world from falling into the hands of evil. I believed this with all of me and yet found few to none who shared my belief. Those who did were usually crazy, making me despair that I and I alone still carried out the will to find the truth. A truth that had been very well hidden.

Freezing half way through a witness's statement, I stood, gathering my things, and moved into a nearby reading room. The privacy of the room suddenly seemed imperative to what my eyes were seeing. Something that seemed to be happening less and less as of late. Taking my phone, I snapped pictures of the whole encounter. Knowing that they had truly seen the demons from hell. Not only that but they remembered seeing something else that was almost indescribable.

"It was large and grey. It looked of stone. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing as an expansive wingspan was revealed. But as soon as it had come it was gone. Fire erupting out of nowhere before the alley grew quiet."

The account was detailed and allowed me to imagine it in my mind. Slamming the books shut, I replaced everything I'd removed before quickly leaving the London Library grounds. I was once again on the move. This was the breakthrough I had been waiting for. Rushing home, I burst through the door, startling my two roommates.

"Jesus!" Marty, a man of thirty exclaimed as he jumped. Smiling, I ruffled his semi-short sandy brown hair, grinning further as his blue eyes glared at me.

"What's the rush?" Alice's musical voice asked as I went straight up the spiral staircase and to my room.

"I'm leaving." I replied with a smile. "I found a lead and I'm following it."

"Right now?" She asked, her British accent the thickest of the three of us. Mine was only slight after spending so much time in Europe, having been raised American. Her tone clearly telling me she was already frustrated with me.

"Yes. I have to look into it." I told her as I leaned out the door, gripping the frame to keep myself steady.

"Melina." She frowned exasperatingly, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Don't say my name like that." I frowned back as I once again moved from sight.

She sighed at me, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"As long as it takes." I replied, stuffing clothes and everything else I might need into my oversized duffle bag. A souvenir from my brother. He had supported me even if he hadn't believed me.

Marty appeared next to his wife with a grin on his face. "Bring me back something fun." He told me only to be hit in the chest by his lovely wife.

"You're not helping." She frowned at him.

"What?" He said with a shrug, "You know we can't stop her. We've known her almost ten years now and this is what she does."

Alice looked worried and sad, her voice depressing, "And we also went almost two years not knowing where she was. I even had a missing persons report put on her. One of these days she's not going to come back."

Appearing from my room I shouldered my bag, "You worry too much."

"With good reason, Melina." She said standing.

"Have a baby and you'll worry less about me." I grinned at her.

"Yes!" Marty said pointing his figure at me. "I like where your mind is."

Laughing, I leaned forward and placed a kiss against Alice's cheek. "I promise to keep in touch this time. Keep my room for me."

"We'd never leave without you." She smiled sweetly.

"Keep William alive for me." I beamed at her as I started to push the door open.

"You and that bloody stupid fish." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she walked away from me.

Laughing again, I rushed down the hall, stairs, out the door and practically ran to my car. I felt as if I were on fire. This was the first lead I'd had in months and I was not going to let it disappear. Though I was slightly discouraged by the timeframe of the encounter. It was already a few months old. But I would find her and she would tell me what I wanted to know.

When I arrived, I couldn't help but feel as if I had entered some sort of alternate reality. Even with the sun out it seemed abnormally dark, giving the town a medieval feel that I found more enticing than anything. Shuffling round the papers in the passenger seat, I managed to find my tape recorder, readying it before I stepped out of the car. Slowly walking to the front door, I knocked only to have the house remain silent.

"Hello?" I called through the door.

Still nothing.

Sighing, I turned to return to my car only to come face to face with a young woman. Jumping back, I quickly removed myself from her path.

"Sorry. I was about to leave." I smiled at her.

"Good." Was her only reply.

She had thin shoulder length brown hair, eyes that had such dark circles they almost appeared sunken. Her thin lips were turned down at the corners. She was clearly tense, every muscle showing on her slender body. Juggling two full grocery bags she fumbled with the lock on her door.

"I can help you." I told her as I reached for one of the bags.

"No!" She yelled, startling me again. "Sorry." She added softly. "I don't like being touched."

"If you hand me your keys I can at least unlock the door for you."

She eyed me, staring for so long that I was starting to feel awkward. Then she finally dropped the keys in my hand and took a step back. Opening the door, I held it as she stepped in, letting myself in after her. Her home looked as if she didn't leave often. There were stacks of newspapers and magazines. Medicine bottles sitting here and there as well as empty alcohol bottles. Something had happened to this poor woman and it wasn't anything good. Picking up a piece of paper, I beheld a triple cross, seeing many more strewn across the room. Frowning, my mind moving through what little I knew about it.

"I know why you're here." She stated with a small voice.

"And why is that?" I asked her gently, putting the paper down, not wanting to ask her about it just yet.

"You're here to ask me about what I saw." Remaining silent, I sat at the island in the kitchen, watching as she meticulously put her groceries away. "I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't tell you anything."

"Can't or won't?" I countered. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"They'll come for me."

"Who?"

"The demons."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting across from her, I was calm on the outside while inside I was brimming with excitement. She sat down uncomfortably, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, refusing to meet my eyes. Opening my notepad, I took out the recorder, ready to start.

"Are you qualified to do this?" She asked warily.

"Yes." I replied. "I have degrees in theology and medieval studies. I'm also in the final months of my mysticism and religious experience degree. I've also tried mythology but it didn't take."

"All right then." She nodded.

"Okay." I said and turned the recorder on and placed it on the coffee table between us.

"Um, my name is Angie Denum. I'm a student at - was a student. I dropped out after my...experience."

"Tell me what happened. Anything you can remember." I told her gently.

"I was walking home from class. It was late. I shouldn't have been out alone but I had wanted to stay late to study. There was the sound of trashcans falling, nothing unusual. But then there were footsteps. A man passed me so I thought I was just being paranoid. But then there were more, quicker steps and I was shoved to the ground. Only I don't think they were initially after me. The two men fought each other before laughing it off, turning to me." She said and paused. I waited silently until she went on. "They attacked me. I thought they were going to rape me. I screamed for help and then there was the sound of wings. It was like an eagle but sounded larger. The men who had me - their faces - melted away and they were something else. Then there was the stone creature. It attacked them, fire erupting as one of them screamed. The alley was quiet until the other demon reappeared. It told me to keep my mouth shut or they would come for me. Then it burst into flame, the stone face looking at me before disappearing, leaving me alone in the quiet that it had left."

"You never mentioned any demons in your statement. Just the stone creatures. Why?"

"They thought I was crazy. If I mentioned the demons they would have put me away for good. And I heeded their warning."

"You spent three weeks in the hospital psych ward. What happened while you were there?"

"They made me tell them that they weren't real. That what I had seen was my mind protecting itself from the trauma." She said and paused briefly. "They ended up claiming I was mugged and nearly raped. They concluded that someone else helped me and that my mind had personified them as demons and..." She said and trailed off.

"Say it." I told her. "What do you think it was?"

"It looked like a gargoyle off one of the cathedrals."

My heart started to race and I had to force myself not to smile. "Demons and Gargoyles."

"Yes." She replied. "I know it sounds crazy."

"Not to me." I told her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"Now then, tell me about this symbol." I said placing a picture of the triple cross in front of her. "What do you know about the triple cross?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Then why have you drawn them?" I asked.

She stood and went to her secretary desk, pulling open the front drawer. From inside of it she pulled out a dagger. Standing, I took it from her, looking at it closely. Sitting back down, I rested my elbows on my knees as I turned it in hands. "It looks to be a Fairbairn Sykes British knife." Created before WWII it was popular for its ease of use. It easily slipped through ribcages and was used for surprise attacks and fighting. It was beautiful and kept in perfect condition. The metal alloy hilt was perfectly balanced with the sleek double edged blade. I was in awe of it, even more so when I noticed the triple cross engraved in the blade near its hilt.

"I was going to look to see what it means but I was too afraid to." She stated. "I was afraid of what they would do if I did."

"May I have this?" I asked looking up at her, my expression still in awe.

"I don't want it." She frowned. "The stone creature dropped it."

"Thank you." I replied looking back at the blade.

"Not to be rude, but is there anything else you want from me? I'd really like to forget that it ever happened."

"No, I'll leave." I told her and stood. "Thank you for your time."

"Sure." She replied as she walked me to the door. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't come back."

Smiling, I nodded at her, "I won't."

Walking back to the car, I looked up the nearest decent library and quickly drove to it, scouring the shelves for anything relating to symbolism. Taking what I found, as well as other books, I went into a private reading room and started to fumble through them.

_Triple cross...symbol of the divine..._

_...protection from evil..._

_...hidden throughout the centuries..._

_...said to be used against the demons from hell..._

_...created by the gods..._

_...kill the demons..._

_...immense power for the protectors of what is holy..._

Everything I read supported the symbol being divine and used for protection against evil. Angie had said the stone creature had dropped it. The gargoyle. They had protected her. They had killed the demons and this symbol may be the key as to how. In my mind demons were immortal. But perhaps they have a weakness that no one knew existed. Re-reading about the symbol, as well as everything I found about the gargoyles, I found very little information that I didn't already know. All I was certain of now was that they were real and that God worked in mysterious ways.

Afterward, I went to the nearby diner, starving, having been too preoccupied throughout the day to even consider eating. Ordering a large meal, I was happily devouring my cheesy fries when a man passed my booth, passing again several minutes later, re-passing me again just a few minutes after that. He never looked at me but I couldn't help the pit that fell in my stomach. Slowing my eating, I turned so I could see who was watching me. Only no one was there. Just the same few people who had already been here when I arrived.

Taking a deep breath, I let the feeling go, asking for a box before I paid and left. Once I returned to my hotel, I sat on the bed and laid out all my information and listened to the tape of Angie. After my third pass I hadn't gleaned anything more from it, turning it off and putting it away. Sighing, I fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Deciding nothing more could be done tonight, I turned in, sleeping soundly through the night.

* * *

Come morning, I ate breakfast before making an appointment to speak with a college professor by the name of Henry Marks. He taught theology and symbolism and I hoped would have some further insight for me about the triple cross and what Angie had witnessed. I was lucky to have been able to see him at all. Like most professors he was a busy man, only he had had a cancelation, giving me the opportunity to take advantage of it.

"Melina Abrams?" His secretary called.

"Yes." I smiled as I stood.

"He'll see you now." She smiled back.

"Thank you." Walking into his office, I smiled, swiftly offering him my hand. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Call me intrigued." He smiled warmly back as we both sat down. "It's not every day that I get someone who calls every ten minutes to see if I'm available."

"I've always been a bit persistent." I smiled at him.

"Tell me more about why you're here." He said curiously.

"How must of what you teach do you actually believe?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"What I mean is: did you go into theology because it interested you or because you believe it? Do you believe in angles and demons? That God created us in his image? That there are forces of light and dark constantly at odds with each other trying to make the other surrender to its will? That they are fighting for their claim on our world?"

"Persistent and passionate." The Professor said with a small smile.

Wrinkling my nose, I leaned back in the chair, "I lost you there, didn't I?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "No, you didn't. And to answer your questions, I believe a lot of things. I believe in God and the power he has. However, I'm not so sure about the forces of light and dark fighting over our world."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Where's the proof?" He asked opening his arms.

"Do you need proof?" I frowned at him.

"Isn't that why you're here?" He countered.

"I've been researching the existence of certain _supernatural_ beings." I replied, nodding, unsure if I should be any more specific just yet.

"Demonology?" He asked.

"No." I smiled back. "I'm like you. I have a degree in theology."

"And what else?" He asked.

"Medieval Studies and I'm almost done with my Mysticism and Religious Experience degree." I answered proudly.

"You've been busy." He stated with raised brows.

"Like I said, I'm passionate. Especially about what I believe in." I replied before adding, "I'm simply trying to learn as much as I can."

"What exactly are you trying to prove the existence of?" He frowned.

"Gargoyles, sir. Demons along with them." I replied.

"Ah, you're one of _those_ kinds."

"Sir?" I frowned at him.

"You are trying to prove the impossible." He stated.

"I've read the eye witness accounts. I've traveled the world to try and see what other people have seen. There is something to find. Something will come of it." I replied.

"People come and go from this city, studying the cathedrals and everything and nothing has come of it. Nothing will come of it." He replied matter-of-factly.

When I spoke it was with a little too much defensiveness, "Only because it seems people are too afraid to finish what they start."

For a moment he simply looked at me with a smile on his face, "Maybe's there's a reason to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, sir." I stated. "I am willing to do what it takes to find the answers I'm looking for."

"Death?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you willing to die for your beliefs?" He expanded.

Staring at him, I knew he was completely serious, "Yes."

"Good." He said loudly, leaning forward, lacing his fingers as he put his arms on the desk. "Well, I can tell you that you probably know more about this symbol then I do. I don't touch symbols like that. Too much power behind them that I don't feel like dealing with. I can tell you that I've seen it before and am fairly certain that what you believe is true. However, I've grown smart enough to know better than to seek it out. You're asking for a world of trouble if you keep going down this road. I suggest you let it go." He told me.

"For saying you don't believe you sure sound like you do." I stated with a smile.

"You're not going to let it go." I nodded at him, wondering where he was going with this. When he finally looked away, he pulled a pad of paper to himself and started to write. "I know someone who you'll find very interesting. You probably won't like her much and will have more debates then conversations, but I think you will find her research fascinating."

"What kind of research?" I asked.

"Reanimation." He stated, looking up at me again.

"I'm not interested in reanimation." I frowned at him. "I could care less."

He smiled as if he knew that would be my reaction to it. "You believe in things that others don't. The possibility of things being real when everyone is telling you they're not. You believe in God despite the fact that no one has ever seen Him or touched Him or has proven that He actually exists. You believe in what we can't see. That belief is stronger than any other a person can have."

"You're point, sir?"

"Your belief isn't as far off from hers as you may think. She believes that you can bring a soul back. Do you believe in souls?"

"Of course." I frowned.

He nodded as he smiled at him. "What about soulless things?"

"Demons."

"What if it's not a demon?"

"Are you talking about the dead?" I frowned harder. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm still not seeing where you're going with this."

"I have a feeling you will in time." He smiled.

"You know something you're not telling me." I stated as I leaned toward him. "What is it?"

"I'm just a simple professor." He said shrugging as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't believe you."

He laughed, harder than what I thought appropriate. "You don't believe me and yet you believe in souls and gargoyles and demons."

"You don't seem too adverse to the topic."

"I'm a theologian just as you are. But perhaps I'm more practical than you are."

"Perhaps." I nodded.

He just looked at me before folding the piece of paper and handing it to me. "Go see my friend. I must be going."

"Thank you for your time." I told him before adding, "I think."

He laughed again, shaking my hand. I turned to walk away when he stopped me, "Oh, Melina?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful." He told me with seriousness. "Sometimes we look so hard for the answers that when we finally get them they are nothing like we thought they would be."

Nodding at him, I gave him a small smile, "I understand."

"Do you?"

"I'll be careful."

He smiled unconvincingly but nodded at me. Turning, I left campus before I opened the piece of paper. Walking through the city, I stepped into the apartment complex, up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway before I stopped in front of her door. Knocking, there was a small amount of commotion before the door opened. She was tall with layered blond, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She had a slender build. She was pretty. I kind of hated her already.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Terra Wade?" I countered.

"Yes." She frowned.

"Hi, I'm Melina Abrams. Professor Marks gave me your name and address." I explained.

She opened the door wider, looking at me curiously. "Come in."

"Thank you." I smiled and stepped through.

She had a nice apartment. It was spacious and well furnished. She was clearly doing well with her research, which was scattered along nearly every flat surface in sight. Something we had in common. It looked exactly like every room I had ever owned. Smiling, I picked up a piece of paper, a Wessex Institute logo in the corner.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I told her honestly.

"Then why are you here?" She frowned.

"Professor Marks thought we should meet." I replied. "I'm a scientist as well, not one like you, but apparently the Professor thought we had enough in common for an introduction."

"What kind of scientist are you?" She asked.

"Theologian." I stated. She frowned at me. "I know. We're complete opposites."

"Why did he think we should meet?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Gargoyles and Demons and the power of the triple cross." I told her nonchalantly. She just frowned harder. "Not something you're into. I hear you're into reanimation."

"Yes."

"The only thing I know about reanimation is the history of Frankenstein's creation." I smirked at her. It really was the only thing I thought of when I thought of bringing the dead to life.

"Don't you mean monster?" She smiled back.

"We don't know he was a monster."

"He killed his creator's wife." She frowned at me.

"Yes, but he probably didn't know any better. Or was forced to when he was rejected by his father." I countered.

"He has only ever been painted as a monster."

"I don't believe he was created that way. He was probably forced to react to the situations around him. I don't believe that God would give him life if he intended on him being a monster. The creature had no control over his creation. All anyone ever wants is to be accepted and loved. He's no different."

"That is a very romanticized view of him." Terra stated. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." I replied. "And I can't imagine him as the monster everyone paints him to be."

"Why not?" She asked. "He was created by man. Man can be very monstrous."

"True."

"I still don't understand why Henry wanted us to meet." She said as she put the kettle on the stove.

"Do you even believe in God?" I asked her, meaning for it to sound harsh but not as harsh as it came out, making her frown at me.

"It's not that I don't believe in Him, I simply believe that He is not the only one who can create life." She replied.

"When you succeed, how do you think they will be?" I asked. "If the soul has already moved on, what do you think will come back?"

She looked at me for a long moment. "I'm not sure."

"If you think Frankenstein's creation was a monster, how can you recreate his work? If his creation was a monster how are you any different? How will what you create be any different?"

She scoffed but smiled at me, "You believe that God is in charge of everything that happens in this world. I want to prove that wrong. I want to save people."

"Zombies." I countered. "Lifeless beings that happen to have a beating heart. Do you plan on teaching them everything from the bottom up? Do you think that their soul will return if the body is alive again?"

"The soul is a complicated thing. We won't know until we try it."

"The Professor was right when he said I probably wouldn't like you very much." I told her before making my way toward the door. "Thanks for the offer, but I best be going."

"Wait." She said as I gripped the doorknob. Looking at her, she sighed, and smiled, "I'll behave myself if you will." Giving a small laugh, I nodded at her, stepping back toward the kitchen. "Have a seat."

Sitting across from each other at the table, neither of us said anything. "Apparently we now have nothing to say." I grinned at her.

She nodded and silence once again fell between us. I could see it in her eyes; she was just as hungry for a debate as I was. "Fine." She said. "Why do you think reanimation is so wrong? What if this research can help save countless lives in the future?"

"Because it's just as barbaric as Frankenstein. He made life and from what everyone says he's a monster. I don't believe it. But I also don't think reanimation is going to help save people. I think it will bring this world into a dark age full of walking corpses."

"If they have a heartbeat then they are alive." She stated.

"But what will they remember? What if nothing stays and they are basically born again? How are you going to control that? I can understand animals. They generally have the same make up, the same motivations, but the human body is more complex than anything else on this planet. How you think you can harness a power like that is just too much to comprehend." I replied.

"And you think God will resurrect you when the times comes? You believe in souls, so where do they go when the body dies? Heaven?"

"I believe in heaven." I nodded. "There are many that don't, but I'd like to believe that when I die I will be able to see those who I have lost. Be able to reunite with them. As for once again walking the earth? Jury is still out on that one."

She looked at me before putting her arms on the table, one hand in the other, "What do you really believe? Why are you really here?"

Smiling, I leaned forward, "I am here to prove the existence of Gargoyles and Demons." I told her. She just looked at me before laughing. The kettle went off and she was still laughing as she took care of it, coming back with two cups, putting one in front of me. "Most people have that reaction."

She nodded, still smiling, "Even you have to admit that you sound a little crazy."

My defenses were back up, "I've been called crazy enough in my lifetime. I'm not crazy. Just because I choose to believe in something we can't see does not make me crazy. You can't see the air and yet it fills your lungs. What's wrong with believing that we're not the only ones here?"

"Sorry." She said with sincerity. "I didn't mean to offend you."

I nodded but I was offended. "I've been offended on a nearly daily basis since high school. I'm not going to apologize for what I believe in. I'm not judging you for what you believe. Do I agree with it? No. But I'm not sitting here judging you for it."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

Quickly finishing my tea, I stood and took a few steps backward. "Thank you for the tea. It was…interesting, meeting you." I smiled before going to the door.

"You too." She called after me but didn't try and stop me.

As soon as the fresh air hit my lungs, I took a deep breath of it to calm myself. Professor Marks had been wrong in thinking I needed to meet her. I'd spent my life avoiding those who judged me as harshly as she did. Granted, I did judge her, just not as harshly. Walking down the sidewalk, I stopped to get coffee, needing some sort of pick me up. Standing in line, I was looking around, my eyes stopping on the man who had passed me in the diner. He met my eyes for a moment before he disappeared. I had dismissed it before, but now I truly felt paranoid that I was being followed. But instead of being afraid, I couldn't help but feel as if I was on the right track. Maybe I'd finally found where I needed to be.

Sipping the coffee, I walked toward the famous cathedral. Everyone basically ignored it, most too afraid to step through its doors. I had randomly asked a few people why and the general consensus was because of the rumors that surrounded it and no one was willing to take of risk of seeing if they were true. For not believing in the supernatural or God, people around here sure seemed to believe simple rumors. Rumors in themselves tend to be untrue. Just one more reason I felt like I was in the right place. Maybe their rumors were simply lore hidden beneath lies to keep themselves hidden and protected from discovery.

Looking up at the cathedral, my eyes moved from gargoyle to gargoyle, smiling at the mere sight of them. "Please be real." I said to them softly. "Don't make me waste my entire life on the notion that you are because at some point I won't be able to take the weight of their offences anymore. Their judgments. At some point I will stop." I said and paused. "But today is not that day."

There was enough light left that I decided to try the doors. I was excited to be here. Excited to see them. All I wanted was to be closer to them. Gripping the handle, I pulled, only to be met with resistance. Pulling harder, nothing happened. So it wasn't just the fear keeping people from this place. It was also the fact that you couldn't get in. A beautiful medieval cathedral and it was going to waste just sitting here. Only it was perfect. It didn't seem to have aged a day since it was built. There was hardly any dust to be found. Stepping back, I stared only a few more minutes before I moved on.

Back in my hotel room, I sat on the bed, trying to decide what to do next. There was something I was missing. Something that was right in front of me but I wasn't seeing. Taking the dagger from the nightstand, I turned it in my fingers, staring at the engraving. Taking my phone I dialed Alice, talking to her and Marty briefly. She seemed less worried, making me feel better. I told her there was nothing to worry about. Nothing had happened and so far it had been pretty uneventful. Even if it wasn't completely true, it would make her feel better about me not being home. I rarely felt sorry for myself or let the silence get to me. But right now I needed to get out. I needed to be with people. I needed some noise. I needed a drink.

Changing, putting on a pair of jeans and a form fitting purple shirt that showed off my curvy physique. Pulling out my hair tie, I let my long dark brown waves fall down my back, the layers bouncing off each other. Swiping my bangs to the side where they belonged, I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue-grey eyes looking back at me. Smiling, I scrunched my hair before turning and grabbing my brown leather jacket before leaving the room. Going to a club that was in walking distance from the hotel, you could hear the music from a block away. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and sex in the air. Smiling, I went in and immediately went to the bar, downing three shots of tequila before I went to the dance floor. Not caring who I danced with, I found myself moving across the floor, bumping and grinding anyone who would let me. Making out with guys along the way, I let loose and released all my pent up emotions. It was liberating. Perhaps a little out of character, but it felt good to not care. I wasn't thinking about what I was looking for. I was in the moment, taking in everything around me.

Finding more than one guy to buy me drinks, I was feeling quite happy when I left the bar. Stumbling along the sidewalk, I made my way back to my room. The streets were quiet, the occasional cop car driving by. Watching where I was stepping, I accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up to apologize, I stopped when I saw the man who had been watching me. He didn't pause when I bumped him, but he looked at me and there was something about his eyes. Blinking, he looked the same, unsmiling, steadying me before he walked away. Swiftly returning to the hotel, I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to recall his face. Shaking off the paranoia, I changed into sweatpants and a tank before crawling into bed. I could think more about it tomorrow when I was sober.

Waking to the sun on my face, I frowned, feeling a bit more hung-over than I had wanted to feel. Sitting up, the room spun, making me shut my eyes until it stopped. Opening my eyes, I shot back against the headboard. The man I had seen several times standing in the corner.

"Don't be afraid." He smiled at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, getting a good look at him for the first time.

He was tall with black hair and a goatee around his mouth. His eyes were the darkest I've ever seen a human have. He wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket, a navy tee visible through the front of it.

"I'm just here to talk." He stated.

"No one breaks into someone's hotel room and stands in the corner if they just want to talk." I replied as I slowly moved to the other side of the bed, getting to my feet. The man smiled, nodding before he started to walk toward me. "Stay back!" I yelled at him.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He told me, still moving forward.

"The scary part," I said taking a steadying breath, "is that I think I do."

I darted to the dresser as fast as I could. He did the same, closing the distance between us with inhuman speed. But I had reached what I had wanted. From underneath some papers, I gripped the hilt of the dagger, just as his hand tightened around my shoulder and threw me to the floor. Standing over me, his hand found my throat. But before he could take my breath, I stabbed him through his ribs. He screamed, looking at me with shock before he disappeared in a stream of fire, leaving me alone as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, God." I said and scrambled away from the spot, stopping when I felt the wall against my back. "Oh my God." I had been right. I had found my proof. And I'd never regretted anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing the room, I held my thumbnail in between my teeth, my mind racing with what I should do. No one would believe me if I tried to tell them what happened. There was no evidence of what I did. Nothing. If he had known about the dagger I would be dead already. If he had known he wouldn't have toyed with me, he would have simply killed me. Angie saved me without meaning to. Stopping, a sudden dread filled me. She gave me the dagger leaving her open to the demons she was so afraid of.

Quickly dressing, putting the dagger up my jacket sleeve, I drove as fast as I could to her house, the whole time thinking that if something happened to her that I was so blame for it. If I had simply left her alone then she would've been fine. If they were watching me than they would have seen who I'd been talking to. When I reached the house I found cop cars and an ambulance parked outside. Parking as close as I could, I got out and ran to the front of it, cops stopping me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

"Did you know her?" One asked.

"I was just here the other day." I replied.

"When?" He asked.

"It was the afternoon the day before yesterday." I told him. "Is she okay?" I repeated.

"No, she's not." He stated with a sad expression.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"It looks like she was stabbed to death." He told me.

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at him, nodding because I didn't know what else to do. "Okay." I finally said with a tight throat.

"Did you know her well?" He asked putting his hand on my arm.

"No." I told him with a shake of my head. "I just…I, uh…" I said trying to make a coherent thought while the only thing in my brain was _I killed her_.

"You're going to have to come with us." Another told me, gripping my arm. Thinking about the Professor and Terra, I pulled away from the cop and took out my phone. "Hey, you need to come with us." She repeated as she stopped me.

"Why?" I frowned.

The male looked at his partner before meeting my eyes sympathetically, "Because you may very well be the last person to see her alive."

My mind moved to the dagger up my sleeve and I realized that if they found it I would be put away and would probably never see it again. "Can I follow you there?" I asked.

"You seem pretty agitated." He frowned.

"You just told me Angie is dead. How am I supposed to be?" I shot at him.

He just looked at me and nodded, "Fine, but stay close."

"If you veer off course we'll take you into custody." His partner added.

"I understand." I nodded back at her.

"Let's go." He told me putting his hand on my back.

Leading me to my car, he watched me get in before he went to his squad car. He waited for me to roll up behind him before he got in and started to lead the way to the precinct. Quickly pulling the dagger out of my sleeve, I put it underneath my seat. I needed to come off as innocent as I could. If they searched my car I'd be in more trouble than I would be able to handle. I was technically innocent. I didn't do anything to Angie. Yet, I might as well have. I felt more guilty than I'd ever felt in my life. I had wanted to prove their existence. I had accomplished that. Though in doing so I had left her unprotected and had led the demons right to her fucking door. In my mind I was guilty. I played a part in her death. It was my fault.

"How did you know Angie?" Officer Adams asked me.

Looking at him, I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I had stopped by to ask her a few questions." I told him. Officer Pederson, his partner, was looking at me like she already thought I was guilty.

"Questions about what?" He asked.

"I had read an article about her and an experience she'd gone through." I replied. They both looked at each other as if to say, 'Yup. Another crazy.' "I'm not crazy." I told them. "I was simply interested in what she had been through and I stopped to ask her a few questions."

"Why?" Officer Pederson asked.

"Because I'm going to school for this stuff." I told her. "I'm finishing my MA in Mysticism and Religious Experience in just a matter of months. I was interested in what happened to her. I just had questions and when she asked me to leave, I left. I didn't think about her again until I thought up a few more questions I wanted to ask her."

So I had lied a little bit. But I couldn't tell them the whole truth and nothing but. They would never have believed me and I would be in a padded cell before the end of the day with a murder charge hanging over my head. Something that I did not want.

"So you have no idea who killed her." Pederson stated.

"No!" I yelled at her. "God! I do not believe in murder. I don't know anyone who would kill another human being."

"Okay." Adams nodded. "Sorry. You were the first person there and you knew who she was."

"Because most murders show up at the scene of the crime when it's littered with cops." I frowned at him.

"You'd be surprised." Pederson shot at me.

"Enough." He told her. "Sorry for the accusations."

"Can I go?" I asked, eager to call the Professor and Terra.

"Yeah." Adams nodded, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you." I replied as I stood. "Do yourself a favor and get a better partner." I added before leaving, feeling the woman's glare on the back of my head.

"How many times do I have to -" I heard Adams start before I was out of earshot.

Smirking to myself, I tried not to run to my car, pulling my phone out before speeding away from the curb. Dialing the Professor, I received no response, making me fear the worst. To my great relief, when I slammed my car into park, I saw him walking down the university steps.

"Henry!" I yelled running up to him.

"Ms. Abrams." He frowned. "What's the trouble?"

"Angie Denum is dead." I said as I tried to catch my breath. "She was murdered and I think it was by demons."

"Melina." He said and kept walking, his tone already telling me that he wasn't going to be an ally.

"You have to believe me." I pleaded with him. "I killed one in my hotel room this morning. It's the triple cross. It's the key to killing them."

"Melina." He repeated.

Stopping, my voice was small, "You're not going to help me are you?"

He stopped and turned to me, the look on his face clear that he wasn't. "I'm sorry about Angie, I really am. But even being a theologian doesn't make me believe that demons are walking amongst us. Humans are evil, not those we give power to."

"Professor Marks." I frowned at him. "How can you know as much as I do and not believe."

"Because I don't give it the power to." He told me gently before walking away.

It was all about belief. Professor Marks and Terra didn't believe. Their lack of faith would keep them alive. I, however, believed more now than I did before. I felt as if a target had been placed on me. Looking around, I was suddenly terrified of being out in the open. But they had gotten in my room as well. I had a feeling there was no limit to what they could do. Running back to my car, I drove to Terra's, looking for anyone who would help me. Pulling the dagger out from under my seat, I rushed up the stairs, pounding on her door. Nothing.

"Terra!" I yelled. "Terra!"

Nothing.

She wasn't home.

"Shit." I said and turned to leave only to see two men standing in my way. Turning, there was two more in the other direction. "Shit." I repeated.

"Melina Abrams." One smiled at me.

"We've been looking for you." Another added.

"Stay away from me." I told them.

They all started to move toward me. "Rumor has it that you descended one of us this morning." Another told me, making my head jerk back and forth between the two pairs.

"Descend?" I frowned at them. "Is that what you call it?" They all looked at each other. "Listen, I won't say anything." I told them. "I will keep your secret."

"We're not worried about that." One said as they inched closer to me.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to take them all at once. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to rip from my chest. Only certain of one way from the building, I made the bravest decision of my life. Rushing toward the two closest to the stairs, I stabbed one before he knew what hit him. There was a fiery blaze before I felt my shoulder grabbed, pain searing through it. Stabbing any part of him that I could, he screamed before he released me, giving me time to whip around and stab him through the ribs. Not waiting a second longer, I darted down the steps and outside. Slamming into people passing by, there was only one place I thought of that might be able to help me. The cathedral. If the demons were real then the gargoyles had to be as well. Without thinking, I moved into the alleyways. It would be quicker but I was also alone, seeing very few people. Soon I could hear steps behind me.

"Melina." One said with a sing-song voice. "Melina."

"God protect me." I said as I fought not to lose control.

I could see the cathedral from above the buildings when a demon dropped in front of me. Skidding to a stop, I held up the dagger. "Where did you get that?" He asked. "Did Angie give it to you?"

Anger filled me and I found myself rushing toward him. He laughed and caught my wrist when I attempted to stab him. My head collided with the wall, dazing me as I fell to the ground. He was still laughing as he picked up the dagger. Kneeling next to me, there were other footsteps getting closer. Putting the dagger at my throat, he pressed just hard enough to break the skin.

"Please, don't." I told him.

"We can't have you running around half-cocked telling everyone we exist." He replied.

"I already promised I wouldn't." I stated. He just shook his head. "Please."

He started to put more pressure against the dagger. Putting my hands against his face, I dug my thumbs into his eyes, making him yell and hesitate. Gripping the blade with my left hand, the blade digging into me, I continued to put pressure against his eye until his grip had loosened enough for me to pull the dagger from his grip. Stabbing him underneath his chin, I thrust the dagger into his brain, the heat of the fire blowing over me as he disappeared. The others were running now. Getting to my feet, I started to run. Running as fast as I could as the cathedral got closer and closer. They were yelling to each other now.

I had officially become a threat. I couldn't help the tears that were now brimming in my eyes. I'd never been as scared as I was right now. My left hand was slick with blood, the cut deep. The other gripped the dagger, knowing that it was life or death. Warmth was also running down the side of my face from being forced into the wall. The steps were getting closer, making my heart race and fear start to take hold. Ahead of me was a stack of crates, making me push myself that much harder, yanking them into their path. One leapt over them cleanly while the other fumbled through them.

Thinking I had bought myself some time, I once again had to skid to a stop when one landed in front of me. His face was no longer human, his demonic side showing, his clawed hands twitching with anticipation. Gripping the dagger even harder, I was shaking uncontrollably as I looked at him, hearing the other recovering behind me. Staring at the one in front of me, I stepped backward toward the other. Hearing it get to its feet, I turned and stabbed him through his eye, turning back to the one and final demon.

"I may be scared shitless but I will fight for my life." I shot at him. "So come and get me you bastard!"

And come he did. In the next second I was flying through the air, landing hard against the pile of crates, pain searing through my entire being. Having still held my grip against the dagger, I rolled onto my stomach and attempted to crawl away from him, stumbling as I tried to get to my feet. The demon dropped in front of me, glowering down at me, ready to toy with me until he finally killed me. Yelling out, I stabbed him in the foot, making him call out. Gripping my hair, he pulled me to my feet and off the ground, making me scream. The dagger was still in his foot. If he moved to get it, he would let me go, and I couldn't foresee me getting out of this without it. His hand moved to my throat, squeezing it. Looking at the wall behind him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of meeting his eyes while he killed me. In the last moment when black started speckling my vision, I put my feet against the wall, pushing off of it, slamming into the other side of the alley. Taking the demon with me, the dagger tore through his foot, making him release me. Swiftly grabbing it, I stabbed him in the groin, taking pleasure in his pained screamed before stabbing him in the chest as he fell to his knees.

Unsure of how I had done it, not caring, I fell to the side as sobs broke out of me. There was pain and blood everywhere. I didn't know how injured I was. All I knew was that it hurt and that I needed to get out of here. I needed to go home. I needed to go anywhere but here. Anywhere would be safer than where I was. Even though the cathedral was less than a mile away from me, no help had come. No gargoyle had shown itself to protect a human. I may have been right about demons. But it seemed I had been wrong about the gargoyles.

Then I heard them. The sound of wings. Only when I looked up it wasn't of stone. I knew what he was but he wasn't the stone creature I had been imagining. He looked human. He wore traditional monastic robes, golden in color, patterns etched all along it as well as a dark blue scapular. A black cape was still shifting from the force of his entrance. His brown hair was close shaven and a five-o'clock shadow that was nearly a beard encircled his face. His blue eyes focused on me with suspicion. His muscles impressive as they tensed. He shifted and tilted his head as if to look at me better.

"I'm leaving." I told him, slowly getting to my knees, holding out my bloodied hand. "I promise I won't say anything. I've had enough. I'm going."

He didn't say anything but simply looked at me, his jaw clenching. Hearing more wings, I slowly stood, turning to see what was coming behind me. My eyes grew wide as I took in the grey figures that we moving toward me. These were the gargoyles I had envisioned. They had the stone appearance and even while in flight they looked statuesque. Then before my eyes their wings encompassed them and they dropped to the ground now in human form. Looking at them, they looked much like the one behind me. Only they wore all black, their hair the same color, their scapulars a dark red. My mind couldn't keep up with what my eyes were seeing. Turning, I looked at the first, nodding as my world started to spin, taking a step forward before everything fell away.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking to silence, I opened my eyes to see a stone ceiling. Sitting up, I found myself in a simple bedroom, only the necessities filling it. Putting my hand to my head, I frowned as I felt cloth, looking at my hand to see a bandage. Looking myself over, I found all my wounds tended to. My head was throbbing as I tried to comprehend what had happened. Maybe I really had lost my mind. Maybe I had finally broken and I was locked inside my own mind while in reality I was in a straightjacket in an insane asylum. Slowly getting off the bed, I looked down at myself. My clothes were dirty, torn, and still blood ridden. So it had actually happened. Seeing my jacket draped over the back of a chair, I gripped it, slowly putting it on as every one of my muscles ached in protest.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered to myself, closing my eyes, and clenching my jaw as I waited for the pain to dull.

Running my fingers through my hair, I took a long deep breath before moving toward the door. Opening it, I was met with two faces, looking at me from where they stood on either side of it. They were dressed the same as the others I had seen; their scapulars were dark red in color. Past them there was a woman and another man. Her eyes intense and as dark as her hair. Her skin darker than mine. Her companion had longer hair, partially pulled back, a light goatee encircling his mouth.

Nodding at them, I closed it again, pacing the room in an attempt to make sense of what was happening. I was softly laughing at myself when the woman came in. She watched me closely before closing the door behind her. Stopping, I watched her walk to the bed and sit down. She didn't say anything, she simply watched me. Continuing to pace, I held the tip of my thumb between my teeth, my eyes never leaving her.

"How are you feeling?" She finally asked; her voice soft and gentle. Laughing, I bit my lip to keep myself from crying as I faced her with my hands on my hips. I had meant to reply but instead I just shook my head, starting to pace again. "I realize that this must be a bit of a shock."

"A bit of a shock?" I shot at her, a tear sliding down my cheek. "Where am I?"

"You're in the cathedral." She replied. Shaking my head, I started to pace again. "You were hurt. Gideon brought you here." She explained.

"Gideon?" I frowned.

"The first one you saw." She stated.

Laughing, I bit my lip again, remembering the alley. Remembering that I had finally found both Gargoyles and Demons. They were both real. They existed and I had stumbled upon both in one day. Feeling like I was going insane, I ran my fingers through my hair, gripping it as I slouched against the wall, my knees pressing against my chest.

"The Professor was right." I said softly.

"About what?" She asked gently.

"Sometimes we look so hard for the answers that when we finally get them they are nothing like we thought they would be." I whispered his words. She smiled and nodded at me.

Putting my forehead against my knees, I wrapped my arms around my head, shutting my eyes as I processed what had happened. Demons. Gargoyles. I was simply a human caught up in the middle of what I could only assume was some sort of war. Everything I believed had been proven right in just a matter of hours. I had wanted to prove it so badly and now that both were right in front of me I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to process this. Could I trust them? Could they trust me? What were they going to do with me?

"We're not going to hurt you." The woman told me as if reading my mind. Looking up at her, I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I nodded at her, folding my arms across my knees. Sighing, she stood and walked to me, squatting as she put her hands gently on my knees. "You're safe here."

"Am I?" I frowned at her. "If I'm so safe then why are there guards at the door?"

"To protect you." She replied.

"From what?" I countered. "There are only gargoyles here, right?" She just looked at me before nodding. "I wanna go home." I said as more tears slid down my cheeks.

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Does it matter?" I frowned at her.

"Please?" She smiled.

Sighing, I held her eyes for a moment, seeing the sincerity in them. "Melina. My name is Melina."

"Beautiful." She said as her smile grew.

"Thank you." I told her looking away. "What's yours?"

"Keziah." She replied.

Taking a deep breath, I met her eyes again, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." She said, sitting on her heels, taking her hands from my knees. She watched me for a few minutes before standing, "Are you hungry?"

Shaking my head, I started to rock back and forth gently, "No. But I am thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." She smiled warmly before leaving the room.

Staying where I was, the silence was nearly deafening as I waited for her to come back. I was terrified and yet she had been kind, her voice making me feel like I could trust her. She was a gargoyle after all. If I could trust anyone I had hoped it would be them.

Getting to my feet, I started to pace, wrapping my arms around myself while I waited for Keziah to return. Lingering near the door, I heard footsteps before they stopped, hearing voices.

"Gideon." Keziah's voice said surprised.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a hard tone, his voice pleasurable despite the hardness of it.

Putting my hands against the door, I could hear Keziah shift her feet. "She's thirsty."

"We know nothing about her." He shot at her. "We don't know what she is."

"She is no demon, Gideon." Keziah told him, anger in her tone. "She is human. She needs our help and our protection."

There was silence before Gideon spoke again, "Bring her to Leonore. She'll be in the tower." He told her before his heavy steps moved away from us.

Stepping back, the door opened and Keziah stepped inside, closing it before handing me the glass of water she held. "Thank you." I told her. She smiled back at me. "Who's Leonore?"

"She's our spiritual leader and our connection to the archangels." She replied.

"Archangels?" I frowned.

"The archangel Michael created us to keep watch over the human race. That is our purpose." She elaborated.

"Are there others?" I asked.

"Yes. But our numbers are dwindling in the face of the demon hordes that roam the earth." Sitting on the edge of the bed, I put the glass down without touching it. "You need to drink something. Eating would be wise as well."

"I'm suddenly neither thirsty nor hungry." I said putting my hands in my lap, staring at them.

Sighing, she stepped toward me. "I must bring you to Leonore." The door opened and we both looked up to see the man she was standing with before. "This is Ophir. He is my cohort, in a sense." She told me. "He will help me keep you safe."

"From your own kind?" I frowned at her.

"As you have heard, some of us aren't as open minded as others." She told me with a slight frown.

"And Ophir?" I asked looking at him. "Where does he stand?"

He simply stared at me before holding out his hand, "We should go."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked.

He shook his head, not moving. Slowly reaching my hand out toward his, he took a step forward and gently gripped my bicep, leading me from the room. Keziah followed at my other side, every so often touching my forearm as if to reassure me. All I wanted to do was go home. Alice and Marty were waiting for me to come home and that's all I wanted. All I wanted was to go home.

"Please." I whispered as I looked at Keziah pleadingly.

"There is nothing I can do." She replied sadly.

"There is." I told her sorrowfully. "Let me go."

"There is no point." She stated. "Gideon's mind is made up. If not his then Leonore's is. They are the final word of this order."

"Bullshit." I frowned at her. "I am human."

"Gideon thinks otherwise." Ophir spoke.

"What?" I frowned at him. "Is he serious?" I asked Keziah. "How can he not think I am human?"

"You descended four demons on your own. Up until today we thought that impossible." Ophir explained.

"I was lucky!" I said struggling against him. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

Yanking me from the middle of the hallway, Ophir flattened me against the wall, his hands on either side of me. "Do not fight this." He told me gently but with seriousness, his eyes averted from mine, pausing before he raised his head, his eyes now meeting mine. "You will only make things worse. Speak to them. Tell them what happened and we will attempt to get you out of here."

Nodding at him, he pulled me from the wall, swinging me back in between him and Keziah. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She was kind and gentle. She was everything I had thought Gargoyles would be. She was strong and selfless. I truly believed that she would protect me. Ophir was harder but I believed that he too would protect me. But that was my problem. I _believed_ too much. I put too much faith in the power of God and the forces of good and evil that he put upon this earth.

The hallway is partially domed, thick stone ribs lining the ceiling. There were several thick stone tables that told several candles on each one, lighting the corridor. A window here and there. Lanterns lit with candles in the smaller corridors off the main hall we were walking down. I saw the triple cross being used to hold candles for light in the alcoves where the arches were. They weren't all doors but were all patterned the same.

Going up flights of stairs, down more hallways and up more stairs, we came to the top of a tower. The tower was a circular room with four thick wooden beams. There were doors and alcoves with several candles lit for light. A large opening was in the side of it. Wooden floors. Stone walls. Patterns along the doorways with spirals. Stained glass in some of the windows.

The first I looked at was Gideon, his expression as hard as it had been the moment I met him. Next to him, standing in the open doorway, was a woman. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair pulled partially back. She wore a long, elegant gown. Nothing like I had expected but she was a queen after all.

"Hello." Leonore said with a smile. Her voice was musical and yet held more authority than any I had previously heard. I didn't respond to her. "What's your name?"

"Why am I here?" I countered, gaining a look from both Keziah and Ophir.

"You descended four demons all on your own." Leonore stated.

"Yes, I remember. I was there." I frowned at her. Ophir nudged me with his shoulder. Glaring at him, I attempted to not react so defensively.

"I want to know how." Leonore stated. I just glared at her.

"How did you know what they were?" The one known as Gideon asked. "And how did you know how to descend them?"

Looking at Keziah, she nodded at me reassuringly and Ophir nudged my with his shoulder again. "I spoke to Angie Denum. One of you had saved her from a demon attack a few months ago. Whoever it was dropped a dagger. The triple cross etched into it." I said and paused, seeing a look pass between the queen and her commander. "She told me what happened to her. I've been trying to find proof of gargoyles and demons. Only now that I have I'm more than happy to forget that it ever happened. I will stop looking. I'll stop all my research. I'll stop. I promise I'll stop." My voice was pleading by the end.

"It's not about you stopping." Leonore stated. "It's about keeping you safe."

"I'll be safe if you just let me go home." I told her with furrowed brows. "I just want to forget that any of this happened."

"Do you think it's that simple?" Gideon shot at me.

"It should be." I shot back at him. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"No, but you did possess this." Leonore said holding up the dagger. "How did you know this would kill them?"

"I didn't. I had read about the triple cross and the meaning behind it. But how could I know for sure it would work when I had yet proven that demons existed?" I replied.

"You must have believed they were real if you'd put so much time into discovering them." Leonore stated. "As well as us."

I nodded. "I wanted to believe. I wanted to believe and prove it so badly. And when enough sources and eye accounts start saying the same thing, you start to believe that they're true." Leonore and Gideon shared a look that made me nervous. "When can I leave?"

"You can't." Gideon stated.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him. "I think I misunderstood you."

"You understood me just fine." He glared, taking a few steps toward me. Leonore put her hand up, silencing him.

"What do you mean I can't leave?" I said looking between them. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was kill a few demons. It was the gargoyles who showed themselves." Pausing, I could see that they didn't care. "I just want to go home. I've had my fill of the supernatural."

Leonore looked at Gideon whose eyes were still locked on me with suspicion. "I'm afraid you cannot be permitted to leave until you're safe to and proven that you can be trusted with our secret. Our war is meant to be fought in the shadows. Not in alleyways were all can see."

"Are you kidding me?" I frowned harder. "I killed demons. I wouldn't have done that if I was on their side. Isn't that enough proof of trust?"

"Not the point." Gideon chimed in. "I may have been pure luck or a ploy to gain access to the cathedral. For all we know they're using you, sending you in to attack us when we weren't looking."

Matching Keziah's confounded expression; I looked at Gideon as my anger started to boil. "That's ridiculous!" I yelled at him. "I'm human! Aren't you supposed to protect and watch over the human race? Because from where I'm standing all you've done is manage to kidnap one."

"It is for your protection." Leonore replied. "And the protection of your kind."

"I'm not going to tell anybody!" I yelled at her. Making Gideon take another step toward me. "Stay the hell away from me." I told him with raised brows, pointing at him.

"Gideon." Leonore said roughly and he took a step back.

My mind was reeling with what was going on. Gargoyles attempting to hold me prisoner after killing demons. They were protecting themselves, not me. If they wanted to protect me then they would let me leave this God forsaken city and let me return home. It was all more than I could take. Every inch of me was telling me that I was in more danger by staying then by leaving. Let the demons have me. The gargoyles were no better than they were.

"I don't have time for this." I stated and turned to leave. Before I could reach the door, my path was blocked by two burly gargoyles. "You can't keep me here. You don't have the right."

"You don't have the same rights within these walls." Leonore stated as she stepped toward me. "We do not answer to the laws of man."

"Clearly." I retorted coldly as I turned to face her. "I don't know why I wanted to find you so badly. All you are is a bunch of pricks with a God complex."

"Watch your tone." Gideon said forcefully as he stepped forward to defend his queen. "She is the Queen of this order and you will show her respect." He added and took another step toward me.

Bowing my head, I gave a soft laugh before stepping up to him. He was taller than I had thought it was. He towered over me and yet didn't frighten me. Meeting his eyes, I spoke softly, "She is not my Queen." Looking at Leonore, I turned and quickly left the room.

"Melina." Keziah said following me. "Melina!"

Seizing my moment of opportunity, I broke into a run, darting for the stairs. Running down corridors and flights of stairs, I attempted to gain my freedom. I knew it was pointless, but I had to try. No one was going to keep me here against my will. Moving as fast as I could, I slowed when I saw Ophir land at the doorway to the nave. As I neared him, he simply stepped to the side, allowing me access to the expansive room. There were no pews, making it easy to run across it, moving toward the transept and my freedom. The doors were in sight, a breeze moving past me, welcoming me to freedom. But before I could reach them, my calves were grabbed by hard hands and I was ripped off my feet. Flying through the air, I landed hard on my left shoulder, rolling until my momentum ran out. My body throbbed with pain, my shoulder more than anything. Hearing steps, I looked up to see Gideon. Glaring at him, he simply glared back at me, as I slowly got to my feet, holding my throbbing shoulder.

"The Queen told you that you could not leave." He stated stepping toward me.

"And I thought you were supposed to protect me. Not hurt me." I retorted.

He scoffed and shook his head at me. "You know nothing of whom or what we are or what we do."

"I've already seen enough." I stated. "You're just as bad as the demons are." His jaw clenched and he looked like he wanted to hit me but refrained. "You don't even think I'm human."

"I think it's farfetched that a human could descend four demons alone."

Feeling blood under my hand, I pulled it away from my shoulder, showing it to him. "I am as human as they come."

He frowned at me, keeping my eyes as he spoke, "Keziah." She stepped up behind him. "Since you seem so fond of her, I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on her."

"She's not a prisoner, Gideon." She told him.

His head shot up and he looked at her as a lion looks at a piece of meat. "Speak out of turn again and you'll find yourself in the dungeons." Her jaw clenched but she nodded at him. "Take her to her chambers."

"What chambers?" I frowned as Keziah put her hand on my arm.

He looked at me but didn't reply. Instead he simply turned and walked away. Two took their place by the door, making sure I didn't try anything again. Still panting from what happened, I tried to fight the tears that were brimming in my eyes. Looking at Keziah, I shook my head. She looked at me sympathetically, running her hand down my hair before gently rubbing my back.

"Are you badly injured?" Ophir asked, making me yell in pain as he gripped my shoulder. "I'll fetch some ice for it." Nodding my thanks, I attempted to force a smile but failed miserably. "That was very brave of you. I know no one who has the courage to go against Gideon."

"He's an asshole." I said harshly with a roll of my eyes. Ophir laughed while Keziah ran her hand down my hair again. "I can see how he became commander."

"He is a good leader." Ophir stated. "He simply doesn't know how to interact with humans."

"Or gargoyles." Keziah added, smiling at her friend.

"He knows how to kill demons." Ophir offered.

"That's all he's good for." I frowned at him. Seeing a look pass between them, I was grateful that they didn't defend him. Right now all that would accomplish would be pissing me off.


	5. Chapter 5

The halls were quiet as I was led to the room they were providing for me. Both Keziah and Ophir were quiet as we walked. I was still fighting tears as I walked unencumbered between them. Not that I was going anywhere. My shoulder throbbed and I walked with a slight limp. My mind was moving through what this meant. I didn't know how long I was going to be here and I had no way of contacting Alice and Marty, let alone Terra and the Professor. There were so many people that were in danger and I had no way of warning them. The Professor and Terra were probably safe. They didn't believe me. But if the demons wanted me all they'd have to do is threaten Alice and Marty and I'd willingly give up whatever they wanted me to. My life included. Call me a martyr, but no one was going to die for me. No one.

Stopping, Ophir motioned to a door that stood slightly ajar. Sighing, I stepped through to see a spherical room. There was a four post bed directly in front of me, a small dresser to the right, and a small table with two chairs on the left. It was more spacious then I had expected but held the same dark feeling with its stone walls, two windows on either side of the bed, and no décor. There was a small door in the corner to my left, stepping up to it; I saw a toilet and a sink, a small cracked and dirty mirror hanging above it. Turning back to the two gargoyles, I wrapped my arms around myself.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Ophir told me. I nodded at him. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"No." I told him, forcing a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Keziah told me. I nodded at her, clenching my jaw as I tried not to sob in front of them. "We'll take our leave." She said putting her hand on Ophir's arm as they walked through the door. "There will be guards at the door. Ophir and I will not be far. If you need anything, anything at all, simply ask for one of us and we'll see it done."

"Thank you." I choked out, my throat tight.

Closing the door behind them, I stared at it for a moment before rushing to it, locking it. I was surprised to find a lock on it all, but something told me this room was different from the rest. Sliding down it, I brought my knees against my chest, folding my arms on top of them as I buried my face into my legs, sobbing as quietly as I could. Sobbing until my eyes burned and my throat was raw, I rocked back and forth, depression seeping in.

"What are you doing here?" Keziah's voice spoke from through the door. There was the sound of steps walking away and then there was soft knocking on the door. "Melina?" Keziah said gently. Standing, I took a deep breath before opening it. It was just far enough to let her in. She was holding a pitcher of water. "How are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged; my eyes were sore so I'm sure she could see plainly how I was doing. "I'll bring you food later."

"Don't bother." I told her with a scratchy voice, sitting down against the wall.

Pouring me a glass of water, she handed it to me, looking at me with worry. Putting it down next to me, she sighed, kneeling in front of me. Picking it up she handed it back, the look on her face making me take it. Drinking it down, I handed it back to her with a raised brow. She did the same and moved back to the chair.

"There is another chair here and there's a bed. You don't have to sit on the floor." She stated.

"Why make it easy for you to take care of me?" I frowned at her. "I am not going to willingly take your hospitality. I'm a hostage."

"Don't look at it that way." She frowned at me.

"How else am I supposed to look at it?" I shot at her with furrowed brows. "I want to go home and they won't let me. How is that not a hostage situation?"

"It's for your -"

"Don't you dare say it." I interrupted her. "I don't feel protected, Keziah. I feel imprisoned."

Sitting in silence, it was a few hours before she took her leave. Standing to let her out, I locked it as soon as she was through, not wanting anyone coming in without permission. Sliding back down the door, I once again brought my knees up against me, staring at the fading light coming through the window. Sighing, I stared at it till it was gone, finding terror in the darkness that it left. Unfamiliar sounds and shadows that sent chills through me. Too afraid to sleep, I stayed against the door, trying not to let it take me over.

The night was half gone when I started to feel myself drift off. Just when I thought I would find a measure of peace, I heard footsteps. The sound of them made me as alert as one can be. Turning my head to hear them better, I took shallow breaths, not wanting them to know I was listening. They stopped in front of the door, silence once again enveloping me. It sounded as if they were pacing and then they quickly walked away. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I was too wired to find any sleep, the sun rising and knocking on the door startled me. Remaining silent, I listened for them to speak first. I wasn't going to allow just anyone inside.

"Melina? It's me." Keziah's voice said gently. Standing, I opened it, giving her the smallest of smiles as she came in. "You look exhausted." She frowned.

"Couldn't sleep." I told her.

She looked at the bed before frowning at me. "The bed is untouched." I just shrugged at her. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Okay." She smiled. "Can I bring you anything?"

"No." I repeated.

The moment grew awkward and for a several minutes she just looked at me before taking her leave. Sighing, I returned to the door, locking it before sliding down it for the third time. And so started a routine. Day after day. Night after night. I had yet to touch the bed, or the chairs. The door had become my best friend, only moving when Keziah came or to use the bathroom. I kept drinking water but refused all food. Not that it seemed to worry anyone but Keziah. She talked my ear off but I used one word answers whenever I could. She was trying so hard to be a friend to me and I simply shut her out. I didn't want to be here and there was nothing that I wanted from them. After a while I stopped accepting water, hoping that if I diminished enough they'd set me free.

"Keziah." I heard Gideon's voice through the door. Sitting in my usual spot against it, I listened to them.

"Gideon." Keziah said with annoyance. "She hasn't said anything since the last time you asked me about her." There was a moment of silence. "What do you hope to gain from her?"

"She knows more than she's letting on." He stated.

"No, she doesn't. Melina is no monster." Keziah said defensively. "She is simply a human woman who is scared out of her mind because she was thrown into a situation that is impossible and not her own. She discovered gargoyles and demons all in one day. She was kidnapped by beings of light that she thought were her protectors only to have them imprison her. How do you expect her to react? Because she's reacting like a human should."

There was a knock on the door, I waited a long moment before opening it. I met Keziah's face first, then Gideon's who stood behind her. Keziah stepped inside, gently pushing me back, turning so she was blocking me from him. He stepped inside and looked around the room. Meeting my eyes, I knew I must have looked like hell.

"Leave us." He told Keziah.

"Gideon." She said with a slight shake of her head.

"Now." He frowned at her.

She gently gripped my wrist, looking at me before she left the room. "What do you want?" I asked him, attempting to keep up my brave façade in front of him.

"Why do you insist on being difficult?" He asked me with a hard expression.

"I don't want to be here." I frowned at him. "I was lucky. I'm nothing special."

"Damn right you're nothing special!" He yelled angrily as he stepped toward me, making me move back until I reached the wall. "You are nothing special and yet managed to descend demons. I have more important things I should be tending to, but now I'm stuck looking after you." He said putting his hands against the wall on either side of me. "Part of that is keeping you alive. So _stop_ acting like a spoiled child and take care of yourself." He shot at me through clenched teeth. His face was just inches from mine, the blue of his eyes blinding despite his deeply furrowed brows. "Take care of yourself or I can make your life a living hell. More so than you already think it is."

He kept my eyes for a moment longer before he stepped back and quickly left the room. As soon as he was gone, I let out the breath I had been holding, shaking taking me over as I slid to the ground. Tears immediately fell as I wrapped my arms around my head as I put my forehead against my bent knees. Then hands were on me, making me jump, my eyes wide, looking up to see Keziah. Meeting her eyes, I shook my head and started to sob. She wrapped her arm around my head, the other around my shoulders. Letting me cry, I gripped her, terrified of the monster they called their commander. I had done nothing to him and yet he seemed to take joy in wounding me.

When I had calmed down, she released me, looking at me sadly. Taking several deep breaths, I stood and rushed to the door, locking it before sliding back down to the floor.

"You need to eat." She told me.

"No." I replied, closing my eyes, stray tears falling from the corners of them. "Just talk to me will you?"

She sighed and sat next to me. After what just happened I didn't think she'd deny me anything. She had started to tell me the story of the gargoyles. Much to the dismay of the others. She didn't care though; she talked for hours about her experiences and the Gargoyle Order. She also spoke of the Demons and what they had done. Her stories were fascinating. As much as I tried to ignore this place and who they were, I was still fascinated by them. She'd turn into a gargoyle and allow me to look at her, taking her in in all her glory. She let me feel her stony flesh, her wings that made a smile cross my face, the first time in days. I had spent so much time trying to find them, and despite the way I had, I was still enthralled with them. My body was alive every time I saw them in their true form. At night I would see them fly past my windows, the shadows they made no longer frightening but amazing. I hated that I loved them so much and yet I couldn't bring myself not to. Keziah and Ophir were the only allies I had and yet I still found them wonderful. Keziah's stories only intensified it. Even though I treated them as the captures their leaders had made them.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Keziah asked late one night. She had spent all day with me. Part of me thought she was afraid to leave me alone.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her.

"You could tell me about yourself." She replied. "I've been talking for days and you have barely said a word. Where is the girl who talked back to Leonore and Gideon? Who fought for her freedom?"

"I have no freedom." I frowned at her. "I want to go home and I'm not allowed to."

"Just not yet. It's not for forever." She told me reassuringly.

"It feels like it." I said softly.

Standing, she poured me a glass of water before she sat in front of me again. "Now, tell me about yourself. It's not a question." She said but held a small smile on her face.

"Keziah." I frowned at her. "I am not my favorite person right now. I don't want to talk about me."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because my whole life has been spent in pursuit of finding the truth about gargoyles. Demons along with them. Now I know that both of you exist. Both exist and are not the way I had pictured them. What I pictured was a romanticized view of it all. I'm not disappointed exactly, but I thought you'd be different."

"We're the warriors that you thought us to be. It's the protective side that has disappointed you." She said with a small smile. I nodded at her. "I understand."

Silence fell between us once again. We sat for the remainder of the night, only parting when Ophir came to collect her. As soon as she was gone, loneliness crept into me. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to talk or eat or drink but I didn't want to be alone either. Alone was when I thought about my life and how disappointing it really was. What was I going to do now? Everything I'd worked so hard for had been found and I would have to forget it all once I left these walls. Falling asleep against the door, I woke myself up as I tipped to the side, standing and pacing, waiting for the feeling to return to my butt. Sighing, I rolled my neck to work the muscles, pacing back and forth. There were footsteps outside the door and I stopped and listened to them. They were always the same. I still wasn't sure who they were but they came nearly every night. I had no idea what they were looking for and they never said anything. But for some reason I felt connected to them; connected to the silence that filled the space between us. Opening my mouth to speak to them, I rethought it, closing it as I pressed my hands against the door. After a few minutes they left, leaving me once again alone in the night.

Pacing the room the remainder of the night, there was a knock on the door earlier than usual, Keziah's voice coming through it. Opening it, she came in with a try of food and water, setting it on the table before she turned and looked at me. Giving her a small smile, I continued to pace, not sure about what I was thinking. Thinking of the person who kept coming to the door, about the friendship she was trying to have with me, about Gideon and Leonore's stubbornness as well as my own.

"I've never really had any family." I said slowly, stopping and facing her. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "My parents put me through Catholic school from preschool to my senior year. I went to church twice a week for as long as I can remember." Pausing, I started to pace again.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Gone." I told her nonchalantly.

"Gone?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Just…gone." I replied and gave her a small smile.

"Are they dead?" She asked.

"No." I said shaking my head and faced her again. "They didn't approve of what I believe in. Even though they raised me to believe in God and all his creations. They raised me to believe and the moment I stepped out of their little religious bubble they didn't accept me anymore. We had the biggest fight I've ever had in my life and by the end of it; I walked out the door and never looked back." I told her and paused. "I had a brother as well. He didn't believe me but unlike them, he always supported me."

"And where is he?" She asked.

"He is dead." I told her. "He joined the military. Using it as his own way to be closer to God. I saw my parents at his funeral and I haven't had any contact with them since."

"I'm sorry about your brother." She told me. I nodded at her. "And you kept searching for what you believed in despite what it would do to your relationship with your parents." She said with a fond look on her face.

"It wasn't about my relationship with them. It was about my relationship with God. I felt like I had purpose. My purpose was to find the truth about Gargoyles. I don't know why he put me on the path he did, but he did and I followed, and now I'm here."

"God's will." She smiled.

"I don't know what His will is anymore." I said shaking my head. "He brought me here and I don't know why. I had pictured it as some glorious encounter. Something that would be amazing and wild and stunning and I would feel amazing and wild and stunning." Pausing, a sad look entered her eyes though she kept smiling at me. "I was in love with the idea of you and your kind. But I have found them to be hard and secretive and stubborn. You and Ophir are the only ones I've met so far that are even remotely human."

"We aren't human." She stated.

"But you've watched over them enough to act like one. You may not be human but you understand what they are. The way they feel and how they act. You are more human than you are Gargoyle." I replied getting a look from her. "Especially the love you feel for Ophir."

"Melina." She frowned, standing quickly.

"Do not deny it." I told her. "I am no fool. I see it in both your eyes. He loves you just as much as you love him. One of the perks of not talking a lot."

"Love is a distraction and is not allowed." She said matter-of-factly.

"Not allowed?" I frowned at her. She nodded at me. "That's unfair."

"It is the way of the Order." Shaking my head, I scoffed at her, starting to pace again. "Please, do not mention this to anyone." She added softly.

"Never." I told her. "But that's just one more disappointing thing about Gargoyles."

She sighed and sat back down. "Please, tell me more about yourself."

Sighing and nodding, pacing slowly in front of her. "I was eighteen when I left for college and that was the last time I talked to my parents. That was ten years ago. That was until my brother died. Even then though, I didn't say any more than I had to. Leaving as soon as I could. I had college and people who were waiting for me." I said and paused. "My first year of college I met Alice White. She was going for premed, going on to also major in psychology. We became close friends pretty fast and I ended up getting an apartment with her and her boyfriend Marty. He was prelaw, now part owner of a law firm, and they are happily married. We all live in London together."

"Did you all attend the same schools? How did you remain together given all of your different studies?" She asked.

"We managed to find schools close to each other if one school didn't offer all that we wanted. Then they sort of followed me around the country while I did my thing. We plan to stay in London for a while. They both have practices that they're happy with and I can do what I do from wherever we are. Though I guess I'll have to find a new profession when I get back. Can't have me talking about Gargoyles and Demons to people. Might get myself into trouble." I explained and smiled at her.

"It's not that you can't talk about it. It's just easier if we remain unknown. The more people who know about us the harder our job becomes." She told me.

Nodding, I crossed my arms. "Anyway, there's not much more to say about me."

Smiling, she looked at me unbelievingly, "I'm sure there's something."

"My favorite color is blue. I love lasagna. I talk in my sleep. I love the feeling of a soft sweater and a good pair of jeans. I enjoy dressing semi-formal but hardly ever do. I want to fall in love, get married, and start a family. To have the white picket fence sort of life." I rambled off. "What more do you want me to say?"

"I've learned a lot about you today." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, you're the only friend I have in this place." I said scuffing the floor with the toe of my shoe.

"You have Ophir as well. He doesn't keep watch simply because I asked him to." She replied sweetly.

"Thank you." I smiled back at her. "I will admit that it's nice talking to someone."

"Perhaps the next step is to get you out of here." She said with a raised brow.

Raising one back at her, I smirked, "Don't press your luck."

"At least try and get some sleep. You really do look awful."

I scoffed at her, "Thanks."

"And I will send someone to fetch your things. I'm sure you have other clothes and belongings that would make this easier for you."

"It's been over a week and you're finally thinking of that?"

"It wasn't our initial concern, but now that you'll be here a while I figure it's time."

"Thank you." I said again.

"And if you insist on starving yourself, at least drink some water."

"I'll think about that."

"Killing yourself is not how you're going to get out of this." She told me seriously. "Gideon is set on keeping you here. I suggest you attempt to make the most of it."

"And make it easier on him?" I frowned at her.

"He's…he's not as bad as you think him to be." She said carefully.

"I'm sure he's not." I replied but I didn't believe it. As far as I was concerned he was the worst offender of them all. Sighing, she nodded at me before taking her leave.

Soon, another few days had gone by and I was left alone more often than not. Keziah had only visited once since I opened up to her. Which I thought was odd. I'd finally done something she wanted me to and she simply disappeared. The last time I saw her she seemed distant and only wanted me to eat, drink, and sleep. Her attitude put me on edge and I thought I may have offended her, making her leave. So now I sat in front of the door, staring at nothing while I waited, hoping that she would come back. Needing her to. I really did like her and I really did enjoy the time we spent together. Even if she thought me indifferent or too stubborn to care. I did care. I cared a lot.

"Has she eaten anything yet?" Gideon's voice came through the door.

Lifting my head from where it had been resting against my knees, I turned it so I could hear him better. Of all the gargoyles to take interest in me I didn't think he would be one of them. Keziah remained the only one I let in and most of her visits were spent in silence. All but the one before last. Her patience had been rewarded, yet no other had shown an interest as persistent as hers.

"She still refuses." Ophir's voice replied. He was ever vigilant per Keziah's request, though I didn't think he minded much. Not according to her. Me being here gave a certain level of purpose outside of fighting the demon horde. "She's even refusing water now."

"She will not survive long if she doesn't eat and drink." Gideon stated as if it was some big news.

"Melina knows that." Ophir replied, I could hear the frown in his voice. "If only you'd reconsider releasing her."

"It is not my decision."

"It is, Gideon. Leonore listens to you. If you told her that Melina would be better off outside of these walls then she is more likely to comply."

"She is safer here. It is for her own protection."

"Do you honestly believe that? She will disappear if we do not do something."

"Then make her." Gideon told him harshly. "Force it down her throat if you must."

"I will not." Ophir stated. "It will have to be you if you think that's best for her."

"She listens to me about as good as she would the devil."

"She may show bravery in your presence but she is afraid of you." He replied with a harsh tone. "You've given her every reason to be afraid of you. In her eyes you are no better than the demons she fought. You've wounded her both mentally and physically. You have imprisoned her."

"I've provided all the comforts a human needs."

"For having watched over them for centuries, you know very little about them." Ophir told him. "If you did you'd find it in you to show her compassion. You'd be able to say her name."

"I can say it." Gideon stated as if his words were preposterous.

"Then say it, Gideon." Ophir told him. "Say her name. Say it to her and tell her how you know this must be difficult but it is for the best."

There was silence before Gideon's heavy steps moved away. Listening to them, a pit fell in my stomach, recognizing them as the steps that come and go nearly every night. Scoffing, I shook my head, leaning it back against the door, feeling the small amount of hope disappear into nothing.

It was several house later when there was a knock on the door. I remained where I sat, waiting for whoever it was to announce themselves. "Melina." Ophir's voice spoke.

Frowning, Keziah had yet to come see me, which was weird on the verge of becoming worrisome. "Where's Keziah?" I asked.

"Please open the door." He said softly.

Standing, I turned the lock, opening it to see the serious face of Ophir. "What's happened?" I asked.

"May I come in?" He asked holding up a tray of food and water as if I hadn't noticed it already.

Opening it further, he stepped inside, putting the tray on the small table. "Where is she? I asked him as I locked the door, crossing my arms as I turned to him.

"You look terrible." He replied with a small smile.

"Ophir." I said with furrowed brows.

"She'll be happy to know that you like her more than she thinks you do." He smiled wider. "She very much appreciated you opening up to her."

Sighing, I nodded at him, giving him a small smile. "I appreciate her. She's become a friend." He nodded subtly. "I like you as well, Ophir. My refusal has nothing to do with the two of you."

He frowned, putting his hands on my arms. "Eat. Please."

Sighing, for the first time since I'd arrived, I sat at the table and stared at the food. "Where is Keziah?"

He sighed as well as he sat across from me. "Eat while I explain." He retorted. Remaining obstinate, I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Fine." He sighed with a bow of his head. "She is in the dungeons."

"What? Why?" I exclaimed leaning toward him.

"She fought for your freedom after you told her about yourself. She saw that you were no threat. She considers you a friend and realized that other than your obsession with finding us you're as normal as they come. You are kind and smart."

"She got all the from one conversation?" I frowned.

"She did." He nodded. "And she went to Gideon but he lost patience with her."

"I hate him." I said resting my forehead against my palm as I picked up the spoon. Looking down at the soup my stomach turned with both wanting and disgust.

"Do not let him get to you." He stated. "He may be hard but he is a sentiment to his race."

Looking up at him, a tear slid down my cheek, "He is nothing more than a wild dog that would be best if put down. He's a pit-bull that only knows how to fight."

"Melina." He frowned sadly.

"That's another thing, he can't say my name." I frowned harder at him. He nodded and averted his eyes. "How long is she going to be held for?" I asked starting to play with the soup again.

"Eat your food and I'll take you to her." He replied with a small smile. Looking up at him, the idea excited me and yet went against my decision not to let them get what they wanted. "You have yet to step out of this room. You need to stretch your legs and take a look at the cathedral. You may be stuck here awhile, you might as well get to know it."

"I don't want to get to know it." I shot at him. "I want to go home."

He quickly nodded, lacing his fingers on top of the table as he leaned toward me, "I know."

"But…" I started.

"But?" He asked with a smirk.

"I would like to see Keziah." I finished.

"Eat." He said now with a broad smile.

Sighing, I felt defeated and yet I could no longer deny the food in front of me. Devouring the soup, I ripped into the roll, eating half of it practically whole, not leaving a crumb behind. It took all of me not to lick out the bowl. When I was done, I leaned back, my arms wrapped around my stomach. It had been so long since I'd eaten that I was afraid I'd throw it back up. But Ophir wasn't a fool. It really hadn't been that much food and after a few minutes my stomach settled and I felt better than I had since I came to be here. Slowly drinking the water, I felt Ophir's eyes on me, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I finally asked without meeting his eyes.

"You already look better." He replied sweetly.

I scoffed at him. "Considering I haven't showered in days, nor have I slept or ate, I'm pretty sure I probably still look like hell." He nodded. "Thanks." I grinned and laughed.

"I wasn't agreeing." He said quickly. "You're a beautiful woman. Even if you're suffering, that hasn't changed."

Feeling my face flush, I couldn't help but keep his eyes, "Thank you." I said softly.

He smiled before he blinked whatever he was thinking away, becoming playful, "The dark circles under your eyes aren't doing you any favors, and there is a smell, but other than that…beautiful."

"You're an ass." I laughed at him.

"But I'm an adorable ass." He grinned.

"Again, thank you." I told him. "I guess I missed people and conversation more than I thought."

"Well, it has been thirteen days." He stated with a raised brow.

Looking at him, I felt a wave of melancholy, "I haven't been counting."

"That's probably for the best." He said with a light tone.

Before anything else could he said, the door burst open and Gideon barged in. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him as both me and Ophir leapt to our feet. He didn't say anything. He simply gripped my arm and started to drag me from the room. "Gideon." I said as fear started to course through me as I attempted to pull away from him. "Gideon, please. I said I was done. I haven't done anything. Where are you taking me?" He still didn't respond.

"Gideon!" Ophir yelled from behind us. Looking over my shoulder I saw him being detained by two gargoyles. "Do not harm her!"

"Gideon!" I said gripping his hand, trying to pry it from my arm. "You're hurting me!"

Pulling me up stairs and down halls, I realized that it was the same route I'd been taken before. Soon we were in the same room where I had first met Leonore. Pulling me to the window, we stopped, the city laid out at our feet. Lights everywhere, illuminating the dark. Only then there were flashes of fire. Sporadically across the entire city, demons were being descended. My fear started to ebb away and I was slowly starting to understand why he brought me here.

"Do you see those?" He asked.

"Yes." I said softly.

"They are scouring the city for you. The human that descends demons. Something that is said to be impossible. Humans are weak and fragile. They think there is more to you than meets the eye and they want it." Looking up at him he had a deep frown on his face but the grip on my arm never loosened. "The demons want you and they are looking everywhere for you. My warriors have been out every night, descending all who wear your name on their tongues." He said and looked down at me. "And there are many."

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It was not a lie when I said that keeping you here was for your own protection." He frowned harder, gripping my other arm just as painfully. "They will kill you. They will kill you and anyone else they find you with. It is not safe to release you, not yet. Do you understand now why we are keeping you here?"

"Yes." I said barely above a whisper. He released me with a jerk, holding out a key. "What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"Get Ophir. You may go release Keziah from her cell." He told me and walked away.

Shocked by the encounter, I lingered for several minutes, calming myself from what I'd just learned. Looking back out over the city, I watched the dissention of the demons. When they were few and far between, I finally turned and sought out my friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Having found Ophir, I ran behind him as we made our way into the bowels of the cathedral. Moving down a number of hallways we passed the catacombs before finally reaching a hallway that was lined with barred doors. Running along them, they were all empty.

"Keziah!" I called.

"Melina!" She replied quickly.

"Where are you?" I asked.

Her hand appeared from inside a cell, "I'm here."

Looking at Ophir we both rushed forward. Quickly unlocking the door, I pulled it open only to have her throw her arms around me. Wrapping my arms around her in return, I smiled, relaxing, feeling safer in her presence. For it was her who had become my guardian. Her and Ophir.

"It's good to see you too." I told her, smiling as I released her.

"You left your room." She smiled.

"Not really." I said shaking my head and scrunching my nose. "Gideon dragged me from it before giving me the key to your cell."

"Did he harm you?" She asked.

"Not really." I repeated, frowning. "But he did make me understand that me being kept here really is for my own protection."

She smiled, putting her hand on my arm, "He's not all bad." She stated.

"I am slowly starting to believe that." I nodded at her. "Very slowly." Feeling better than I had in a long time, I wrapped my arms around her again, actually feeling happy for a change. Looking at Ophir, he held a cheesy smile on his face. Releasing her again, I smirked at him, "What?"

"It's just nice to see the real you coming out." He stated.

"You don't even know the real me." I commented.

"But I am the one who got you to eat." He stated with a grin.

"You did?" Keziah said looking at him then at me. "You ate."

She was looking at me as if something extraordinary happened. I'd become that starving puppy in those commercials that made you cry. "It's not that big of a deal." I told her nonchalantly as I started back the way we had come.

They both fell in step with me, "Over a week without eating and you don't think it's a big deal?" Keziah asked.

"It's not." I smiled at her.

"She ate for you." Ophir told her with a smile. "I told her I'd take her to you if she ate. Turns out she cares about you more than you thought."

"I'm touched." Keziah said putting her hand over her chest.

"Stop." I frowned at her, still smiling, shoving her.

She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder, "It is a good thing, Melina. Maybe now you can finally attempt to enjoy your stay here."

"Maybe. But right now I think we both could use a shower." I said and shoved her away from me.

Laughing, she led me to an expansive women's room. Walking through the door, there was a small room with an armchair in each corner before there was another door. Opening that was there was a large carpeted room with a large mirror covering the wall directly across from us, a counter running the length of it. There were doorways on both sides, alcoves lining the remained walls with benches in front of them. There were some things hanging in a few, including the one Keziah was standing in front of. It smelled stale as if it wasn't used often. Stepping forward, I looked through the doorway on the right, seeing a line of stalls. Looking to the left, there was a line of showers. The walls looking to be only five and a half feet tall, about a foot gap on the bottom, and a thin shower curtain to cover the entrance of each. Stepping through the doorway, there was a tall and wide cupboard full of towels and washcloths.

Turning back to Keziah, she was already undressing, not caring that I was in the room. Averting my eyes, I picked an alcove, starting to undress, putting my clothes on the bench as I did. They were still as dirty and torn as they had been the day I arrived. Taking off my shoes and socks I couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to have my feet freed. I loved being barefoot. Keziah finished before I did, going into the next room and turning on a shower. Finishing, I followed, grabbing a towel and hanging it on the hook outside the stall before stepping into it. Turning on the water, I made it almost hot enough to scald, making me grin from ear to ear. There was a small shelf with all the necessities on it, nothing special, the body soap was a bit scratchy, but it did the trick. It still felt amazing. The water felt amazing. Feeling over a week's worth of dirt and grim slid off of me. Shampooing my hair, I lathered my entire body with soap, relishing the feel of it. Keziah was done long before me, I couldn't seem to get out of the shower now that I was in it. Finally shutting the water off, I stepped out, wrapping the towel around myself. Going back into the other room, I looked at my dirty clothes, not wanting to put them back on.

"Wait a moment." Keziah said putting on clean clothes that had been hanging. "You're things should have been brought by now. I'll see to them and bring you some clean clothes."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Make yourself at home." She smiled before leaving.

Without her with me, the room felt too large and quiet. Going to the mirror, I took in my appearance. Ophir hadn't been lying when he said that the dark circles weren't doing me any favors. Despite the shower I still looked like crap. My skin looked pale, only intensifying the dark circles. But my hair looked great now that it was clean. Running my fingers through it, I felt the wound on my hand crack, making pause. Taking in my reflection again, I noticed the bruising starting to appear on my arms. Opening the towel, I could still see many faded bruising, scabbing still on my shoulder that I had forgotten about. All caused by the same man. Feeling a wave of fear and sadness as I thought of him, I took in the rest of me. For someone that made me feel like shit about myself, I had to remind myself that I was beautiful. In my own way, faults and all, I was beautiful. Even Ophir told me that. Pushing Gideon from my mind, I closed the towel, not wanting to judge myself anymore. The only perk I took away from not eating all week was that I felt like I'd lost ten pounds. But I doubt it was that much. Maybe a few over the course of the week. But I was sure that wouldn't be a problem. I was ravenous. I could eat a whole feast all on my own. Not only ravenous but exhausted as well. If Keziah didn't hurry she'd come back to find me curled up on one of the benches.

"He did hurt you." Keziah's voice said from behind me.

"I didn't hear you come in." I told her with a small smile.

"You said he hadn't hurt you." She frowned.

Shaking my head as if it didn't matter, I ran my fingers through my hair again. "Most are old and nearly healed. The new ones are nothing to worry about."

She didn't believe me but didn't say anything more about it. "Here." She said putting my duffle on the bench closest to me.

"Thank you." I told her kindly. "Please don't worry about me. I am fine. You're the one who always says he's not all bad."

"Yes." She frowned. "But the bad in him is dangerous and terrifying."

"I know." I nodded at her.

There was a moment of silence before she moved to the door, "Dress. Ophir and I will be waiting for you outside."

Nodding at her, she left, leaving me alone again. Sighing, I put on matching black underwear and bra, happy that I over packed since I never knew how long I'd be gone. Pulling out dark jeans, I put them on before finishing the outfit with a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt. Combing out my hair, I braided it over my shoulder, feeling brand new. Shouldering my duffle, I opened the door, smiling at my friends.

"I feel like a shiny new penny." I smiled at them. Ophir smiled, pulling the duffle from my shoulder, swinging it onto his own. He took me in, the smile never wavering from his face. "Stop." I told him. "Just because this is the first time you've seen me all cleaned up doesn't mean you get to stare."

"I like this side of you." He told me. "Much better than the depressed side."

"Keep me away from Gideon and I'll be happy as a clam." I smiled.

Keziah wrapped her arm around me, making me do the same, "This side of you is nice."

"This side of me is the real me." I told them. "I'm not a depressed person. I may have had a small breakdown when I arrived here but I think that was an acceptable reaction."

"It was." Keziah agreed. "Not many can say they've been through what you've been through."

"Turns out I really do like Gargoyles." I said and laughed lightly.

"Hungry?" Ophir asked.

"Starving." I replied quickly.

Following them down several halls and up a level, we came to a commons area with two long tables with benches, a large window in one wall that was the kitchen. The smell of food was coming from it. My mouth was watering as we stepped up to it. I wasn't sure if they needed to eat but both gargoyles took a plate and loaded it with food. There was mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing, turkey, ham…more food than I could stomach but I wanted all of it. Finding a place to sit, the pair sat across from me, barely taking a bite while I shoveled food into my mouth. They had milk and I drank as much of it as I could stomach. By the time I was done I was so full I wasn't sure I was going to be able to stand up. Leaning back in my chair, I gently rubbed my stomach.

"Is it settling all right?" Ophir asked.

"Oh yeah." I grinned at him. "However, now I am in need of some sleep. That bed is finally calling my name."

"Are you sure?" Keziah asked.

"Yeah." I said as I stood.

"Can you find your way back?" Ophir asked, his arm draping over the back of Keziah's chair.

Smiling wider, I nodded as I shouldered my duffle, "I think I can find my way. Even if I get lost it'll be a learning experience."

"If anyone stops you just tell them you're trying to get back to your room." He told me.

"Yes, sir." I smirked before walking away.

Passing several gargoyles along the way, I started to pick out the differences between them. Not in physical appearance, but the difference in uniform. Most wore the red scapulars but others had different colors, none of them blue, making me think Gideon was the only one of his station. The highest ranked among them. No sooner did I think it, I froze in the hallway, seeing Gideon walking toward me. He met my eyes but didn't say anything as he walked by me. As soon as he was past, I started walking again, twice as fast, looking over my shoulder in case he was following me. Sticking to the shadows, it took a few wrong turns before I found the staircase leading to something I recognized. Entering near the apse at the east end of the cathedral. Knowing where I was now, I walked into the nave, looking at the stained glass. The colors and detail that had been put into them.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice asked, startling me.

Jumping, I turned to see Leonore slowly walking toward me. "Yes, they are." I replied. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You're not." She said with a small smile. "It's nice to see that you've finally left your room. You've even cleaned up."

"My stubbornness was going to be the death of me." I told her. "And my eyes have been opened to what's out there waiting for me. I'm safer here. I understand that now."

"Good." She nodded.

"And I've found friendship with Keziah and Ophir. They've made it easier for me. At least easier than I've made it for them." I replied. "I apologize for yelling at you."

"I deserved it." She said with a shrug. "I've forgotten how to speak to humans over the years. Especially when they've shown skills that no other human has before."

"It's not skill, Leonore." I said shaking my head. "It was pure luck. Literally pure luck. I shouldn't be alive. They should have killed me. But there were just enough distractions to give me the upper hand." I paused but there was something I'd been meaning to say. "And it seemed as if no help was coming to me from the cathedral."

"It all happened very fast." She told me. "When there were multiple dissentions' Gideon decided that he needed more warriors. They were momentarily delayed."

"More warriors." I said and scoffed. "If he had simply sent just two to see what was happening they probably could have saved me a good beating. I'm still healing from their wounds."

She nodded still smiling at me, "It seems I find a way to offend you each time we've met so far."

"It's not you, Your Majesty." I stated coldly. "It's your loyal dog that offends."

"Please, do not speak so harshly of him." She smiled. "You cannot judge him until you know what he's been through."

"I judge him for the way he treats me." I frowned back.

She walked to the alter and knelt before it. She looked over her shoulder at me. Slowly stepping forward, I knelt next to her, looking up at the cross in front of us. For a moment a wave of peace flowed through me. It had been a long while since I had knelt in a church, or even prayed. I talked to Him often but it had been as a passerby, nothing more. It felt good to have a moment of that connection I'd lived with for my entire life.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

"I feel Him." I replied and smiled at her.

"You are different in your devotion." She frowned.

I frowned back, "In what way?"

"You're connected to Him but your beliefs are different. The way you believe is different. You understand Him and yet act as any nonbeliever would. You're very complex." She explained.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled at her. "For me, it's not about being any specific religion or believing in certain things. I have faith. A strong faith. That's all that matters. That's all He really cares about. At least that's what I'd like to think."

She nodded as a broad smile crossed her face. "As far as humans go, I think I could grow rather fond of you."

Laughing lightly, I couldn't help but feel flattered by her words, "Thank you."

There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. Her words surprising. Her voice almost like music to my ears. She truly was a Queen. "Just because we are not allowed to love, doesn't me we are incapable of the feeling. We grow attached to those we fight with." She said and paused. "Gideon has been alive for a long time. He has lived long enough to see everyone he's ever cared about die. It has hardened him over the years. It has also made him the most loyal of any I've had under my command. He would do anything for me. But I feel as if that is because I am all that is left to tether him here. The last person he cares about."

Feeling a twinge of guilt, I averted my eyes from hers, not letting him off the hook just yet. "I understand having lost people you care about. But that doesn't excuse his behavior." I told her. "He scares me. Even when he's attempting to be kind, he scares me. He's callous and at times just down right mean. He may not lay a hand on me but the way he treats me feels like he's struck me every time."

"He doesn't mean to be that way. It's his defense mechanism." She defended him.

"And my sarcastic bravery is mine." I frowned at her. "But when I get defensive I don't go for the pain. I just want to be heard."

"You have been." She nodded.

"By Gideon?" I asked with a raised brow.

"He wants to be kind. He wants to be the opposite of how you see him. But he's just as afraid as you are." She told me.

"I find that extremely hard to believe." I stated with a short laugh.

"When you've lost everyone, you tend to try and protect yourself by not putting yourself in those same situations again."

Smiling at her, I shook my head, "I'm just a simple human. He has nothing to fear from me." She smiled a knowing smile at me. "What aren't you saying?" I asked her.

"You look tired." She told me. "You should rest."

Nodding at her, I got to my feet. "Yes. Thank you. This has been most enlightening."

"Don't let your encounters with him keep you from hearing what I've just told you. He wouldn't want me saying anything."

"Then why did you?"

"Because it's unfair to judge him so harshly without knowing why he is the way he is."

Nodding again, I smiled before turning and leaving. I wasn't going to dismiss her words, but until I saw some sort of compassion from him I'd find it very hard to believe that he was capable of it. Losing someone you care about is one of the hardest things you can experience. If you are basically immortal I can understand how that would be ten times worse, but turning cold is not the way to deal with it. Closing yourself off from those feelings will do more damage than good. He needs to open his heart again. Otherwise he'll find himself alone and all have grown tired of his callous nature. God knows I wouldn't stick around if he was like that all the time. But perhaps the others had seen a side of him that I had yet to see. A side where he wasn't the total douchebag I took him for.

When I reached my room, I was so excited to see the bed. Once one front fell the rest tumbled down faster than I thought possible. Pulling off my shoes and socks, I dropped my duffle, pulling out a pair of sweats and a tank. Changing, I was just about to crawl into bed when I heard the familiar footsteps. After the day I'd had, the last thing I wanted to do was confront him, but I was already pulling open the door.

He was leaning against the wall across from me, his arms crossed, though he stood straight when I stepped out into the hall. "Why do you keep coming here?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"You are constantly coming to my door, pacing, before you leave again. Why? Are you waiting for me to try and escape? Waiting for me to kill myself? I mean, what reason would you have to linger when you hold such distain for me?"

"I don't despise you." He told me, his tone still hard, his brows still furrowed.

"Then why, Gideon?" I frowned at him. "Why do you stand out here? Please excuse me for how whiny I'm about to sound but, why are you so mean to me? And why can't you say my name?" He just looked at me. Scoffing, I looked at my feet before meeting his eyes again. "Leonore told me not to judge you until I knew you. Well the same can be said for you. You don't know me, Gideon. You don't know who I am or what I've been through. And whether you like it or not, Your Queen has given me a small preview of who you are." I told him, making the usual frown appear on his face. "For a moment I felt sorry for you. I felt like I had judged you too harshly. But then that moment passed. I don't judge you for who you are or what lies in your past. I judge you for how you treat me, which makes it far too easy to judge you and hate you." He just looked at me. "You have nothing to say?" I said as my voice rose.

"It seems your mind is already made up." He shot at me.

"Then why are you still standing here?" I asked him.

He nodded and moved to leave. Sighing, I put my hand across my forehead, "Gideon, wait." I said trying not to yell at him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I know you're just trying to protect me from what's out there. I just wish you would have gone about it another way."

"You don't make it easy." He said still not looking at me.

"I know." I nodded, staring at the back of his head. "I'm still sorry. I know that life hasn't been easy for you. But it hasn't been for me either."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "I know."

"Do you?" I frowned.

Turning, he walked back to me, looking at the marks on my arms. He lifted his hand, his fingers hovering over my skin. "I'm sorry too." He met my eyes before turning and quickly leaving.

Going back into the room, I closed and locked the door, going to the bed and crawling under the covers. For a moment I couldn't help but think of the commander of the Gargoyles. He was insufferable and yet there was a softer side to him. A side that I was curious to get to know and yet still afraid of what consequences it would bring. Just because we had both apologized didn't mean there weren't going to be a string of apologies in our future. Something told me that the next time we met there would still be heated words. Finally deciding that there was plenty of time to think about it tomorrow, I shut my eyes, falling asleep without another thought.

Sleeping so hard that I didn't even dream, I woke up to sun still shinning in the room. Frowning, I got up, going to the bathroom and looking at myself. If I didn't know any better I'd think that I had only slept a few hours.

Frowning at myself, I changed and slowly made my way down to the commons, finding them much easier to find. Pulling my hair from its braid, I left it down, smiling at all those I passed. I was surprised that I didn't have the escorts I thought I had been promised, though as soon as I thought it I heard footsteps and knew that I wasn't alone. Running my fingers through my hair, I looked up to see Gideon walking toward me, looking at him, about to greet him, he simply raised a brow and passed me as if I were a stranger. Sighing, rolling my eyes in annoyance, it appeared as if nothing had changed.

Entering the commons, I was grateful to see Keziah and Ophir sitting together. Getting a bowl of oatmeal, I joined them, sighing as I sat down. "Hi." I smiled at them.

"We thought you were gone from this world." Ophir smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned at him.

"You've been asleep since you left us yesterday." He replied.

Smiling, I was pleased by that. "No wonder I feel amazing."

Enjoying breakfast and good conversation, Keziah and Ophir joined me as I roamed the cathedral, giving me its history in the process. Turns out it was much older than I had thought. It was here long before the city was. Its builder was said to be mad. But he certainly knew how to make beautiful things. It took almost a decade to make. Moving through every inch of the cathedral, I took it in with a completely different perspective than when I had arrived. It no longer was my prison but the wonder I had hoped it would be.

"It really is beautiful." I said as we walked down the nave.

"It's been home for a long time now." Keziah smiled. "But even I find it a wonder at times." Nodding, I stopped and stared at the stained glass, Mary smiling down at me. "Would you like to be left alone?" She asked.

Taking a long moment to respond, I shook the feeling off, "What? No. Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment."

"We can leave if you'd like." Ophir stated.

"Is that even allowed?" I asked. "I was under the impression I was to be watched at all times." They just looked at each other. "So in others words I'd be alone while you two lurked in the shadows?" I smiled. They both averted their eyes. "Its fine, guys. I don't mind hanging out with you. Thank you for humoring me."

"Of course." Keziah smiled, putting her arm around my shoulders. "That's what friends are for."

Smiling, I leaned my head against hers, both of us looking at Ophir. "What now?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Ophir asked.

"What would the two of you be doing if I weren't here?" I asked.

"Training." Ophir stated.

"Or resting up for a long night." Keziah added.

"What sort of training?" I asked.

"Combat training. Weapons training." Ophir stated.

Nodding, I smiled at them, "All right, let's do it."

"You want to train?" Keziah asked.

"What else are we going to do?" I countered. "It seems I'm a target so maybe a little training would do me good."

Several hours later I was eating my words. I was a walking bruise and had never felt worse. Limping a few paces behind my friends, Ophir kept looking back at me with a guilty expression. He had only done what I asked. He taught me a few combat forms and when I wanted to put them into action I told him not to go easy on me. I wanted to learn and sometimes it was tough love that taught us the most. Even when I was throwing up and on the verge of tears he kept yelling and pushing me to keep going. Keziah attempted to make him stop, telling him that I had had enough, but I told her to stop. I would adapt to his training technique and would push back as hard as I could. But by the end of the day I had yet to even touch him.

"I'm fine." I told Ophir after the tenth time he looked back at me.

"You don't look fine." He replied with furrowed brows.

"Eh." I scoffed with a smile. "I'm sure I've looked worse." He and Keziah shared a look. "I'm fine." I repeated. "Just ready to lie down and die."

Keziah sighed and dropped back to my side, "Do you need help?"

"No." I frowned. "I'm way more stubborn than that. I don't need your help. I asked for him to teach me and this is what I got."

"Maybe we should have done weapons instead." He told me.

"It's fine." I smiled. "It was fun seeing you without your armor on. You're like a ninja." I teased.

"You're not any funnier when you look like shit."

"I'm hilarious." I said before taking a sharp intake of breath, fighting through a muscle spasm in my side.

"Maybe we should take her to the healers." Keziah offered.

"No." I frowned. "I'm fine. All I need is a good night's sleep and to not attempt that again for a few days."

"Never would be good." Ophir frowned.

"I won't learn if I never try." I shot at him.

"You tried hard enough to last a lifetime."

"No." I frowned harder at him. "Are you telling me that when you first started to train you didn't get hurt?" I asked.

"It was a little different for me." He stated. "I'm not human."

"So I'm a little more fragile." I scoffed and waved him off with my hand. Though at that exact moment, I rolled my ankle, pitching to the side with a laughable 'whoops'.

"Melina." Ophir said as if scolding a child as he hoisted me back onto my feet.

"I'm good." I said holding up my hands, limping even more as we kept moving.

Ophir suddenly stopped and scooped me up into his arms, "I can't take it anymore. It's just too painful."

"This is just as painful." I told him through clenched teeth. Though in the next second they were both laughing. "I'm glad my pain has turned into entertainment for you." I frowned.

"Now that you mention it, it was highly entertaining." Keziah grinned. "Especially when you managed to punch yourself in the face."

"I never claimed to be remotely coordinated." I stated, finally relaxing against Ophir.

Turning his head he placed a gentle kiss against my cheekbone. "For what it's worth, you did well."

"Liar." I grinned at him, giving his cheek a kiss in return. Catching a look from Keziah, I gently nudged her with my foot. "No worries, my friend."

Stopping at the bathroom, Ophir put me down and I limped through the two doors. Keziah lingered behind me before she finally joined me. She seemed quiet and I could only assume what thoughts filled her mind.

"You have nothing to worry about, Keziah." I told her. "He is in love with you."

"But he finds you fascinating." She commented with a slight smile.

"I'm human. Of course he's fascinated by me." I grinned at her playfully.

She laughed and shook her head at me. "I'm not jealous."

Gimping into a shower stall I started to clean the sweat, dirt, and blood from my body. Nearly all my knuckles were broken open and there was a new gash across my right cheekbone. Now that I was undressed, I noticed the bruising covering my left shoulder, recalling the slam to the ground. I bruised easily but this was ridiculous.

"You look terrible." Keziah commented as she stepped into the one next to me. "You're littered with bruises. I can't imagine how you're going to feel tomorrow."

"I'm probably not going to be getting out of bed." I told her and laughed. "But it was worth it. I may not have learned much but it was fun."

"You're going to do it again, aren't you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Hell yeah." I grinned back at her.

We laughed and finished quickly, more so because I felt like I might fall over at any moment. Dressing in clean clothes, having left some there for a time such as this, we rejoined Ophir who had already cleaned up in the men's room across from ours. He simply smiled and opened his arms to me. Shaking my head, he looked at the stairs and then back at me. Staring at the flight in front of us, knowing there were at least half dozen more before we were in the upper levels, I sighed and nodded at him. He grinned and opened his arms to me again. Gimping up to him, he scooped me into his arms again.

When we finally made it to my door, Ophir carried me over the threshold, slowly lowering me next to the bed. "Thank you, sir." I said with a smile, sitting down.

"Do you need anything?" Keziah asked as she played with a strand of my hair.

"Nah." I smiled. "Just some rest. Then I can continue to entertain you two."

They both laughed before leaving. Lying down, I rolled onto my side, hugging a pillow. There was a dull throb coming from my entire being, but I didn't mind. For a moment I looked around the room, recalling the day's events. It had started off quiet and slow. Then it turned into something very much unexpected. There had been no mats involved. There was only the two of us facing off with the stone floor underneath our bare feet. Both Keziah and Ophir had taken their armor off, donning a pair of black sweats and a black tank top. Both were strong and muscular. I couldn't help but take in Ophir's physique. He was a wonder to behold. Something he proved as he continuously slammed my much more fragile form to the floor again and again. But I jumped up every time, ready to take on more. It was he who had to end the session. Otherwise I'd probably still be lying on the stone floor of the training room.

Attempting to sleep, it was late in the night that it finally found me. Waking in the wee hours of the morning, I had to turn to take the pressure off the side I'd been on for hours. Being met with excruciating pain, I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes as I attempted to forget the throbbing in my body. I was exhausted yet found it nearly impossible to sleep from the pain. If I were home I'd at be able to take something for it. Here they could give me tea or something but they didn't feel pain the same way humans did.

Finding sleep once again, I dreamt of gargoyles and demons. Of light and dark. Of things I couldn't see and blurs of people passing me while I stood stationary amongst them. Though there was one figure that appeared with me. Someone I did not expect. Everyone was still a blur around us as Gideon stepped up to me. He looked at me with that hard expression he always did. Then his face contorted into a demons and he lunged at me, his mouth wide to devour me. Darting awake, sitting with such force I thought I came off the bed, I put my hand over my eyes, taking a deep breath. When I took my hand away, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. Jumping, I scrambled away from them, falling off the other side of the bed.

"Gideon!" I yelled.

"You look like shit." He stated.

"Are you even allowed to swear?" I asked as I slowly got to my feet.

"Who did this to you?" He countered.

"I was training with Ophir and Keziah." I frowned at him. "Why?"

"You haven't been seen in a day. People were wondering where you were."

"People or just you?" I shot at him. "I'm fine. I'm simply…sore." He laughed lightly, making a chill run through me. "What do you want?" I asked him. He simply stood and left the room. I wanted to go after him, but my body wouldn't let me. Sighing, I gimped to the door, locking it before crawling back into bed. His face turning into a demon's when I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I knew it another week had gone by and then another. Time seemed to pass differently here. I could feel as bored as ever and yet the days flew by. I established new routines, finding ways to keep myself busy. Despite Ophir's concerns, he continued to train me. I wasn't very good. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to get it. Which was extremely frustrating, making me want to push myself that much harder. But after so many beatings, I finally took a step back, realizing my limitations. Moving from hand to hand training to weapons training, I found a hidden skill at knife throwing. Not what I had in mind when it came to learning from gargoyles but it helped pass the time.

When I wasn't killing myself with physical exertion, I discovered a quiet place in the tallest point of the east tower. Bringing a blanket, I sat on the window ledge overlooking the city, a book in my lap. I had found that the cathedral had a much more expansive book collection than I had thought it would. It wasn't all religious either; there were plenty of classics that I found most enjoyable. I'd been on a Jane Austin binge all week; reading one to one and a half books a day. I was currently in the middle of Pride and Prejudice; finding similarities in the love/hate relationship that Elizabeth had with Mr. Darcy.

Finding myself smiling at their bantering, I paused when footsteps approached. Looking up, I saw Gideon standing in the doorway. Our eyes met but before I could say anything he turned and walked away. So was the norm of our relationship. Where Keziah, Ophir and I had formed a bond that would last forever, Gideon and I had managed to create a relationship completely made of silence. We didn't speak to each other. Our eyes would meet and whatever we saw in them was the furthest our communication went. Sometimes I felt as though I knew what he was thinking. But then there were times where he'd glare at me and I'd get so angry I wanted to punch him. But I was no closer to landing a good punch than I was at being released.

"There you are." Keziah smiled as she came into the room. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I picked a good spot than." I smiled at her.

"I'll keep its location to myself." She said sitting across from me. There was plenty of room on the ledge.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Just wondering where you were." She replied. "Haven't seen you much today."

"Now that I don't need an escort, I find escaping somewhere alone refreshing." I confided in her.

"Everyone starting to smother you?"

"Now that I know several of them, yes. Marcus thinks he's a better teacher than Ophir, though I do not care for him in the slightest. Far too cocky and his voice is just annoying. Jalisa cannot stop talking now that we've started, which is just as annoying. Thea has decided that teaching me the history of the cathedral and the city is her sworn duty. This isn't horrible. I do find history interesting. And I can't forget to mention all the others that either want to teach or pry my mind about humans." I told her, feeling exhausted just thinking about it. "But I will admit that Thea is the least annoying. She mentioned Adam to me and I found that extremely interesting."

"She shouldn't have said anything." Keziah frowned.

"You did." I frowned back.

"But I knew I could trust you. She shouldn't be speaking of him."

"She can trust me too." I stated. "And she went into much more detail than you did."

"He isn't important." She said frowning harder.

Leaning forward, "What's wrong with talking about Adam? He's the one and only of his kind. It would be an honor to meet him."

"He is a good man." She nodded. "But not all feel that way. Even if Thea does she needs to be careful."

"Okay." I nodded back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Did you tell anyone else that she's talking about him with you?" She asked.

"No." I replied shaking my head. "You're my closest friend. I tell you everything."

She smiled, taking my hand in hers. "And I cherish our friendship."

Sitting and talking till the sun set, she took her leave to join Ophir. They were to take the night watch this evening. That meant I'd have a quiet evening alone. They visited often, spending hours talking while the three of us spread out on the bed. They were more human than you'd think. It might have been because of all the time they spent with me but I liked to think that it was just the way they were. After years of watching, something had to rub off on them. I loved the nights we spent talking but sometimes a night alone was needed.

Finding myself back in my room, I changed and crawled under the covers. Opening up Pride and Prejudice, I read another chapter or two before I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Finally turning in, I fell asleep to the sound of moving stone and strong wings lulling me to sleep.

I was woken by pounding on the door. Groaning, I hobbled out of bed and to the door, unlocking it, cracking it open to see Keziah's smiling face. Closing the door again, I gimped back to the bed before falling on top of it. She let herself in and threw herself onto the bed. She was armor free, wearing the typical black sweats and tank when it came to training. Frowning further, I propped myself up on my elbow.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked.

"The best way to feel better is to get your muscles moving again." She stated.

"I hate you." I told her angrily. "There is no way is hell I'm getting up and moving right now."

Not ten minutes later we were running through the cathedral. We went up and down stairs, doing sprints back and forth across the nave, moving through the hallways until we were in front of the bathroom. Panting uncontrollably, I punched her as hard as I could in her shoulder before dropping to the floor, leaning against the wall as I attempted to catch my breath. I wanted to tell her off but I couldn't form words.

"I know." She said barely breathing hard. "You hate me."

Holding out her hand to me, I took it, going into the bathroom and guzzling from one of the sinks until I thought it was going to come up. Still glaring at her, we showered in silence before going and meeting Ophir for breakfast. Feeling ravenous, I didn't say much as I stuffed my face. They left me alone afterward, letting me come down from the torture I felt I had endured.

Walking the halls back to my room, I heard steps and was surprised to find that Leonore had fallen in step with me. "Leonore."

"Walk with me." She said as more an order than a question. Following her, we started a slow walk around the cathedral. Despite the pain in my body I managed to keep a straight face. "Tell me, how are you faring?"

"I am well." I told her. "Now that I've come to terms with my stay, I've found it quite enjoyable. I've taken up training with Keziah and Ophir."

"And you seem to be suffering." She commented.

"I'm only human after all." I told her with a small smile.

"And have your feelings changed regarding Gideon?" She asked.

"No." I said quickly. "I still don't think he's a good man. But he's a gargoyle, so I spose he's not supposed to be."

She didn't say anything for a while, making our encounter become awkward. "Tell me about yourself." She said looking at me.

Knowing I didn't have much of a choice, I delved into the story of my life. We walked every inch of the cathedral, more than once, as I talked, not leaving anything out. If she wanted to know me, then so be it. But it wasn't just me she wanted to know about. She asked me of how I lived. Curious to know about humans despite how long she'd watched over them. Finding relief when we knelt at the front of the nave, we looked up at the cross and stained glass. My mouth and throat were so dry from talking that when I finally got a reprieve, I almost reached for the holy water.

"Thank you." Leonore said kindly. "I appreciate you humoring me."

"You're welcome." I nodded at her.

"Your Majesty." Gideon said louder than he needed to, making me jump.

Frowning at him, I sighed and looked at the Queen, a small smile on her lips. "Till next time." She told me. Nodding at her, I watched her stand before following her commander from the room.

And there was a next time. And a time after that. And a time after that. It seemed that the Queen never emptied of questions she wanted to ask or elaborations that she wanted made. It was exhausting. So exhausting that I hadn't trained for days but had kept up my morning runs with Keziah. Running in the morning and walking all day. The Queen missed nothing and it seemed she was keeping an eye on things while she listened to me talk. I was starting to feel like this was some sort of vacation for her. She'd been watching over the human race for so long, yet there had never been a cause to actually get to know them. To learn them. To experience them. That wasn't their purpose. Their purpose was to watch and protect. To kill demons and appear as the decorations they were seen as. But now a human lived among them and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to take advantage of it.

"I can't take it anymore." I told Keziah as we lay atop my bed. "I can't talk anymore. I can't tell her any more about me or humans or anything related to those two things. I am not a shiny new toy. I am tired." I rambled, feeling exceptionally whiny.

"You need to cry, don't you?" She frowned at me.

"What?" I shot at her.

"It's a perfectly human response."

"Shut up." I frowned.

"I could find Gideon." She said with a small smile. "I'm sure he'd love to make you cry."

Sighing, I stared at the ceiling, "It wouldn't take much."

"What is wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm just…" I said and stopped. "I guess I didn't think I would be pushed so hard. Being a guest here I thought I'd just be free to do what I want. But I have training to do. Running with you. Lectures with Leonore. Fights with Gideon." Pausing again, I met her eyes. "I'm tired, Keziah. I'm not used to all of this. I'm tired and it's making me very emotional."

"Then rest." She said gently. "It's still early. If you sleep now you will feel much better in the morning."

Smiling, I nodded at her. She took her leave but I found that sleep would not take me. I was not physically tired but mentally. I couldn't take another day's wandering the cathedral answering Leonore's questions. All I wanted was a little peace. Of all the places in the world to find it, it should have been in a holy place like this.

When the cathedral grew silent, I made my way up to the tower. So far it was the only place where peace actually found me. Sitting in the sill I watched the city. After weeks of captivity, the number of descended demons that dwindled down to nearly nothing. Yet there had yet to be any talk of when I could go home. Feeling the first wave of tears, I let them fall as I continued to watch the city and the nothingness that was happening in it. Hearing footsteps, anger filled me. All I wanted was one fucking moment of peace and there was always someone there to ruin it. Clenching my jaw, I shut my eyes, praying that they would just leave. But I was never that lucky. Finally looking, I saw Gideon standing there with crossed arms and a frown on his face.

"Go away." I told him breaking our silence.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, his tone hard and commanding.

"Trying to find one minute of peace and quiet." I shot at him, standing. "Thank you for ruining it."

"Thinking about jumping?" He frowned at me.

"Is that really the first thing that comes to mind?" I glared at him. "I am not about to perform a mortal sin." He shook his head, turning to leave, but I wasn't ready for him to go. Catching me in the worst mood I've even been in since I arrived. "When can I leave?" I asked him.

"That's up to the Queen to decide." He stated.

"And has the subject even been discussed?" I asked. He remained silent. "I want to go home." He still just looked at me. "You cannot keep me here, Gideon!" I yelled at him. "It has been weeks since you brought me here. The demons have given up. If I am not a prisoner than let me go!" He just looked at me with a clenched jaw. "I am not a threat to you. If anything I'm a threat to the demons and I've already told you that I will stop all my research. I will stop looking into gargoyles and demons. I've had enough."

"You know too much." He stated blandly.

"Bullshit!" I yelled at him. "You only see me as a liability. I've proven that you can trust me." His brows loosened but still remained furrowed. "For claiming you exist to protect humans you really don't know anything about them. Especially not how to treat them."

Slowly stepping toward me, he spoke with an even tone, never showing any emotion other than anger and disgust, "I've been watching humans for centuries. I know your race better than you think."

"If you did you'd have learned compassion and love. Forgiveness and sadness. You know nothing of how we are, of how we feel." I told him putting my hand against my chest. "All you see is what you're sworn to protect. We're nothing more than chattel to you."

"You know nothing of what you speak."

"All you care about is your precious Leonore and pleasing her for all eternity." I told him, my voice practically a yell by the end. "You are as hard as the stone you were made from!"

"And you are infuriating!" He said closing the distance between us, his breath hot against my skin, his face so close that all I could see was the blueness of his eyes.

"And you are heartless!" I yelled back at him, taking a half step forward, leaving less than in inch of space between us. For a moment we held each other's eyes. I calmed while he paced away from him, chest heaving as he glared back at me. "I didn't mean that." I told him softly.

"Yes you did." He told me.

"Like you care." I countered, anger rising again. "You wouldn't care if I leapt off the top of the cathedral." He just looked at me.

"Only you would not perform a mortal sin." He stated.

"No. I wouldn't." I replied softly again. Sighing, I rested my fingers over the creases between my brows, trying to rein myself in. "Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really, really do. But you have to let me go."

He met my eyes, only now his brows were furrowed with something other than anger. I was taken aback as I took the expression for sadness. "I will speak with Lenore."

"Thank you." I told him.

With that he turned and sped out the door. Standing there with my arms wrapped around me, I took a deep steadying breath. The thought of going home was both exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. Though part of me knew that the answer would be no. It didn't matter how much time went by. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to leave these walls again. As if to solidify it, there were yells and I saw the many fires of descending demons. Sitting in the corner of the room, I didn't want to return to my room tonight. They could find me there and I just wanted to be left alone.

When morning came I hadn't slept at all, fully prepared to avoid everyone today. If I could just have twenty-four hours of peace than I wouldn't feel so angry and hate this place so much. All I wanted was to be left alone. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Melina?" Leonore's voice said softly in the wee hours of the morning.

Scoffing, I shook my head, wiping the tears from my cheeks. They'd been falling pretty steadily since I'd fought with Gideon. The man himself standing loyally at his Queen's side. Without responding to her, she just looked at me before dismissing Gideon and her guards. Not meeting her eyes, she came and sat next to me, sighing sadly. Refusing to speak to her, I felt as if I was reverting back to when I had first arrived. Wanting nothing more than to refuse them and everything they said or offered.

"It has only been a month." She told me.

"A month is a long time for a human." I shot at her angrily.

"I understand." She said softly. "But to us and demons, it is nothing. It is not safe to release you. Not yet."

"Then when?!" I yelled at her. "When will it be safe?"

"We do not know." She said.

Scoffing, I put my head in my hands. "Can you just leave me alone then? I cannot handle another conversation right now. I just need to be alone."

"All right." She said and stood, leaving the room.

Letting tears fall, someone was still lingering. Looking up, I met Gideon's eyes, shaking my head as more tears fell. "Please, just leave me alone." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He said gently.

Frowning at him, I took a deep breath, "Leave me alone."

"Always stubborn." He stated shaking his head.

"Likewise." I frowned before putting my head in my hands again.

Hearing him leave, I stayed there for the entirety of the day, not caring about anything. All I wanted was to be alone and for once I was finally given what I wanted. Not a single person came up the steps or called out to me in any way. When night fell again, I knew that the gargoyles would be out, making it easier to traverse the halls without being seen. Passing a few, they nodded at me but no one spoke to me. Showering, I returned to my room, locking the door before crawling into bed. I curled myself into a ball and tried to imagine what it was like be outside of these walls.


	8. Chapter 8

It took only a few days to pull myself out of my melancholy, returning to my daily activities. I was actually starting to find Keziah's and my runs in the morning to be a stress reliever. My legs were getting stronger every day. The rest of me as well as I continued to train with Ophir. Though I wasn't learning very fast and I found it continuously and extremely frustrating. Not just me but Ophir as well. Neither of us knew what we were doing and his training wasn't revealing any results. He tried changing his training style but seemed to yell at me more than anything. Finally fed up, I'd leave, seeking refuge in the tower. Whenever I disappeared they knew where I was and that it was better to leave me undisturbed. I needed my alone time and after causing a scene I had finally gotten what I wanted.

"How are you feeling?" Keziah asked as she came to the tower one afternoon. I shrugged in response. "Please don't disappear inside yourself again."

"I'm not." I frowned at her. "Have I not been participating?"

"Yes." She nodded. "And you've also been picking fights and either pushing yourself too hard or hardly trying at all."

"I just can't make you happy can I?" I shot at her with a smile on my face. It quickly disappeared, my expression turning as hard as hers in her other form. "What do you want from me?"

"I want the fun-loving girl I've come to know and care about." She frowned. "I thought you were finally finding a measure of happiness within these walls."

"I have." I said sadly. "I – I just – I wish that things didn't feel so hard sometimes. I miss my home and my family. I miss the few everyday things that I no longer get to do."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like coffee and pizza. Like movies and parks. Like cars and…puppies."

"Puppies?" She smirked.

Smiling at her, I shrugged, "It was the only thing that came to mind."

"There she is." She smiled, nudging me.

Nodding, I rested my head against her shoulder, sighing. When we left, we made our way to the training rooms. Passing Gideon along the way, we had once again fallen into silence, meeting eyes but never breaking words. Not that I minded. He was such an asshole. I hated him. Well, maybe not hate. But I wished he would show just an ounce of compassion. Just once. Just so I knew that he was capable of it.

Panting heavily, I stood hunched over with my hands on my knees, "Can't we try something easier?" I asked Ophir. "Knife throwing? Camouflage? Sleeping?"

"Again." He stated as he circled me.

"I can't." I frowned at him.

Before I could say anything else he charged me again. Leaning back to avoid his fist, spinning to avoid his leg, he spun, swinging his leg out, taking mine out from under me. Face planting, I tasted blood, quickly getting to my feet. Pacing in front of him, I wiped the blood from my nose and lip, glaring at my trainer. He opened his mouth – I assumed to ask if I was okay – but I swiftly leapt into the air, bending my knees as I punched him hard in the face. The first good punch I'd ever landed. He stumbled backward, covering his face, pulling his hand away to reveal a bloody nose.

"Now we're even." I said motioning to my own.

He just looked at me with shock before he burst with laughter. Nodding at me, he opened his arm. Smiling, I stepped into his embrace. "Well done."

"It's about damn time." Keziah said putting her arm around me as well. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Smiling, I nodded at her, pleased with myself. Moving to the door, we were stopped when Gideon's form filled the doorway. He looked at me, a deep frown on his face. Raising a brow, I shrugged at him. He looked at Ophir who immediately looked anxious. Gideon was his commander and even when not on patrol he was still his superior.

"Excuse us." Keziah said and pulled me past him. "You still aren't speaking to each other?" She asked as we entered the bathroom.

"I have nothing to say to him." I frowned at her. "Besides, every time we speak we fight. Nothing good can come from speaking to each other."

Sitting down on a bench, she gently tended to my nose and lip. "You are going to be pretty sore. You'll likely have two black eyes come morning."

"I can't wait." I smiled at her.

"Perhaps you should take it easy for a while." She stated.

"Do you think Ophir would really let me do that?" I asked with a raised brow.

She sighed, "No."

"I'll be fine." I smiled at her. "Though I think an hour under hot water might make everything feel better."

When I stepped from the bathroom, nearly an hour had passed. Keziah had taken her leave with Ophir and I was happily alone, relishing the feeling of the hot water against my skin. What I really would have loved was a hot tub. Laughing at myself, I gathered my things, opening the door to see Gideon leaning against the wall across from me. Stopping, I frowned at him. Stepping up to me, his eyes moved over my face, taking in the latest beating I'd endured. Sighing, I frowned up at him, feeling self-conscience. Clearing my throat, I moved around him, returning to my room and locking the door. Skipping dinner, I laid in bed reading, enjoying the quiet it gave me.

Over the next several days, I had barely started to heal only to receive a new injury that hardly had time to heal before another took its place. I was miserable. So miserable that I didn't know if I was going to leave here alive. To top it off, I had barely touched Ophir since receiving bruises that made me look like a raccoon.

"You look like you're in pain." Leonore said appearing out of nowhere, making me jump away from her. "Are you all right?" She asked reaching out for me.

"Yeah." I said attempted to recover, though I was pretty sure that I tore something in my knee, making my limp even worse than it was.

"Perhaps I should call Gideon to assist you to your room." She frowned at me with concern.

"No!" I said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"I see you two have yet to make peace." She stated.

"Not likely to happen." I told her. "All we do is argue. I don't think we'll ever speak plainly with one another."

"If you give him a chance he'll come around." She said gently.

"How about he gives me a chance?" I shot back, stopping and facing her. "How about he gives me the benefit of the doubt? I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. I wanted you to be real. I wanted it so bad that I lived and breathed it for _years_. Now that I know, I am dealing with it the best I can. He needs to understand that I am human with human emotions. If a guy treated me or talked to me like he does at home then he would be arrested for assault and battery. It isn't just bickering between us. He goes for the pain so I go for the pain. It's easier if we just don't speak."

"Okay." She said and kept walking. "Do you need medical attention?" She asked as she looked at my heavy limp.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I just need to relax for a while."

"I've already had Gideon tell Ophir that he is not to train you for a least a week. Two if I see it necessary." She told me.

"You didn't have to do that." I told her. "I'll be fine."

"You're not fine." She said matter-of-factly. "You are hurt and you're only going to hurt yourself more if you continue to push yourself like you have been."

"And when the demons come for me, do you think they'll let me rest?" I asked gently.

She stopped, putting her hand on my arm to stop me, "You'll never have to find out."

Just looking at her, I finally nodded, smiling at her, "Thank you. But I will continue my training. If I stop now I'll never start again. It is part of my routine and I'd like to keep at it. I'm getting stronger. Yes, I hurt myself, but I'm learning. Just slowly. And painfully."

"I don't approve." She stated.

Smiling, I spoke gently, "You don't have to."

Hooking her arm through mine, she shouldered some of my weight, "Where were you headed?" She asked.

"I was going to shower and then go read in the tower." I told her.

"I'll take you as far as I can." She smiled, gently rubbing my arm.

"Thank you." I told her again.

She walked me to the bathroom before leaving with her guards. She was a kinder person than I thought she was. She cared more than I thought she did. But I was happy to take my leave of her, spending a good length of time under the hot water, only getting out when the soreness of my body got the better of me.

Finally making it to the tower, I found the quietness of it much needed, smiling at the book in my hands while I sat on the wide windowsill. I loved this tower, sitting for hours, engrossed in the written word. After a few days of a sore butt and back I even took to bringing two oversized pillows, leaving them in the corner for future use. I had now reached a month and a half into my stay and I had managed to memorize the cathedral, destroy my body with Ophir, talk to Leonore until she knew me better than I did, and now I was eager to find a little bit of peace and relaxation. I found it in this tower with a book in my hands and the city for a view. The smell of the air seemed more pure and crisp this high up and I relished my alone time to breathe it in.

Having just finished Anna Karenina, I now held Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Smiling as I ran my hand down its cover, I opened it, ready to spend the next several hours in Wonderland when there was the sound of footsteps. Sighing, I turned, doing a double take as Gideon came into view. He didn't say anything; he simply stepped up to the sill and took a seat across from me, resting his arms atop his bent knees. He was in his armor, cape and everything, making this moment all the more confusing. What was he doing? Not knowing what to do, I looked at the book, attempting to read. But the sound of his breathing and the earthy, masculine scent coming from him was too much of a distraction. Sighing again, I closed the book, looking up at him. He met my eyes, keeping them for a long moment before looking out over the city again.

Not knowing what else to do, I wasn't about to waste time with wondering why he was here. Our relationship still remained completely with the looks we gave each other. Feeling his eyes on me, I looked at him through my eyelashes, raising a brow at him. Making myself comfortable, I reopened the book and started to read. Only this time it was out loud, if he was going to sit here with me than we would go on this adventure together.

_"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the_   
_bank, and of having nothing to do. Once or twice she had peeped into the_   
_book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in_   
_it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or_   
_conversations?"_

_So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the_   
_day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of_   
_making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and_   
_picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran_   
_close by her._

_There was nothing so very remarkable in that, nor did Alice think it so_   
_very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, "Oh dear! Oh_   
_dear! I shall be too late!" But when the Rabbit actually took a watch_   
_out of its waistcoat-pocket and looked at it and then hurried on, Alice_   
_started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never_   
_before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take_   
_out of it, and, burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after_   
_it and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole, under_   
_the hedge. In another moment, down went Alice after it!"_

Glancing up at him every now and again, I watched him relax. For a long time he kept his eyes on the city. But after a while I felt his eyes on me, glancing up to see him watching me. Not letting it distract me, I kept reading, finding that the more I got into the story the more my voice rose and fell, subtly changing as we shifted from character to character. I even saw him smile a couple times at the humor of the book or my poor interpretation of their voices.

_"Curiouser and curiouser!" cried Alice (she was so much surprised that  
for the moment she quite forgot how to speak good English). "Now I'm  
opening out like the largest telescope that ever was! Good-by, feet! Oh,  
my poor little feet, I wonder who will put on your shoes and stockings  
for you now, dears? I shall be a great deal too far off to trouble  
myself about you."_

Another glance up, his smile disappearing when he noticed my eyes meeting his, making a smile cross my face. Whatever the reason he had to be here, I couldn't help but appreciate his silence. I'd been talked at and been forced to talk since I got here. Knowing that I could simply read a book and be with someone who I didn't feel obligated to talk to was nice. I couldn't hate him in this moment. I wanted to, but found that every time I started to think it I couldn't help but stop myself, realizing that he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Or maybe he had been lingering in the shadows and had heard what Leonore and I were talking about. Or maybe she told him. Either way, it was a new found respect for him, and I truly appreciated our silence today more than anything.

_"Fury said to_   
_a mouse, That_   
_he met in the_   
_house, 'Let_   
_us both go_   
_to law: _I__   
_will prosecute_   
__you_.-_   
_Come, I'll_   
_take no denial:_   
_We_   
_must have_   
_the trial;_   
_For really_   
_this morning_   
_I've_   
_nothing_   
_to do.'_   
_Said the_   
_mouse to_   
_the cur,_   
_'Such a_   
_trial, dear_   
_sir, With_   
_no jury_   
_or judge,_   
_would_   
_be wasting_   
_our_   
_breath.'_   
_'I'll be_   
_judge,_   
_I'll be_   
_jury,'_   
_said_   
_cunning_   
_old_   
_Fury;_   
_'I'll_   
_try_   
_the_   
_whole_   
_cause,_   
_and_   
_condemn_   
_you to_   
_death.'"_

Having stopped for the day, we both went our separate ways, not saying a word to each other. Joining Keziah and Ophir for dinner I didn't mention my time spent with Gideon, even when they asked me what I'd done all day. I told them I read all day, not a lie but not the whole truth either. After dinner, Ophir and I went to the training rooms, finally making the smallest about of progress.

"That went better." Keziah smiled as we showered.

"Ugh." I said cleaning the cut along my collarbone.

She frowned at she looked at it. "Yes, that was a bit of a surprise."

"You mean the random nail in the wall?" I smiled at her before laughing. "Apparently I'm very accident prone."

"And a lousy fighter." She said with the corner of her mouth turned up.

I nodded at her, "Though it's not due to a lack of trying."

"No, it is not." She stated.

Taking my leave of them for the night, I couldn't help but smile as I watched them depart, Ophir ever so slightly reaching out to her, brushing his fingers across hers. She smiled up at him, all the love she felt for him was there. Eyes really were the gateway to the soul. A lot could be said with them. Felt with them.

Come morning, I took a run through the cathedral with Keziah and Ophir, killing my legs and my lungs, before joining them for breakfast. Devouring as much as I could, I even took a few pieces of buttered toast with me, just in case I got hungry later. Returning to my room briefly, I grabbed a sweatshirt and my book before returning to the tower. The thought of Gideon being there crossed my mind, but when he wasn't, I didn't hesitate to make myself comfortable and opened the book. I'd only read about a half dozen pages when there were footsteps and I paused, looking up as Gideon took his place across from me. He looked uncomfortable in his armor, but he would be prepared if he was called away. Turning back to where we had left off, I started to read again, secretly dying of curiosity as to why he was here.

_"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"  
"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to," said the Cat.  
"I don't much care where -" said Alice.  
"Then it doesn't matter which way you go," said the Cat.  
"- so long as I get somewhere," Alice added as an explanation.  
"Oh, you're sure to do that," said the Cat, "if you only walk long enough."_

The Cheshire was one of my favorite characters, making a broad smile cross my face as I read about him. Glancing up, I felt as if he looked at me more today, wondering what he was thinking but not caring enough to break words about it. I was perfectly content being silent with him, the only words coming from my mouth being those from the minds of writers long since passed.

_The long grass rustled at her feet as the White Rabbit hurried by-the frightened Mouse splashed his way through the neighbouring pool-she could hear the rattle of the teacups as the March Hare and his friends shared their never-ending meal, and the shrill voice of the Queen ordering off her unfortunate guests to execution-once more the pig-baby was sneezing on the Duchess's knee, while plates and dishes crashed around it-once more the shriek of the Gryphon, the squeaking of the Lizard's slate-pencil, and the choking of the suppressed guinea-pigs, filled the air, mixed up with the distant sobs of the miserable Mock Turtle._

_So she sat on, with closed eyes, and half believed herself in Wonderland, though she knew she had but to open them again, and all would change to dull reality-the grass would be only rustling in the wind, and the pool rippling to the waving of the reeds-the rattling teacups would change to tinkling sheep-bells, and the Queen's shrill cries to the voice of the shepherd boy-and the sneeze of the baby, the shriek of the Gryphon, and all the other queer noises, would change (she knew) to the confused clamour of the busy farm-yard-while the lowing of the cattle in the distance would take the place of the Mock Turtle's heavy sobs._

_Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days._

_The End_

Closing the book, I looked up at the gargoyle, seeing a small smile on his face as he met my eyes. Nodding, I dipped my chin, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He stood, pausing at my side before he left the tower. Sighing, I stayed for a while longer, not wanting to leave just yet. Only a few hours had gone by and I dreaded finding the others, knowing that it would be time for another training session.

Forcing myself up, instead of finding Keziah and Ophir, I went to the library, deciding to scour for a new book instead. There was plenty of time to torture myself later. Walking from shelf to shelf, I was constantly amazed at the diverse selection they had. I hadn't expected it but even immortal beings of light had to have ways of passing the time. Pulling books down and reading the teasers, there were many that I had always wanted to read and never had. As with most of the books I'd picked so far, I knew it the moment I saw it. Smiling, I pulled The Princess Bride from where it sat, dust coming with it. I could only assume it wouldn't be a favorite of warriors but it was such a good story. I remembered the movie and I knew the book would be better. Bringing it back to my room, I made my way down to the women's room, changing into something more appropriate before going into the training room to find my friends. Frowning when I noticed they weren't there, I stood with crossed arms, wondering what to do next. I'd never been stood up by them, and only hoped that it would be for something much more fun than training.

"Melina." My name was called. Turning, I saw Dain - a burlier gargoyle - moving toward me. "Where are your shadows?"

"That is an excellent question." I told him. "I have no idea."

"Would you like to train with me this evening?" He asked.

Taking in his form, he had a close shaved head, a goatee circling his mouth. He looked intimidating and yet was kinder than most. From over his shoulder I could see Cedany smirking at me with crossed arms. Her long light brown hair falling straight over her shoulders and back, her dark eyes boring into me, and her muscles were taught as a smirk moved across her face. Her expression telling me that I had to be careful. Two others, Carac and Borin, stepped forward as well. Both men were just as burly as Dain. Both were tall and well-built with dark hair. Carac's was buzz cut while Borin's was long and tied at the base of his skull.

"I feel like I should say 'no'." I told him, letting him hear the onset of fear in my voice.

He looked over his shoulder at everyone before shrugging, "You're safe with us. We can't beat you up any more than Ophir."

"True." I nodded, walking with him to where they were training.

Finding myself in the center of the four of them, I was being charged at from every angle. Terror was the first feeling that filled me as I attempted to block and scramble away from them. For a while I was getting struck every other second. Then I realized that if I didn't try and meet their attacks, if I simply tried to avoid them, I lasted a lot longer against them. When I stood panting, I hadn't been touched more than a few times, each time was less painful than any blow I took from Ophir.

"You are far better at offence than defense." Dain told me.

"You need to watch our body language. It'll tell you all you need to know." Cedany added.

"Again." Borin said and they once again came at me.

Cedany had been right, the more I watched them the more I realized that when Carac dropped his shoulder he was coming in for a kick with his left leg. The same was with Borin and his punches. Dain and Cedany were harder to decipher, but after a few hours of avoiding being hit, I found that she always went for the neck or head where Dain always went for the midriff. Though it took getting hit to learn these things. Multiple hits. But I found that I was much swifter and more flexible than I had thought I was. The last few minutes of training I had actually avoided every hit they threw at me.

"Well done." Dain nodded as I stood panting. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I do after Ophir." I smiled. "But don't tell him I said that."

"We will continue tomorrow. You have a lot to learn before we can start incorporating weapons. You'll need to learn how to avoid being cut as well." He stated.

"Tomorrow?" I frowned at him.

"Do you not wish to continue training? You can learn a lot from many of us. Not just your two babysitters." Cedany replied.

"They are friends, not babysitters." I frowned at her. "But I will be more than happy to train with you again. I feel like a lot was learned."

"It's late." Dain stated. "You should eat and rest."

I nodded at him, "Okay."

After showering, I walked to the commons, finding it basically empty. Getting myself something to eat, I consumed it as fast as I could. I had yet to see Keziah and Ophir, curious as to where the hell they were. They usually patrolled at night, so where have they been all day?

When my stomach was full, I returned to my room for a sweatshirt and my latest book. Going up to the tower, I took the last steps tentatively, peering inside to see if I was alone. Finding that I was, I pulled the pillows from the corner and placed them on the sill. Smiling, I nestled down and opened the book, only to hear steps and Gideon appear. Sighing, wondering how the hell he knew I was here, I frowned at him, raising a brow as we continued our silent exchange. He just raised one back and sat across from me. Opening the book, I sighed again before reading the title, getting a look from him. Shaking my head, I raised my brow again. He didn't have to sit here with me. I'm sure he had better things he could be doing with his time.

_"The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette. Annette worked in Paris for the Duke and Duchess de Guiche, and it did not escape the Duke's notice that someone extraordinary was polishing the pewter. The Duke's notice did not escape the notice of the Duchess either, who was not very beautiful and not very rich, but plenty smart. The Duchess set about studying Annette and shortly found her adversary's tragic flaw._

_Chocolate._

_Armed now, the Duchess set to work. The Palace de Guiche turned into a candy castle. Everywhere you looked, bonbons. There were piles of chocolate-covered mints in the drawing rooms, baskets of chocolate-covered nougats in the parlors._

_Annette never had a chance. Inside a season, she went from delicate to whopping, and the Duke never glanced in her direction without sad bewilderment clouding his eyes. (Annette, it might be noted, seemed only cheerier throughout her enlargement. She eventually married the pastry chef and they both ate a lot until old age claimed them. Things, it might also be noted, did not fare so cheerily for the Duchess. The Duke, for reasons passing understanding, next became smitten with his very own mother-in-law, which caused the Duchess ulcers, only they didn't have ulcers yet. More precisely, ulcers existed, people had them, but they weren't called "ulcers." The medical profession at that time called them "stomach pains" and felt the best cure was coffee dolloped with brandy twice a day until the pains subsided. The Duchess took her mixture faithfully, watching through the years as her husband and her mother blew kisses at each other behind her back. Not surprisingly, the Duchess's grumpiness became legendary, as Voltaire has so ably chronicled. (Except this was before Voltaire.)"_

Reading late into the night, I stopped just as they were about to enter the Fire Swamp. Closing the book loudly, Gideon frowned at me. It was written all over his face that he was enjoying it far more than he thought he would. Opening his mouth, I raised my brows as I thought he might actually break words with me. He quickly shut it, his jaw clenched and his brow raised as he looked down at me. He didn't speak but instead he offered me his hand.

Unable to stay silent in a moment as perfect as this, I took his hand, a small smirk on my lips as I told him, "As you wish." Causing him to pull his hand from mine, gently shoving me before he moved ahead of me. Laughing, we once again went our separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Rising early, I was the one to go to Keziah, pounding on the door like she so often did to mine. Ophir was with her, both reading some old looking parchment, maps along the walls. Their armor and weapons sat together in one corner. I wasn't here often, and I always felt out of place, but I enjoyed seeing her room. The effort she put into tracking the demons, attempted to be one step ahead of them at all times. Ophir was always present, making me wonder if he didn't stay with her when they weren't with me or patrolling. Since they didn't need to sleep, they had plenty of time to do other things. Though I also knew that they would never go against the Order. They were loyal to their cause. But they were also loyal to each other. It seemed that was the case with many. They were loyal to the Order and the dissention of demons, but Leonore had been right when she said that they grew attached to each other. I'd seen many fight during training to defend those they were bonded with. They were amazing. Especially when the brawls made them change into their other selves. Watching stone gargoyles fight was something you didn't see every day. As long as I stayed out of their way, I found it highly invigorating. However, I had gotten in the way before and it ended with bed rest and slashes across my back that had me sleeping on my stomach for a week.

After our run, we ate breakfast before I eagerly made my way to the tower, pausing in the doorway when I saw Gideon standing at the window, looking out over the city. He wasn't wearing his armor. For the first time since I'd arrived he wore the comfortable clothes that everyone else did when not patrolling. The tank he wore was form fitting, showing off his muscular physique. I hated that just looking at him made fire run through my veins. Hearing me, he turned and met my eyes, a hard expression on his face. One I couldn't read. Stepping up to him with a small smile, it quickly turned to a frown as he frowned down at me. Frowning harder, I grabbed my cushions and made myself comfortable on the sill. He watched me the entire time. Frowning up at him, I crossed my legs, wondering what he was thinking. He crossed his arms, still holding my eyes, now making the moment awkward. I almost thought he was going to leave, but he sat down, still frowning at me. Nodding at him, I opened the book and started to read, softly at first before falling back into the easy rhythm I always had.

" _Westley, indeed, had not the least idea that he was racing dead into the Fire Swamp. He knew only, once Buttercup was down at the ravine bottom beside him, that to climb out would take, as Prince Humperdinck had assumed, too much time. Westley noted only that the ravine bottom was flat rock and heading in the general direction he wanted to follow. So he and Buttercup fled along, both of them very much aware that gigantic forces were following them, and, undoubtedly, cutting into their lead._

_The ravine grew increasingly sheer as they went along, and Westley soon realized that whereas once he probably could have helped her through the climb, now there was simply no way of doing so. He had made his choice and there was no changing possible: wherever the ravine led was their destination, and that, quite simply, was that."_

_"Buttercup stared at the Fire Swamp. As a child, she had once spent an entire nightmared year convinced that she was going to die there. Now she could not move another step. The giant trees blackened the ground ahead of her. From every part came the sudden flames. "You cannot ask it of me," she said._   
_"I must."_   
_"I once dreamed I would die here."_   
_"So did I, so did we all. Were you eight that year? I was."_   
_"Eight. Six. I can't remember."_   
_Westley took her hand._   
_She could not move. "Must we?"_   
_Westley nodded._   
_"Why?"_   
_"Now is not the time." He pulled her gently._   
_She still could not move._   
_Westley took her in his arms. "Child; sweet child. I have a knife. I have my sword. I did not come across the world to lose you now."_   
_Buttercup was searching somewhere for a sufficiency of courage. Evidently, she found it in his eyes._   
_At any rate, hand in hand, they moved into the shadows of the Fire Swamp."_

Reading about his travels with Dread Pirate Roberts, I was eager to get to the R.O.U.S., anticipating the excitement of the Fire Swamp. Looking up to gage Gideon's expression, I found the frown on his face gone, he looked much more relaxed then when I got here.

_"So now you know. And you should also realize why it is foolish to be afraid."  
"But I am afraid."  
"It will all be happy at the end. Consider: a little over three years ago, you were a milkmaid and I was a farm boy. Now you are almost a queen and I rule uncontested on the water. Surely, such individuals were never intended to die in a Fire Swamp."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Well, because we're together, hand in hand, in love."  
"Oh yes," Buttercup said. "I keep forgetting that."  
Both her words and her tone were a trifle standoffish, something Westley surely would have noticed had not a R.O.U.S. attacked him from the tree branch, sinking its giant teeth into his unprotected shoulder, forcing him to earth in a very unexpected spurt of blood. The other two that had been following launched their attack then too, ignoring Buttercup, driving forward with all their hungry strength to Westley's bleeding shoulder.  
(Any discussion of the R.O.U.S., Rodents of Unusual Size_ must begin with the South American Capybara, which has been known to reach a weight of 150 pounds. They are nothing but water hogs, however, and present very little danger. The largest pure rat is probably the Tazmanian, which has actually been weighed at one hundred pounds. But they have little agility, tending to sloth when they reach full growth, and most Tazmanian herdsmen have learned with ease to avoid them. The Fire Swamp R.O.U.S.s were a pure rat strain, weighed usually eighty pounds, and had the speed of wolfhounds. They were also carnivorous, and capable of frenzy.)  
The rats struggled with each other to reach Westley's wound. Their enormous front teeth tore at the unprotected flesh of his left shoulder, and he had no idea if Buttercup was already half devoured; he only knew that if he didn't do something desperate right then and right there she soon would be.  
So he intentionally rolled his body into a spurt of flame._

My voice grew louder as I leaned forward, holding the book slightly away from me as I animatedly read. It was one of my favorite parts of the movie and reading it was just that much more exciting. Leaning further forward, I felt a hand on my knee, not caring as I was so drawn in by the book that my mind was there with them. Not here with a gargoyle.

_His clothes began to burn, that he expected, but, more important, the rats shied away from the heat and the flames for just an instant, but that was enough for him to reach and throw his long knife into the heart of the nearest beast.  
The other two turned instantly on their own kind and began eating it while it was still screaming.  
Westley had his sword by then, and with two quick thrusts, the trio of rats was disposed of. "Hurry!" he shouted to Buttercup, who stood frozen where she had been when the first rat landed. "Bandages, bandages," Westley cried. "Make me some bandages or we die," and, with that, he rolled onto the ground, tore off his burning clothes and set to work caking mud onto the deep wound in his shoulder.  
"They're like sharks, blood creatures; it's blood they thrive on." He smeared more and more mud into his wound. "We must stop my bleeding and we must cover the wound so they do not smell it. If they don't smell the blood, we'll survive. If they do, we're for it, so help me, please." Buttercup ripped her clothes into patches and ties, and they worked at the wound, caking the blood with mud from the floor of the Fire Swamp, then bandaging and rebandaging over it.  
"We'll know soon enough," Westley said, because two more rats were watching them. Westley stood, sword in hand. "If they charge, they smell it," he whispered.  
The giant rats stood watching.  
"Come," Westley whispered.  
Two more giant rats joined the first pair.  
Without warning, Westley's sword flashed, and the nearest rat was bleeding. The other three contented themselves with that for a while.  
Westley took Buttercup's hand and again they started to move._

Pausing, smiling and breathing hard, I lowered the book and looked up, finding myself so close to Gideon that the first thing I saw were his eyes. His hand was still on my knee and there was the tiniest of smirks on his lips. Smiling, my cheeks started to flush and for a moment my imagination got the best of me. I pictured kissing him. Kissing him long and deep. Feeling a wanting building, I leaned away from him, wondering what the hell I was thinking. His hand slipped from my knee as I brought them up to my chest, as if to shield myself, clearing my throat before I reopened the book.

Continuing the story, I felt his eyes on me. He was staring. It shouldn't make me uncomfortable but I found my heart fluttering every time I glanced up, meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments. Soon a smile crossed his face and I was finding reading becoming harder and harder. Crossing my legs, I put the book in my lap, leaning over it so I couldn't see him. Seeing him lower one leg over the edge, he crossed the other in front of him, leaving only a few inches between us. When nothing else happened, I finally started to relax, enjoying the remainder of the book. But I couldn't deny that I was happy when it was finally over.

_"Did they make it? Was the pirate ship there? You can answer it for yourself, but, for me, I say yes it was. And yes, they got away. And got their strength back and had lots of adventures and more than their share of laughs. But that doesn't mean I think they had a happy ending either. Because, in my opinion anyway, they squabbled a lot, and Buttercup lost her looks eventually, and one day Fezzik lost a fight and some hot-shot kid whipped Inigo with a sword and Westley was never able to really sleep sound because of Humperdinck maybe being on the trail._

I'm not trying to make this a downer, understand. I mean, I really do think that love is the best thing in the world, except for cough drops. But I also have to say, for the umpty-umpth time, that life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."

Heaving a relieved yet contented sigh, I uncrossed my legs as I closed the book, looking up at Gideon. He had a smile on his lips, a look of fondness in his eyes. That look terrified me and exhilarated me all at the same time. He stood, brushing my knee with his fingers as he passed me by. Turning my head, watching him walk away, I saw the small glance he made over his shoulder. As soon as he was gone, I took a deep steadying breath. _What the hell?_ I thought but couldn't stop a grin from crossing my face.

Not ready to leave, enjoying actually being alone at the moment, I looked out at the city. There was still plenty of daylight left. I should go train with the others like I had said I would, but I couldn't bring myself to get up. However, I never got the chance to contemplate it. Not ten minutes passed and there were the sounds of steps. Figuring it was Keziah, I kept my eyes out the window, hoping that if I didn't see her than she wouldn't see me. But it wasn't her.

Jumping as a book dropped into my lap, I looked up to see Gideon. He had gone down to the library – something I doubt he ever did or ever did often – and brought me a book. Frowning at him I looked at the title. Lord of the Rings. Not just the first book either but all three in one. My mouth dropped open and I looked at him. He had a half smile that made me go weak in the knees. I wanted to speak to him, ask him what the hell he was thinking, but I closed my mouth instead and glared at him. I'd never read them and always meant to but there was over a thousand pages here. We would be at it for days! Suddenly wondering if that was his plan, I shook my head, smiling as I opened the book.

Thus began how we would spend the next week and a half. Every morning was spent running with Keziah and then breakfast with her and Ophir. From there I would go to the tower and wait for Gideon to arrive. Once he did we'd spend the remainder of the daylight reading. I even brought up spare pillows for him to use while he provided snacks when we realized that the human needed lunch too. I don't know how it happened but a bond was forming; one that grew stronger every day.

The more time that passed the more comfortable we became with each other. When my legs started to cramp, I'd be forced to stretch them out, resting them at his side. Then he'd stretch his out and soon we were a mirror image of each other. All stretched out, leg against leg, relaxed as I read and he listened. Once we were used to our legs touching, he'd occasionally rest his hand on my shin, watching me as I read. Every once in a while I'd catch his eyes and stumble through a paragraph, making him grin at me. Gently kicking his side with my foot, he'd pin them against his side, making it impossible to do it again. The most playful I'd ever seen him.

He was turning out to be nothing how I had thought him to be. Yes, he could be hard. Yes, he could even be cruel. But he was also kind. Kinder than most of the gargoyles I'd met of late. He proved it to me one morning after I had trained heavily. Dain and the others had been teaching me more than I thought I'd be able to absorb. Though the more I learned the more they pushed me. Some weren't as kind as the others. Cedany had been the cause of straining my calf muscles. Though I had been too stubborn to end the session. Only now I was limping so bad I thought I was going to die from pain. But I had managed to make it up to the tower, sitting on the edge of the sill with my injured leg outstretched. When Gideon arrived I must have looked horrible for he faltered in the doorway, a deep frown crossing his face. Slowly stepping up to me, I thought I was going to break down. I wanted to cry, I felt so lousy. I wanted to tell him about what happened and ask him for just a little bit of sympathy and comfort. But I didn't have to say a word. He bent down in front of me, gently taking my leg in his hands. Massaging my calf and even up my thigh, the pain started to ebb away, becoming far more bearable than it had been a moment ago. Lifting it higher, he helped me spin until I was sitting with my legs outstretched. Bending one knee, he sat on the sill, continuing to massage my leg. For a moment I rested my head against the wall, shutting my eyes with furrowed brows as he gave me more relief than I'd felt all night.

He impressed me further when he took the book from my lap. Crossing his legs, he put mine in the 'v' they made. He opened the book to the part we were at and he started to read, massaging my leg until he had to turn the page, continuing afterward. Smiling from ear to ear, I listened to the smoothness of his voice. When he wasn't commanding or yelling it was beautiful. I had never heard so many words come out of his mouth and I was completely enthralled with him. He'd been my biggest antagonist and here he was, massaging my leg and reading to me. He couldn't have been more beautiful in my eyes right now. Or more perfect.

Even when the sun had gone down we lingered, my hand on his leg while he gently rubbed mine. Unable to take the silence anymore, even though we had successfully managed to create a relationship completely void of speaking; it was time to break that. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Thank you." I told him softly.

"You're welcome." He smiled without any hesitation.

Smiling back at him, I leaned forward, opening my mouth to say something when both our heads turned to the door, the sound of steps on the stairs. Looking back at each other, I knew what he was thinking. Nodding at him, he brought his hand up, letting it linger at my cheek. A small frown crossed his face, sighing as he fell from the window, transforming before disappearing into the night.

"I thought you'd be up here." Keziah said coming into view.

Smiling, I nodded at her, "It's peaceful up here."

"You look better than you did this morning." She said gently. "They really pushed you."

"Yes, they did." I nodded, raising my brows. "But their teaching style has taught me better than Ophir. I hope he's not offended."

She gave a short laugh, "He's not. I think he's relieved that you've found someone else to train with."

Laughing, I shook my head, "Poor, Ophir. It's too much stress training the uncoordinated human how to fight."

"You've come far." She stated. "I think you could take on a few demons on your own without worrying about your wellbeing." I gave a loud, short laugh in response. "You could!" She exclaimed. "You've learned much."

"I've learned how not to get touched. My defensive skills still need a lot of work." I replied.

"That's a lot, though. Not everyone can remain untouched in a fight." She smiled.

Looking at her, I could see the sincerity in her eyes, making me nod at her, "It is."

Now that the sun had set, it was time for training before dinner. It was always better to eat afterward, a lesson that I had learned the hard way. They took it easy on me tonight, letting me throw knives instead of the usual routine they took me through. My body couldn't handle it and they were kind enough to notice and allow me to take a step back. When they were done with me, Keziah, Ophir and I went to dinner, talking happily amongst ourselves while others filtered to and from our table. It seemed that I had made more friends than I had anticipated. Though I only needed two, well...three. Attempting to go to bed, I found my mind reeling with questions from the time I'd spent with Gideon. The times where we fought until both of us were wounded and now the times where there was more of a connection in our silence than I'd ever felt with another person in my entire life, feeling as if I never would again. I was falling for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in a window of the tallest tower, I looked out over the city. The sun had been down for hours and yet sleep would not find me. Small fires still lit the sky as demons continued to descend. Almost two months had gone by and they were still scouring the city. Why I was so special, I didn't think I'd ever know. For revenge? To use against the gargoyles? It was probably some other stupid reason that made no sense. But it didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything. I would still be stuck within these walls. Something that didn't weigh on me as of late. I had finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going anywhere. Thanks to Gideon I finally understood. And I also found joy because of him. Something that I didn't think possible. On top of that I couldn't deny that Keziah and Ophir had become not only my guides and protectors but two of the closest friends I'd ever had. Due to that I found very few moments where I was truly alone. But at night there were more important things to do. Leaving the hours of darkness for me to be with my own thoughts and no one else's. I almost hated sleeping knowing that my alone time would end. But I cared less and less. I had a routine here. I had a life. I had friends that had become family. Most of all, I had Gideon. Hating and loving that he took up so much of my thoughts, I couldn't help but think of him. He was a wonder.

Hearing footfalls, I turned, expecting one of my companions, only was met by another. "Gideon." I said surprised. He didn't say anything. He simply sat across from me, mirroring me as he looked out over the city. He once again was in casual clothes. My heart was racing and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He usually would have been overseeing the demon patrols. Monitoring the gargoyles and all happenings within the cathedral was his duty. I was unaccustomed to being with him at night, let alone anyone else. "Is something wrong?" I asked him warily.

"There are only a few places in this cathedral where serenity can be found." He told me, his voice soft, I could feel the rumble of it in my bones. Having just broken our silence, he'd never spoken to me this way. "This is one of those places. I often find that after any absence or any battle, coming here brings a feeling of peace. You almost feel amongst the clouds, the city lay out at your feet. Untouchable." I smiled at him. Not wanting to speak, afraid that my words would ruin the moment. "Don't you agree?" He asked, meeting my eyes.

Nodding at him, I held them, their blue hypnotizing as the moons light illuminated his face. "I do." We were silent as we looked out over the city, content as we watched the fires light the sky. "Do you think they'll stop?" I asked him.

"Eventually." He replied, not needing me to exaggerate.

"Why do they want me, Gideon?" I frowned looking at him.

He kept his eyes on the city, "I don't know. Something more is happening that we have yet to discover."

"It makes no sense."

"Not to you, or even me, but to them they move with purpose to an end that is still unseen."

Nodding, I sighed and looked back out at the city, hating the demons more and more. When Gideon spoke next, his words were surprising and his voice softer than I'd ever heard it before. "Are you happy here?" He asked, his expression giving nothing away. "You seem to have settled in well."

"I am." I told him and smiled. "I have bonded with Keziah and Ophir. They've become two of the closest friends I've ever had." He nodded looking out the window. Feeling a moment of braveness, I went on, "And despite how we started, the afternoons are my favorite part of the day." He quickly met my eyes; his were showing me confusion and struggle. "What happened?" I asked him with a small frown. "Something happened tonight or you wouldn't be here."

"I am distracted." He told me, his eyes still locked on mine.

My stomach dropped as a reference came to mind. Unwilling to acknowledge it, I nodded at him, "You just have to regain focus."

"I'm finding it difficult." He said slightly scrunching his face. I nodded at him. "I hear you've been training hard."

"And you've seen the results." I smirked at him.

Holding out his hand and looking at my leg, I stretched it out to him. "Does it pain you much?"

"Not since you tended to it." I smiled, scoffing lightly enjoying the feeling of his hands against me. The pleasure of him squeezing my muscles. "If I were home I never would have tried anything like this. Fighting is hard." He had faltered when I mentioned home. "I'm not going to ask about leaving. I don't want to fight with you."

"You miss your home." He stated.

"I do." I told him. "But I appreciate everything you've done for me."

There was a long pause before he spoke, his words full of pain, "I never meant for you to fear me."

"Didn't you?" I frowned back at him, a twinge of anger entering my voice. "Wouldn't it be easier if I was afraid of you? Easier for me to leave these walls without forming any attachments? Easier to let me go?" His hand ran up and down my leg as he sighed. "It will be hard to leave now that I've bonded with Keziah and Ophir. They've shown me all the good that a gargoyle is."

"And I've shown you the bad." He interrupted with a taut jaw.

"Gideon, I didn't say that." I said sadly, not wanting to offend him. "You've been kind to me."

"This is the first time we've spoken more than a few words without it being a fight." He stated.

"True." I smiled. "But we've managed to get to know each other without words. You give me a look and I know what you're thinking. Or at least I like to think I do."

"You do." He smiled. "I like to think the same about you. But I know that I've caused you a lot of pain."

"Stop, Gideon." I frowned at him.

"It's true." He nodded. "I know it is. I just want you to know that I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not normally so cruel. I don't know why I was to you."

Thinking a moment, I wanted to say something that would make it easier on him. I didn't want him to feel guilty for being as hard on me as he was. He wasn't entirely out of line. I understood him better now than I did then. Smiling, I made a poor attempt at lighting the mood, "It's just your gruff exterior. One can't help but be afraid and in awe of it. The mere sight of you demands respect."

He smiled wider than I'd seen yet, laughing making him all the more beautiful, all the roughness melting away. "That was a poor and obvious attempt at flattery." He stated meeting my eyes.

"Yes, it was." I agreed before starting to laugh. He joined in, shaking his head at me. This was a side of him I did not think I'd ever see. Yet here he was, smiling and laughing with me. He had a beautiful smile and an infectious laugh. It appeared that underneath his hard exterior there was a gentle man inside of him. "It made you laugh though."

"Yes, it did." He said with a nod as he smiled at me.

"You have a nice laugh and a beautiful smile." I stated, completely enthralled with this side of him.

"You do as well." He replied and averted his eyes.

Letting silence fall between us again, I waited until I couldn't take it anymore to say anything else. "Are you happy here?" I asked, getting a slight frown from him. "You're their commander. You protect the Queen. Does it make you happy?"

"I don't think it matters if it makes me happy or not." He told me honestly. "I was created to serve. I watch over the human race, descend demons, and protect my Queen. Even if I wanted to stop I wouldn't be able to."

"Don't you ever wish for more?" I asked him. Meeting my eyes he squeezed my calf, nodding at me. "Then have more." I said leaning forward. "There is more to life than just protecting and descending. Yes, it may be your purpose but there has to be more. Otherwise what's the point?"

"That was very human of you." He said with a smirk, purposely avoiding the question.

Shrugging, I leaned back again, "The curse of being one." There was another long pause. Watching him massage my leg, I sighed contentedly. "Do you watch the humans?" I asked.

"I try not to." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" I said with a small frown.

He met my eyes, holding them for a long moment before he replied, "Because I don't want to love them." Smiling, my mind was racing with questions that I wanted to ask him. He must have seen it as he gave me a knowing half smile. "You're not going to bombard me with questions now are you?"

Softening my smile, I met his eyes, "Please?"

He smiled wider, shaking his head before he lifted my leg, crossing his, and leaned toward me, "Fine."

"Why don't you want to love humans? Isn't that sort of your job?" I asked quickly.

"The human life is so short and fragile. The second you let yourself get attached to one they are already gone from this world."

"Has that happened before? Have you loved a human?"

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "Love is a distraction. Even if I wished it, it would not be appropriate." Releasing my leg, I pulled it back to myself, feeling a little awkwardness pass between us.

"Yeah, Keziah mentioned that." I told him sadly.

"It's just the way of the Gargoyle Order." He stated.

"Seems lonely to me. Of all the emotions of the human race love is the strongest. Love makes us get up every morning and gives us peace to sleep at night. It doesn't have to be with a lover. It could be family or even a pet. But love is what we live for." I told him, feeling depressed again. "Having to watch over our race and not get to experience it seems unfair."

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked.

"No." I replied meeting his eyes. "I have not. But I have people who I love and who love me."

"But you haven't found the one person you're meant to be with." He stated.

I gave a short laugh, "No. My life has been spent in the pursuit of finding you."

"Has it been wasted effort?"

"No." I said gently shaking my head. "It has not."

Staring at each other, we made a connection I didn't think possible. It happened so slowly and then all at once. It was obvious in his eyes and I knew that mine were telling him something as well. After a few minutes a broad smile broke across his face, making me slightly frown at him.

"Do you want to leave these walls?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I frowned suspiciously.

"Stand up." He ordered as he stood.

"Why?" I frowned harder.

"Just do it." He said offering me his hand.

Starting to raise my hand, I paused for just a moment, before slipping it into his. Feeling the roughness of it. The strength. A chill ran through me as he pulled me to my feet, his arm encircling my waist. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder, I looked up at him with confusion.

"What are we doing?" I asked with a small smile.

"Jump." He told me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, though no fear filled me. I now knew what he was thinking and I'd never been so excited in my life.

"Jump." He repeated.

Letting go of him, I looked down, seeing the thousands of feet to the ground. Meeting his eyes, I spun on my heel, opening my arms as I fell backward from the window. He watched me for a moment before he disappeared. Then he leapt from the window, falling briefly before he transformed into the glorious creature that he was. With a few flaps of his wings he was already to me, his arms reaching out toward me. When his hands found my waist I put mine against his biceps, feeling the stone beneath them as his eyes met mine. Even in this form he was beautiful. I was mesmerized by him.

Letting me go, he dropped several feet, turning and slowly moving downward as I neared him. Reaching out, I gripped his shoulders. As soon as he felt me take hold, he dove before leveling out, rising above the city once more. From atop his back I could see the city as everyone went about their lives. Seeing but not being seen. It was an experience like no other. I felt gifted to be able to experience this. Despite how I came to be here and how I initially thought of them, they were as good as I had hoped they were. Rough around the edges, but still good.

Leaning over his shoulder, I moved my lips near his ear, whispering to him, "Thank you."

We flew for what felt like hours but I knew it wasn't nearly that long. When we returned to the cathedral he gently pulled me from his back, cradling me in his arms. Flying through the window he returned to his human form barely moving me as I remained in his arms. Another chill ran through me as I met his eyes, one hand on his chest while the other gently gripping the back of his neck. Gently moving my fingers, his brows furrowed and he bowed his head slightly. Gently massaging the knots in his neck I couldn't help but smile. Opening his eyes, he gave me a small smile of his own before lowering me to my feet.

"That was amazing." I told him. "Thank you, Gideon."

"You're welcome." He smiled gently rubbing his neck where my hand had just been. "Are you hungry?"

"I am actually." I nodded.

"Come, we'll see to that."

His hand found my lower back and we slowly left the room.

We walked together all the way to the commons, all eyes on us when we stepped through the door. For a moment there was complete silence before the murmuring started.

"And suddenly I feel like we just became the most talked about people on the face of the planet." I told him quietly.

"Grab some food." He said as we looked at everyone. "I'll meet you in your room."

"Yes please." I nodded and moved forward. Getting food, I turned to leave when I came face to face with Keziah and Ophir. "Hi, guys." I smiled, attempting to move around them.

"Why are you with Gideon?" Keziah frowned at me with crossed arms, Ophir with his hands on his hips.

"Well, Mom, if you must know, it's none of your business." I frowned at her, moving around her, "Dad." I said to Ophir. They were close on my heels as I left the commons. "What?" I said turning to them. "It's not a big deal."

"Are you going to meet him now?" They asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why?" Ophir asked.

"Because I've been spending every afternoon with him for weeks. We've gotten over our loathing of each other and have actually formed a - a bond." I explained. They both looked at me questioningly. "Can we discuss this later?" I asked. They both nodded at me. "Thank you." Turning, I made it to my room without any other delays, finding Gideon sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That took longer than I had thought it would." He stated standing and taking the tray from me.

"That's because Keziah and Ophir decided to play the roles of mother and father, stopping me and badgering me with questions." I replied annoyed.

"I suppose we may get that a lot." He sighed.

Frowning at him, I stepped up to him, "Are you telling me that you plan on being seen with me?"

He smiled, closing the distance between us. I could feel the warmth coming off of him. "Yes, I do."

Feeling my face flush, we stared at each other for a long moment before I turned to the food, tossing him an apple while I sat at the table. He sat across from me and we both shared the food, once again content with silence between us.

"Tell me about the people you live with." He asked.

"Why?" I countered.

"You've mentioned you live with others but have yet to say their names or anything else about them."

"Say my name." I smiled with a raised brow. He just frowned at me. "I'm protecting them, Gideon. The less you know about them the safer they are."

"Have you told Leonore?"

"No." I said stabbing the green beans. "Keziah is the only one who I've mentioned my family to in detail."

There was a long pause before he spoke softly, "Please?"

Looking up at him, he had a playful expression, the corner of his mouth just slightly upturned. Sighing exasperatingly, I shoved a piece of roast in my mouth, thinking of what to say to him. "Fine." I said and swallowed. "Their names are Alice and Marty. I've known them since my first year of college and then lived with them since my third. They've supported me and my ventures and have given me the family feeling that I've always wanted."

"Where's your family?" He frowned. Realizing that just about everybody else knew my life story but I had never talked to him about anything personal. I shouldn't have been surprised when he knew what I was thinking without me saying anything, but it was still nice. "I know we've never talked like this and I'm sure you've already recited this story multiple times. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said averting his eyes from mine.

"Hey." I said leaning forward to make him meet my eyes. "I want to tell you. But will you tell me?" He smiled and nodded. "All right then. Take off your armor." He frowned but started to undo the straps. Handing him a clean pair of sweats and a tank that Ophir had left, I used the bathroom to give him time to change. However when I came out he hadn't put on the tank yet, showing off his muscled physique. My God he was a beautiful man. My mouth fell open slightly at the sight of him, making a smile cross his face. Clearing my throat and blinking repeatedly, I turned from him, trying not to be any more obvious that I was clearly attracted to him.

"Okay." He told me.

Turning, he was smiling at me. "Are you ready to tell me all your secrets?" I grinned at him.

"Only if you're ready to tell me yours."

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around myself, gently rubbing my arm. "Listen," I started, "are you sure you want to do this? I can understand if you don't."

He slowly stepped up to me, nodding, "I want to do this. I spent weeks hating you for no apparent reason. What happened wasn't your fault and I held it over your head. I apologize for that and am ready to know you like the others. I look at Keziah and Ophir and wish I had treated you the way they did from the very beginning. They were right. I wasn't."

"I'm nothing special." I shrugged, his words that were always in the back of my mind.

A pained expression crossed his face. He remembered saying it. How could he not? Every fight we had felt like the worst fight I'd ever had in my life. Neither of us knew the impact our words would have on each other or the bond that would form without realizing it. I couldn't help but think how slowly it had happened and then all at once. You hear of things like this happening. Even in the movies it always happened so quickly. But I never thought it would happen to me. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Something telling me that the same was for him.

"I cannot express how sorry I am for saying that. I didn't know you. I didn't know anything." He told me.

"It's forgotten." I smiled at him.

"Don't let me off the hook so easily." He frowned. "I don't deserve it."

"You want me to be hard on you?" I asked him trying not to laugh. He shrugged awkwardly. "Then you get to go first."

Over the next several hours we delved into the story of our lives. We finished eating, moving to the bed. At first it was that awkward sit-as-far-as-you-can-from-each-other sort of thing, barely looking at each other as we spoke. But after a while, usually when I became more animated about what I was saying, I'd turn and face him, going as far as to moving to my knees so I could look at him straight on. Then I just sat facing him, his hand moving to my leg as it had in the tower.

When the sun had set, the moon found us, both lying on our backs. My knees were bent as I lay across the end of the bed, my head propped up on pillows. Gideon laid the length of the bed, his head resting on my stomach. It bounced when I laughed but it only seemed to make him laugh. It was the most normal day I think I'd ever had. I never had the time for boyfriends. Any guy I thought of trying it with never lasted more than a month or so. And I couldn't think of one minute that felt as good as this one. There was something about Gideon that made me feel alive. I felt awake for the first time in my life. All the time I spent researching them had been in preparation for this moment. The funny thing was, was that this was the first day we'd actually held a conversation and it seemed as if we couldn't stop. I knew that I talked more than he did, but it was nice to open up to him, tell him things that he already knew but now he knew why. It was amazing.

"Thank you." He told me after coming down from a laughing fit.

"For what?" I asked gently. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He met my eyes and for the first time in weeks I couldn't read his expression. "Hey." I said with a slight frown, putting my hand on his forearm. He started to lean forward, curiosity and uncertainty in his eyes. Waiting for him to come closer, I was about to lean to meet his lips with mine when there was pounding on the door. Instead of sharing a kiss we both jumped, slamming our foreheads together. He rolled back onto his back, his head once again on my stomach, while I rubbed my forehead. "Perfect timing." I said only for him to heave a heavy sigh. "Who is it?" I called to the door.

"Your parents!" Ophir's annoyed voice spoke through the door.

"Do you have a boy in your room?" Keziah added, her tone the same as her lovers.

"They've been hanging around you too much." Gideon stated.

"Yup." I said and draped my arm across his chest. It was firm and warm, making me shiver with wanting. He put his hand over mine, looking up at me. Smiling, I ran my thumb along his finger, wanting him more and more. Then the pounding continued. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I said rolling off the bed while Gideon sat up, moving to the head of the bed. Opening the door, I met two stubborn, angry expressions. "What?" I asked.

"Come with me." Keziah said gripping my wrist and pulling me from the room. She pulled me down the hall and around the corner. "What are you thinking? You hate Gideon."

"Actually, I don't." I said gently as I scrunched up my face.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

Sighing, I started walking down the hall. "It's been happening for a few weeks now."

"You two have never even spoken other than to fight." She frowned.

I nodded at her, "I know."

"So what changed?"

"I've been reading up in the tower, which you know. One day - out of the blue - he showed up and sat with me." I told her. "Because I don't like awkwardness, I read out loud and he just kept coming back."

"Did you talk to each other?"

"Nope."

"Then...?" She started and looked at me confusedly.

"Our relationship was completely silent up until last night." I told her. "We know each other's eyes and facial expressions very well though."

There was a long pause before she smiled at me, "I don't even know what to say."

I laughed and shook my head. "Neither do I."

The smile on her face faltered and she looked at me with worry, "You care for him, don't you?"

"I do." I told her. I wasn't about to lie to her. "I don't know how this happened, but it did. I don't know what else to say."

"It's dangerous." She stated gently.

I nodded at her, "I know."

"You have to be careful. He isn't just another gargoyle. He's Gideon, our commander and the right hand to Leonore herself." She said her tone serious yet still gentle.

"I know." I told her. "But he's more at risk than I am."

"He is."

"He's said he's distracted." I stated crossing my arms, staring at my feet as I scuffed it with my shoe. "If memory serves..." I said and trailed off.

"Do not read into it." She told me strictly. "You would do well to not spend time with him."

"I can't do that." I replied sadly. "He - he - I don't know. He completes me." I struggled to get the words out, knowing how ridiculous and dangerous those words were.

"Stop." She said gripping my arm tightly. "Remove him from your mind. It'll be better for both of you."

Nodding at her, I felt a wave of emotion, feeling as if she really were a parent scolding me for something I'd done wrong. Staring at my feet, she gently rubbed my arm as if to comfort. After all, her words were for my own good.

Taking a deep steading breath, I smiled at her, "I'll talk with him."

"Ophir is having the same conversation with him as we speak." She stated.

Scoffing, I frowned and started back toward my room briskly, "Because that's going to go well." The words were barely out of my mouth when we turned the corner, witnessing Ophir fly across the hall and slamming into the wall. "Gideon!" I yelled, now running.

"Ophir!" Keziah yelled, running to him.

Gideon came striding out of the room, his posture intimidating, ready to take on Ophir. Rushing in front of him, I put my hands against his chest. "Stop." He looked down at me, a deep frown on his face. "It's okay. They're just trying to look out for us."

"We don't need looking after." He said looking at the pair behind me. "It's not your place." He shot at them.

"And it's yours to be sneaking around with a human?" Ophir stated from where he had landed on the floor.

"Gideon." I said pushing against him as he made to lunge toward him.

Ophir stood, blood dripping from his lip. "You will ruin each other." He shot at Gideon. "When she leaves what will you do, follow her? How will it affect her? She is human. She lives a short life and if she falls for you how long do you think it will take for her to move on?"

"Hey!" I yelled at him, stepping directly in front of Gideon protectively. "Do not talk to him like that. We all know that this isn't permanent. We all know that I'm leaving. It's just a matter of time. I will be fine. But why can't I enjoy my time here? Isn't that what you've been pushing me to do since day one?"

"Not like this." Ophir said shaking his head.

"Why? Because it's Gideon?" I shot at him. "It's my life, Ophir. You do not get to tell me how to live it. Even if I fall for him I know that it's not for forever. I will let him go when I have to."

"And then what?" Ophir asked his tone now gentle and sad. "Pine for him for the remainder of your days?"

"Once I leave these wall I am no longer your concern." I told him coldly. "Don't worry about me."

Ophir's eyes narrowed and he stepped up to me, "Well I apologize, but I do worry. I worry about you whether you like it or not. That will not stop once you leave these walls. Because even I have grown to care about you. To love you like family." He told me and paused. Now I felt guilty. I felt the same for him and now I was hurting him. "But you're making a mistake."

"It is mine to make." I told him gently. As if to affirm this, Gideon pressed himself against my back.

"What if he's using you?" Keziah asked with concern.

I opened my mouth to reply but before I could I was shoved to the side, Gideon shoving her against the wall, his hand gripping her throat. "Enough!" I yelled, gripping his shoulder, holding my hand out to stop Ophir from attacking him. "Please." I said putting my hand on his bicep. He looked at me, his face softening, and he let her go. "This can't be us." I said looking at all of them. "If this is how it is going to be then maybe it's best I simply sit in my room and wait to be released."

"That wouldn't be fair." Keziah stated.

"Then stop fighting." I told her sadly. "The minute I stop fighting with him, you two start. Wasn't it you who told me that he was a good man?" She didn't say anything. "Let's just go inside and talk about this rationally." No one moved. I looked up pleadingly at Gideon, "Can you do that?"

"I shouldn't have to." He stated.

"For me?" I asked gently. "We need them. They're family and whether we need it or not their approval would mean the world to me."

"We won't get it. It's clear on their faces."

"We simply wish to know what your intentions are." Ophir stated. "And how you plan on making it work? What if the others find out? First of all, she's human. Second of all, it's forbidden."

Gideon glared at him, stepping up to him intimidatingly. "And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He said with venom in his tone.

It was Ophir's turn to attack him, gripping his shirt and forcing him back against the wall. Soon it was a full blown fight, both Keziah and I yelling at them to stop. Looking at Keziah, she sighed, transforming and yanking them apart before turning back.

"Enough!" She shouted.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled at them. "Everyone is reading far too much into this. Nothing has been decided. All we've done it talk and you two are making it seem like we've already gone all the way." I told my guardians. "And you." I said pointing at Gideon. "We've had an amazing day but even you have to admit that we have no idea what we're doing."

"I'm know what I'm doing." He told me.

"You do? I don't." I frowned at him. "And do you really think fighting about it is the way to go? Because if that's the case then you can take it out on each other down in the training rooms." I finished as I crossed my arms.

They looked at each other before both started to walk down the hall. Keziah and I looked at each other, both sighing exasperatingly, before following them. Once we were down there, the room immediately cleared, everyone moving to line the walls. It was clear on their faces that they meant business and wouldn't care about who got in the way.

"This should be interesting." I frowned at Keziah.

"This is ridiculous." She told me.

Thinking a moment, letting some of my frustration go, I couldn't help but smirk, "I don't know. Our men fighting for our honor."

"Hush." She told me, but a smile crossed her face.

It took only a moment before the fight was on. Gideon was bigger than Ophir, but Ophir was quicker. Blows were landed and I realized how vicious Ophir could be. No wonder I left a walking bruise every time I was with him. After a while it was hard to watch. Both were bleeding and both were ruthless in their mission to defeat the other.

"Gideon is toying with him." I stated.

"He's tiring Ophir before he makes a move." Keziah nodded.

"Ophir has probably figured that out." I said and looked at her.

She looked back with a slightly annoyed expression, "I'm sure he thinks he has the upper hand."

Laughing lightly, I smiled at her, "Something he thinks often?"

She nodded, "And is usually wrong."

Laughing, shaking my head, we continued to watch the fight. Jumping when good blows were made against our men, we were becoming anxious as we started to see signs of strain. Though I knew that Gideon had yet to make his move. He was still waiting, but if he waited too long than it wouldn't matter. He'd be too tired to take him.

"This isn't fun anymore." I said worriedly.

"It needs to stop." Keziah added.

"Dain." I said looking at him.

He frowned at me as if I were crazy, "No one is going to break them apart. You'd be insane to even try."

"I'll try." Cedany stated her eyes on Gideon. It took Keziah gripping my wrist to keep me from starting a fight with her.

"Mm-mm-mmm." Thea commented from Cedany's side. "Ophir is going to whoop his ass."

Frowning at both of them, wondering what was happening, all these females were clearly attracted to these men and yet it was forbidden. Though I spose looking wasn't forbidden, just acting on it was. However, I was too busy frowning at them that I missed Keziah's expression, jumping as she shot from around me, attacking Thea. Cedany immediately defended her friend only to have me throw myself at her. Soon the room was full of fighting gargoyles. Everyone moved to aid another, making it seem as if a full out battle had started.

Punching Cedany hard across her jaw, she fumbled backward before charging me. Stepping back to avoid her fists, I sucked in my gut as I jumped back, avoiding a near hit. She stumbled forward off balance. Moving out of her path, I gripped her hair and slammed her face into my knee as I brought it up. She was clearly frustrated. But she had taught me well. She taught me how to defend myself against her. Avoiding another series of attacks, she was starting to get a bit frightening. Charging me again she transformed in the last second hitting me hard enough to send me flying through the air, landing and rolling across the hard floor. She hovered over me, her stone face contorted with rage. There was a loud cry and the sound of wings before she was hit from the side, being pinned against the wall. The gargoyle released her, transforming back into Gideon. He rushed to me, yanking me onto my feet, before putting me behind him back to back, his arm wrapped around me protectively. There was another cry and Gideon pushed me to the ground just before he was hit by a gargoyle, transforming and soaring into the air. Quickly getting to my feet, Cedany had transformed back and was coming toward me with a look that honestly terrified me. Attempting to prepare myself for whatever she was going to throw at me, she was nearly to me when there was a yell that reverberated through all of us. The room fell silent and everyone turned to see Leonore in her white granite form. The look on her face made everyone revert to their human forms before she did herself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled so loud that I covered my ears. No one said anything. "Now we are fighting amongst ourselves? Cease at once. Save your rage for the demons, not each other." Everyone slowly started to leave the room. Soon it was only the original four who had started it. We stood in a line before our Queen - their Queen - all looking as guilty as we were. Well, all of us but Gideon. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked again. "Have we become rabid dogs?"

"It was just a misunderstanding." I said quickly. "Tempers flared and then it escalated from there."

"Escalated?" She with raised brows. "I can see that it escalated." Looking at each other we were all bleeding and dirty from the fight. "Clean yourselves up." She stated before looking at Gideon. "A word." Was all she said and turned on her heel, leaving the room.

Without looking at me, he reached out just enough for me to briefly grip his fingers before he was out of reach. Staring at him until he was out of sight, I looked at Keziah and Ophir worriedly.

"Was it worth it?" I frowned at Ophir.

"Yes." He replied, getting a glare from me. "Now I know." He added and walked away.

"Know what?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Know what?!" I yelled after him. Looking at Keziah, she frowned and followed him from the room. "Keziah!" I called after her, she glanced back at me but still followed the man she loved. Sighing, wrapping an arm around myself, resting my elbow on top of it as I rubbed between my brows.

Deciding that I couldn't just stand there, I went and cleaned up; finding a bowl, filling it was as hot of water as I could. Finding a cloth next, I took it to my room, wanting to be prepared in case Gideon returned and hadn't tended to himself. Pacing my room, I waited for him. Part of me wanted to go to the tower but I wanted the privacy that the door provided. Though I had ample time to think about what I was doing. He was a gargoyle. Immortal. I was human. This was a stupid move to make. Feelings aside it was just a plain bad idea. But when I thought of the way he made me feel. Of the way I hoped I made him feel. It was enough to make me convince myself that it could work. We stood a chance. But the longer it took for him to come, the more I thought that Leonore knew and he was getting his ass handed to him and that we would go back to the silence we had grown so accustomed to.

Afraid he would never come, scolding myself for caring so much, I had almost convinced myself that I didn't care, when the door opened and Gideon stepped in. He slowly closed the door, locking it, before he turned to face me. He was still covered with blood and dirt. Feeling overly emotional, I quickly moved to him, taking his hand in mine while my other went to his face, touching the dried blood. Leading him to the table, he sat, watching me as I pulled the cloth from the water, wringing it out. I was happy the water was still warm, making the blood and dirt come off easier.

Taking his chin in my hand, I gently lifted it so I could wipe the blood from his lip and brow. He watched me the entire time, a small smile forming on his lips. I could feel the look of concentration on my face, making me wonder if that's what he was smiling at. If his eyes were any indication, I'd have to say yes. When I was done, I took his head in my hands, pressing a long kiss against his forehead. When I pulled away, his eyes were shut, peace written across his face. Letting him go, he gripped my hand before I was out of reach. Sighing, I knelt in front of him, looking up at him sadly.

"What if they're right?" I asked.

"They're not." He replied with certainty.

"What if they are?" I retorted. Standing, I stepped out of his reach. "Maybe it would be best if our relationship remained professional as well as silent."

"No." He said standing and moving to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I refuse to pretend that you don't exist. That you -" He said and stopped.

"That I what?"

He stepped closer to me, taking my hands in his, warmth flowing up my arms. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Butterflies exploded in my stomach and it took all of me to form words, smiling at him, "So are you."

Wrapping me in his arms, I rested my head against his chest, feeling all my doubt melt away. Would it kill me to leave him? Yes. But I would do what I had to and I would cherish this time with him no matter how long that was.

"I must go." He said releasing me. "Leonore told me to return to her as soon as I had cleaned up."

"Does she know?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"No." He said taking my head in his hands, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"Be safe." I told him as he took his armor from the floor.

Smiling at me, he placed his hand against my face and another kiss against my brow, "You have my word." Putting my hand against his chest, I felt a wave of sadness. "What is it?" He asked his hand warm as I leaned into his touch.

Looking up at him, I still wanted to talk about what the hell we thought we were doing. Deciding against it, I smiled at him, though my throat felt tight, "Nothing."

"We'll speak more about this later." He nodded, knowing what I was thinking. "Just promise me one thing." I nodded at him. "Do not think this a mistake."

"I'm trying not to." I told him.

"Try harder." He smiled before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Gideon was gone there seemed to be a flurry of activity. I didn't know what was going on but something was. It made me worry. Worry for him. Worry for Keziah. Ophir. It was a moment where I felt as useless as I was. I was beginning to feel like I was a part of the Order. That I had learned enough to become valuable. But the more I thought about it the more I realized how ridiculous that sounded. There was no being a part of the Order. There was only humoring me while I still lived among them.

Feeling useless, I sat on the end of the bed, letting myself feel useless. That lasted all of five minutes before I was on my feet and out the door. Walking to the throne room, I found it empty. Moving on to the nave, Leonore was there praying, more than likely speaking to the archangels. Hearing my approach, she sat on her heels and looked at me.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Is something happening?" I frowned at her. "It seems like there is a lot of activity going on right now."

"Extra patrols." She stated. "Everyone seems to have forgotten their purpose."

"The fight was my fault." I told her. "I accidentally pit gargoyle against gargoyle. It all just fell apart after that."

She stood and eyed me with suspicion. "Since your arrival I knew that Keziah and Ophir were distracted by you. But they were assigned as your guardians. Only the past few weeks I've noticed the others spending more time with you. You are a distraction." She paused, getting me to nod at her. "The demons are starting to stop the search for you. Give it another month, maybe more, maybe less, and you'll be able to leave."

"Okay." I nodded at her, my voice uncertain.

"Isn't that what you want?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "It's just – I've made friends here. I – I've learned to like it here. I don't know what I'll be going home to. Just slide back into the normal life I was leading?"

"You never lived a normal life." She smiled as she started to walk.

Falling in step next to her, I sighed, "What the hell am I going to do without school and my research?" I asked her. "That's what my life was. A constant and never ending road that led me to you. What am I going to do without it?"

"I understand." She nodded. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Those you care about will help you."

"Even though I can't tell them why I'm dropping out of school and stopping all my research." I stated.

"I never said you had to drop out." She said with furrowed brows. "I've simply stated the importance of the secret you'll be carrying." She replied sadly.

"If I go back to school all I'll want is to keep looking into things. I'm going to have to go cold turkey."

"It'll be hard." She said gently.

"But I'll do it." I nodded at her. "I'll keep your secret."

She smiled, putting her arm around me briefly. "Thank you."

Needing to tend to things, I was soon left alone. Going back to my room, I opened a window, listening to the sound of wings, occasionally seeing a fire in the distance. Demons beware, tonight was not the night to go out. There were more gargoyles scouring the city tonight then there had been for weeks. Taking a deep breath of the night air, I left it open, enjoying the nice breeze that it offered. Changing into sweats and a tank, I crawled into bed, sighing as I pulled back the covers just far enough for me to nestle inside of them. Hugging a pillow against me, Gideon's scent still lingered against the fabric. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes, picturing him, hoping sleep would take me.

Dreams engulfed me; it seemed my brain wasn't ready to shut down. From demons to gargoyles. To laughing and screaming. I was taken through nearly every scenario that my brain wanted. Showing me all the good and bad from my predicament. Startling myself awake, I felt a wave of emotion hit me like a ton of brinks, putting my hand to my head, I took a deep breath. Only in the next second there was a hand running down my forearm. Feeling someone against my back, I rolled over, meeting Gideon's eyes.

"You're here." I said as tears slid from the corners of my eyes.

He smiled, running his hand down my face, his thumb wiping the tears away. "What were you dreaming?" He asked softly.

"A lot of good and bad things." I frowned, subtly shaking my head as I shut my eyes, my brows furrowing.

"I'm here." He said placing a kiss against my sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rolling onto my other side so I could face him, putting my hand against his chest.

He nodded, running his hand down my hair. Sliding my hand up his neck to his face, we stared at each other, both of us smiling. "I am. Sleep." He said pulling me flush against him.

Burying my face into his chest, wrapping my arm around him, I shut my eyes. Taking a deep breath of him, sleep quickly followed. A sleep that was more peaceful than any I'd had here since. The warmth of his body. The smell of his skin. The sound of his breathing. It was the perfect lullaby.

Waking, I was alone in bed, once again hugging the pillow I had first lain with. Frowning, I thought it had just been a dream, but then the door opened and Gideon appeared with a tray of food. Sitting up, I smiled at him, happy to know that it wasn't.

"You have no idea how long it took me to get this." He smirked at me.

"This is unexpectedly sweet of you." I smirked back at him.

He furrowed his brows but his smirk remained as he crawled onto the bed, straddling me. Leaning back, he was on either side of me, his face just inches from mine. My heart started to race as I anticipated his next move.

"I discovered something last night." He told me.

"Really?" I asked with a raised brow. "And what is that?"

He didn't say anything as his hand moved up my thigh to my waist, gripping my side. Nothing happened. "I'm not ticklish, Gideon." I grinned at him.

"Huh. Could have sworn you were." He smirked before placing a gentle kiss against my neck.

Gently gripped his side, he shied away from my touch. Grinning at him, I reached for his side again only to have him grip my hand. "It looks like I am the one who discovered something."

"No." He said and quickly got off the bed. "Come eat."

"Yes, sir." I said getting out of bed, running my fingers through my hair.

Sitting down, I started eating the strawberries, they were perfectly ripe. Despite being The Order of the Gargoyles, they had some exceptional food. I hadn't realized how famished I was, devouring a good portion of the food before I noticed his eyes on me. They were bright and he had a faint smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked him. "Enjoying me stuffing my face?" He just shook his head and shrugged. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." He replied.

Shaking my head, I had finished the muffin and oatmeal before eating the remainder of the strawberries, sitting back contentedly. "I shouldn't have eaten all that." I told him.

"Why not? You enjoyed it." He stated. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, but any minute now there is going to be a knock on the door and I'm going to have to go running." I told him. He looked at me, about to ask a question when there was a knock on the door. "Too late." I told him. "I'll be right out!" I called to the door.

"Hurry up!" Keziah called back.

"All right!" Standing up I went to the bathroom, changing into a different set of sweats and a sports bra to keep the girls in place. I learned that the hard way.

"You're really going to go and just leave me here?" Gideon asked. "After I brought you breakfast."

"Yes." I smiled at him, coming back out. "It was very human of you."

"Call it me making an effort." He stated as he watched me put on my shoes.

"And I appreciate that." I told him. "I really do. It's more than I ever expected of you." He let out a small laugh and averted his eyes from me. "I didn't mean that as harsh as it sounded." I told him. "I'm just saying that since I've been here, I never would have thought we'd end but where we have."

"And where have we ended up?" He asked looking at me.

"You tell me." I replied, looking down at him. Meeting my eyes, he remained silent. "I think we should have a nice long talk later. Make sure we know what we're getting into."

"I know what I'm getting into." He stated.

"Really?" I asked raising my brows. "And are you ready for that? Ready to keep secrets from your Queen? Ready to open yourself up to another person like you never have before?"

"I'm ready." He replied quickly, getting to his feet.

Looking up to meet his eyes, I smiled mischievously at him, "Say my name." He remained silent. "I'll be back." I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek, running my hand along his chest as I moved to the door. I had barely turned the knob when Gideon's hands gripped my hips before running along my sides to my stomach, wrapping his arms around me. "Gideon." I said breathlessly as he buried his face in my neck, taking a deep breath.

"Hurry." He whispered.

Turning my head, our noses brushed as we looked into each other's eyes. We had barely spoken and yet I was about five seconds away from telling him I love him. The look in his eyes, the warmth of his skin, the scent of his breath was all making me feel lightheaded. Like I could simply fall into his arms and be content.

"I hate you right now." I whispered back. He laughed, brushing his nose against mine before releasing me. "I really, really hate you."

"Now tell me you're not ready." He smirked.

"Keziah, I'm not going." I said through the door.

"Get your ass out here now!" She yelled back.

Looking at Gideon, it felt like torture to leave him. Whining horribly, I quickly opened the door, slamming it behind me with sexual frustration.

"About time." Keziah complained. Rolling my eyes, I started us off, her falling in pace next to me. "He's in there, isn't he?" I didn't say anything. "What are you going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea." I replied. "I'm kinda out of my league here."

"But you care for him."

"I do."

"And do you think he cares for you?"

"I do."

"You better be careful." She said with caution.

Picking up speed, we did an extra lap around the cathedral before hitting the showers, going separate ways afterward. She went to be with Ophir while I wanted to return to Gideon. All the way to my room I was thinking of what I was going to say to him. The questions I wanted to ask and the answers I wanted him to give. But when I opened the door, ready to start the conversation right away, I stopped, seeing Gideon sleeping on the bed. Smiling, I took off my shoes, moving to the other side. Gently crawling onto it, he opened one eye, smiling at me.

"Sorry if I woke you." I told him.

"We don't sleep." He said opening his arm to me.

"Really?" I said. "That's no fun." He let out a short laugh, pulling me against his side. "Do you even need to eat?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied. "But we can. And since you've been here we need to have food around so we're participating."

"Huh." I said resting my head against his chest, I wrapped one arm around him, the other gripping his fingers. "You guys are weird." I told him.

He laughed, kissing the top of my head. "You, however, need to sleep and eat."

"That's true." I told him.

"Sleep. I'll be hear resting with you."

"Good." I said placing a kiss against his chest. Closing my eyes, I sighed with happiness, falling asleep from the rise and fall of his chest.

When I woke, he was still resting. Only by the looks of him I could have sworn he was sleeping. Maybe they could if they put their minds to it. Gargoyles were amazing creatures. Something told me they could accomplish anything they put their minds to. Gently removing myself from his side, I sat up, looking down at him. His brows furrowed and he shifted toward me. Softly scoffing, I leaned down, putting my hand against his face as I placed a kiss against his forehead. He relaxed again, his hand moving to my leg. Smiling, I leaned across him, picking up the book that sat on the end table. Propping a couple pillows against the headboard, I leaned against them, resting my arm across his chest as I read, enjoying the quiet and the peace of the moment.

"I can hear the pages turning." He said softly some time later.

"Mm-hm." I said running my hand down his arm to his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"You're not reading out loud." He commented.

Smiling, laughed softly, "Did you want me to?"

"Mm-hm." He replied softly.

Letting my hand go, he rolled onto his side, resting his head in my lap as he wrapped his arm around me. Smiling, I started to run my nails up and down his back, getting a groan from him. Smiling, I leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Opening the book again, I turned back to page one. Even if he fell asleep – deeply rested – again I could read and reread this book forever. The spine of it was so worn I was afraid it was going to start falling apart. I always had a few books stowed away in my duffle, and this one had seen many different places. The Fault in Our Stars. A book everyone should read. It was beautiful. Clearing my throat, I started to read, continuing to rub his back, even after he appeared to be resting deeply again. I wasn't sure he was even listening to me anymore. Not that I minded. Even if he wasn't, I 'd still read to him. No stopping until there was a knock on the door. Hating to move him, I did it as gently as I could, kissing the back of his neck before going to the door.

"Leonore." I said with surprise when I'd opened it. Looking back at the bed Gideon was already gone. I had no idea where he went. "Hi." I said to the Queen.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied. "It's a bit messy."

"I don't mind." She smiled, stepping through the door.

She did a slow circle as she looked around the room. I did the same, only I was looking for Gideon. Realizing the bathroom door was closed, I had a good idea where he was now. Hoping she wasn't going to be weird and ask to see it for some unknown reason.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"I'm here to talk to you about Gideon." She told me, making me nearly have a panic attack.

"Gideon?" I replied as nonchalantly as I could muster.

"I know you dislike him and have yet to break words with him that aren't heated. But I feel like I need to play advocate." She told me.

"You don't have to." I stated, shaking my head. "I don't hate him."

"You just need to get to know him. Underneath his hard exterior he is still a man and one of the best I've known." She explained. "When he's on duty you'd never want another for he is the best of his kind. But when he's not he can be just as kind and funny as the rest of them. I know you've seen that side of them."

"And you also worry that I spend too much time with them. Why would you want me to get to know Gideon as well?" I asked her, continuing to play my part in the anti-Gideon fan club.

"I just feel that it would benefit both of you." She told me.

"Okay." I nodded at her. "I will consider it."

"Thank you." She said. "And not to complain, but it smells a little musty in here. You should open the windows." She added and left.

Frowning at the door, I shut it, locked it, and turned to the bathroom. The door slowly opened and Gideon looked just as perplexed as I did. "What just happened?"

"I think she just condoned our relationship." He replied as he stepped up to me.

Smiling at him, I asked, "And what relationship is that?"

"One that I wish to continue to explore." He said tentatively putting his hands on my hips.

Taking a step forward, I brushed my body against his. "I agree."

Putting his hand against my face, I gently gripped his shirt, pulling him even closer to me. Smiling, he placed a long kiss against my forehead. I was waiting for him to kiss me but I wasn't about to be the one to initiate it. Besides, the deeper we took it the worse it would be later when the time came for me to leave. Sighing, I ran my hands up and down his chest before wrapping my arms around him, hugging his shoulders as I placed as kiss against the center of his chest. Looking up at him, I smiled, tilting my head to the side as an invitation. But instead of kissing my lips, he pressed his lips against my neck, gently sucking as his arms wound around me, gently swinging me back and forth as he trailed his lips up my neck and to my chin, gently biting it.

"You're such a tease." I said as I leaned back, his lips moving to the base of my neck. He groaned, making a quiver run through me. "If this is what silence leads to then I think we should really stop talking again."

"You're the only one talking." He said picking me up.

Grinning down at him, I wrapped my legs round his waist and my arms around his neck. Carrying me to the bed, he threw me on top of it before crawling over me. Taking his head in my hands, I ran my thumbs back and forth across his cheeks before shifting my hand so I could run my thumb along the length of his bottom lip. He pressed his lips against it before meeting my eyes again. Smiling, he laid himself on top of me, his head resting against my chest. Running one hand up and down his back, I ran the other down the back of his head before resting my hand on the back of his neck. He hugged my shoulders, taking long slow breaths. Sighing contentedly, I shut my eyes, never wanting this moment to be over. But questions were forming in my mind and I felt the need to break the silence.

"Gideon?" I said softly.

"Don't ruin the moment." He told me without moving.

Laughing lightly, I ran my hands up and down his back. "Gideon." He groaned but rolled off of me, frowning at he met my eyes. "Don't look at me like that." I said sitting up, spinning to face him.

"You're the one who cut short a perfectly fine moment." He teased. Smiling, it faded as I looked at him, anxiousness taking me over. His own smile faltered and he frowned at me slightly. "I know what you're thinking."

"Then tell me what I'm thinking." I frowned at him.

"This isn't a mistake." He told me.

"What are we doing?" I asked him. Sighing, he got off the bed and started to pace at the end of it. "Gideon."

"Don't." He shot at me.

"Okay." I said softly. He kept pacing, only this silence was thick and uncomfortable. "Gideon, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

Crawling onto my hands and knees, I moved to the edge of the bed, gripping his hand, making him face me before taking the other. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I'm just nervous about all of this. I have never done this before."

"Neither have I." He told me. "But I'm ready to learn. I'm ready to embrace whatever this feeling is."

"And then what?" I asked. "This is kind of forbidden you know."

Bringing my hands up, he placed a kiss against them before putting them against his chest. "I'm willing to risk it if you are."

Smiling, I nodded at him, "I am."

"Then tell me this is not a mistake." He replied softly. Staying quiet, I was still struggling with what to do. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to make him happy. But I didn't want him to ruin his life here. I didn't want him thrown into a cell for loving a human. "Tell me this is not a mistake." He repeated, worry filling his eyes.

"This is not a mistake." I told him honestly. He sighed with relief. "But you have to promise me something." He nodded. "If everyone finds out, especially Leonore, and problems arise, it ends."

"I can't promise you that." He told me flat out.

"It ends, Gideon." I replied sternly. "If it causes you too much trouble, it ends." He didn't say anything. Pulling him down onto the bed, I stepped off the bed, folding my leg as I sat next to him. "Please do not make this harder than it has to be."

"If you don't want this, tell me and I can walk away right now." He said without looking at me.

Smiling, I ran my hand down the back of his head, resting it on his neck as I placed a long kiss against his temple. _I love you_. I thought to myself before telling him, "I'm in this. We're in this. Together."

He met my eyes, his hand moving to my thigh. There was so much sexual tension in the air you could cut it with a knife. Yet neither of us acted on it. We both knew that we were risking. We both knew that it would have to end someday. I would eventually have to leave and this would have to end. Whether he believed it or not. He squeezed my thigh, offering me a small smile. Smiling back, I put my hand against his face, resting my forehead against his as I ran my thumb back and forth across his cheek. He did the same, the heat starting to rise between us, for a moment I thought it was actually going to happen. But then there was pounding on the door, making both of us jump.

"Every time." He whispered.

Smiling, I pressed my lips against his jawline before standing and going to the door, opening it, I was slightly surprised, "Levi."

"Is he here?" He asked.

"Sorry?" I frowned.

He pushed through the door to see Gideon standing there with a raised brow. "Levi." He said sternly, adjusting his greave as he put his armor back on.

"Come. Now." Levi told him. Gideon opened his mouth to retort but Levi gripped him, pushing him from the room.

Frowning, I followed them out into the hall. "Gideon."

They disappeared around the corner just in time for steps to be heard in the other direction. Turning, Leonore came around the corner with her guards, a determined look on her face. "Melina." She said when she saw me. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." I told her. "I just thought I heard something."

She smiled and nodded as she passed me by. Pausing, she turned to me, "Have you seen Gideon?"

"Not for a little while now." I replied smoothly. She smiled and nodded again before walking away.

Going back inside, I waited for a while before I couldn't take it anymore. Changing, I went down to the training rooms to see if Dain was there. Smiling when I saw him, I joined him and the others until all but the pair of us took their leave. Today I wanted to be pushed. I wanted to be pushed until I couldn't handle anymore. I needed an outlet for all the emotions running through my body.

We had moved from offense to defense, giving me a long dagger, teaching me the areas to cut. The soft areas that would give me access to the vital organs. He made me recite them as we trained, inflicting pain when I got them wrong. Soon I was littered with shallow cuts. But I remembered what he had taught me. Brain, kidneys, stomach, lungs, heart. A good enough blow to any would mean the end to a demon. Though he was ever aware of my human fragility, never letting me hurt myself too badly. And he knew the signs when I'd had enough better than I did.

"Are you frustrated about something?" He asked as we went through the new forms he had taught me.

"I'm frustrated about a lot of things." I replied blandly.

He stopped and looked at me, "Did you want to talk about it?"

Stopping, meeting his eyes, I smiled at the awkwardness in his voice. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm okay."

"Good." He smiled and laughed.

I raised my brows at him, "But you know what will help?"

"What?"

"Take me on with everything you've got. Let me attempt to survive and at the same time it will help me release all my pent up frustration." I told him.

He looked at me a moment before smiling, "You're on." Deciding weapons would be a bad idea, we faced each other with only our fists. He toyed with me for several minutes as I attempted to land a punch. "Remember what I taught you." He told me.

Taking a few steps away from him, I took a deep breath, rolling my shoulders before facing him again. But in order for me to show him what I learned some sort of action had to be made. The more we circled the more frustration started to build instead of being released. Which I think is what he was going for. I was getting annoyed, which made me lower by guard. In the next second he had lunged at me, making me stagger backward as I attempted to avoid his fists. Rolling my torso to the side, I landed a punch to his side before I darted from his reach. He turned and threw another, feeling a knuckle graze my cheek as I avoided it. Jumping about each other, I managed to not to get touched, meaning my defense was working just fine. Thinking I had found my moment, I punched him across the jaw only to have him grip my arm and slam me to the ground. Getting to my knees, he moved behind me, wrapping his arm around my neck. For a moment panic started to take hold, but he had taught me not to let it control me. Fear was my ally. Elbowing him as hard as I could in the solar plexus, his grip loosened, making it possible for me to slip out of his grip. Spinning his arm behind his back, I forced him onto his stomach, my knee digging into his back as I pulled his arm, threatening to pop it out of its socket. He hit the floor, making me release him. He nodded at me with a smile before charging me again. Only I was getting tired and he knew it. I successfully avoided him for several minutes, waiting for my moment to strike, knowing it would never come. I was getting sluggish, making it easy for him to make contact. Taking several blows, it finally ended when I lay on the floor, panting for air as I waited for my vision to straighten out.

"That was fun." Dain smiled down at me. Giving him the thumbs up, he pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall to the floor. "You did well."

"And now you look like hell." Ophir stated.

"Well aren't you a poet." I grinned, opening my arm to him. He stepped into my embrace, taking my weight from Dain. Though I was feeling a little better, I could breathe again and my vison was now clear. "Thank you." I told Dain. "I really do think it helped." He nodded at me, putting his hand on my back briefly before we walked away.

"Don't let Gideon see you like this." He frowned.

I frowned back at him, "Do I look that bad?"

"You're bleeding, sweaty, and shaky." He stated. "He'd be tearing Dain's arms off right now."

I just scoffed at him before asking, "Where's Keziah?"

"I'll fetch her. Go to the showers." He commanded.

"Yes, Ophir." I smiled, staggering down the hall to the bathroom.

Sitting on the bench in front of my cubby, I gently touched a cut on my arm, making it bleed again. Scoffing, I stood and went to the mirror, looking at myself. Bruising was already starting to form and there were more cuts than I had realized. Though there were only a couple on my face and neck.

"I really do look like hell." I told my reflection.

"Not to mention you're still shaking like a leaf." Keziah said appearing.

Sitting back down, I looked at her with tired eyes, "So I may have overdone it."

"As usual." She smirked.

"I have a lot of pent up emotions that need to be released."

She grinned at him, "Has he kissed you yet?"

"No." I told her annoyed. "There have been several moments but neither of us have acted on them."

"Why not?" She asked as she started to clean my cuts.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"You're exhausted."

I nodded, "Yup. And hungry." I added.

She laughed, shaking her head at me. Taking a long shower, she helped me into clean clothes before we went to grab some dinner. Eating more than I should, I was sufficiently satisfied, as well as sore and exhausted. Leaving them before they were ready, I slowly made my way back to my room, hoping to find Gideon inside of it. I hadn't seen him since he was taken from my sight. I wasn't worried; I simply didn't like all the secrecy and uncertainty involved with our relationship. Whatever relationship that was. I guess we were together but that was the furthest it went. I didn't know where we were going to what would happen if we truly attempted to make this work.

Opening the door, I sighed, seeing the emptiness of it. Changing into sweats and a tank top, I opened the windows before crawling into bed. I was going to attempt to read for a while, waiting for Gideon, but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Sleeping soundly, I woke up briefly, feeling the bed shift. Making a small noise, Gideon's arm moved around me, pressing himself against my back. Taking his hand, I held it against my chest, pressing my lips against his skin. He buried his face in my hair, placing a kiss before he moved to my neck. I was immediately warmed by him, falling back asleep quickly, sleeping more soundly with him near me.

When I woke, Gideon was still against me back, his even breathing telling me that he was still resting. Not wanting to disturb him, I simply laid there, listening to the sound of him breathing and the occasional noise he would make. Hugging his hand tighter against my chest, I gently placed a kiss against them. Shifting slightly, he rolled off of me, sighed but didn't seem to come back from wherever his mind was . Rolling over as gently as I could, I stared at him, watching every move he made, wondering if it was some sort of deep meditation or if he was simply capable of shutting his mind off in order to find peace. Putting my hand on his bare chest, I smiled at the rise and fall of it, feeling the beating of his heart underneath my palm. He truly was a beautiful man. I couldn't get enough of him. Unable to help myself, I ran the back of my fingers down the side of his face, gently running my hand across his chest. He grinned a little, making me smile as I leaned forward and placed a kiss against his cheek. Turning his head toward me, he slowly opened his eyes, meeting mine. Smiling, he rolled over, wrapping his arm around me as he pulled me tight against his chest.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." I whispered back, putting my hand against his face.

For a moment we just stared at each other. Then in one quick motion he pinned me against his chest as he playfully bit at my neck, making me shriek with giddiness, squirming against him. Gripping his sides, he started to do the same, both of us bursting with laughter as we rolled over one another. When we calmed, I lay atop him, staring into his eyes. _I love you._ I thought to myself, hoping he could see it in my eyes. Grinning at him, I was going to make a move for his lips when there was knocking on the door.

"Keziah." Gideon sighed.

"Melina, let's go." My friend's voice came through the door.

Running my hands up and down his sides, I placed a long kiss against his chest, gently sucking his skin. He smiled, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'll be back." I said placing another kiss before rolling off of him.

"Tell her no." He said gripping my hand. "Stay with me."

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but grin at him. "I'll be back." I said pulling my hand from his.

"Stay with me." He complained sitting up.

"Come running with us." I countered.

He frowned at me, making me shrug and go into the bathroom. When I came back out Gideon was standing in a pair of sweats and a tank. The fabric taut across his chest and shoulders. Feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, I beamed at him, stepping up and leaning against his chest.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him affectionately.

"You're welcome." He said putting his hand through my hair.

"Are you coming or what?" Keziah shot through the door. Opening it, she took in the pair of us, giving Gideon a small smile. "Are you sure you want to be seen with us?"

"Get Ophir and we'll be even." He told her.

"I'll pass." She replied.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked as he closed the door behind us.

Sucking my teeth at him, I smacked his chest. Looking at Keziah, she had a glare that could kill. "I didn't say anything to him. Anything he's saying right now he discovered all on his own." She glared up at Gideon.

"I'm not blind." He told her before starting us out. "I know everything that happens in my cathedral."

"Your cathedral?" I smirked, looking at Keziah as we fell in step behind him.

Running the halls of the cathedral, Gideon moved faster than both Keziah and I was used to, making us tire twice as fast. By the time we were done my legs felt like jelly and Keziah was frowning at him with annoyance. Going to the commons, we all walked together, grabbed food, and sat with Ophir. None of us worrying if we were being watched. Not anymore. We could totally play it off as something else if anyone asked about it. Not that anyone would say anything. They wouldn't risk the wrath of Gideon.

"You both look more tired than usual." Ophir commented.

"Gideon came with." I told him. "He runs faster than we do."

"You could have stayed behind." Gideon smirked at me, getting a glare in return. His smile just grew, nudging me as if by accident.

As soon as we were done eating, Keziah and I headed to the showers while Gideon left to tend to matters of the gargoyles. If he wasn't present Leonore would know something was going on. Ophir followed us, lingering in the hall while we showered and changed.

Leaving the room together, Keziah moved to Ophir, playfully jabbing at him as we started down the hall. He laughed and played back, wrapping his arm around her neck, pulling her against him. She laughed as she pulled free of him, wrapping her arm around him, both grinning at each other affectionately.

Taking my leave of them, I went back to my room. Gideon would probably be gone for hours leaving me with time to simply be alone. The afternoons had been filled with reading to Gideon. Now I was back to the quiet room, only the pages making sound. Smiling, I hunkered down with my book, enjoying myself.

A new routine had started. Not that Gideon and I were on speaking terms, there was no need to spend every afternoon in the tower now that we had every night. As well as the occasional afternoon. He'd come to my room in the middle of the day, making me drop my book and practically launch myself into his arms, shrieking like a teenager in love for the first time. Only I was in love for the first time. I had never felt anything like this before. I was drunk with it. I loved when he came to see me. Sitting and talking, laughing, and still reading for a few hours when we just felt like relaxing. I loved it even more at night when I'd fall asleep wrapped in his arms. Most of the time I was in his, but on the nights where there was more fighting than usual, I'd hold him till he found peace, not letting him go until he asked me to, which was never often. Even he had memories that plagued him, and I would be there to help him through each and every one of them. For he was there for me for each and every one of mine.

After a while we no longer feared being seen together. We walked the halls, talking and laughing throughout the day. He took to training with me in the evenings, teaching me when I didn't think I could learn anything else. Laughing, talking, and training were the extent of our interactions when around members of the Order. There was the grazing of flesh, looks that told us more than words could, but no other affection was shown. But it was worth it. Gideon continued to perform his normal duties as well as spending time with me. It was really all I could ever ask for. We both knew that Leonore could make our lives a living hell. But for now we were safe.

Soon another month had gone by and I was completely comfortable with the way things were going. Probably too comfortable. But I couldn't stop even if I tried to. It seemed like I was being drawn to Gideon even when I wasn't with him. It felt as if everything I did revolved around him. Which wasn't healthy but like I said, I was drunk with love for him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as we laid in each other's arms, me on top of him. Candles were lit in the room, the sun having gone down hours ago.

"What I'm usually thinking of." I smiled.

"Do I really encompass that much of your thoughts?" He smirked.

I sighed, "Sadly yes."

"Sadly?" He frowned.

"Don't you think about me? Even when we're together?"

"Yes." He said running the back of his fingers across my cheek. "Are you happy here?" He asked, making me think of the first time he asked me that.

"Very." I smiled. "Are you happy here?"

"I am." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "Do don't still think this is a mistake, do you?" He asked.

"No." I told him. "Do you?"

"I never did."


	12. Chapter 12

_Throwing me against the wall, his hands gripped mine, our fingers lacing as he crashed his lips against mine. Bending my knee against his side, I moaned with pleasure, my tongue dancing with his as it never had before. Releasing my hands, he gripped my hips, pulling me against him as he stepped backward. Turning me, he pushed me onto the bed. Crawling backward until I reached the pillows, he was on top of me. We both pulled each other's clothes off, laughing and kissing, relishing the euphoric sensation of our skin rubbing against each other. Lying naked, he let his full weight down on me, keeping me in place underneath him. His lips met mine again, gentle and passionate. A kiss so deep that my head fogged over and all inhibitions were gone. All I could see was him. All I wanted was him. I wanted him inside of me. To be one with him in every possible way. Wet with desire, I could feel him harden against me. Only just as he was about to push inside he yelled in pain, a white light emanating from him. Panic encompassed me as he looked down, meeting my eyes with fear in his. He gripped my arms, looking at me as if he were going to say something, but before he could he disappeared from my sight, his scapular falling on top of me._

Shooting up from the bed, breathing hard, I looked around the room. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. Looking at the sun shining through the window, it diminished the power of the dream. Running my fingers through my hair, I picked up the book that had flown onto the floor. Sitting back down, I sighed, running my fingers through my hair again in an attempt to calm myself. Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tears from my eyes just as the door opened and Gideon strode in. Rolling my eyes, annoyed to be caught in such a state, he looking at me, quickly coming over and taking my head in his hands.

"Did someone harm you?" He asked.

"No." I frowned at him, "It was just a bad dream."

"About what?" He asked sitting next to me. Shrugging, I avoided looking at him, keeping his hand in my lap, running my fingers up and down his arm. "Tell me." He said running his hand down my hair. "I promise I won't laugh."

Looking at him, I frowned, tears brimming in my eyes again. It had felt so real. What if it was some sort of foreshadowing? I couldn't lose him. He meant more to me than even I realized, and having to feel that loss for even a second was too much.

"Baby." He frowned at me.

Taking a steadying breath, I turned, folding my leg in front of me so I could face him. "You died." I told him. "We were – having a moment – and then you were killed. You were stabbed and the expression on your face – my own anguish – it felt very real."

"I'm right here." He said putting my hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under my palm. He smiled at me affectionately. I just sighed, biting the inside of my cheek to try and keep from crying. "Come here." He said gently. Moving into his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hand down the back of his head. "I am right here. I will never leave you."

Pressing my lips against his neck, I gripped him tighter. It wasn't just him dying that was affecting me. It was also not being able to be with him the way I wanted to be. _I love you._ I repeated to him over and over again in my head, wanting to say it out loud but not wanting to make myself more vulnerable. Telling him that I loved him would be like handing over my heart and soul to him. I was willing to do it. I was. But I knew I couldn't do it if I ever wanted to leave here. Him saying it was the same. I could only assume that that's why he had yet to say my name.

"Baby, it's all right." He said running his hands up and down my back.

Leaning away from him, I smirked, "You can use a human endearment but you can't say my name?"

"I don't call anyone else baby." He smiled.

Laughing, I put my forehead against his, our noses touching while our lips gently brushed. "Nothing can happen to you." I whispered to him.

"Nothing can happen to you either." He whispered back. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." I told him.

He just smiled as me before a curious look crossed his face. "What kind of moment were we having?" I immediately blushed, smirking at him. "Really?" He said with raised brows. "Do we have those moments often in your dreams?"

"Maybe once or twice." I confessed.

With both of us grinning at each other, I took his face in my hands, tilting my head so I could reach his lips with mine. They were just brushing his when the door burst open before it was slammed shut. Both of us clenched our jaws before I moved off of him. Looking up, it was Keziah. She was breathing hard.

"Yes?" Gideon asked.

"You're needed." She told him quickly. "And Leonore is asking for you."

He stood with a deep frown on his face. "I've been away from her for barely ten minutes. What does she need?" He asked.

"I do not know." She replied. "All I know is that she is asking for you. And there are rumors of a demon attack."

"There are always rumors."

I didn't want to sound conceited but I had to ask, "It's not about me, is it?"

"We do not know." She told me. "Less and less demons hold your name on their tongues. We think they're growing tired of searching for you. But you know that."

I nodded, "I do."

"I'll be right out." Gideon told her.

We both watched her leave the room before we turned to each other. "Why does this keep happening?" I asked him. He sighed and raised a brow. "Maybe it's a sign that we're not meant to be."

"We're forbidden." He smirked. "It's not meant to be easy."

"Then kiss me now." I said leaning against him.

He lowered his head, rubbing his nose with mine, "No."

"No?" I frowned.

"If I kiss you I'll never be able to leave this room."

"I'm okay with that." I said moving onto my toes, my hands against his neck and chest.

"And when Leonore comes to find me?" He asked with a raised brow, even though his arms moved around my waist, started to move back and forth across my back.

Sighing, I released him, taking a step away from him. "Then go. Be safe. I'll be waiting."

Stepping toward me, he placed a kiss against my forehead, "I won't be long."

"Every time you say that you're gone for hours." I complained.

He turned and grinned at me, "This whiny side of you is adorable."

"Just you wait." I smirked at him.

Once again I was left alone. Not wanting to stay in my room, I went down to the training rooms, asking Dain for a good workout. He always delivered. He put me through the motions until my legs were like jelly and I couldn't lift my arms over my head. Keziah had come and joined near the end, seeming frustrated and worn out already. Since she was here I assumed Gideon was as well. Though his absence meant he was being delayed, probably by Leonore, who was acting more and more suspicious as the days dragged on.

"Are you happy?" Keziah asked while we showered.

"Very." I smiled back at her.

She smiled, though there were still questions in her eyes, "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Do you honestly think Leonore would let me stay?"

She frowned and sighed, "No."

"Exactly."

"But would you if she did?" She asked quickly.

Looking at her, she really did want me to stay. I realized that she had become more than just a friend to me. She was a sister. Family. Someone that I didn't want to have to give up. "Yes."

"To be with Gideon?"

"Not only him, but you and Ophir as well. You're like a sister to me. I don't want to never see you again. You two have become the voice in my head. I don't know what I'll do without you." I replied, not wanting her to feel less important to me.

Later that night I walked the halls, feeling true boredom for the first time. Even reading couldn't keep me occupied. Ending up in the nave, I went to the front of the cathedral, staring up at the stained glass, intricate and beautiful. Kneeling on the top step, I laced my fingers in front of me, looking up toward the heavens. Smiling, I shut my eyes, talking to God. I thanked him for allowing me to meet Gideon and Keziah and Ophir and all the others who had helped me since I'd been here. I thanked Him for my family and prayed that He was keeping them safe while I was gone. I prayed that the gargoyles would be safe in their fight against the demons. I prayed for guidance and wisdom. For Him to watch over me and lead me down the right path. Prayed that He watch over Gideon, thanking Him for giving us the chance to be together, and hoping that He would not make it short lived. I prayed for many things, finding solace in speaking to God after a long absence of doing so.

Unsure of how long I knelt there, it was footsteps echoing across the room that broke my concentration. Sitting on my heels, I looked over my shoulder to see Leonore. Getting to my feet, my legs tingled, telling me that it had been awhile.

"Hello." I told her.

"Hello." She smiled.

She didn't say anything else, making the moment awkward. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Were you praying?" She countered.

"I was."

"You have much faith." She stated.

"I do."

There was another long pause before she spoke again, "Have you thought on my words about Gideon?"

My stomach fell but I didn't think she knew anything. Not if she was asking me about him. Not yet. "I have." I replied.

"And?"

"And I've made peace with him." I told her. "We may not see eye to eye on things but I don't antagonize him as I used to. We've formed a friendship over the past few weeks." She nodded. "May I ask why you're asking? You spoke to me about him – what – a month ago?"

"He said something very similar when I asked him about you." She stated. "Though he still doesn't speak your name. Sometimes I feel as if he sees you as he does Adam. Referring to you as 'it' or 'thing'."

Gritting my teeth for a moment, I smiled at her, "It doesn't bother me."

"Doesn't it?" She asked with raised brows.

"Okay, yes." I blurted out. "I don't know why he can't just say it. Say it once. I'm not going to shatter if he says it. Though I may die of shock."

"Do you want to know what I think?" She asked, getting a nod from me. "I think that if he says it than you are real to him. He can hold you at arm's length but if he truly acknowledges you than he would have to feel something. Something I don't think he wants to do."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling." I told her. "If anything he can learn something from feeling for me."

"Feeling is dangerous for us." She stated. "Feelings can go too far and love is forbidden in our Order."

"Which is stupid." I retorted, my emotions getting the better of me. "Are you telling me that in all your years of life there had never been one single person that you loved? Or as least wanted to love with all of you?" She didn't say anything. "It's not fair. Love would give you more purpose than you already have. If you have something to fight for than your life would hold more meaning that it already does."

"We protect your race. That is our purpose." She replied with a hint of annoyance.

Frowning at her, I knew I wasn't getting anywhere, "So change it."

She just looked at me for a long moment, "You have a lot of passion for a human. Frustration as well. Does the Gargoyle Order frustrate you now that you know us well?"

"Only some of your rules." I stated.

"They aren't _my_ rules." She shot at me, finally showing her annoyance. "They have been there since the beginning of our race."

"Are you not Queen?" I frowned, getting a warning look from her. Making my voice gentle, I stepped up to her, "So change them." Giving her a smile, I walked away.

Taking a deep breath, our encounter had made me nervous. She knew something was going on and I was afraid that I had given something away. Going back to my room I paced and replayed it over and over again in my mind. Moving through all the possible consequences for what we were doing, I thought about what Leonore could do to us. The more I thought about it the more anxious I became. Leaving the room again, I scoured the cathedral for Gideon. I needed to talk to him. I needed to warn him. Needed him to remind me that this wasn't a mistake. That he wouldn't be ruined if everyone found out. Only nothing had really happened. We'd basically pledged ourselves to each other – I guess – but that was it. We'd never done anything more than that. We'd been nearly inseparable for weeks but we'd been careful while in the company of others. We hadn't even said the official words of me being his and him being mine. Or did we? It was all blending together now and I couldn't decide if we were in any real danger or not.

That night I couldn't sleep. Sitting at the head of the bed, I waited for Gideon. My brain was tired with all the questions that were swimming through it. I couldn't seem to turn them off. It was past midnight when there was a swooping of wings and Gideon climbed through the window. The moonlight shinning on him. Smiling, I didn't say anything, wanting to simply take him in.

He turned his head, smiling at me, "You're awake."

"I am." I smiled back.

He moved to the end of the bed, taking off all his armor, placing it on the bench before putting on a clean pair of sweats. Leaving his chest bare, he continued to smile at me, making me just grin back at him. It took him just looking at me like that to make all my anxiousness melt away. All the worry I had been holding all day was now gone. Just by looking at him. I loved him. God, I loved him. His eyes were telling me that he felt the same, making my love for him grow.

Crawling onto the bed, we put our arms around each other as he laid down. With one arm across his chest, the other was around his shoulder as I laid my head against his chest. He was warm and smelled windblown and masculine. Pressing a kiss against his chest, he held me tightly against his side, his fingers running up and down my arm on his chest.

"Something's bothering you." He stated softly.

"Not so much anymore." I replied.

"What changed?"

"You're here."

He let out a soft laugh, feeling his lips in my hair. "I know you better than that."

Sighing, I wrapped my leg around his, "I think she suspects something."

"Why?" He asked, a hint of nervousness entering his voice.

Propping myself up on the elbow, I looked down at him, "She asked me about you again. Asking if I had thought about what she had told me."

"And?" He asked with a smirk.

"I adore you." I told him. "I didn't know what I was missing until I met you."

He smiled, leaning up and kissing my shoulder, running his fingers back and forth across my back. "Did you tell her that?"

"Of course not." I smiled. "I told her that I'd made peace with you, no long antagonizing you as I used to. That we were friends."

"I told her something very similar."

"She told me that."

"What else was said?" He asked.

"She told me why she thinks you can't say my name." I told him.

"And why can't I?" He replied with a frown.

"She thinks it's because you don't want to feel anything for me." I replied, waiting for something to cross his face. But nothing did. I didn't know why but that annoyed me. "But you already feel something for me." His face remained blank. "Don't you?" Again nothing. Rolling off the bed, I looked down at him, "Gideon."

"What?" He asked sitting up.

"Are we no longer on the same page here?"

"We are." He said getting up.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" I shot at him. "Earlier you didn't want to leave and now you're acting indifferent. What changed? What happed today?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Then why are you looking at me like I'm talking crazy?" I shot back at him.

He held up his hands, "I'm not."

"You know, I'd like you to explain to me why you can't say my name." I told him. "I think Leonore is right. I think that if you say it, all those feelings inside of you are going to rush to the surface and you don't want to deal with them. And if that's the case, I might start to think that you may not feel for me as much as you have let on or as much as I think you do."

"Stop." He told me.

"No!" I yelled at him. "We've basically given ourselves to each other and you can't say it. Why is that?" I asked, but he didn't' say anything. Wanting to get some reaction from him, I asked something I was terrified to ask. Not knowing how he would react. "Isn't this love?"

"I never said that!" He yelled quickly, making me jump.

Nodding at him, I felt my heart break a little. "Okay. Sorry. Apparently I was mistaken."

"Where is this coming from?" He frowned at me. "Five minutes ago you were happy in my arms and now you're doubting everything."

"And clearly there are things to doubt." I told him calmly. "Clearly I've been living in some dream and am finally waking up."

"Don't doubt this." He said stepping closer to me. "Us."

"What us?!" I yelled at him. "From the sound of it there is no us."

"That's not what I'm saying." He replied calmly.

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I don't know!" He yelled back.

Just looking at him, I scoffed, smiling at him. "Alright, Gideon. Here's your out. Right now. Go ahead and walk out that door."

"You're giving me an out?" He asked with raised brows before a frown crossed his face. "You're just using this fight as an excuse to end it. You've been worried about it since the very beginning. You're using this as a way to make it happen." Laughing, I crossed my arms, shaking my head at him. "Admit it!"

"What's there to end?" I asked him. "A few stolen moments? A few kisses against flesh? Holding each other at night? I'm how you pass your time, but from the sound of it I really don't mean that much to you."

"And I mean more to you?" He shot back. "You've latched on to me since you arrived."

"Latched on to you?!" I asked, once again yelling. "I avoided you like the plague since I arrived! Keziah and Ophir were my only true friends for weeks! They were the only ones who gave a damn!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"How?! How is that bullshit?! All you did was argue with me, belittle me, or say anything to get a rise out of me!" I yelled before attempted to lower my voice. "You made me feel horrible about myself." He just looked at me. I thought by this point I'd be crying but I found my eyes dry. "But then I found myself falling for you. Falling for the expressions you made when I read to you. The way you carry yourself when you walk. The sound of your laugh and the shine in your eyes when you look at me. It was all the little things I noticed when we didn't speak. You are my favorite part of the day." His face relaxed but he didn't say anything. "I'm insecure, you know that. So I'm sorry if your lack of response makes me feel like I've been nothing more than a game to you."

He just looked at me a moment. "Think what you want. It's not like I can change your mind once you've set it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Because you're so different in that regard." I shot at him. "You're more stubborn than I am." He nodded and moved to his armor, starting to put it back on. "You're just going to leave?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do?!" He yelled.

"To stay so we can talk this through!" I yelled back.

He laughed, shaking his head, "Don't you think we've said enough for one night?"

"No."

He finished, straightening and looking down at me. "Well I have." He replied and left the room.

My anger boiled. That was the first fight we'd had since breaking our silence with each other. And it had been ugly. That's not how I pictured tonight going. I expected comfort and caring words only to be given the opposite. Normally he was full of sweet, reassuring words and tonight he didn't say anything. Something happened today. Something happened that had made him rethink everything. Usually it was me. I shouldn't blame him but for over a month now he had been more for our relationship than me. I thought he was in this for the long hull but he was running scared.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I went through everything that was said. I had basically told him that I loved him and he didn't even comment on it. Except to tell me that he didn't love me. Nodding to myself, I felt tears brim. I hated to be the girl who cried over a boy but in this moment I thought it appropriate.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came and went, going through my usual routine with Keziah. She knew something was wrong but we hadn't seen Gideon all day, so it was obvious to her what it probably was. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to talk about it anymore than I wanted to think about it. I was still angry with him. But also with myself. I had bared my heart to him and he didn't even blink. I didn't know what he was really thinking. He was more defensive than anything. I wanted to talk to him and yet couldn't bring myself to seek him out.

Walking the halls back to my room, everyone was speaking in whispers, glancing at me as I passed them. Frowning, I tried not to pay attention to them. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but then I was sure. The way they were looking at me. The hushed voices. Something was happening. Trying to eavesdrop, I managed to hear 'Did you know', 'I never thought', 'forbidden', as well as both Gideon's and my name. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate as a pit dropped in my stomach so hard that I thought I might fall over.

They know.

Trying not to bring more attention to myself, I started to look for Gideon. He was probably still angry with me but now we had to talk it through. We couldn't run from each other if the whole cathedral was aware of what we were doing. The longer it took to find him the more panicked I became. I'd looked in all the normal places he'd go, finding them all absent his presence. _Shit._ I thought, running to the throne room. The door was closed, Leonore yelling from inside. I missed what she had said but when Gideon spoke, his voice rumbled through the door with ease, allowing me to hear everything he was saying. Standing outside the room, I didn't hide, I simply listened, shock moving through me with every word.

"She's nothing to me!" Gideon yelled.

"That's not what I'm hearing Gideon." Leonore told him. "You know it's forbidden."

"Yes, I do." He replied. "So why would I attempt such a thing? It's easier to keep an eye on her if she allows me to be close to her."

"So you are simply placating her." Leonore stated.

"It's easier than fighting with her. If she lets me be close to her I can keep her out of trouble and can keep her away from the other gargoyles." He explained. "Keziah and Ophir are overly concerned with her. It'll be easier on them if contact is diminished. Making her departure easier on all."

"You're doing this for the Order?" Leonore asked.

"Yes." He stated. "The girl means nothing to me but a means to an end."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I listened. Ophir's words ringing true. I was being used. I thought that wouldn't bother me but I was wrong. So terribly wrong. And it wasn't over yet.

"You don't find her fascinating?" Leonore asked, I could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy under her authoritative tone.

"No!" He yelled. "She's nothing special! She is just another human. She'll live a short life worrying about things that don't matter. She's too simple to mean anything to me. If I was going to risk something like you speak of then I'd do it with my own kind. The girl will be dead in the blink of an eye compared to us. There is nothing there. She means nothing."

I couldn't breathe.

All the hours spent together. The nights where we laid in each other's arms. The effort he had put in to keep our affair going. It meant nothing. I was nothing to him. What had I been thinking? I had actually believed that he loved me. He made me believe it. Now, after this and after our fight, I know it was simply a ruse to keep me interested. To keep me from being with the others. I should have listened.

"All right." Leonore spoke gently. "I may have overreacted when the rumors reached my ears. I simply did not think my commander and most trusted warrior would betray me this way."

"I have not betrayed you, Leonore." He told her gently. The first time I'd ever heard him say her name to her face.

"It's late. Go. Patrol and return to your duties." She told him.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Covering my mouth to hold in the sobs, I moved to the shadows of the corner, wanting to melt into the wall. The door opened and Gideon strode out. As soon as the door was shut he started running. Sliding down the wall, I cried into my knees, rocking as I let out the agony that was taking me over. His words were more hurtful than I'd ever imagined they would be. I knew I would have to leave him behind but this wasn't the way I wanted to do it. I truly thought I had meant more to him. Meant something to him. Turns out I was wrong. Getting to my feet, I wiped the tears from my cheeks, knowing the evidence of them would still be there. Not caring, I turned and stepped through the door. Leonore had her back to me. Stepping forward, I took a deep breath.

"You heard." She said softly.

"I did." I told her, my voice thick with emotion.

"And?" She asked turning to me, no emotion crossing her face as she took me in.

Looking at her, I felt so angry I thought I might scream. "He fooled me."

"He does his job well." She stated.

"I'd like to leave." I stated. "If that's possible."

"We've reached an appropriate length of time. However I thought you wanted to stay." She said with a slight frown.

"I thought I was staying for something. Now it would be for nothing." I replied.

"You love him, don't you?" She frowned harder.

Laughing, I nodded at her, "More than you'll ever know."

She looked at me a long moment. Staring at her, I waited for her to make her decision. "Okay." She nodded.

"Okay?" I asked, unsure if I had heard her right.

She nodded, "It's time."

"When?" I frowned.

"Tonight." She stated. I nodded at her. Terrified to go but too wounded to stay. "I will summon Keziah and Ophir. They will escort you back to your car and will watch over you as you depart the city."

"Let me tell them." I told her.

She nodded. "All right."

Turning, I left the room, running to Keziah's room in hopes that she would be there. I'd never been there more than a few times. She was always so good at being exactly where I needed her when I needed her. Which held true when she opened the door after I pounded on it repeatedly. And it wasn't just her, Ophir was there as well.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her, my voice still full of emotion.

"What's happened?" She frowned as she let me in.

Pacing, tears started to flow again. "You were right." I told them. They both were looking at me like I was insane. "He was just using me."

"What?" Keziah frowned.

"That can't be right." Ophir frowned.

"Why not? You said so to begin with."

"I was wrong." He said getting to his feet. "Who told you that?"

"I heard it from his own lips. He was talking to Leonore about how I meant nothing to him and was simply manipulating me to let him get close so he could do his job." I told them quickly. "He called me simple. Just another human. That my thoughts don't matter."

Keziah moved to my side, gently playing with a strand of my hair. "He probably just said that to keep Leonore happy. If she found out there would be hell to pay. He said those things to protect you, not hurt you."

"You don't know that." I told her as more tears fell. "You didn't hear his voice."

"Melina." Ophir said sadly as he wrapped his arm around me. "I'm so sorry."

"No." I said shaking my head. "It is I who am sorry. I have been so wrapped up in him. "

"You've still been with us. Don't worry about us." Keziah said sweetly.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I hugged her as hard as I could. "I love you."

She hugged me tighter, "I love you too."

Releasing her, I hugged Ophir next, "I love you, Ophir."

"And I love you." He smiled hugging me tightly.

Releasing him, I wrapped my arms around myself, looking between them. "There's more."

"What is it?" Ophir asked.

Taking a deep breath, I realized that I didn't want to tell them. I wanted to stay with them. But I knew that I couldn't. "I'm leaving. It's happening."

"When?" Keziah asked with a small voice.

"Tonight." I replied, both of them looking at me sadly. "I spoke with Leonore after I heard Gideon. It's time, you guys. I have to go. I can't be here with him if everything I believe is a lie."

"It's not a lie." Ophir said gripping my arms so quickly that I jumped. "He is in love with you. I've never seen a gargoyle love another as he loves you."

"I believed that up until today." I replied. "We fought and it was ugly. Then I hear him say all those things to Lenore. How am I supposed to believe him? I love him more than I'll ever love anyone again. But it's time that I go. I have to go."

"No." He said through gritted teeth.

Looking at Keziah, she had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't." I frowned, embracing her again as more tears of my own fell. "You have become the closest friend I've ever had. Both you and Ophir." I told her, reaching out for him. "You have each other. Stay strong and don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

"Please." Keziah whispered.

Crying harder, I held her as tightly as I was capable of, "You're breaking my heart here."

"Don't go." She told me.

"I can't stay." I told her though the words were excruciatingly painful. "I wish I could."

"What's the plan?" Ophir asked when I'd finally let go of Keziah.

"That you and Keziah escort me back to my car - I hope it's still there - and then keep watch as I leave the city."

"Does he know?" Ophir asked.

"No." I told him. "If I can pack and leave without him knowing, I'd be okay with that."

"No, you wouldn't." Keziah told me. "One last fight is needed."

"No." I frowned. "I don't want to see him."

There was a long moment of silence before Ophir spoke, "Where do you want to meet?"

"The tower?" I asked. "I'd like to see the city from there at least one more time."

"I'll carry you to your car." He nodded. There was a collective heavy sigh as we all took in what this meant. "An hour?"

"Okay." I nodded.

Feeling the onset of tears again, I turned and left the room. Though Keziah didn't wait long enough for I heard her cry before I was out of earshot. Running to my room, I passed no one, making me think I could actually get away with this. I had to do it and I had to do it now or I knew that I wouldn't be able to. If I talked to him, I wouldn't know if he was being honest with me or not. All my trust in him had been destroyed. Even if he denied his words I still wouldn't know if he was telling me the truth. He sounded genuine with his words to Leonore. He sounded genuine with his words to me. How was I supposed to trust him? I was filled with doubt and I knew that I wouldn't have the strength to leave if I confronted him about it. Slamming the door, I grabbed my duffle, stuffing my belongings into it as quickly as possible. I thought I was being strong but the more I thought about it the more it hurt. Breaking down, I sobbed as I continued to pack. Stopping, I dropped to my knees by the bed and let it all out. I was leaving. It was happening. Letting it last only a few minutes I dragged myself to my feet before I continued again.

I was almost done when there was a knock on the door. Freezing, I shut my eyes, my brows furrowing as more tears slid down my cheeks. It was him. Ignoring him, I attempted to keep going but then he knocked again. Turning to the door, I faced it, not wanting to talk to him. I didn't want to open the door. I didn't want to look at him.

"I know you're in there. Open the door." He said gently. "I need to talk to you."

"Go away." I told him with a cracked voice.

There was a short pause before he replied, his tone worried, "Are you crying? What happened? What's going on?"

"Just leave, Gideon." I told him, my voice stronger. The softness of his was just that much more painful after hearing his words earlier.

"Let me in." He said more commanding but still with worry. I didn't reply. "What's wrong?" Still nothing. "Open the door or I'll break it down."

Sighing, I walked to the door and slowly unlocked it, swinging it open. "That won't be necessary."

He stood in the doorway and just stared at me. Stepping away from him, I crossed my arms, trying to keep my composure the best I could. "What is it?" He said reaching out for me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, darting out of his reach.

He just looked at me with confusion, "I'm sorry about earlier. Is that what this is about?"

Taking a deep breath, I felt courage building inside of me. It looked like one more fight was in our future. "She means nothing to me." I recited to him slowly. "She's nothing special." I went on. "She is too simple to mean anything to me." He just looked at me with shock. "I heard you, Gideon. I heard every word you told her."

"You don't understand." He started, reaching out for me again.

Shifting away from him, anger was starting to boil, "I swear to God if you try and touch me again I will end you."

There was conviction in my words, making him take a step back. "I didn't mean what I said to her." He told me, making me scoff and roll my eyes as I averted them from him. "Look at me." He said forcefully. Meeting his eyes there was so much pain in them I wanted to believe what he was saying. "She had been told about our relationship. I had to tell her something so she wouldn't believe it. So we could remain together."

"I'm leaving tonight." I blurted out. I didn't want to hear anymore. "I spoke to Leonore after you left. We've agreed that enough time has gone by and I'm free to return home."

"You can't leave." He frowned at me. "You can't just decide that without talking to me."

"I can and I did." I stated. "After earlier and now after hearing what you said, I no longer want anything to do with you. It'd be too painful to stay, so I'm leaving."

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled at me. "You know me better than that!"

"Do I?!" I yelled at him. "I thought I did." I told him calmly. "But - but your voice sounded so genuine when you were talking to her." I paused, needing to take a breath as tears slid down my cheeks. "If I heard it in your voice that you were lying then I'd be able to accept it as such. But you made me believe your words just as you made her."

"You mean the world to me." He said taking a tentative step forward. "This life means nothing without you."

"Then why were you so cold earlier? Why would you be so cold to me when I'm bearing my heart to you and then say all those things? You hit every insecurity I have. You know I'm insure about myself and about our relationship. You know that I had doubts and you confirmed each and every one of them in just one day."

"I'm sorry." He told me. "I screwed up. I'm not any better at this than you are. But I'm telling you the truth."

Smiling at him, his words were beautiful and just what I wanted to hear. But they sounded the same as when he called me simple and meaningless. Though for a moment I gave him hope, just so I could take it away. "I wish I believed that. I really do. But it's done." I told him. "I'm meeting Keziah and Ophir within the hour."

"You can't go." He told me with a small voice. "I can't lose you."

Stepping up to him, I rested my hand against his cheek, my thumb trailing across his bottom lip. I'd never know what it was like to kiss him. I would never know the depths to which we could take our love. It was all an illusion. He shut his eyes, savoring the feeling, making me smile at him genuinely. He opened them, meeting mine, smiling as he covered my hand with his. I loved his hands. Big, and strong, and rough. They were beautiful. They made me feel safe. All an illusion. "You already have." I told him, stepping away from him, grabbing my duffle before leaving the room. Whatever I hadn't grabbed could stay. It didn't matter anymore.

"Wait!" He called coming out of the room.

Turning, I shook my head at him, "Months, Gideon. It's been months and you still can't say my name."

"Would it make you stay?" He asked. Turning back, I kept moving, not even glancing behind me.

Slowly walking the steps up to the tower, I couldn't get Gideon out of my head. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to so badly but I would always wonder if he was being honest with me. And how were we going to stay together anyway? He was the fucking commander of the Order and he was just going to have a human mistress on the side? That would never be able to last. It was better this way. I had wanted to leave on better terms but maybe I had just been deluding myself. This was better. This way I wouldn't pine for him for the rest of my days. He'd be able to move on. And so could I.

Stepping into the room, Ophir was holding Keziah tenderly against his chest, running his hand down her hair. Smiling at them, I set my duffle down, wrapping my arms around the pair of them. They both laughed lightly before we became a triangle of arms and sad faces.

"I don't want you to go." Keziah said sadly.

"I know." I told her. "I don't want to go. But I can't stay."

"Did you talk to him?" Ophir asked. I nodded at him. "And?"

"And he said it was all a ploy to keep her from knowing about us." I replied.

"And you don't believe him?" He asked.

Frowning at him, talking about it just made it hurt more, "You didn't hear his voice. I know his voice better than my own and he was being truthful."

"He had to sound that way to make her believe it." He frowned.

"Please." I said shaking my head at him. "You're only making it worse."

"He loves you, Melina!" He practically yelled at me, gripping my arms. "He loves you more than anything in this world. And he's been around a long time."

"And I love him. I love him more than anything in this world as well. He means everything to me. Everything! And to have him basically disown me in front of his Queen, well...that hurts. And the words he chose were ones that he's used against me before to hurt me." I explained, emotion catching in my throat again. "And it hurts. Not to mention the fight we had earlier when she wasn't even there. It was just the two of us and he hurt me then as well. It hurts too much, Ophir."

"He didn't mean it." Ophir tried again.

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Keziah asked.

"Basically." I told her. "I asked him flat out if it was love and all he said about it was that he didn't say that. He doesn't love me as much as you two think he does. If at all. It's time. There's no stopping it now." I said, trying to make them see. "We both knew it had to end. I never said it to make it easier on him. But I do. I love him very much."

"Then stay." Keziah told me. "Stay for him. You can work this out."

"We could." I nodded. "But one day it will have to end. It might as well be now and it might as well be like this."

"You're playing martyr." Ophir shot at me.

"No." I told him gently. "I'm letting him go."

"He's going to be ruined." He replied sadly.

"He'll get over it." I frowned at him. "And if he had just let me in and told me what he would say to her if this happened then - then maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this. But I'm leaving. There's no stopping it."

"How fast did she agree to this?" Keziah asked.

"Very." I frowned at her. They exchanged a look. "What is it?" I frowned harder.

"She wants to keep him all to herself." Ophir stated.

"We don't know that." Keziah told him as if to scold.

He frowned at her, "You've suspected that for years."

"Yes, but I have no proof of it." She shot back at him.

Listening to them, thoughts in my head started to align. Tears were falling and it took all of me not to turn around and go to Gideon. He was mine. Not hers. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself.

"Melina?" Ophir said putting his hand on my arm.

Looking at him, it took me a moment to find my voice, "Will you do something for me?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"When you return. Find Gideon; tell him I'm sorry and that I believe him." I told him.

"Tell him yourself." Keziah said sadly.

I shook my head, "No. If I go to him I'll never leave. It's still better this way."

There was a long pause between us. "We should go." Ophir said gently.

"All right." I nodded at him, putting the duffel strap over my head, positioning it across my chest.

Ophir went to the window, diving out of it before transforming. Stepping onto the ledge he looked up at me, turning and raising himself just enough so I had to drop only a few feet onto his back. Keziah leapt out afterward, spinning as she transformed. It was quiet as we flew to my car. Thankfully it was still there. I dropped from Ophir's back, stepping away from him so he had enough room to revert. Keziah did as well, her eyes darting to see if danger was lurking. Going to my car, I took my keys from the side pocket of the duffle before I shoved it in. Sitting down I put the keys in and turned it, feeling slightly anxious. It revved to life with ease, making me that much more grateful.

Turning back to my family, I bit my lip to try and keep myself from crying again. They both looked defeated. I almost wished for a demon attack. If they came for me now then I'd have to return to the safety of the cathedral. But nothing happened. We were completely alone.

"Well," I said sadly, "this is it." Keziah threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. "It's not like I'm dying. I'll see you again someday. Just come find me when the demon horde has been extinguished." She laughed, making me laugh with her, Ophir looking on the verge of tears. "Take care of her." I told him. "Take care of each other."

"We'll also take care of him." Keziah said before she released me. "I'm not sure he'll survive this."

"You say it. But I don't feel it." I told her. "I believe him now. I'm sure I believed him then. I was just blinded with pain and betrayal to let myself see it. But he'll go on without me. He doesn't have a choice. He won't go against Leonore."

"What if he does?" Keziah asked. "What if he does and he comes for you?"

"Then I'll wrap him in my arms, tell him I love him, and we'll live happily ever after." I told her, forcing a small smile.

"You need to take care of you." Ophir said taking my head in his hands. "Promise me that you'll keep yourself safe."

Forcing the words past the lump in my throat, I threw my arms around his neck, "I promise."

Releasing him, taking both of their hands, we stood there and looked at each other. I prayed that this would not be the last time. I needed to see them again. I couldn't live out the rest of my life without ever seeing them again. Or Gideon. I needed him. I needed him so badly and yet here I was, leaving him behind. It was a choice that had to be made. But it hurt more than I thought it would. More than I could have ever imagined.

"I'll tell him what you asked me to." Ophir told me.

"I'll tell him you love him." Keziah added.

"No." I told her quickly. "That's too much. In fact, don't tell him anything. It'll just make it worse. If he thinks I hate him he'll move on faster."

"We're not going to lie to him. If our roles were reversed, I'd want to know what Ophir really thought. No matter how it made me feel."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I nodded at her, "I don't think I can go." I said and looked at the cathedral in the distance. "I don't want to leave him."

Keziah put her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it, "Then stay."

"For how long?" I frowned back. "I cannot stay here forever. I need to leave. Like everyone keeps throwing in my face - I am human. I don't belong there. I don't belong with the gargoyles. And I sure as shit shouldn't have fallen in love with one!" I was yelling by the end. Rushing to the car, I opened the door, telling them, "I need to go. I love you guys.", before I got into the car.

Spinning the tires in my attempt to leave as fast as I could, I left them in the dust. I needed to get away from them. Away from the cathedral. Away from him. Otherwise I'd be drawn right back into them. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't belong there. I was just a human. Nothing special. I didn't know how I managed to stay there as long as I did. But I had gotten to experience something that no one else had ever gotten to. I got to live among beings of light. I got the immense privilege of falling in love with one and knowing that he loved me in return.

There were several moments on the way back that I wanted to turn around and just drive back to him. Even going as far to actually turning around but only making it a few miles down before turning back. We both knew this day would come. It had to come eventually. It might as well be now. I just wished I hadn't let him think I hated him. Because I didn't. I was simply hurt and reacted as any human would. But humans seemed to always have another chance. There was no second chance here. He was going to live forever and I would be lucky to have another sixty years in me. It was better this way.

"It's better this way." I told myself aloud. "It's better this way. It's better this way. It's better this way."

When I finally got to the flat, I didn't want to go up. I just wanted to wallow in my grief of what happened. Of overreacting and hurting him the way he had hurt me. Even if he hadn't meant to. Even if he hadn't meant what he said. Part of me thought on some level that he did believe what he had told her. He knew that it would have to end. Especially if everyone knew what was happening. But he had never broken his vow. We never actually kissed. Many were placed, but our lips had never touched. We never made love. To experience that would have been euphoric. But he wanted to stay true to his word. It was bad enough that he had committed himself to me. The emotional connection was stronger than anyone would understand. We were two parts of a whole. And now we were ripped apart.

Tears brimmed and fell, making me stand there even longer. I wasn't even sure if they were home. All I knew was that I'd have to explain eventually so I might as well go up there now. Even though the story I tell them will be nothing like what really happened. Slowly making my way up the stairs, I tried to think of all the answers I would give them. I'd keep them as close to the truth as I could, without giving anything away. Getting to the door, I stood outside of it for several minutes before letting myself in. The soft lighting was on but it didn't appear that anyone was home. Taking a moment to take in my home, it felt as if I hadn't been there is ages. The high vaulted ceilings, the living room with fireplace right in front of me, the open kitchen to my right and Alice's office to the left. The guest bedroom and bath next to it. Looking at the spiral staircase, my eyes winding with it as it came out in the sun room, with a wall of windows. The four bedrooms lining the hall leading off of it as well as the two bathrooms. This was my home. Our furniture was every shade of color that didn't match the brown wood paneling and hardly matched the white walls. It was such a warm place to be. I felt loved here. I felt like I could find a semblance of happiness.

Going upstairs, I dropped my duffle in my room, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at my minimal belongings. Deciding now was as good a time as any; I started to dispose of all my evidence. I had promised that my research would stop and that I wouldn't even google the word gargoyle or demon. It was all to protect myself. I basically could go home but now I had to drop off the face of the earth and start a new life. Start a life that was boring and unnoticeable. But I would do it. I'd do it to protect those I loved and not just the human ones. Part of me didn't care what happened to me. But knowing the pain I would put either of my families through I would never risk my safety. So I would disappear.

Filling several trash bags, I started dropping them from the upper level, wanting to get rid of it all as soon as possible. All my books, my notes, everything and anything that even indirectly mentioned them. Scrubbing everything out of my computer, I made it as if it were brand new. I couldn't risk someone looking at it and finding a file that was a little too interesting to forget about. Though I imagined the book I could write. I could be famous. But that also meant people had to believe me. And I didn't think that number would be high. I didn't bring any proof back with me and I knew that my words alone wouldn't bring in many followers.

My duffle was the last thing to empty, finding only a few spare articles and a notebook I'd nearly filled with everything I saw and felt while in the company of gargoyles. Flipping through it as I went to put it in a trash bag, an envelope fell out. Frowning, I picked it up, seeing _My Love_ written across the front of it.

"Gideon." I whispered to myself. Ripping it open, I looked at the beautiful flow of his script. Touching them so I could feel closer to him. Sitting on my bed, folding one leg underneath me, I read his words:

_I hope you find this long after I write it.  
I hope that we've had a lifetime together  
and that you are old and ready for the  
end.  
I know that I'm writing this at the  
beginning stages of our life together,  
only affirming that we are meant to be.  
I've never been more certain of anything  
in my life. Something I never thought  
possible.  
Last night I held you for the  
first time. I watched you sleep and  
listened to you breathing. It was then  
that I knew you were the one I wanted  
to be with for the remainder of my days.  
Or at least the remainder of yours. It  
doesn't matter that you are human.  
Even if your life is short compared to  
mine I wish to spend every minute of it  
at your side. They can say what they like.  
Attempt to keep us apart. But it will not  
work. I will fight for you. I will fight until  
I leave this world.  
You are the most beautiful creature I  
have ever beheld. You are the kindest,  
most selfless person I have ever met,  
despite your doubts and insecurities.  
As well as your clumsiness and  
incoordination.  
Perhaps that is because you are human.  
Or that you are simply as unique as a rose  
blooming in winter.  
I have never met anyone like you. And  
I've lived a long life. I'm hoping the  
end of my life was spent with you. I  
hope you read this and remember the  
years of happiness we had together.  
That you regret nothing and that I  
have been able to add fulfillment to  
your life.  
You mean the world to me.  
I have never loved anything the way I  
love you. You are the air that I breathe  
and the reason my heart yet beats.  
The day I am parted from you is the day  
that I leave this world. I hope you can  
follow me someday. Someday at the end  
of your human life and we can be  
reunited in the world that comes after._

_I want you to know that fighting with you  
was one of the most daunting tasks of my  
life. From that first day I've wished to be  
close to you. Not knowing how to be, I  
thought antagonizing you was the only way  
to be near you. But then we grew silent  
and I thought I'd never be able to know you  
as the others had. I was jealous of them.  
Jealous that they knew the real you and I  
brought out the anger within you. But  
then I discovered you in the tower and  
couldn't help but join you.  
The hours spent listening to your voice  
were the best of my life thus far. Not  
including the moments where you've  
been in my arms. If I could listen to  
your voice all day I'd be a happy man.  
To look in your eyes is to know heaven.  
_

At this point I couldn't help but laugh through my tears. God, he was so corny. When did he get to be so corny? He never said half this stuff to me when we were together. He always had to be strong and brave and supportive. But if he had simply told me all these things to my face than maybe his dream of spending the rest of my life with me would have come true. He had hoped I'd be a wrinkly old lady when I opened this letter. Making me wonder what he would've done if I'd found it while I was still there. And he wasn't done yet. This was by far the longest letter I have ever gotten. And the most beautiful.

_Your laugh. Your smile. They are what  
brought me comfort and joy. You complete  
me. You. Without you, life means nothing  
and I can only hope that I made you feel  
it. I hope that I made you feel as special and  
as wonderful as you are. Because you are  
the most special person in my life and the  
only one I need. I need you. I need you in  
every way a person can be needed. Without  
you I will fade away, unable to go on without  
you by my side. And I can only hope that  
you feel the same. I hope that you  
share the same love for me that I have  
for you. But I don't need to hope. I see  
it in your eyes every time you look at me.  
They are the gateway to the soul and I  
have never seen anything more beautiful._

_I know that I have never told you any of_   
_this. I want to show you strength. I want_   
_you to feel protected. But I need you to_   
_know that my heart is yours. My soul is_   
_yours. You hold all of me and I've never_   
_felt more safe or more content._   
_One more moment of laughter with you._   
_One more moment where you brush your_   
_lips against my skin. Your fingers leaving_   
_fire everywhere they touch, the warmth of_   
_it felt throughout my entire being._   
_I'm sure you think this is...how would you_   
_put it? Corny? Humans and their words.  
_ _But know that I am being_ _completely  
honest with you. No matter what_   
_the future holds or what you might hear. It_   
_is all to protect you. To protect us. At the end_   
_of the day there is only one place I want to be._

_Wrapped in your arms._

_One day we will be as one. One day there_   
_will be no stopping us. Until that day, I hope_   
_you can feel the love I have for you when I_   
_look at you. Know the longing and the respect_   
_I have for you. You are everything to me and_   
_I hope that you know that, without having to_   
_read this. I hope you know how much you_   
_mean to me. How happy I am that you came_   
_into my life. The meaning you've given me._   
_You are the first person I think of when the sun_   
_rises and the last when it falls beneath the_   
_horizon. As well as the only one I think of_   
_throughout the day._   
_I look forward to seeing you every day,_   
_hoping that it's sooner rather than later._   
_Unable to stop a smile from crossing my_   
_face at the mere thought of you._

_I love you._

_I love everything you are.  
I have never loved anything as much as  
I love you._

_I know I haven't told you yet, and I know_   
_that it seems easier not to. But I will tell_   
_you. And when I do it will be with one word._   
_A word that I have yet to say. I word that_   
_when I say it I want the love I feel for you_   
_to radiate through it. And that word is:_

_Melina_

That was it. There was nothing more. Turning the page over and over I hoped other words would simply appear on the paper. It was corny and long but filled with so much love and devotion that I was completely taken back by it. He had devoted his life to me. He didn't want to spend one day apart despite what might be said or heard.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that." I told the paper before sobs broke from me like they never had before.

Sobbing until sleep took me, I woke to the bed shifting, opening my eyes to see Alice smiling down at me. Tears immediately sprang back into my eyes and she pulled me into her arms as I started to cry again, burying my face in her stomach as she held me against her.

When they finally subsided, she led me downstairs and to the kitchen where Marty was already standing with three steaming mugs. Sitting down, he slid a mug over, smiling at me. Giving him a meek one in return, I sipped the tea, letting it warm me all the way down. Alice sat next to me, her arm wrapping around me. Sighing heavily, I rested my head in my hand, so depressed I wasn't sure I would survive the night. I'd die of a broken heart.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alice asked gently.

"No." I told her.

"Why are all your books and research in trash bags?" Marty asked gently.

"I'm done. I'm done with school. I'm done with my research. I'm just...done." I told them with a scratchy voice.

"Why?" He frowned. "What happened? That's your life in those bags."

"And it's over. It's all over." I told him and stood, starting to walk away. "Thanks for the tea."

Hearing Alice scold him, I went back upstairs and to my room, closing and locking the door. I lay on my bed reading and rereading Gideon's words. I was a horrible person. I had broken him and in turn broken myself all over words that weren't true. He had known from the very beginning. Why couldn't he have just told me? Why did me make me think that I was the one that loved more? Turns out it was him. He loved me more than I'll ever experience again in my lifetime or any that follows. I needed him. I wanted to be with him. Return to him and live out the rest of my life with him. But I'd already ruined it. I'd ruined him. Now what?

Over the next several days I didn't leave my bed unless it was absolutely necessary. I had no will to live, let alone eat or drink. Alice would sit with me and talk but I wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to talk about it. Though I did show her Gideon's letter. If she wanted to know why I was so depressed all she had to do was read that and look at me. I wasn't ready to tell her about it. Wasn't ready to tell her about him. All I wanted was to lay here and die.

In an attempt to help me work through it, she made me a CD of the most depressing songs I'd ever heard, making me sob. I'm pretty sure I sobbed for a day straight before I finally couldn't cry anymore. When the songs didn't affect me anymore, she made another one of the angriest songs I had ever heard. They still made me cry, though it was now silent, directed more at myself than anyone else. What had happened had all been my fault. If I had just waited for him. If I had just let him speak. But he didn't fight. He barely said a word when I confronted him about it. Where was his passion from the letter? Where was the man I needed him to be when I needed him? If he had just told me that he loved me. Why didn't I tell him?

When the day finally came to get up, Marty helped me burn all my books and research. I didn't just want them gone. I wanted them destroyed. I didn't want any of it viable for me too look at. One look. One search could bring them down on my head. I understood the risks. But more than that, I understood the ricks for my family. They needed to be protected. If it was just me I wouldn't care. But I had to protect them.

As soon as everything was burned, I called the school and officially dropped out. Much to the dismay of my professors. I had no explanations for them. All I could tell them was that it was for personal reasons. Most understood but others questioned me to the point where I lost my temper, yelling at them, and blaming them for my reasons to drop out. If they hadn't pushed me I wouldn't have gone as far as I did. But I was just pointing fingers. I was to blame. No one else. I was depressed. So depressed that Alice asked me to get help. Which I would never do. I would live with my pain and die with my pain. In hindsight, Ophir had been right about many things. I would pine for Gideon for the rest of my life. Would I attempt to find love and marry and have kids? I wanted to say yes but the reality of it was no. Never. I would never look at a man even remotely the same as I had Gideon. He was - in every sense - my soul mate.

"He was tall." I told Alice as we sat in front of the fireplace, sipping some hot chocolate. It was nearly the middle of the night but she must have sensed that I was getting close. She knew me too well. "He was tall enough that I had to go on the very tips of my toes if I wanted to be eye level with him." She was quiet as I paused. "He had sandy brown hair, cut short and he constantly had a five-o'clock shadow."

"Sexy." She smiled at me.

Raising my brows, I nodded at her, "You have no idea." She just smiled as I took a deep breath, readying myself to go on. "He had blue eyes that pierced me like no one else's ever had. Or ever will. He had a smile that would light up a room. A smirk that made me melt and a voice like chocolate." Talking about him made him alive in my mind, wanting him to stay that way, "His body was beautifully sculpted. He was strong and built and just - just beautiful. And he loved me. I didn't know how much until I read his letter." My smile was gone and my eyes glistened with tears as I looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

Frowning, I shook my head, blinking the tears away, "We weren't supposed to be together. It was kind of against the rules for him. But we were and I loved him more than I'll ever love anything again. But we fought, and I heard him saying awful things about me and I took it to heart when I should have known he was just trying to protect me. Protect us." I said and paused, averting my eyes, making tears run down my cheeks. "So I left." I told her meeting her eyes again. "I left and I came home and I just want to get rid of anything and everything that reminds me of him. I ruined it and now I am alone. I'm alone, Alice."

"You're not alone." She said gripping my hand. "You have me. And Marty. You have us and we will always be here for you."

Nodding, I leaned forward, kissing her cheek before wrapping my arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and released me. Smiling, she changed her entire demeanor, making the mood lighten instantly. "I've been meaning to tell you. You look amazing. I don't know what you did while you were gone but I think you've shed twenty pounds and gained that much in muscle. You look fantastic."

Smiling, I nodded at her, "Thank you. I made a couple friends that pushed me hard."

"You've also got a lot of new scars." Marty stated, as he leaned on the back of the couch, gently touching the scar on my collarbone.

"You have no idea." I told him.

Smiling, I stood and started to show off the many scars that I had acquired. Some were from the first night I was there. Others that I had gotten during the intensive training I'd underwent nearly every day I was there. Marty was impressed while Alice looked at me like I was a stranger. I told them briefly about the training I'd undergone and how I was more than capable of protecting myself. Telling them that I couldn't be touched, Marty didn't believe me, starting an hour long game of you can't touch me. At first it was just Marty but after a while and not a single flesh graze, Alice joined in. They tired before I did and when we were done neither of them had touched me once.

"Bloody hell." Marty frowned. "That was awesome." Shrugging adorably, I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I'd gone almost two weeks now without laughing. Maybe I was actually coming around a little. But it was easier to be with people. It was when I was alone that my mind got the better of me. "I'm ordering Chinese."

"It's the middle of the night." I told him.

"But you haven't eaten in three days. I am getting us Chinese whether you like it or not. This is the most you you've been since you've been back."

"He's right." Alice said playing with my hair.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"And you can tell me more about Gideon."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**One Year Later**

Moving from table to table, I wiped them all down. God, people were gross. You'd think they were the only people in the world. Well, believe it or not they weren't. Not even close. If half these people knew what was really out there they'd probably die of a heart attack. When the tables were done, I restocked everything in the lobby before retuning behind the counter. Summer Sunrise was a small - yet highly profitable - cafe that had been my place of work for over six months now. After deciding that lying in bed all day every day was unhealthy, I got my sorry as up and went and got a job. It was nothing glamorous. The best part about it was that I could have as much free coffee as I wanted. And none of that black crap. I'm talking all the vanilla white chocolate mochas, Irish cream cappuccinos, and iced lattes I could drink. Not to mention an endless stream of hot chocolate for Alice, who was officially almost three months along with her and Marty's first child. Her cravings hadn't been too bad but if I came home without a hot chocolate then it would me by ass in the fire instead of her lovely husband's.

When closing time came, I made sure everything was ready to go before bidding goodnight to Summer; the stores young and hip owner. She was only twenty-five - three years younger than me - and she already had a successful career. I was jealous of her. But I enjoyed helping her out. This was the only distraction I had to keep my mind off of Gideon and the others. Keeping true to the promise I had made. No contact. Not even a google search. Nothing. There was Wi-Fi at the store but I didn't even own a computer anymore. I couldn't take the risk of caving to my wanting's. My needs. And it didn't help that Alice and Marty were always looking stuff up at home. But they knew that they couldn't leave anything out unless it was password protected with something that I'd never be able to figure out. It was an unspoken rule in the house to keep all technology from me. I even downgraded my cell so far that I had a razor flip phone, incapable of connecting to the internet. I made sure of it. It was too simple and far too annoying to use after years of smartphones, but I needed to have as old of stuff as I could to keep myself in check. Which was hard. I'd gotten accustomed to living off the grid. Going as far as to asking Summer to pay me in cash to help me out. I was a good worker so she was nice enough to accommodate me. I was grateful.

"You're an hour late again." Alice complained when I got home.

"Sorry." I told her, handing her the cocoa. "One of the closers called in again. I wasn't going to leave her there all alone."

"You're there too much." She continued to complain.

"Better there than getting myself into trouble." I replied as I made my way up the stairs.

They knew that I had to be careful but I never did tell them why; and they knew better than to ask. Not going back downstairs the rest of the night, I read in bed, wanting the quiet after a hectic day. Not to mention that when Alice was in one of her "moods", it was better to simply leave her be. I didn't want to argue with her tonight, let alone lie to her face when she undoubtedly asked me something that I couldn't answer.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Marty asked the following night.

"Nothing." I replied as I doodled shapes on a piece of paper at the island, my foot propped up on the chair next to me.

He sighed, leaning on the counter in front of me. "You need to stop this whole on and off eating thing you've got going on."

"I'm fine." I stated without looking at him.

"You run every morning. You need to replace some of those calories you're burning." He continued.

Again, not looking at him, I replied, "I'm good." He sighed again, this time I could hear the anger in his voice. Putting the pen down I looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I'm just - sorry."

"I know you miss him. I know that you're not happy here. But this is your life." He shot at me without looking at me, pulling peppers and onions out of the fridge and started to clean and chop them. "It's not our fault all that shit went down and Alice may be good with babying you about it but I'm done. You're a grown woman and it's been a year since you've been home. You need to snap out of it or just go back there. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"It's more complicated than that." I told him. "I'd love to go back to him but - it's just - more complicated than that."

He paused and met my eyes, "Then un-complicate it."

For a moment I didn't know what to say to him. He didn't understand and there was no way to make him understand. I couldn't tell him the truth and yet he was being so God damn pushy about it. Frowning, I grabbed a strip of green pepper and started to nibble on it.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I know it's more complicated then you've told us. I just find it frustrating that you're so unhappy here. I'm stressed about the baby and it's barely a person right now and I just want everyone to be all right."

"I'm all right." I told him gently, leaning toward him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do." He said with furrowed brows. "I do worry about you. You're depressed and you won't talk to anyone about it and I worry that we'll come home one day and you'll just be gone again."

"Not happening." I smiled at him. "You're stuck with me for life."

"Promise?" He asked though he was completely serious.

"Marty, I promise." I told him. "I'm never leaving you guys again. You're my family."

"And you're ours." He nodded.

Smiling, we chatted as I watched him cook. Homemade stir-fry for dinner. It would be amazing. Marty was an exceptional cook. He'd been practicing for the baby, even though the baby would not be eating any of this food for years. Although he had put both Alice and I through many tastings of homemade baby food. Some of it was good but most of it was disgusting. So the baby would probably love it.

"This is really good." I told Marty with a full mouth. "I think you've outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Alice asked. "Maybe grab a drink afterward?"

"You can't drink." I smiled at her.

"But you can." She retorted.

"Know what I'd like even better?" I smirked at her.

"What?" She frowned. "Just renting some movies and watching them here. While I drink a large bottle of wine." She just looked at me, making my smile disappear. "You really wanted to go to a movie didn't you?"

"Yes." She said flatly.

"Alright, looks like we're going to a movie." I smiled.

"Not Marty." Alice stated. "He can clean up the kitchen."

He opened his mouth to argue, making me freeze and slowly look at Alice. But he was a smart man. He shut it, leaning over to her, placing a sweet kiss against her cheek. "Have fun, my ladies."

"Love you." Alice beamed up at him.

"Love you." He said kissing her deeply before bending and pressing one against her still flat stomach.

It was so cute that I needed that bottle of wine immediately. First to drink it all then to hit myself over the head with the empty bottle. Standing, I walked away from them. I wasn't good with cute anymore. It was just one more of the thousands of reminders of what I'd left behind. I'd learned to live with my decision but the pain had never dulled. I still cried myself to sleep and spent hours thinking about what could have been. What should have been. But like Marty had blatantly pointed out, I was here, not there. So I joined Alice in seeing the romantic comedy that she had been dying to see. I let her talk me in to going to the bar, having as large a glass of wine as they had while Alice smiled as she smelled and took in the atmosphere. Playing a few rounds of darts and then pool, we talked about anything and everything that came to mind. She enjoyed hearing about Gideon and my time with him but I had talked about him till I was blue in the face, repeating stories, and it just made me long for him that much more. It wasn't fair to me to keep asking about it. But - like clockwork - when the conversation died down there was only one thought on her mind.

"Do you ever think you'll go back?" She asked.

"We've been over this." I told her, hitting a stripe into the pocket.

"I know." She replied softly. "I'm just curious."

"It's not safe." I stated.

"I know." She repeated.

"Then stop asking me about it." I shot at her. "I struggle with my decision every day of my life. I don't need you and Marty constantly filling my head with ideas about going back. There is no going back. That was decided when they took me."

"Took you?" She frowned.

Realizing my mistake, I shrugged it off, "No, not took. I just misspoke."

"No, you didn't." She stated. "You always mean what you say when you get angry."

"It's nothing, Alice. I wasn't kidnapped or anything." I said trying to disarm her.

"Okay." She said but I knew that tone. I had triggered something and her "Mom sense" just turned on.

"Don't go looking into something that doesn't matter and will only lead to trouble." I told her. She nodded at me. "I mean it, Alice. Do not cause any trouble."

"I won't." She shot at me.

"Good." I said forcefully but I wasn't sure I believed her. I'd have to keep an eye on her over the next few days.

Once we were home, I took my leave of them, going upstairs to try and relax. Running myself a bath, I sunk into the water, having lit candles for light. It was quiet, too quiet, leaving far too much time for me to think of Gideon and the others. I had memorized his letter, reciting it in my head as I pictured his face. Smiling, it almost left as if he was here with me. Whispering 'I love you' to him, even though he couldn't hear me, it helped. Sometimes it helped. But my small measure of peace was shattered when Alice and Marty's voices came through the door.

"I'm worried about her." Alice was saying. "She is in love with him but I'm starting to think it might be Stockholm syndrome.

"What?" Marty asked, defensiveness already in his tone. "I don't know. That letter and the way she talks about him I think she is head over heels in love with him. The real kind."

"Fine. Then it wasn't Gideon but she was gone for over three months and shows up a wreck. Something happened to her and she's not telling us the whole truth." She retorted.

"And she told us she wasn't going to." He stated.

"She can trust us."

"She knows that."

"I might have to ask a few questions." Alice told him. "She said she was at a cathedral."

"There are thousands of cathedrals. You don't know where to even start looking." He replied.

Rushing out of the bathroom, a robe wrapped around myself, I frowned at both of them. "Don't cause trouble." I shot at Alice. "You told me you wouldn't. It's not Stockholm. It's just good old depression. Do not go asking questions."

"You need help." Alice frowned.

"No, I don't." I told her. "I am fine. This is just the way I am now. Yes, I went through things but I am not broken."

"You are broken!" Alice yelled at me. "You aren't Melina anymore! You're just her shell because the real her is wherever Gideon is!"

"Stop saying his name!" I yelled at her. "I would get better if you'd stop asking me about it! If you'd stop mentioning him and what I went through!"

"It's the only thing that brings the real you out!" She hollered back.

"I need time to forget him. Give me that and I'll be me again." I said calmly. "I just can't talk about him anymore. I don't want to. Because it just makes me want to leave and I can't."

"You can." She told me. "Don't stay because of us. It's never stopped you before."

Taken back by her words, I didn't have anything left to say. She turned and went into their room. Marty looked at me sadly but didn't say anything before joining his wife. Just standing there, I didn't know what to think. I didn't mean to make her feel like they were a burden. I didn't want her to think that I didn't want to be here. I want to be here. But no matter how many times I said it, even I didn't really believe it. I settled. I had settled back into my life with them when what I really wanted was miles away. I'd spent so much time trying not to fall apart that I had started to lose those I cared about most.

For a few days Alice and I avoided each other like the plague. At first it was out of anger and then it was out of guilt and awkwardness over what happened. I wasn't too upset about it. I was free to come and go without worrying about telling them. And they never asked. Even Marty wasn't speaking to me. But, then again, every time he tried I glared at him till he stopped. If Alice was mad at me then he better keep his distance too. But it didn't stop me from bringing her hot chocolate or doing the basic chores of the house. I wasn't going to be that person.

It was the middle of the night and the house was quiet. I was sitting in the living room, a fire lit, with The Princess Bride in my lap. I think I'd reread it at least a dozen times since I'd been back. The same could be said for all the other books Gideon and I read together. The section of The Lord of the Rings that he had read out loud to me, I'd read over and over and over again before I moved on. Remembering the sound of his voice. He had such a beautiful voice. Even now I was nearly to the Fire Swamp again, feeling his hand against my knee, when Alice suddenly appeared making me jump and spill the wine I had been holding.

"Jeez." I said and swiftly ran to get paper towel.

"Leave it." Alice told me.

"No." I frowned at her. "It's red wine and this is white carpet."

"We'll blame it on the baby later if it doesn't come out." She said waving her hand. Sitting back on the couch, she sat next to me. She looked tired. "I'm sorry." She told me. "I know you aren't here because you don't want to be. You're here because we're your family and you love us. But you also love him. You should go see him or find some other way of seeing him. You need to do something because this can't be us. We can't keep going down this road. We have a baby coming and we need to keep it safe and happy. We can't do that if we're not safe and happy."

"You didn't go looking into things did you?" I asked her.

"No." She replied shaking her head. "I told you I wouldn't. I believe that you weren't abused or anything. I just feel like there is so much you're not saying. So much that you want to say but aren't able to. It hurts me to see you hurting so much."

"It's my fault." I told her. "It's my fault I didn't leave on better terms and now I'm suffering for it. But don't worry. I have a five year plan."

"Five year plan?" She asked.

"By five years I will be completely over everything that happened and then I can work toward settling down and making a go of it with someone else." I explained.

"A five year plan." She frowned at me. "How about you stay until the baby goes into preschool. Then we won't need you as much."

Scoffing, I nudged her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said nudging me back.

"How is my nephew?" I asked.

"Your niece is just fine." She said straight forwardly.

"Nephew."

"Niece."

"Hermaphrodite." Marty piped up making us both jump.

"Why is it that you're always there when we're having moments like this?" I frowned up at him.

He grinned down at me, "Because I'm just that awesome."

Alice and I looked at each other, before replying together, "No you're not."

He frowned and walked away, "Thanks for the self-confidence guys."

"Anytime." I called after him.

Laughing, we talked a little bit longer before turning in for the night. I hated being at odds with her. It was nice to talk even if it was only a few days of silence. I was used to being silent with people. I created a whole relationship based on silence.

After a few weeks I really did feel like I was coming around. I wasn't as mopey and found myself smiling more. Not because I was forgetting, it was more because I was finally appreciating the time we had together and not focusing on what could have been. I thought of Gideon every minute of every day but I no longer thought of the future we could have had. Instead I took joy in what we did have. His memory gave me the strength to get up every morning and the peace at night to sleep. It was still all about him, but I had turned it into a motivation instead of a paralytic.

We were still six-months away from having the baby but Alice didn't want to waste any time. We already had the baby room nearly complete. She wanted to be able to help with it and didn't want to work around a giant belly. She had gone with an ocean theme, murals on the walls of orcas, dolphins, and sea turtles. Jelly fish, star fish, clown fish, and others popping up here and there. Not to mention the stuffed animals, mobiles, and blankets that were littering the room. She even had the rocking chair reupholstered to match her ocean theme. She had gone only a tad bit overboard with it all. But there was no swaying her. It was adorable.

"How are you doing?" Summer asked one night toward the end of the day.

"I'm good." I told her.

"You sound genuine." She said with surprise.

I smiled at her, "That's because I actually mean it this time."

"I'm glad." She nodded. "I was starting to get a little concerned about you."

"You were?" I frowned.

"You seemed so depressed I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not."

"I'm better." I nodded at her. "But yes, I am extremely depressed. But I'm getting better."

"A guy?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "But not something I really want to get into. It's part of my personal therapy."

"Hey." She said holding up her arms as if to surrender. "Preaching to the choir."

After work, I was sitting in my car, not really wanting to go home but not knowing where else I should go. Deciding to go to the church I used to go to, I walked through the doors and went to the very front of it. It was late but I knew that the doors would be open. I hadn't prayed since I'd left the cathedral. Something that was uncharacteristic of me, but He hadn't done me any favors. Lighting three candles for those I longed to see, I knelt in the first pew, looking up at the cross.

"I know it's been a while." I told Him. "I kind of stopped believing after I came back and realized what I'd left behind. I'm sorry about that. I've been a bit broken and maybe you would have helped me if I'd asked. But most of me thinks that you wouldn't. You're not quite as present as I used to believe. But then again, I believed a lot of things back then. Still, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I hope to remedy that in the future." I said and paused. "Watch over him. Please keep him safe."

Standing, I left the church, feeling just a little bit lighter.

Happily walking up the stairs to the flat, I felt better than I had in a long time. Thanking Him whether it was Him or not, I was grateful. I had spent so much time feeling sorry for myself. I regretted leaving and not being with Gideon but I would cherish our time together for the rest of my life. Sighing, I opened the door to see the main living space empty. Going upstairs and changing, I went back down and to the office, hearing voices inside. Only they were hushed. Frowning, I listened, suddenly dreading what I would overhear.

"This doesn't make any sense." Alice said to Marty. "I got her debit card records for the time she left. It all points here but that cathedral isn't used anymore. It's kept up but no active services or anything."

"No." I said listening further.

"She stopped making transactions just a few days after she left. And I told you what she said."

"That someone took her." Marty said with anger in his tone.

"I think this cathedral has something to do with it. Maybe people are squatting in it." She told him as if she were on to something.

"Stop!" I yelled bursting into the room. Running to the computer I started to clear everything from the browser and the memory. "I told you not to look into anything! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Melina." Alice said with wide eyes as I moved as fast as I could. When I was done I gripped her arm forcefully, shoving Marty out of the room as I drug Alice from it. Practically throwing her at Marty, I paced in front of them, so furious I didn't know if I'd be able to speak. "Melina." She repeated.

"You have no idea what you've done!" I yelled at her. "I told you not to go looking for trouble and you did it anyway!"

"I was just trying to help you." She replied sadly.

"I don't need your fucking help!" I yelled. I couldn't decide if we should pack a bag and leave immediately or if I was just overreacting. "There are reasons why I got rid of all my technology. There are reasons why I didn't tell you everything."

"Tell us now." Marty said gently.

"You won't believe me!" I yelled.

"Melina, just calm down." Alice said gently as I started to pace again.

Terror was filling my veins. If they were looking for anything then they might have triggered something. They would know where we were. Rushing to the kitchen I pulled out every knife I could find. "Do we have a chisel?" I asked Marty, more calm than I was a moment ago.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I looked up at him with a deep set frown, "Then get it."

"Melina, what is going on?" Alice asked stepping up to the island where I was laying out all the knives. "What are you doing?"

"I need to protect you." I told her sternly. Pausing, I looked up at her, "I am so mad at you right now. You promised me that you wouldn't ask questions."

"I am just trying to look out for you." She frowned.

"And in doing so you may have just killed us all." I didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did, but we were in trouble. I had been warned that the tiniest thing could give away where we were and who I was. The look on her face meant that she was actually taking me seriously. "You have no idea what you've done. If you had the slightest idea then you would have left well enough alone."

"I was right, wasn't I?" She asked. "You were taken."

"Yes." I told her. "I stumbled across something that no human was supposed to know about."

"No human?" She frowned. "Tell me the truth."

"Tell us the truth." Marty replied holding out a chisel and hammer.

Looking at them, there was no point in keeping the secret anymore. The damage was done. Starting the first knife, I started to etch the triple cross into the metal. "Everything's real." I finally told them. "All my research, everything that I've been studying, it's all real. Most still would think me crazy but I was living under the protection of gargoyles. I had found the existence of demons. They came for me and I managed to fight them off. The gargoyles came after that, taking me to the very cathedral you were looking at, and kept me there until the night I returned home." I told them and paused. "It's real. It's all real." They exchanged a skeptical look. Grinning, I shook my head out of fear and frustration, "I knew you weren't going to believe me."

"It's not that." Marty stated. "It's just - I mean - how?" He stammered.

"I don't know." I told him. "They've existed for millennia's. The gargoyles watch over and protect the human race from the demon hordes. They want to shift the balance from light to dark, taking over the humans for their own purposes."

"What purposes?" Alice asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled at them. "I don't know anything. All I know is that I've killed four. Which was enough to make them search for me for almost two months."

"Which is when you disappeared." Marty stated as if realizing something.

"I promised the gargoyles that I would keep their secret and that I would cease any and all research."

"But if you found proof than others will too." Alice pointed out.

"I know." I nodded. "But so far I'm the only human to have found them. They've been able to deter all others from finding out about them. Both demons and gargoyles. I found out too much and even got a woman killed. It's all on me and I came home and told you just enough but that still wasn't enough and now we may be in for the fight of our lives."

"How can I help?" Marty asked stepping up to the island.

"Do you have any more chisels?" I asked. He rushed off and I continued working, glancing up to see Alice looking terrified with her hand across her stomach. "They might not even come. Leonore made it sound like one slip up would be all it would take but she might have said that just to scare me. Demons are scary." I told her. "How long were you looking?" I asked.

"I've been on the phone and online all afternoon." She replied. Freezing, I looked up at her. "I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes as I kept working. "If anything happens it's my fault."

"No." I told her sternly. "It is not your fault. It's mine. If I had never gone. If I had just let it go none of it would have happened."

"But then you wouldn't have met Gideon." She said softly. "He's a gargoyle, isn't he?"

"Yes." I told her. "He's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. If he were here I wouldn't be afraid."

"But they taught you, right? How to kill them?"

"Yes." I nodded. "But they never thought I'd have to worry about it."

"I found one!" Marty said running into the room.

"Good."

"What are we doing?" He asked.

Holding out one I'd finished I pointed at the symbol, "We need to carve this symbol into every one of these knives."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it makes the knife sacramental. It will kill demons." I explained.

"This symbol is all it takes?" Marty asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." I told him. "It can be carved into anything and will work to kill demons.

Marty and I worked in silence, knife after knife after knife. When we were done, I took a relieved breath. At least we had weapons against them now.

"Do you really think they'll come?" Alice asked.

Looking at her, I wanted to reassure her, but I couldn't, "Yes, I really do." She looked ashen, Marty going and wrapping her in his arms. Furrowing my brows, I felt horrible about all of this. But there was still work that needed to be done. "Marty." I said gently. "We need to hide these throughout the flat. Keep a couple on each of us." He nodded and did as he was told. "I'm sorry." I told Alice sadly. "I shouldn't have come home."

Moving through our home, we hid all the blades, making sure we knew where each one was. Sitting Alice and Marty on the couch, I stared out the windows, pacing the flat for any sound of movement. The silence was so heavy that I felt like a weight was against my chest. Hours passed this way but nothing happened. Several more passed and we were all still alert and ready for anything.

"You two should go get some rest." I told them.

"No." Alice said. "We're staying with you."

Sighing, I nodded at her. "Then at least try and get some sleep. If they do come fatigue will not be your friend."

"What about you?" Marty asked.

Looking at him, I smiled, "I'll be fine."

"You need to sleep too." Alice stated.

"I'm fine." I repeated. "I'm used to getting little sleep. I can make it until midday before I need to sleep. That way you two will be awake and I don't think they'll attack in the middle of the day."

"Okay." She nodded, hunkering down on the couch with her husband.

They fell asleep quickly, me keeping a close watch on all our surroundings. I was too on edge to sleep even if I wanted to. My entire body was telling me that they were coming. They were coming for us and I had to be prepared for the moment when they arrived.

Calling us all into work, I told them that we had the flu, making it so there was no question as to why we couldn't make it in. I ran into no problems. Everyone was understanding, even when I said that it would be a few days before we'd be returning to work. No one wants to be sick and Alice was a doctor. If she said no going out then there was no going out. And Marty's law firm was more than understanding. He was too well liked for them to make a big deal out of it. He'd just sue them if they did. The thought made me laugh to myself.

Pacing the flat, I was anxious. Only it wasn't the fact that demons were coming. It was the fact that if I died, Gideon would never get to hear what I thought. Hear me apologize to him. Hear me tell him how much I loved him. Taking a pad of paper and pen, I sat at the island, thinking of what I wanted to say to him. If they came and I was killed, I hoped that he would hear of it and come, finding this letter. It would be waiting for him.

_Gideon,  
I cannot express how sorry I am for how we left things.  
I never meant to hurt you. Causing you pain was the  
hardest thing I've ever done. Leaving you was the  
hardest thing I have ever done. I regret it more than  
anything else in my life.  
Trouble is coming and I need you to know what I think  
and how I feel. I should never have thought you meant  
those things that you said. In the heat of the moment  
I was irrational and hurt. I should have known better.  
I know you well enough to know that what you feel for  
me is real. I never should have questioned you. I am  
so, so sorry for hurting you. I am so sorry for not  
believing you. You mean the world to me and to not  
be with you has been the hardest thing I have ever done.  
I wanted to return to you. I wanted to go back but we  
both knew that it couldn't last forever. But the more I  
thought about it the more I wondered: Why not?  
If I live through what's about to happen, I will come to  
you. I will be with you for the remainder of my days._

I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life.  
I love you, Gideon.  
I love you.

_If I don't make it through this I want you to know how_   
_grateful I am that I know you. How grateful I am to_   
_have been a part of your life. The only thing that could_   
_make my life more complete would be if I had never_   
_left your side. Being in your arms was the happiest_   
_time of my life. The love I feel for you knows no bounds._   
_I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I cherish_   
_every moment, every touch. The only thing that_   
_could make it better would be to feel your lips against_   
_mine. Why didn't we kiss? Why didn't we make love?_   
_We were fools not to. Fools for not embracing each_   
_other fully. We knew it had to end but that shouldn't_   
_have stopped us. We should have been together in_   
_every possible sense of the word. Leonore couldn't_   
_have stopped us._   
_If I make it through this I will return to you and I_   
_will be with you. No matter what the Queen thinks_   
_or says, we will be together._

_I love you._

_A thousand times, I love you._

_Please forgive me._

_Melina_

Folding the letter, I put into an envelope, writing his name on the front of it. Setting it down in front of me, I felt a wave of melancholy. Opening the letter back up, I added _I miss you_ at the bottom. Making another pot of coffee, I relaxed in one of the recliners, staring out over the city. When Marty woke it was just after two. Smiling at him, he told me to get some sleep. Leaning back in the chair, I curled into a ball, a knife still gripped in my hand. Falling asleep quickly, I dreamt of demons, killing them in order to protect my family. One was so vivid that I woke, slashing at the air in front of me, only to find the room empty. Sighing heavily, I put my head in my hands, rubbing my face to wake myself up.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself. Only my mind caught up to the emptiness of the room. My stomach turning without my family in sight. "Guys?" I called. Nothing. My heart started to race and I darted up, opening every door before making my way upstairs. Freaking out, I reached for their door only to hear their voices inside.

"I don't know what to think." Alice told me.

"She believes it." Marty told her. "And despite those beliefs, she isn't the type to lie and freak-out like she has been. I think this is real."

"I think it's real for her." Alice replied sadly. "And I'm worried about her. What if we should call someone."

"No." Marty shot at her. "She is not crazy."

"Marty." She said gently. "I didn't say she was crazy. I think that she was taken and that something else is going on."

"Don't think like a doctor when it comes to her. She is your best friend and she is terrified that something is going to happen to us. You should be happy that she cares enough to go through all this effort to keep us safe. Think of how she'll be when our child comes. We need her. I need her."

"I need her too!" Alice said with a raised voice before she lowered it. "But she's freaking out about demons and so far nothing has happened. What if this is all a waste of time?"

"It's not." He told her. "And even if it is, if it gives her peace of mind then I'm okay with it."

I hadn't realized Marty was my biggest supporter. God, I loved that man. Smiling, I went back downstairs, making noise in the kitchen so they knew I was awake. Almost immediately they appeared at the top of the stairs, making their way down without a word.

"Afternoon." I smiled at them. "So far so good. Nothing happened while I was out?"

"Nothing." Alice replied, her tone just a little too chipper telling me she was faking it.

"I know you think this is pointless. But I appreciate you supporting me in this. Because I'm not crazy and I'm not wrong." I told her.

"I know you're not crazy." She replied, a twinge of guilt in her voice. "I'm just anxious is all."

Nodding, I whipped us up some sandwiches, eating in silence. I was still on edge about our impending doom and the dreams that I had had. But the remainder of the day and the entire night passed without incident. We played scrabble, trivial pursuit, monopoly, and clue to pass the time. I was actually thoroughly enjoying this time with them. We laughed, we ate, we talked...it was nice. Only as the hours ticked by part of me was starting to feel like I had overreacted. But another part of me was telling me that that was what they wanted us to think before they attacked. But another part was starting to think that maybe I was going a little crazy.

"I'm sorry you guys." I told them on day five.

"We're going to have to go back to work." Alice stated. "We can't just hold up in here for something that clearly isn't going to happen."

"I'm saying I'm sorry." I shot at her. "But I still don't think I'm wrong."

"It's okay." Marty nodded at me. "We got lucky."

"There is no luck." I told him and walked away.

We returned to work and to our normal routine. Nothing happened. No one stopped by or was watching us. I had simply overreacted and now my family thought I was on the brink of a psychotic break. No one else in our lives were phased by our absence. No one seemed to notice or even care. Not in my world anyway. I returned to the cafe and attempted to forget about it all. Alice had once again promised to leave well enough alone. But part of me thought that if she could get away with an entire day of looking, then what was five minutes for me. The thought kept rolling around in my head as I looked at Summer's open laptop in the back. She left it there for any of us to use - streaming music and such through it - and for a minute I couldn't take it anymore. Staring at the screen, I opened up Google, staring at the blank line that was waiting for me to type in it. Taking a deep breath, looking around, I quickly searched for the cathedral. More specifically, for the gargoyles of the cathedral. My eyes darted from stone face to stone face, smiling at I recognized Keziah and Ophir from those that were pictured. But they weren't the ones I wanted to see. I wanted to see him. I needed just one glimpse at Gideon. But it never came. I gave myself ten minutes before closing it down; erasing everything I had just looked at from its memory. Sighing, feeling a wave of tears, I went into the bathroom and locked the door, sitting on the toilet and started to cry. Crying for my friends, for my family, for Gideon, and also for myself. I didn't know what I was going to do.

When I finally got off work, I was exhausted, it was Saturday which meant we were super busy until the very end. Then there were the extra couple hours I put in to help Summer out. Not just to be helpful but because I needed the money. Also because I didn't want to go home just yet. I was losing Alice. She was starting to think that I really did need help. The only reason she hadn't called in her psych friends was because of Marty. He was being amazing while she was being judgmental. She had known me longer than anyone in my life and yet she was doubting me. I had to admit that it hurt.

When I got to the flat, the neighborhood seemed eerily quiet. There weren't the usual sounds of dogs barking or blaring TV or music. Usually there was a party or two going on in the vicinity but right now there was nothing. It made a nervous pit fall in my stomach but I ignored it. I was just being paranoid. Slowly making my way up the steps, I heard a voice, it was clearly a recording but I knew it well.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the  
shadow of death; I will fear no evil: for thou  
art with me; thy rod and thy staff they  
comfort me._

Psalm 23.

Now I was panicked. It was looping. Rushing up the remainder of the stairs, I burst through the door, only to fall to my knees. I wanted to tear my eyes away but I couldn't. All I could do was stare at them. They were hung from the ceiling, their arms nailed to a beam, their feet nailed one on top of the other. Crucified. Their bodies were opened, their bowels hanging out, their blood staining the floor. There was so much blood. The smell. My mouth gapped open in a silent scream, no air reaching my lungs. Finally taking a breath, I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Only no one came. Taking out my cell phone, I dialed 911. I didn't know what else to do. Afterward, I went out into the hall, noticing the flickering lights under the neighbor's door. Slowly walking to it, I saw that the door wasn't latched. Pushing it open, the young couple and both their children were dead, butchered on the floor. Running now, I pushed open every door on our floor. Everyone was dead. All of them. My mind was starting to shut down. How was I supposed to handle this? What was I supposed to do?

Walking back to my home, I fell to my knees in the doorway. The police were coming. The ambulance was on the way. But there was nothing they could do. When I heard footsteps, they were too slow, too calm, to be the police. Knowing that they had returned for me, I scoffed, looking into the flat, ready to let them have me. It was then that I noticed the flecks of ash on the floor. They had used the daggers. They had fought for their lives. My eyes moved to the counter, the letter for Gideon was gone. They took it. Anger started to boil as I saw a man out of the corner of my eye. Looking up at him, tears slid down my cheek, though my jaw was tight. He smiled at me sweetly, running his hand down my hair. I noticed the knife in his hand, fresh blood still on it. He didn't say a word as he moved to stab me with it. Only I had been anticipating it. I leaned away from the blade, rolling up onto my feet so fast I didn't know how I did it. At the same time I thrust my knife through the bottom of his chin. He looked at me with shock before he became nothing but ash. He dropped the knife and I swiftly wiped my prints from the one I used, tossing it into the room, as other steps were heard. Only these were rushed and soon officers were in sight. They took me in, wobbling on my feet, before they looked in the room, shock moving across all their faces.

"I think my family's been murdered." I told one before everything went black.

Everything after that was a blur. I had woken up in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Not saying a word, I spent the next week in silence. Refusing to eat or drink. It was like the cathedral all over again but this was simply grief. And guilt. I couldn't sleep or I'd see them. Food turned to ash in my mouth. Water made me feel like I was choking. I had been right. They had come for us and I had managed to live. They hadn't even tried very hard. Why didn't he kill me faster? Why wasn't I there so I could have died with them?

"It wasn't your time." A priest told me, coming to try and help me with my grief. "Simple as that. God wanted you to live on."

"What God?" I asked, speaking for the first time. After days without use you'd think my voice would be weak and raspy but it was strong and held conviction.

"You're only saying that because of what happened to your family." He said leaning forward. "Can you tell me about that?"

Without meeting his eyes, I stared at a speck on the wall, not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to feel comforted by his presence. I had prayed to God to protect Gideon but I didn't ask Him to protect my family. But I had thought I would be able to protect them. I had thought that I would be there in case something happened. What had I been thinking? I should have taken them to the cathedral as soon as I had discovered what Alice had done.

"Where are they?" I frowned, meeting the priest's eyes. He just looked at me. "Where is my family?"

"They've been taken to the funeral home." He replied.

"When are the services?" I asked.

"This weekend."

"I need to leave." I said sitting up, starting to pull wires and IV's from my body.

Holding his hand out to me, he stood, "Wait. You've been through a horrific trauma. You need to rest."

"No." I told him. "Are their families here?"

"Both parents are actually in the waiting room. The rest of the family are in hotels." He told me.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked getting out of bed, the machines starting to sound.

"Ms. Abrams." A nurse said coming.

Putting gauze in the crook of my arm, bending it to put pressure against it, I looked at her, "Can you please find me my clothes?"

"I'll get the doctor." She told me.

"No." I said stopping her. "Is there anything physically wrong with me?"

"No, but -"

"I know I've been a bit out of it but my mind is sound. You can't keep me here without my consent." I told her. "I have no family who can override me or anyone else. I am leaving. Get me my clothes. Also the paperwork to sign myself out."

She left and came back with both my clothes and my doctor. Though he had a clipboard with forms in his hand. I got dressed while he talked to me through the door, trying to get me to stay. It wasn't going to happen. "This is against medical advice." He stated as I signed them.

"I know." I told him kindly. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Melina." The priest said softly. "May I accompany you?"

"If you feel it necessary." I frowned at him leaving the room. He did follow me, as I rushed to the waiting room. "Walt!" I exclaimed when I saw Alice's dad.

"Melina." He said and embraced me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Melina." Mary, his wife, said wrapping her arms around me as well.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed into Walt's shoulder. "I am so, so very sorry."

He calmed himself, shaking his head as he ran his hands up and down my arms. "We're just grateful that you weren't there as well."

"I should have been. Maybe it would have been different if I was." I told him, guilt filling me.

"No." He said forcefully. "We're grateful that you're safe."

"Melina." Martin Sr., said stepping up to me. He'd lost his wife a few years ago to cancer. Now his only son had been murdered. Sobbing again, I embraced him, knowing that he had no one because of me.

"I'm so sorry." I told him softly. "I wish I had been there."

"No." He said. "Walt's right. You're safe. They butchered the entire floor. The cops think they were searching for something."

"But the way they killed our family." I sobbed.

"They think it was them." He confirmed for me. Nodding, the image of them entered my mind, making me feel myself pulling away from the present. "Hey." He said taking my head in his hands, making me meet his eyes. "This is not your fault." Sobbing, knowing it was, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting them back.

The next few days were a blur. I spent it all with the families of my deceased friends. Trying to avoid all questions about what happened and why I thought it was done. I knew why they were killed. They were killed because of me. For the research I had done. For the secrets that I had been keeping. But I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell them anything about what had happened and why. To make matters worse I had to be the one to tell Mary and Walt that their daughter had been pregnant. Alice had wanted to wait until after the first trimester to announce her pregnancy. Her parents took it hard. As well as Martin. They had the people they cared about most ripped of their lives. All because of me.

Despite all the grief and time spent with family, the damn priest still lingered in my vicinity. I didn't know what he wanted. I hadn't bothered to ask either. All I knew now was that he was a retired priest by the name of Father Michael. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I couldn't avoid him anymore. But I didn't want to relive finding my friends. I didn't want him to think me crazy if I decided to tell him the truth. But lying was growing harder every day.

"Can I ask you something?" Father Michael asked as he stood in Summer's Cafe with me. I wasn't working but I was in need of a break and a pick me up. The duel funeral was in the morning and I needed a break from the family. I nodded at him. "What did the demons want with your friends?"

Freezing, I looked at him. "You know of demons?" I asked him.

"Yea though I walk through the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." He recited. After getting my coffee, we sat huddled in the far corner of the cafe where no one would overhear us. "Tell me why?"

"What else do you believe in?" I asked him.

"I've been asking about you and the schooling and research that you've completed over the years. Yet there are no whispers of you in the clergy. So I know you do not seek to become ordained. So what are you searching for?"

"It's not what I'm searching for. It's what I've found." I corrected him. "What do you know about the Archangel Michael and the creations he made to keep watch over the human race?"

"Gargoyles." He stated.

"You believe." I smiled at him.

"You've seen them." He smiled back.

I nodded at him, "I lived amongst them for over three months. They took me under their protection after I fought and killed four demons."

"How?" He asked.

Pulling a small knife from my sleeve, I showed him the triple cross, "This allows the demons to be descended back to hell. Technically they do not die." He looked to be in awe of it. Suddenly a pit fell in my stomach, there was something in the way he was looking at it. In awe but he never once reached for it or asked to look at it. Gripping the hilt, I started to shake. "They sent you to finish me off, didn't they?" Something flickered in his eyes. Without another pause, I stabbed him through the chest, watching him turn to ash before making a quick exit. The momentary blaze of fire would draw attention. Running, no one seemed to be following me. I wasn't out of the woods yet. They knew where I was and they knew that I was still alive. As I walked back to the hotel I realized that I would never be safe. The time had come for me to return. All I had to do was make it through the funeral and I would drive back to the cathedral. Back home. Back to Gideon.

The funeral had been horrible. I cried through the whole thing, even when I got up to speak about them. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks, pausing every few sentences to try and get a grip on myself. It was even worse when it was over, everyone telling me how nice it was and that they would have been proud of me. I didn't want to hear it. Every time someone said something like that to me all I could think was how it was my fault. They're dead because of me.

Making the decision to leave after the burial, I made sure to say goodbye to Walt and Mary, to Martin, knowing that I would probably never see them again. Rushing back to the flat, moving under the yellow tape, I once again packed my duffle, stuffing as much of my things as I could inside of it. Though I didn't have much. It was mainly clothes and a recent picture of me, Alice, and Marty. Changing into a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, I put on a sturdy pair of shoes. Knowing I'd need something I could run in for a while. Pulling the sheathed dagger from the nightstand drawer, I fastened it around my thigh, making sure it was tight and easily graspable. There was only one more thing that I needed. Taking Gideon's letter from the nightstand, I folded it up, putting it in my back pocket before shouldering the duffle. Going down to my car, I tossed it in, starting down the road. I couldn't stand the sound of the radio but the silence proved to be worse. My mind going through everything that happened. The imagery too vivid of what I saw. I'd never seen a more horrific sight. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't they leave well enough alone? I hadn't made one slip up in over a year. A year! Why did they still care where I was and what I was doing? I wasn't seeking demons out to descend them. I was simply trying to live my life. But it didn't matter. They had still come and now the two people who I loved more than anything were taken from this world. All because of me.

The road blurred as tears filled my eyes, unable to stop them as they slid down my cheeks. I didn't want to stop them. I deserved them. I deserved to be slaughtered for what I'd done. I should have just let them have me. I should have been the one killed. Not them. Alice was the most kind and gentle person I'd ever met. Marty was charismatic and the perfect loving husband. And to have lost their child as well...it was too much to take. Picturing them all strung up - crucified in their own home - made my stomach turn.

Pulling over, I slammed it into park, falling out the door as vomit spewed from my mouth. Sobs broke from me and I screamed my agony. My guilt finally taking full hold of me. It was my fault. Having to see and talk to their families and to have them repeatedly tell me how happy they were that I wasn't killed as well. They never even spoke of revenge. They were simply grateful that not all was lost. Their words made me feel even more guilty, making more sobs break from my throat. But they would have their revenge. I would see that those who killed them and their unborn child would rot in hell for what they'd done.

Forcing myself onto my feet, I got back in the car, speeding back to the city that had given and taken so much. Swerving through the city streets, I could see the cathedral in the distance. I was close. I was close to the safety that I craved. Close to Gideon. Now that my family was gone all I could think of was him. All I wanted was to be in his arms again and tell him that I loved him. Tell him that I was sorry. I understood why he said what he said and I shouldn't have left him. I would never leave him again.

But it would take longer to get there than I realized. Roaring down a side street, a man appeared in front of me so suddenly that I instinctively swerved, my car flipping after colliding with a fire hydrant. The glass shattered and sparks flew as it skidded across the pavement upside down. When it finally stopped, I took a painful intake of breath, feeling warmth run down my arm, another line of it running into my eye. Panic started to set in as I watched four figures move toward the car. Reaching for my seatbelt, I undid it, falling onto a bed of glass. Yelling with pain, I swiftly scrambled out of the car and attempted to make a run for it. The cathedral was in sight. All I had to do was make it there. But I was forced to stop as four more appeared in front of me. Pulling the dagger from its sheath on the side of my leg, I had no choice up to face them. They came at me quickly, giving me very little reaction time. Dodging the first few punches, I spun under one only to be hit across the cheek bone. I jerked to the side only to be met with another fist against my jaw, swinging me the other way. They let me fall to the ground, laughing as they circled me. I wasn't going to make a move unless I knew I could damage them. Waiting till one gripped my hair, I drove the dagger into its leg, making him bend over and meet the dagger in the chest. He descended, making the others roar with fury. They came at me at all angles. Managing to hang on to the dagger, I attempting to cut them while taking the beating they were giving me. Getting struck hard, being thrown down the alley, the dagger fell from my grasp as I lay in a pool of my own blood. I had been so close. He was practically within reach and yet I would never see him again.

"Gideon." I said at I stared at the cathedral.

Finding peace in his memory, I waited for the inevitable to happen. But it never did. There was screaming and fire rose around me. Forcing myself onto my knees, I witnessed a man descend two demons with ease. He was fighting a third when two started to rush him from behind. Getting to my feet, I found my bearings, gripping the handle to the dagger before rushing after them, stabbing one in the back and the other in the neck as he came at me through the flames of his brother's descent. The stranger finished him off, the air falling quiet as the ashes blew away with the wind.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

"I'm not really sure." I told him honestly.

"More will come. We have to go." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Pulling me through alleys and down streets, we entered a broken down apartment building, climbing the stairs until he pushed me through a door, quickly following me inside before locking it behind us. Unable to hold my weight, I fell to my knees, looking around the room. It was falling apart. There was a sink, medicine cabinet, toilet and a bed. Lighting a candle, the dark disappeared and it was just as dank as it looked. Helping me to the bed, he sat me down, starting to look over my wounds. Looking at him, finding myself staring, I noticed the scars that lined his face. A constant furrowed expression even though his eyes were the most kind I'd ever seen. I knew who he was.

"Adam." I said airily.

He froze and met my eyes, "How do you know my name?"

"I was once a guest of the Gargoyles at the cathedral." I told him.

"But you're human." He frowned.

"Yes." I nodded. "A human who discovered their world and that of the demons. After descending several I was sought after by the demon horde. The gargoyles rescued me, keeping me safe."

"They have an odd definition of 'safe'." He frowned.

Laughing lightly, stopping due to the pain, I nodded at him, "I very much agree with that."

"You're losing quite a bit of blood." He stated.

Nodding, I closed my eyes, "That would explain the lightheadedness I'm experiencing. I think I might throw up." The words were barely out of my mouth when I leaned over and did just that. "Sorry about that." I frowned.

"Lay down." He commanded.

"No, I need to go." I told him. "I need to get to the cathedral."

"It'll be there tomorrow." He stated, gently pushing my back, swinging my legs up onto the bed. "You need to rest."

Taking a deep breath, my vision started to fail, telling me I was on the verge of unconsciousness. "Thank you." I whispered to him. Then there was nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Opening my eyes, I felt like I had lost control of my body. Shaking wracked my frame, I was freezing, but I could feel the layer of sweat covering me. Staring at the ceiling, a hand appeared, a cool cloth being draped across my forehead. Just slightly turning my head, pain shot through my body, but Adam's face slowly came into focus. He had that furrowed expression, only this time I could see the worry in it.

"I'm freezing and you're going to put something cold on me." I smirked, shivering through the words.

He smiled, his expression softening, "Your fever is very high. I'd take you to the hospital if I thought it was safe."

"The cathedral." I told him. "I need to get to the cathedral."

"You're in no condition to move." He told me gently.

"I'm totally good." I stated. "I just can't really move my body right now." He frowned at me before he started to laugh lightly. Unable to help myself, I laughed with him, the sound wonderful in my ears. It had once again been weeks since I'd laughed without forcing it or feeling guilty for it.

"Rest." He told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. Shutting my eyes, sleep once again took hold of me.

When I woke next, my fever had broken and I felt relatively normal. Looking around the room, I found it empty. Slowly sitting up, my wounds stretched and shifted, making me stifle a cry of pain. Putting my legs over the edge of the bed, I braced myself with one arm, the other wrapped around me, my hand covering a wound on my side. Then the door opened and Adam came in, a hood over his head. He looked at me, lowering it, a frown on his face. Seeing him in the daylight was very different, but instead of looking at him and seeing the several people he was made from, all I could see was a beautiful creation.

"Hi." I told him.

"Hello." He said sitting next to me, jostling the bed, making me flinch. "You shouldn't be up."

"I need to get back to the cathedral." I stated, trying to build up the energy to stand.

"You've mentioned that." He nodded.

"I need to get back to him." I said as Gideon popped into my head. I was so close to him. I needed to get back there.

"Him?" He frowned.

"Them." I said not wanting to discuss my love life just now.

"You said him. Who's him?"

"It doesn't matter." I replied, giving in to the fact that I shouldn't be up. Turning, bending one leg in front of me, I leaned back, relaxing my torso to ease the pain.

"Give me a few more days to help heal you. Then I'll take you there myself." He said attempting to compromise with me.

"I can take care of myself." I frowned at him. "I don't need you to protect me."

"You did a few nights ago."

"A few nights?" I shot at him. "I've already been here that long?" He nodded. "I need to get back to the cathedral. What if they come across my car and all that blood? They'll think I'm dead and then he'll -" I started but stopped again.

"There's that 'he' again." Adam stated.

His voice was rough and even, but there was an underlying tone of amusement. "Shut up." I frowned at him.

"As long as it's not Gideon." He said with the hardness back in his tone. I didn't say anything. "You're kidding me, right? Of all the gargoyles in that cathedral you've fallen in love with their commander?"

"I haven't told you anything about loving a gargoyle or anything of the sort." I shot at him. "You're just speculating."

"And by the blush in your cheeks I'd say I'm right."

"Of all the gargoyles to pick you just happen to ramble of his and just happen to be right."

"He's a horrible man." He said with disdain.

Calming, I looked at him with sympathy, "I used to think that. But he's actually very kind and gentle. He surprised me in every way. He's wonderful and yes, I love him. I love him more than anything." Tears were in my eyes, making me avert them from him, but I couldn't hide the tears that fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He replied.

"He's all I have left." I told him. "My family was murdered by demons so I came back. I came to find safety and I found you."

"You're safe here." He said softly.

"I know, it's just - I need him. Adam, I wish you could see him for what he truly is. He is a man like no other."

"What I remember of Gideon is hard and uncompromising. He's cruel and refuses to say my name or look at me any other way than as a monster. I'm just a thing to him."

Smiling, I just looked at him a moment, "He's never said my name either."

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Melina." I replied. "And I think you're just as beautiful as he is."

"In which form?" He smirked at me.

Shaking my head, I had to stop myself from laughing, "You're a funny man. I bet not many have seen this side of you."

"Most never will."

"What are you even doing here?" I asked. "I thought you went to the ends of the earth to escape this place."

"I realized that I couldn't hide. The demons would come for me no matter where I was, so I decided to bring the fight to them." He explained. "I haven't been in the city long. Just long enough to descend a few demons and rescue a damsel in distress."

"I am no damsel." I stated with a raised brow. "I simply have never taken on eight demons at once."

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?" He asked. I frowned and shook my head. "That's probably best." He said patting my knee as he stood, going to the bags he had brought in. "I've brought you some soup."

"It better be good." I told him.

He shrugged and handed it over. It was your plain old chicken noodle. Nothing exciting. But it did taste wonderful as it warmed me on the way down. I was hungrier than I had thought, eating nearly the entire big tub he had brought. But he seemed pleased by my appetite. Pulling up the one chair he sat by me while I moved down under the sheets.

"You should sleep. Your body took quite a beating." He told me with an air of command.

Nodding, I shut my eyes, but I wasn't really tired. Opening them, I stared at him as he looked out the window, seemingly not noticing my eyes on him. "Tell me your story." I finally told him. He met my eyes again, a pained expression in his. "Please."

"All right." He nodded.

So for several hours I listened to him tell me about all the places he had been. All the things he had seen along the way. All the while he had been running from demons that eventually caught up with him. Going back further he told me of his father and the journey he took until his death, leading up to his part in the gargoyle story. I told him that they had mentioned him to me but that it was frowned upon. He shed little light on that, other than that he was seen as an abomination. Arguing that fact, he seemed pleased by my acceptance of him.

When his story was done, night had fallen, and sleep was once again my friend. Sleeping through the night and then some, I woke to another meal and a bandage change, Adam's hands warm and gentle as he tended to me. When I was comfortably propped up, it was now my turn to tell my story. It was better than the loaded silence. As long as one of us were talking then I didn't think about wanting to move, since we both knew it impossible yet. He was a good listener, listening intently as I started from the beginning, telling him about school and how I came to be here. When I delved into the world of the gargoyles he seemed to get a little more on edge. The version he knew was hard and un-accepting. He did not like them and I couldn't blame him. When it came to talking about Alice and Marty, it took a long time to get the story out. Stopping to cry and wipe the tears from my face, swallowing the lump in my throat until I could form words again, I felt exhausted by the end. With good reason.

"I'm so sorry." Adam said leaning toward me, putting his hand on my leg. Shrugging, I wiped more tears from my cheeks, looking away from him as I bit my lip to try and make them stop. "I cannot imagine the pain you must be feeling."

"Neither can I sometimes." I told him, meeting his eyes. "It's exhausting to fight through the pain. To not be weak and fall apart even though most of the time that's what I want. I've had my moments but I know that once I see him again," I paused and smiled, "I'll know that everything is going to be okay. I need to get back to Gideon. You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't." He stated.

"Here." I said pulling Gideon's letter from my pocket. "Read this and you might get an idea of who he really is."

Adam sighed but took the letter. Watching him read it; I saw several emotions cross his face. When he was finished he looked at me and sighed heavily. "Are you sure we're talking about the same man?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"It's a beautiful letter." He said handing it back. "He's lucky to have found you."

"No." I smiled, running my hand across his writing, "I'm the lucky one for finding him."

We were quiet the remainder of the day. I'd fallen into a bit of a depression and he was kind enough to simply sit with me in silence. Staring out the window, I longed to hear the sound of wings, imagining Gideon appearing and sweeping me off my feet. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. This wasn't a fairy tale. Just a really messed up reality that I was living in.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked the following morning.

Sitting up, I lightly stretched my body. "Well enough to be moving again."

"Let's see you stand." He told me.

Glaring at him, I slowly pushed myself off the bed, nearly falling back once before I straightened myself. My head was spinning as I attempted to take a step forward, only to have the floor come up and meet me. Before I collided with it, there were arms around me. He gently moved me back, helping me sit back down on the bed.

"You're not ready." He told me gently.

"I'm trying to be." I told him with wet eyes.

He put his hand against my face, "You're trying too hard." Nodding, he helped me lay back down. "I'm going to go get something better for you to eat. Something to help you replenish your blood cells." Nodding at him, he ran his hand down my hair before he left.

Staring out the window, I daydreamed of the reunion that Gideon and I would have. I'd kiss him and tell him I loved him. He'd say my name and I would know what he loved me too. But with my luck it wouldn't happen that way. Shutting my eyes, I filled my mind with happy memories, lulling myself into a semi-restful sleep.

Waking to Adam's return, I sat up just enough to participate with the smorgasbord he was laying out before me. "I can't eat all that." I told him. There was steak, chicken, fruits and vegetables, as well as nuts and milk. "You don't expect me to eat all that do you?"

"As much as you can." He told me.

Sighing, I opened the container of steak and as soon as the smell of it hit my nostrils, my mouth pooled with saliva. Eating it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I devoured nearly all the meat, most of the fruit, a little of the veggies and was still snacking on the nuts as I leaned back, my stomach distending with all the food I just ate.

"I can't believe I ate all that." I frowned.

"It's good." He told me. "And there's still chicken for tomorrow."

"You really should have tried it. Marinated in barbeque sauce and grilled. You made a very good choice." I grinned at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Resting my head back against the pillow, I sighed, "I think so."

He nod and offered a small smile, "Good." Looking at him, something crossed his face that didn't look very positive. "I went to get your duffle." He told me.

"And?" I frowned.

"It was gone." He replied. "The wreckage is still there but your bag is gone."

"Do you think the demons took it?" I frowned, lifting my head again.

"I don't know."

Silence fell between us as the sun started to set. I wished I could leave. I wished I could get to the cathedral, but I was no good to anyone right now. Adam and I talked on and off. He was just as curious about me as I was about him. He was human and yet immortal and apparently soulless. We argued about that. I didn't think it was possible and he had to have a soul. But he had been told he was soulless by the gargoyles and his incapability to die seemed to support it. The more I thought about it the more I wished I could be reanimated. If it worked perhaps I too could become immortal. Spending forever with Gideon.

"Terra Wade would be fascinated by you." I told him. "She's been studying reanimation for years. Been attempting to bring rats back to life."

"Rats?" He frowned before shaking his head.

"She'd love to get her hands on you and see what makes you tic."

"She would need the journal that the gargoyles stole from me." He replied defensively.

"They didn't steal it. They did it to keep the information safe. It wasn't a deliberate act to hurt you."

"Gideon took pleasure in it." He stated.

Rolling my eyes, I frowned at him, "Stop trying to make him the bad guy. I'm not going to ever think of him that way and you trying to make him out to be the bad guy is starting to annoy me."

"He is the bad guy."

"You're like a dog with a bone."

"He has my bone." He shot at me.

Scoffing at him, I couldn't help but laugh, "You're such a child and yet you've lived for centuries."

He looked like he was about to reply when there was a cry in the night. We both looked at each other before he went to the window. It wasn't a human cry. It was something else. Something I'd never heard before and yet recognized it as if I'd heard it a thousand times.

"Gideon." I said more air than sound. "I need to go to him." I said flying out of bed, only to fall to my knees, the room spinning so badly that I had to shut my eyes to try and stop it.

"You can't help him right now. You can't even help yourself." He said helping me back onto the bed.

"Please, Adam." I told him with wet eyes. "He needs me."

He nodded, "I believe you. However you are not well enough. You need more time. He'll be just as happy to see you in a few days."

Tears fell as I put my hands on his shoulders, supporting myself, nodding as I started to sob. Pulling me against him, he wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry. Feeling weak, I laid back down, sobbing into the pillow as he sat beside me, his hand on my hip. It didn't help that the cry outside intensified.

"Look." Adam said softly.

Looking up at him, he was staring out the window. Gripping him, pulling myself up, I looked out to see fires erupting in the night. The cry was the same but it came with others. Screams from demons. Fire after fire after fire. I'd never seen so many dissentions in my life. Smiling, resting my head against him, we watched them late into the night, the intensity never faltering. Every once in a while a different cry could be heard. I didn't want to hurt them but I couldn't deny that it felt nice to be mourned. Knowing that they cared about me enough to avenge my death.

"They must truly love you." Adam told me. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Mm." Was all I said, not needing to say anything else. When I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I laid down, hugging a pillow to myself, sleep quickly taking me.

When I woke I was once again alone. Standing up, I managed only a few seconds before I sat down again. My head was spinning and my body pierced with pain that I had never experienced before. Clenching my teeth, I attempted it again. Fighting through the vertigo, I used the wall to help me to the sink. Gripping it, I looked up at myself in the mirror. Faded bruises covered the majority of the left side of my face. Small cuts littered my visible skin. The blood on my shirt was dried but there was a tear visible across the length of my side. Gently lifting my shirt, I looked at the long laceration and the intricate stitches holding my skin together. I had never seen such a job well done. It probably helped that I was unconscious for it. Removing my shirt, I took in the rest of me. I really was a walking bruise. Not to mention my hair looked like crap. I needed a shower. Badly.

I was still studying myself when the door burst open and Adam rushed in, slamming it behind him. Rushing across the room, he went to the window, staring out of it for a few minutes before he turned to me. For a moment he stared. Realizing I was standing in just my bra, I lifted my ruined shit to block my chest. He averted his eyes, turning from me awkwardly.

"You came in awful fast, what happened?" I asked.

"Demons." He stated, grabbing a shirt from the back of the chair. "Here, it'll be too big but at least it's whole and not bloodstained."

"Thanks." I said taking it. His eyes kept flickering up to me. "Stop it." I told him, blushing.

He stared at the ceiling. "You're a beautiful woman."

"I've heard that but have yet to believe it." I said putting on his shirt. "You're good." I told him, gently putting my hand on his shoulder. He met my eyes, smiling sheepishly. "And for the record, you are beautiful too." I told him. "No matter what anyone tells you, you are beautiful."

"Thank you." He told me softly.

"Don't go getting emotional on me now." I smiled at him. "We haven't known each other very long."

He nodded, smiling, before his brows furrowed, "You're a strange human."

Laughing, I nodded at him, staggering over to the bed, "Yes I am."

"Are you doing all right?" He asked, reaching out to steady me.

"Not as well as I'd hoped." I told him, sitting back down on the bed. I patted the bed next to me, smiling up at him. Sighing, he sat and looked at me questioningly. "You told me your story but you didn't tell me what it is you're looking for."

"I'm not looking for anything." He stated.

"Yes you are. Why else would you go after the demons of the world?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." He frowned.

"It is the right thing to do." I nodded. "But you still have to have a purpose. Something worth fighting for. Are you willing to risk your life for your cause?" He didn't say anything. "If there is nothing to risk your life for than what it the point?"

"What are you willing to risk your life for?" He asked.

"For Gideon." I told him. "I would have died in Alice and Marty's place. I would give my life right now if it meant getting theirs back. It was gruesome and cruel. They did it to scare me. To show me that I would never be safe. Yet they hardly tried killing me that night. Then they sent the priest and even he hardly tried. I don't know what information they think I have but it's nothing I'm willing to share."

"They're spying on you." He frowned, standing and going to the window.

"Are we not safe here?" I asked.

"We're fine." He replied. "I made sure no one was following us. Nothing will happen to you while you're with me."

Nodding, I felt a wave of emotion as guilt once again filled me. He noticed and sat down next to me again. "It wasn't your fault. They brought them down on their heads all on their own."

"But if I had just been completely honest with them." I told him as tears filled my eyes, making me avert them from his. "If I had told them what I was afraid of then maybe they'd be alive today."

He lowered his head to meet my eyes, "Don't do this to yourself. Survivors guilt will kill you."

"I should be dead." I told him. He took my hand, squeezing it hard. Putting my other over his, I took a deep shuddering breath. "I can't face him like this."

"Then wait a couple more days." He told me. "You're barely healed and you are so emotionally drained I'm surprised you're not comatose." Taking another deep breath, I nodded at him. "Rest." Slowly lying back down, he pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. Smiling, I turned onto my good side, hugging the pillow to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Two more days had passed when I was up and moving around with no dizziness or sharp pain. My stitches were healing well and most of my bruising had disappeared. Standing in front of the mirror, examining myself again, Adam stood staring out the window. Taking a washcloth, I started to wipe all the blood, dirt, and grime from my body. It had been days since I'd cleaned up and I was starting to smell like it. Adam had been nice enough to steal me a new shirt and a few necessities. I was being a girl about getting ready to see Gideon again.

"He's not going to care what you smell like." Adam frowned as I applied deodorant after I'd finished washing.

"Shut up." I shot at him, starting to drag my fingers through my wet – and now clean – hair.

"You're feisty when you're feeling better."

"And I'm getting excited." I smiled at him. He just smiled at me fondly. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Your smile. It's nice to see one of happiness on your face."

Walking up to him, I placed a kiss against his cheek, "Thank you."

For a moment he held my eyes, maybe he was finally feeling things as a human does. "All right." He finally said. "Let's get you to the cathedral."

Eyeing him with suspicion, I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "Are you sure now?"

"Unless you want to stay here?" He retorted, motioning to his home.

"No." I replied quickly, getting a look from him. "You've been amazing. I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've been far more kind than I could have hoped you would be. I'm just eager to get there."

"To get to Gideon." He smirked at me.

Blushing, I nodded at him. "Like I said, he's all I've got."

"Do not forget Keziah and Ophir." He commented. "I can't say anything against them."

I nodded at him, smiling, "I have them as well. I'm very excited to see them again too."

Stepping up to me, he held out his hand, the glove covering the scars, "And now you have me."

Smiling, I took it, squeezing it, "Thank you. You have me as well."

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"How will I get in touch with you?" I asked.

He just smiled, "I'll be around."

Still holding his hand, I pulled him into me, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smelled wonderful. It was a pleasant surprise, knowing that he took care of himself just as anyone else did. Smiling, I buried my face in his neck. For a moment he was tense but as I hugged him tighter he relaxed, hugging me back as he sighed. I doubted he ever knew the comfort of a hug. The feeling of someone caring about him or for him.

"Thank you for everything you done for me."

"Thank you for your company."

"Thank you for saving me." I replied.

"How long is this going to go on?" He asked.

"Sorry." I smiled. "I'm just really thankful for you." He scoffed and shook his head. "You can come with me, you know." I told him. He just smiled at me. "You should come with me."

"No. I don't belong there." He stated matter-of-factly. "They don't want me there. Gideon would rather kill me then allow me to remain within the cathedral walls."

"Not if I too am within those walls." I grinned at him. "Believe it or not, I can make him behave."

He gave a short but loud laugh, the most I'd gotten out of him yet, shaking his head, "Now that I would like to see."

"Then come with me." I said taking his hands in mine. "Please."

He shook his head. "You don't want me there." He stated.

"You don't know what I want." I told him with a raised brow.

"Gideon." Was all he said.

Eyeing him, I nodded. "I feel bad for leaving you."

"Don't." He smiled.

"Adam." I frowned back at him.

He pulled me against him, hugging me tightly, "I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I have a feeling I will." I stated.

"Don't." He repeated.

"What if you get yourself into trouble?"

"Believe me, the gargoyles will be watching me like a hawk when they find out I'm here."

"I don't have to say anything if you don't want me to." I replied.

"No, don't lie to them." He said shaking his head, getting a nod from me. Putting his hand against my face, he offered a small smile, "Please do not cause trouble for yourself by trying to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know." I frowned. "I've just lost so many people that I care about. I'd like to keep those I still have alive and well."

"I am alive and well." He smiled softly.

"Stay that way." I told him sternly.

"Only if you will."

For a moment we just looked at each other again. "Okay, enough of this. Can we go now?" I asked him.

He nodded, putting his arm around me as we walked from the building. Pulling out my dagger, I held it at the ready, looking up at Adam. He already had his sticks out. I had forgotten to ask about them. Thinking now wasn't the right time, I followed close behind him as we made our way through the city, being as quiet as we could. It was the middle of the day, nothing usually happened, making me feel like I was actually safe. Leading me to make an extremely stupid mistake.

"What are those things even called?" I asked in regard to the sticks, unable to stop my curiosity. He stopped and frowned at me. "What?" I whispered. The word was barely out of my mouth when a man appeared from the adjacent alley, tackling Adam to the ground. Quickly stabbing him, I helped Adam to his feet. Others started swarming to us, making us turn and run. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran ahead of him.

Skidding to a stop as two men appeared in front of me, I dodged a slash from one's knife, thrusting mine through his abdomen before taking a hit across my cheekbone by the other. Swiftly rolling away from them I heard the metal in the ground. Getting to my feet, I dodged another stab, leaning forward and backward to avoid the blade. Leaning forward, I slashed at his side, making him falter for just a moment before rushing me, launching himself at my middle, knocking me to the ground. The air was pushed from my lungs with no hope of getting it back as his hands wrapped around my throat. Struggling against him, I couldn't feel the dagger or the knife that he had been holding. My vision started to speckle when I jabbed my fingers into the wound in his side, making him yell out and loosen his grip. Kneeing him, I managed to force him off of me. Rolling to my dagger and plunging it into his chest as he tackled me again. Getting to my feet, taking deep breaths to try and clear my vision, I watched Adam descend the final two before he turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

Running up to me, he quickly looked me over, "No more talking."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Sighing exasperatingly, we were once again on the move. Though we could hear the feet moving in the vicinity around us, while Adam was silent as the night, only moving the air around him and nothing else. I attempted to be as quiet but I knew that it wasn't going to happen. Accidentally kicking a box, the sound of their steps grew louder. Picking up speed, we raced through the alleys, the cathedral getting closer and closer. There was a crash in the alley next to where we were and Adam's head shot to it. Reaching his hand back to me, I took it, letting him practically drag me behind him. When the sounds were all around us, fear once again took hold.

"Go." Adam said as he pulled me in front of him, pushing me ahead of him.

"What?" I frowned, gripping his wrist. "Not without you."

"Go." He repeated sadly. "I'll hold them off."

"How will I know if you're okay?" I asked.

"I'll see you again." He told me before running back the way we had come, making enough noise to bring them his way.

Watching him for a brief moment, I turned and darted for the cathedral. Running as fast as I could, almost all the steps that had surrounded us were gone, telling me that only a few were left to deal with. Coming out into the open in front of the cathedral, I was tackled to the ground, pain erupting in my side. Stabbing blindly, there was a yell before the pressure against me disappeared. Getting to my feet, I ran up the steps two at a time, hearing more behind me. I was almost to the top when my ankle was grabbed, pulling my feet out from under me. They were crawling up my body, fingers digging into my flesh, when there was the sound of wings, as well as swooping and the demon was pulled off of me. Looking over my shoulder, others were rushing form the alleyways, charging toward me. Running into the transept, I stopped to catch my breath. I was safe within these walls. Looking out the facade, gargoyles were swooping down, destroying the demons as they attempted to enter the cathedral.

"Gideon!" I yelled starting to move through the nave. "Gideon!"

There was the sound of steps and the gargoyle commander slid into view. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. There was a deep frown on his face, more emotion in his eyes than I had ever seen before. He nodded lowering his head. In the next moment I was running to him. He met my eyes, a broad smile crossing his face as he started to quickly walk toward me. Practically flying across the floor, reaching him, I threw myself into his open arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as I cried into it. I couldn't help myself. I was so happy to see him.

"Melina." He whispered in my ear. "My Melina."

Laughing, I let him go, not wasting another second before slamming my lips against his. Kissing him hard and deep, I parted his lips with my tongue, tasting his as they met in-between. He held me so tight against him, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Our lips never ceased as I ran my hand down the back of his head, across his neck, gripping his shoulder blades, touching ever part of him that I could reach.

"I love you." I whispered breathlessly when we finally parted, though our bodies were still locked together. "I love you more than anything."

"Melina." He repeated, though I just grinned. I knew the love that my name held and hearing it was the best sound in the world.

Kissing him again, I didn't want it to end, but we were no longer alone. Letting him go, I turned to see a tearful Keziah and a beaming Ophir. Rushing to them, I embraced them in turn, never being more happy than I was in this moment. There was laughter and tears. Hugs and comforting words. It was everything I had ever hoped for and more than I could have asked for. I finally felt safe and home.

Looking at Gideon, he had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. Taking my arm from around Keziah, I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing a kiss against the armor on his chest. Remembering what it was like to kiss his skin there. Putting my hand against his face I pressed a long, gentle kiss against his lips. He snaked his arm around my waist, pressing me against his body. In this moment I couldn't have been happier. But every moment couldn't be like this.

"Melina." An authoritative voice spoke.

"Leonore." I said turning to her.

"We thought you were dead." She told me with a blank expression.

Looking up at Gideon, his eyes were shut, a heavy furrow in his brows. "Well, I'm not." I replied. "I was rescued by Adam."

"The creature?" Gideon frowned, his grip about me tightening as he met my eyes.

"Adam." I repeated, meeting his eyes.

"We found the wreckage of your car days ago." He said shaking his head.

I nodded at him, rubbing his back, "I was in no condition to move. I needed time to heal."

"Heal?" He frowned starting to look me over.

"Stop." I told him as he started to lift my shirt. "Later." I whispered for him alone to hear. Putting his hand on my face, he nodded at me, concern written across his face. "I'm okay."

"Where is Adam now?" Lenore asked.

"He was leading the demons away from me." I told her. "I almost didn't make it as it is." Gideon's arm tensed around me again, making pain start to seep into my stitching. "Too tight, babe." I whispered to him. He immediately loosened his hold on me.

Leonore was watching us with a blank expression, making me afraid of what she might actually be thinking. "Come." She demanded. "We must speak of what's transpired in your absence."

Nodding, I took Gideon's hand in mine. I didn't care if she was jealous. I didn't care what she would do to us. All I cared about was being with him. All I wanted was him. The sooner I explained what happened the sooner he and I could escape to – what was hopefully still – my room. For tonight he would be treated as a man. A man who held the eternal love of a woman.

Walking the halls of the cathedral, just as we used to, I told her everything that had happened since I left the cathedral walls. I left nothing out. I wasn't about to hold anything back from the Queen of the Gargoyle Order. She would know and would only cause me trouble. I answered all her questions to the best of my ability and made it abundantly clear that Gideon was the reason I returned. All the while I never let go of his hand, and he never tried to take it from me. He walked with his arm pressed against the back of mine, never breaking the touch. I was vivid in my details of Alice and Marty's murder, Gideon squeezing my hand comfortingly while I spoke, making warmth fill me, not allowing their deaths to consume me again. Though I did cry through a good portion of the story. Unable to help myself. When I was done, we continued on in silence for a while, Leonore processing everything I had just told her. But I didn't mind, I had to compose myself after talking about my murdered family.

"I am sorry for the loss of your family." She finally told me. "I truly am."

"Thank you." I nodded. "It was something I never thought I'd see. Something I never want to see again."

"Gideon." Leonore said stopping and facing us. "Please give us a moment."

"No." Gideon told her, making me look up at him. I'd never heard him defy her before. I had to admit that it made me extremely happy. "I am not leaving her side."

"I am ordering you to." Leonore told him, her face partially transforming before it smoothed again.

Seeing his jaw clench, his hand tightened around mine, making me afraid to be left alone with her. But he didn't have a choice. She ordered him and he had to obey. Pulling me tighter against him, he kissed me deeply, before turning and walking away. She waited until he was out of sight and the sounds of his steps were gone before she spoke, her eyes trained on me as if I were her prey.

"Humans to not mix with gargoyles." She told me. "And acts of love are forbidden in the Order. I will not be made a fool. He is not yours. He is my commander and will remain as such. You are forbidden to see him again and any time you spend together will be supervised."

"How are you going to stop us?" I frowned at her. "I love him. I love him more than anything and I will be with him."

"Does he love you?" She asked.

"Did you not see and feel his possessiveness? And he had never spoken my name until today and that alone tells me that he loves me. He doesn't need to say it when he blatantly shows it. Despite the presence of his Queen. You cannot stop me and you cannot stop him. We will be together."

"The Order will not fall to ruin to appease the love of a human." She shot at me.

"I'm not asking for it to fall apart." I shot back. "The Order will still have its commander. He can command the gargoyles as well as returning to me every night. I'm not asking for anything to change. I'm simply asking for you to accept it within these walls. Otherwise we will leave and you will no longer have a commander for your army. You'll have to lead them yourself."

Without waiting for a response, I turned and followed the direction that Gideon had gone, finding him in my room. Closing the door behind me, I had barely turned around when I was pinned to the door, his lips meeting mine in a fierce kiss. Wrapping my arms around him, he leaned his body against mine. The scent and taste of him flooded my senses making my head spin. When our lips finally slowed, I took his head in my hands, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"My Melina." He replied before wrapping me in his arms, burying his face in my neck.

Feeling a small shudder, I placed a long kiss against the visible skin at his neck, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Leaning away from me, he had the deep frown on his face again. "I really thought you were dead."

"But I'm not." I replied with a small smile. "I'm right here."

"Leonore told me that the demons had gone for you and that you were murdered trying to return to us. I didn't want to believe it. But she handed me an envelope smeared with blood. My name written across the front of it." I told me, his eyes distant. "I was taken to the wreckage of your car. Everything was still there. The amount of blood supported your death."

"Baby." I said putting my hand against his face, running my thumb across his lips before placing a kiss against them. "Even if I was dead then at least you knew how I felt."

"I shouldn't have let you go to begin with." He stated, his muscles tensing.

"I shouldn't have left." I replied. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I didn't mean what I told her. I would never hurt you like that." He said pulling me flush against him.

"I know." I told him on the verge of tears. "I was just being stupid."

He shook his head before pressing his forehead against mine, "You weren't meant to hear those words. I was coming to tell you about it when you told me you were leaving. I was so thrown I couldn't think straight."

"I'm so sorry." I replied softly as I put my hands on his neck, my thumbs running along his jaw line. "I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I do know you better than that. Thinking you meant those things you said. But you hit every insecurity, every doubt I had you spoke about and made me feel worthless and simple in the eyes of a gargoyle. And after the fight we had had, I was hurt and angry. But I should have listened to you."

Taking my face in his hands he kissed me deeply, "It doesn't matter anymore. You've returned to my arms."

"Never to leave them again." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck as I started to kiss him again. Pausing, I started to pull on the straps of his armor. "Take this off." I commanded.

He didn't hesitate, undoing one side as I did the other, pulling it over his head. As soon as it hit the ground I was against him again, running my hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of his skin against mine. Reaching for the bottom of my shirt, he pulled it from me. Continuing to kiss, the heat was beginning to rise, as well as the wanting. That was until he touched my side. He immediately tensed and leaned away from me, his eyes moving to the stitched laceration, his fingers gently moving across it.

"It's fine." I told him.

"There's fresh blood." He said quickly going to the bathroom, returning with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

Sitting me on the bed, he tended to my latest wounds with more care than I'd ever seen a man give, a look of concentration on his face. "I'm okay, Gideon."

"I should have been there." He stated.

"You were there." I smiled at him, making me meet my eyes. "You've been with me since the moment we parted. Not a moment went by where I wasn't thinking of you, wishing to be with you. You were there the whole time. Protecting me. Comforting me."

"You found my letter?" He asked.

I nodded at him, "I wish you would have told me all that."

"Just as I wished you would have told me."

"We both thought it would be easier." I stated. "We knew it couldn't last forever."

"You thought that." He shot at me. "I was planning on being with you for the remainder of your days."

"Even when I get old and wrinkly?" I asked.

He gripped my thighs, leaning up and kissing me sweetly, "I'll love you all the same."

Laughing, I shook my head, "No, I'll cut you lose before then."

"You can try." He smirked back.

When he finally finished cleaning my wounds, he trailed his thumb along the stitching. "Impeccable work."

"Adam did it." I told him, seeing him tense again. "He's not a monster, Gideon. He is kind and gentle. He saved me and cared for me."

"Did he comfort you?" He asked, his tone hard.

I nodded at him, "He did. Especially when we realized that you thought me dead."

"You heard me?" He frowned.

"I did."

"And you knew it was me?"

"Not a doubt in my mind. I know you better than I know myself."

"You've let your doubts get in the way before." He stated.

Hearing the anger in his voice, I couldn't blame him for being angry with me. Standing, he turned away from me. "Gideon." I said reaching for him.

"You left me." He said turning to me, pain written across his face. "You have no idea what that did to me. You knew I was in this. I was in this if you were and you left me without a moment's pause."

Rushing to him, I took his hand in both of mine, "And I am sorry. I cannot express how sorry I am." He didn't look convinced. "And I did pause. I turned around and was going to come back to you but stopped myself. I returned home and every day I wanted to return to you. But I had it in my head that it was better to be apart from you. I really did think it had to end. That we'd have to give each other up because I am human. You aren't supposed to be with me. It's forbidden."

"And I am willing to break every rule to be with you. What won't you just let me?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you." I told him sternly.

"That's not your responsibility. It is mine to protect you. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you!" I yelled, pacing away from him. "I worry that this is too big a distraction for you. That something will happen to you because I'm with you. I worry that I will lose you to your battle against the demons. So I'm sorry if I thought me leaving would protect you."

Sighing, he stepped up to me, putting his hands on my arms, gently running them up and down them. Meeting his eyes, he offered me a small smile, "I am a gargoyle. I am not so easily broken. You are a human. You are far more fragile than I am."

"But that's not going to stop me from protecting you." I told him seriously.

Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me passionately, making my mind fog over and all my anger and annoyance fall away. Gripping his neck in my hands, he lifted me into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist. Turning, he walked to the bed, throwing me down on top of it. Removing his boots and pants, I was already feeling wet with wanting. Ogling him, I start to do the same, staring at him as he stood in front of me naked. Unable to take my eyes off of him, he stepped forward, pulling my pants and underwear from my body. Moving on top of me, his penis brushed the inside of my thigh. Wrapping his arm underneath me, he unfastened my bra with ease, pulling it away from me, pressing his chest against mine. Kissing me deeply, I brought my knees up to his sides, my hands running along his back as he trailed his lips down my neck and to my breasts. Sucking my nipple until it was erect, gently biting it before doing the same to the other. Reaching down, I took his cock in my hand, gently messaging it until it grew hard. Arching against him, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted, I felt his fingers at my entrance, pushing them up inside of me. Pleasure filled me, making me arch against him, a moan escaping me. He lips silenced me as he replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing inside of me. Stifling another moan with his mouth, our kissing intensified as he started to rock against me. Running my hands up and down his back and to his neck, I gently bit his shoulder as I rocked with him, never being so in sync with anyone in my entire life.

Thinking it would be over quickly, I was completely in awe of him, feeling things I had never felt before. When the climax started to come it was such a slow rise that when it hit we both lost our breath, our hearts skipping a beat, and for a moment it felt as if we were floating. Resting himself on top of me, our lips were touching as we panted against each other. Keeping my hands against his face, I started kissing him, feeling as if we had just given ourselves fully to the other.

"You were amazing." I whispered, my lips still touching his. He kissed me in response. "If this is what happens after we fight then we're going to have to fight daily." I smirked at him, getting another kiss in response. "I love you." I whispered. His mouth invaded mine, making me light headed again, before he whispered my name in my ear, making love to me again.


	17. Chapter 17

If my main goal was to make Leonore hate me, I was doing an excellent job of it.

Since my return I was given all the luxuries I was before. They officially gave me the room back and treated me as if I had never left. All – I should say – except Leonore. For the first few days neither Gideon nor I were seen by anyone other than each other. We had yet to even leave the room. Keziah had been kind enough to leave food, knocking and leaving. Which was good since we had yet to put on any clothes.

We spent our time talking and laughing, making love and me falling asleep in his arms. His skin made me feel euphoric. I loved him even more than I did before. If that were even possible. Somehow I had fallen into a world unseen by the human race and yet existed, falling in love with the most amazing man in the universe, completely happy despite the horrors that had happened in my life.

Lying on top of Gideon, he trailed his fingers up and down my spine as I dozed. It was the middle of the night, candles still lit, illuminating us in the dark. I wasn't ready to fall asleep. I still wanted to look at him, still afraid that he might disappear while I was sleeping.

"Sleep, Melina." He told me.

"Mm." I said relaxing further against him.

He pressed his lips into my hair, "I'll be right here when you wake."

Falling asleep, I dreamt of him, content in every way. Only then my dreams shifted and I was running for my life. I didn't know who was chasing me but I was running. Running as hard as I could. Then I heard Alice's voice as well as Marty's. A baby crying in the distance. The scene shifted and I was in the apartment building. Flickering lights and white noise filling the halls. Then a light appeared. It was the flat. Stopping, I slowly moved forward, peering around the corner. Tears started to stream as I looked at my crucified friends.

 _You killed us._ Alice's voice whispered, it sounded distant and yet her body was right in front of me. _My child will never know life because of you._

 _I'm sorry._ I told her.

 _I trusted you._ Marty told me. _I trusted you and you left us to be slaughtered._

 _I thought you were safe._ I told him. _I thought they weren't going to come._ Their eyes were white, their bodies pale and cold. _I'm so sorry._

 _It's not enough._ Marty told me. _Sorry is not enough._

"Melina." Gideon's voice rang through, louder than there's. "Melina!" Jerking up, I looked around the room. I was shaking and my eyes felt red and sore. "Melina." He said again, gently rubbing my back.

Looking at him, he offered me a small reassuring smile, only I broke down, burying my face in my hands. Sobbing, he pulled me against his chest, letting me cry. Gently rubbing my back, I was haunted by their deaths. The glow of being back with Gideon had worn off and the seriousness of the situation finally hit home. When my tears stopped, I sat against the head of the bed, my knees bent against my chest, my arms loosely wrapped around them. Gideon sat in front of me, a worried expression in his face as stray tears slid down my cheeks.

"Were you dreaming of your family?" He asked. I nodded at him, staring at the bed. "Baby, look at me." Slowly lifting my eyes to meet his, the expression on his face made me want to cry again. "I am so sorry for your loss. But it wasn't your fault."

"It is, Gideon. It is my fault." I told him with a raspy voice. "I led them straight to Alice and Marty."

"No." He said shaking his head, putting his hand on my knee. "Alice did it despite what you told her. She should have listened to you. Whether you want to admit it or not, she holds more blame for her and her husband's death than you do."

"Don't forget their baby." I frowned at him. "Who hardly got to live."

"It's tragic. It really, truly is." He said softly. "But I can't help but be happy that you're alive. If you had been killed along with them, everything in me would have died as well." Folding my legs to the side, I took his hand in mine, another tear falling. "When you left, I disappeared. I found a hole to hide in, feeling guilty for what I'd said. Wanting to find you and never be parted from you again." He said and paused. Meeting my eyes, there was nervousness in his eyes. "I love you." Smiling at him, I let out a small laugh, nodding at him. Knowing that he did but hearing him say it filled me with warmth. "You're the love of my life. I didn't know I could feel this way. But I wouldn't give it up for anything. I need you. I need you more than I thought I'd ever need anyone." He said putting his hand against my face. "I am so sorry for their deaths, but you're here, in my arms, and I will never let you be from them again."

Nodding at him, I leaned into his touch, "I love you."

He smiled, leaning forward and kissing me deeply. "Please do not let their deaths weigh you down. We will kill every demon and they will be avenged. If you feel the need to carry it then at least let me carry it with you. For your burdens are my burdens."

Moving into his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you." He told me.

"I'd do anything for you too." I smiled, kissing him deeply.

Lying back down, we faced each other. Putting my hand on his face, I smiled at him, feeling exhausted. He put his arm around me, pulling me against him. Resting my head on his arm, I nestled into his chest.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll watch over you. Nothing can hurt you." Wrapping my arm around him, I shut my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

When morning came there was a knock on the door. Opening my eyes, Gideon was already moving toward it, opening it to look at our friend. "Keziah." He said gently.

"You two ready to come out yet?" She asked. "I'm ready for a run if she is." She sounded so excited, making me smile.

"She had a rough night." He told her sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her tone now filled with worry.

"Nightmares about her family."

"I heard it was awful." He sighed, nodding at her. "Can I help?" She asked.

"I'm not even sure what I can do. She's hurting." He replied, his voice was full of worry now too.

Getting up, I stepped up to him, running my hand across his back before wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned and looked at me. "Maybe getting back into the old routine will help." I smiled at them.

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, just let me change." I smiled before going into the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked like crap. My eyes had dark circles underneath them and I looked paler than usual. The dream really had hit me hard. I had been feeling guilty but to have them blame me in my dreams felt different. I tried to listen to Gideon. Alice was partially to blame. But how can I blame someone who's dead? The worst thing that can happen to her has already happened. It's me who was left to live with it. Something that I wasn't sure I could do.

Running the halls of the cathedral, at first I kept my usual pace, but as I thought of my family, anger started to build and I picked up my pace. Not realizing that it was even happening, I left Keziah and even Gideon far behind me. Reaching the tower, I finally stopped, tears stinging my eyes as I breathed hard, staring at the hole in the wall, looking out over the city. For a split second I wanted to take a running leap, falling to my death. But the feeling passed as quickly as it came. I wouldn't do that to Gideon. Or to Keziah and Ophir.

"Melina." Gideon said as he came in.

Shaking my head at him, my emotions were getting the best of me again. "I can't just forget about them or anything else that's happened. I don't know what to do." I told him.

"It's only been a couple weeks." He stated, stepping toward me slowly as if he too were afraid that I would jump. "It's not supposed to be okay yet."

"Then how do I move past it? Time?" I asked him.

"Be with me." He replied, relaxing. "Just be with me and I'll help you through it."

Rushing to him, I took his head in my hands, kissing him passionately. I heard a snicker from Keziah. Letting him go, I still kept his head in my hands. "Will you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything." He replied.

"It's not something you should probably be doing." I told him.

"Try me."

"I want to jump out that window." I told him.

He grinned, kissing me again. "I'll catch you."

Smiling, I turned and made the run, leaping out of the window. Opening my arms, I let the wind move past me. Knowing he would catch me, there was still a moment where fear and exhilaration took me. But before that there was pure happiness. It was a sensation that felt like it was moving through me, taking all my negativity and sadness away like a dream catcher catches bad dreams. The fear came when I was getting dangerously close to the ground. My brain was afraid for my life, even though I knew Gideon would appear. But the longer it took the more the fear moved through me. Bracing myself, I was only a few yards from the ground when I was suddenly grabbed and taken back up into the air. Opening my arms, I let Gideon raise me up, closing my eyes as the wind washed over me. Turning me, he held me in front of him. Running my hands along the stone of his face, I kissed him, loving him just as much in his form as I did the other. I hadn't realized how high we were until his wings encompassed us and he was once again in his human form. Grinning at him, letting out a gasp, he held me tightly against him, smiling back at me. Kissing me passionately we started to fall back to the earth. Unafraid, I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the love I felt for him. We were still kissing when he transformed again, swooping up right before we hit the ground. Flying back to the tower, he transformed and stepped back through the entrance.

Laughing as he set me on my feet, I kissed him, passionately. "That was amazing." I told him. "Thank you."

"Gideon." Leonore said appearing.

"Your Majesty." He said with a hard tone.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Flying in daylight?"

"Keziah." He said.

She stepped up to me. "Come on, let's go."

Frowning at her, I let her lead me away from him. I didn't want to leave him but I didn't really want to hear them fight either. Keziah and I started for the showers, silence for the first few flights of stairs.

"I'm not going to break you know." I finally told her. She just looked at me. "You can ask me about what happened."

"I don't need to know what happened." She replied wrapping her arm around me. "I'm just happy you're back."

"I am too." I smiled, wrapping my arm around her in return.

"I'm sorry about your family." She told me.

Meeting her eyes, I nodded, "Me too."

"Happier talk now." She smiled.

Laughing, I nodded again, "So, how are you and Ophir? The forbidden love still blossoming?"

She grinned at me, a blush coming to her cheeks. "If only we could be as close as you and Gideon."

Sighing, I pulled her closer to me, momentarily resting my head against hers. "I know. I wish you could be more than anything. But I don't think Gideon and I are going to get away with it forever. I'm sure Leonore is going to find a way to force our hands."

"Gideon won't allow it." She told me with certainty. "He is so in love with you. If she tries to do anything he'll simply swoop you up and take you away from here."

"Will you and Ophir come with?" I smiled at her.

She laughed but nodded, "Of course we will."

Going for breakfast after cleaning up, it seemed most had stopped eating, leaving just me. "This is weird."

Keziah smiled, "It is. But most stopped after you left, it was just one more habit that we don't need to have."

"Like sleeping." I told her.

"We can rest deeply." She smiled.

Smiling back, I nodded, "I know."

She laughed, "Gideon rests more deeply with you than he probably has in his entire life."

"I love that man." I smiled.

Talking and walking the halls, I filled her in on everything that happened since I left. She was attentive, taking in every word I said. She caught on to everything I was feeling, offering sympathy, empathy, sadness, anger, and happiness at all the right moments. She laughed with me and she cried with me. For whatever reason, spending the afternoon talking to her was more therapeutic than I thought I would be. She allowed me to express myself, yell, throw things, and do whatever I needed. Gideon would have done the same but Keziah wasn't here to comfort me, she was here to let me go through the all the stages of grief that I'd been holding in. By the time I was done, nearly everything in my room was broken, my muscles shaky, and my eyes red and puffy. But despite how I looked, I felt calm. This was only the second time I'd felt this calm since losing my family. The first being my time spent with Gideon. He had kept my mind off of it for days. He had given me my happiness. Now I needed my rage and sadness.

"What's going on?" Gideon asked when he opened the door. He'd been gone for hours. The setting sun was shining through the windows.

"She's okay." Keziah said stepping up to him. "She's just grieving."

"Baby." He said squatting in front of me.

Smiling at him, stray tears were still running down my face. "I'm okay."

"Melina." He said sadly, putting his hands on my knees.

Covering them, with mine, I nodded at him, "Really, I am. I feel better than I have in a long time."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you." He said moving to his knees.

Taking a deep breath, my muscles were starting to relax again, making my shaking start to subside. "I'm coming down now." I told him. "I just had a lot more pent up emotion than I thought it did. I thought I had it under control. Turns out I was wrong." I said and laughed lightly. He looked at me sadly. "Do not think that I couldn't do this with you." I told him, taking his hands in mine as I rolled onto my knees in front of him. "I could have let go with you here. But you bring me peace. You make me feel safe and happy. But I needed to feel anger and sadness."

"You know I can make you feel those things." He said with a soft smirk.

Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I know. But you're the light when darkness comes." I whispered to him.

"Come on." He said holding out his hands to me.

Taking them, I calmed at the roughness of them, knowing how gentle they could be. Pulling me to my feet, I stared into his eyes, feeling the sting of tears return. Seeing them, he took my head in his hands, placing a long kiss against my forehead before wrapping me in his arms. Crying against his chest, hugging his shoulders, I let him comfort me. I let him see me weak.

"Melina. My Melina." He said gently.

I hugged him tighter, even after the tears stopped, not wanting to let him go. Gently pulling me away from him, he offered me a sweet smile as he once again took my head in his hands. Leaning into his touch, covering his hand with mine, I smiled back at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

Kissing me deeply, he wiped the stray tears from my cheeks. "Let's go for a walk."

"I should clean this up." I told him as I gestured to the mess.

"I'll take care of it." Keziah offered.

"No." I smiled shaking my head. "Keziah, that's not necessary."

Ophir appeared, putting his hand on Keziah's shoulder, "I'll assist."

"You guys, it's my mess. I am more than capable of cleaning it up."

"Go." Ophir smiled. "We'll tend to this while you tend to yourself."

Nodding, I furrowed my brows at him, "Okay."

"Come." Gideon said putting his arm around me and leading me from the room. Stopping in the hall, he kissed me sweetly. "I'll just be a minute." He told me before going back into the room.

Standing there, I took a deep breath, wiping the dampness from my face. I hoped I wasn't too flushed. I didn't want him to see me all flustered and sad. He brought out the best in me. I only wanted to do the same for him.

When he came back out, we walked the halls of the cathedral for what felt like hours. He was mostly silent, letting me – once again – talk through all my emotions and the guilt I had for being alive. In the moment I may have mentioned how I was better off dead, which led to a long rebuttal from him, telling me that it was terrible what happened but having me alive was the most important thing to him. He spoke with such love and honesty that the love I felt for him seemed to radiate off of me in waves. Kissing his arm as I hugged it against me, letting him get it off his chest. When he was done, I simply said "Okay", which was true. For as horrible as their death was, I knew the same was for me. Gideon had – somehow – won my heart. He was what mattered most to me. I loved him, and I told him as much, repeatedly and as often as I could.

When the talking died down and we'd grown tired of walking, we went to the tower. Sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around me, leaning back against him as we watched the city. The night's lights and the sounds of the humans a reminder of what we were fighting for.

"We should find Adam." I told him.

"That came from nowhere." He replied. I could hear the frown in his voice.

"He saved my life. The demons were going after him. He deserves to be protected."

"He is a monster." Gideon replied coldly.

"Do you not think some out there would say the same about you?" I frowned looking over my shoulder at him. He just shook his head, averting his eyes from mine. Sighing, I turned, straddling his lap so I could meet his eyes. "Baby, I know you hate him. I understand why. But he is a good man."

He met my eyes but held the same coldness, "Just because he saved you doesn't mean he's a good man."

"Doesn't it?" I retorted. "He's killed an infinite amount of demons over the centuries. Does that count for nothing?" He didn't say anything; he simply looked out over the city. "Gideon, please try and see him as a man. He's done nothing but try and help the gargoyles and the humans. He's never killed a human. Nor has any died because of him."

"Not yet." He replied.

Sighing, I put my arm around his neck, the other turning his face toward me. "I love you, Gideon. I just wish you would try and see him differently."

"I cannot." He replied, through his tone was soft.

Kissing him deeply and repeatedly, I ran my hand along his hair before wrapping it around his neck, pressing myself as close to him as I could get. Leaning away from him, he quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine again, his hands moving up and down my back.

"Does this mean you're not angry with me?" He asked. It was clear in his voice that he thought this was going to end in an argument.

"I can't change your mind once it's set. However, I can accept it whether I agree with it or not." I replied.

"Wise words." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I've been here too long." I smiled back, my lips still against his.

He gave a short laugh before filling my mouth with his. His breath moving over me, his skin brushing mine, making my head fog over with wanting for him. Moving from his lap, I took his hand, pulling him up from the ledge. Stepping toward the entrance, he yanked me back to him, his lips finding mine once more. Gripping my hair, he pulled my head back, pressing his lips against my neck, gently sucking as I took a shuddering breath. Pulling away, I turned him, shoving him against the wall. Pressing against him, swaying back and forth, I reached down in pursuit of pleasuring him. Only before I could, there were the sound of footfalls on the steps, making both of us pause. Sighing, he gently rubbed my arms as I smiled up at him. We both looked to the doorway as Leonore appeared with a hard look on her face.

"Melina, go assist Keziah." She told me. "Gideon." She said looking at him before leaving the room.

"It appears that I must go." He told me as his hand moved to my face.

Leaning up, I kissed him deeply, "I love you."

"My Melina." He smiled kissing me once more before following his Queen.

Briefly closing my eyes, remembering his touch. Feeling happy yet disappointed, I went to my room to find the mess cleaned and the room vacant. Going to Keziah's room, I found it vacant as well. Wandering the cathedral, I finally found her in the weapons room with Ophir, polishing and tending to them.

"Boy does that look like fun." I told them. They both looking at me and smiled. "This isn't my fault is it?"

"No." Ophir said putting his hand on my arm and kissing my cheek.

"Good. I'm here to help." I told them.

"I think we're okay." Keziah replied.

Nodding, I picked up a knife, flipping it in my hand. "Leonore told me to help you."

"And took Gideon?" Ophir asked with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips.

"Yup." I replied. "She interrupted a moment that would have been extremely fun too."

"Stick to the bedroom please." Keziah told me with a sigh. "I do not want to find you and him in the middle of something that I just don't want to see."

"We're going to have to if Leonore is wandering around looking for us as well." I stated. "Though part of me feels like I might enjoy it if she caught us. Solidify it in her mind that when it comes to his heart, she holds no control over him."

"He does care for her, Melina. Just not in the same way." Keziah retorted kindly.

"I know." I said starting to polish the metal. "It's just – she made him believe that I was dead. Which I understand since I thought I was dead for a while. But it rubs me the wrong way how she was so quick to write me off."

"He was quick to believe it as well." Ophir stated nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" I frowned at him.

He met my eyes, quickly seeing the anger flare and the demand for explanation. Keziah shot him a look, making him immediately uncomfortable. "I didn't mean that she said it and he believed it. But he saw your car and the blood and all your things. Not to mention they left that letter on the steps of the cathedral where you stated you might not make it through the night. He searched for you and when you were not found, it left little for him to do except believe it."

"I guess." I frowned at him.

"I didn't mean to make you doubt him." He told me.

"I don't doubt him." I stated. "I trust him with my life. I trust him as much as a person can be trusted. You just made it sound like it was no big deal."

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I didn't mean to make it sound like anything. I was just saying that you were thought dead by a lot of us."

"You need to work on your apologies." I smirked at him.

"He knows that." Keziah smiled at him.

He smiled back at her fondly. I wished they could simply be together. It would make them stronger in the end. They wouldn't be thinking about what it would be like – distracting them – if it was allowed. Gideon and I were a prime example of what love could bring. It took nothing away. Gideon may not be as focused and all consumed about the Order anymore but it was a healthier way of life. As conceited as it sounded, I made him happy. I knew I made him happy. And the same was for me. He made me happy. Made me forget about everything in my life that came before him. He took my pain away.

When the weapons were done, I helped fit gargoyles into new armor. Theirs were old and worn, needing repairs or a whole new set. I was far from a seamstress but I could hold my own with a needle and thread, mending as I went. There were plenty of cape tears as well, leaving me with a stack far more than I could handle. Eating in between, I was happy to find the assortment growing. Not that I cared about what I was going to be fed, but since I couldn't leave, it was nice to feel like they were attempting to make me comfortable, even if they themselves required nothing that I did.


	18. Chapter 18

Before I knew it another week had gone by. A week full of laughter, love making, and talking to fill the silence. Though, my time wasn't spent entirely with Gideon. I seemed to spend just as much time with Keziah and Ophir, as well as Dain and the others, falling back into my old routine, helping here and there with things that were new to me. I didn't want to just be the guest. I wanted to give something back to them. They had given me so much that I felt guilty that I wasn't as much help to them as they were to me. But I would do anything and everything they asked of me to the best of my ability. Little by little I would repay them for their kindness and generosity. For their protection. And little by little I felt as if I was even more a part of the Order. Feeling that if a fight ever came, that I would be given the same as the others. Something I also hoped I'd never have to worry about. So far the demons had been light. But we all knew that it was only a matter of time before they tried something. Adam being in the city would bring them out sooner rather than later. That was as soon as one lived to speak of it. I was sure that he had dispatched all who had followed him, making sure none remained alive to speak of his presence.

Having fallen asleep on Gideon's bare chest, I woke to gentle caressing up and down my back, a kiss against my hair. Taking a deep breath, I didn't want to move. He had been reading to me and I couldn't help but be lulled to sleep by the beautiful sound of his voice. That and as a human, I kind of needed to sleep. Running my hand across his shoulder and down his arm, I rested it against his side, running my thumb back and forth across it.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Keep reading." I replied.

His voice once again filled my ears, the story he was reading filling my mind, once again helping me drift back to sleep, not wanting to, but I felt safe and happy, able to stay like this forever. Only I was swiftly woken when there was pounding on the door. I shot up, rolling off of him, while he stood and went to the door. My heart was racing, only when the door opened, Keziah was standing there with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Gideon asked.

"It's six." She smiled.

"What?" I frowned, sitting up. "No way."

"Yes way." She smiled. "Time to run."

Glaring at her, I fell back against the pillows, "I'm skipping it today."

"Nope." She said coming in.

"She's allowed." Gideon frowned at her.

The next thing I knew she was crawling onto the bed next to me. "No, she's not. The moment she stops, she'll get lazy about it."

"Am I not entitled to a little laziness?" I frowned as she dropped her torso on top of me, forcing air from my lungs.

"Your wounds are fully healed. So, no, you are not entitled anymore."

Meeting her eyes, she was grinning at me like a child. Putting my hands on her arms, I sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Thank you." She said and got off of me.

Throwing myself out of bed, I grumpily walked to the bathroom and changed. Coming out, I found Gideon glaring at her while she simply smiled at him. Wrapping my arm around her, I gripped the top of his pants, leaning up and kissing him sweetly. Going into the hall, we stretched for a few minutes, waking my muscles up, and then we were off. I hated it but knew that once we started it always felt better.

Running the usual route, I went and fed myself, before going back to my room to find it empty. I hadn't expected to find Gideon there but I had hoped he might have lingered a while longer. Knowing he was seeing to matters of the Order, I made myself comfortable with a book, ready to enjoy the afternoon alone. That was until Keziah let herself in, a smile so wide on her face I wasn't sure if I should be excited or concerned about what he was about to tell me.

"It happened." She told me, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing me.

"What did?" I grinned back at her. I was worried her face was going to tear in two from the force of her smile. "Keziah." I said taking her hand.

She moved closer to me, sitting in the middle of the bed, "He kissed me."

"What?" I beamed at her. "How? When? Tell me everything!"

Her smile fell and she now looked at me with horror. "What if I did it wrong? What if it wasn't what he expected or wanted? What if this changes everything?"

"Stop." I said taking her other hand. "He followed you when you marched off to your death. He'd follow you anywhere. He loves you." She nodded but didn't seem to believe my words. "Keziah, I'm sure it was wonderful. And maybe he feels the same way."

"I did rush off." She told me with a small grimace.

"You didn't." I frowned at her with a grimace of my own.

"I was surprised and shocked and as soon as it happened I just looked at him before running here." She explained.

"Keziah." I frowned.

She shrugged and shook her head, "I didn't know what to do. I was elated and I wanted to share it with you."

Smiling, I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss against her cheek. "That means a lot."

"You're my best friend apart from Ophir. I share everything with you." She told me.

"The same is for me." I replied. "Apart from Gideon."

She smiled and hugged me before her panic got the better of her. "What should I do?"

"Just give it a few minutes. He'll come for you." I told her with certainty.

"You think so?" She asked anxiously. Before I could reply, there was a knock on the door. Giving her a look, I went to the door, opening it to see Ophir.

"Have you finished discussing it yet?" He asked with a raised brow.

Grinning, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Opening the door wider, he stepped inside, both looking at each other with a smile. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

"Melina." Keziah said with concern.

"You're fine. You did fine. You'll be fine." I told her. Putting my hand on Ophir's arm, I smiled up at him. "Be good to her."

He kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "Thank you."

"Have fun." I smirked at him.

Leaving the room, closing the door behind me, I started to wander the halls. It took only a few minutes for me to regret not bringing my book. Deciding to go to the nave, I knelt at the altar, looking up to the heavens. Lacing my fingers together, I bowed my head, praying for all that He had given me and to see no harm come to those I loved.

Even after hours passed, I stayed in the nave, taking in the serenity that it had to offer. Watching as others came and went, praying and finding solace. Even Leonore appeared for a short time – convening with the archangels no doubt – before she moved on without one glance at me. Not that I minded. I found my tolerance for her had all but disappeared. I now found her vindictive and menacing. But I would play nice. I had to. Not for me but for Gideon. I would not make his life any more difficult than I already had. He'd broken the rules and now would suffer the consequences, even though none had appeared. It was only a rule after all. God Himself created man out of love. If he denied any of his creations the right to love than what kind of God was He?

It wasn't until after dinner that I returned to my room. I knocked before entering, finding the room empty. I was almost disappointed that they were gone. I wanted to hear everything that had happened, hoping that they had become one in every way possible. Something that I knew they both wanted. Closing the door behind me, I once again returned to my book, waiting for Gideon to return or Keziah to seek me out. Though I wasn't sure she would anymore today if they had finally made that final step. She would more than likely be with Ophir, forever attached to his side. Not that he was any different. Their love was strong. Maybe even stronger than mine and Gideon's. Their love had lasted centuries. Something very few could ever stake claim in.

When night had fallen, I had started a new book, happily enjoying the world it painted in my mind. I felt as if I was going to be alone all night when the door burst open and Keziah looked at me with worried eyes. "What is it?" I asked; fear seeping into me at the thought that something had happened to Gideon. "Gideon?"

"He's fine." She told me. "Come."

Swiftly getting up, I followed her, both of us running at top speed. Rushing to a room at the end of a hall, I could see Adam strapped to a chair. Gideon and Leonore were already there, as well as Ophir, Levi, and Barachel.

"Gideon!" I called as we drew near. He looked up at me, a hard expression on his face, just like the one I saw when we first met. Stepping out of the room, he opened his arms to me. Gripping his arms as I reached him, I meant to move past him but he held me in place. "What's going on?"

"This is none of your concern. Keziah shouldn't have gone to you." He told me with a cold tone.

I was immediately annoyed with him, "He's my friend." Pulling away from him, I went to move around him but he gripped my arm, spinning me toward him. "Gideon." I said forcefully. "Let me go."

"Melina!" Adam called from inside the room.

"He is a monster." Gideon told me through clenched teeth. "He killed a man tonight."

"I don't believe you." I frowned back at him. "He would never kill a human being."

"A demon killed that man." Adam stated from behind me.

"Because of you!" Gideon yelled at him.

"Stop." I told him gently.

Taking my head in his hands, he met my eyes. "Go back to your room. I will come to you."

"No." I told him sadly, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry, but you're wrong about him." Turning away from him, he said my name but I kept walking. Adam looked at me with both fear and concern. Putting my hand against his face, I met his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He replied. "I told you he was not as good a man as you think him to be."

Smiling, I replied, "No. He's better than I think him to be."

"You're blind." He said turning his head away from my touch.

"Maybe." I told him. "But I love him with all of me and nothing will change that."

"Melina, you should not be here." Leonore told me.

My head shot up so quick my neck pained with displeasure. "He saved my life. He's saved many lives and this is how you repay him."

"This has nothing to do with you." She shot at me.

"Is binding him really necessary? What do you think he's going to do?" I shot back.

She stepped up to me, her face partially turning to stone before reverting just as quickly. "This does not concern you. You must leave at once."

"I won't." I told her unafraid. "I will remain here and make sure you do not mistreat him. He's a man, Leonore. He's no demon or gargoyle. He deserves to be protected."

"And why do you think I intend to keep him here?" She glared at me. "For his and everyone else's protection."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I glared back. Leaving the room, Keziah and Ophir stood on either side of Adam, leaving me standing in front of him.

"Melina." Gideon said holding his hand out toward me. Not hesitating to take it, he led me into the hall, talking softly, "Please do not do this."

"Protect a friend?" I frowned.

"He's not what he seems."

"And he says the same about you." I replied. "If I've learned anything it's that both of you are more than you seem." He clenched his jaw and nodded at me. Putting my hand against his face, I stepped closer to him, feeling his body against mine. "Gideon, I love you. I love everything about you. But you're wrong about him and I will not let him be harmed. He is a friend. I love you. But you cannot tell me who I can and cannot care about."

"I care about you and that is all that matters to me." He replied sweetly, taking my head in his hands. "You're all that matters to me."

Wrapping my arms around him, I leaned up, kissing him deeply, my hand moving up his chest to his neck before resting it against his face. "And you're all that matters to me." I said before kissing him again. "I love you, Gideon."

Kissing me passionately, he wrapped me in his arms, making my head foggy and susceptible to agreeing to anything he had to say. "And I love you." Smiling, I buried my face in his neck as I hugged him tightly. "I must go."

"Go where? What are you going to do?" I frowned up at him.

"I must speak to Leonore." He replied.

Nodding, I took his head in my hands, kissing him once more. "Be safe."

"Don't do anything foolish."

Smiling, I nodded again. Watching him walk away, I sighed and turned back to Adam and my friends. Smiling as reassuringly as I could, I stepped up to Adam, putting my hand against his face, "Everything is going to be all right."

"How?" He frowned. "If it's left up to your man then I will not survive the night."

"You will, I will make sure of it." I replied with furrowed brows. "He will not kill you if he wishes to keep me."

"I don't think your voice will matter much when the Queen gives hers." He retorted.

Nodding, I frowned at him, "Maybe, but I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

"As will I." Keziah stated, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said looking at the pair of us.

Before anything else could be said, there was the sound of running. Looking up, my stomach dropped as Gideon came flying down the hall Levi and Barachel close behind him. "What is it?" I asked as he stopped in front of me. He didn't reply, he simply took my hand and started to lead me down the hall. "Gideon." I said practically jogging to keep up with him. "Gideon, what's going on?" I asked pulling on him to stop.

He did, turning to me, taking my head in his hands, "I need you to do something for me."

"Okay." I nodded.

"I need you to stay in the nave with Leonore." He stated.

Gently gripping his forearms, I looked at him with concern, "What's happening?"

"Demons." He replied with a deep voice.

"How many?"

"Fifty or so."

"They've come for Adam, haven't they?" I asked fearful. He nodded. "We need to protect him."

"Keziah and Ophir will see it done. I need you to come with me now so I may keep you safe."

"With Leonore." I frowned at him.

"She will not let anything happen to you. She more than any of us are sworn to protect your race. You will be safe with her." He replied.

Nodding, I didn't fully believe him. Of all the people here, she was the one who would like to see me gone. He took my hand again, moving with just as much purpose but he did slow his pace enough for me to easily keep up with him. Gripping his arm, I pressed close to his side, afraid for what was to come. Afraid for him since I knew that he would fight. He would go to the heart of whoever was behind this and would slaughter them. But if he was caught unaware, I feared for what would happen. I'd agree to anything he wanted right now if it brought him peace of mind. I could not have him distracted in a fight.

Walking into the nave, Leonore was already on her knees, praying and conversing with the Archangels. She looked at me, raising a brow before bowing her head and shutting her eyes. Gideon once again took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes. The look in his made emotion clench and it took all of me not to cry. There was nothing to cry for. Everything was going to be fine. Gideon and his warriors would defeat the demons and everything would be as it should.

"I love you." He told me softly. "Always remember that."

"I love you too." I said before kissing him deeply, wrapping my arm around his neck as I placed the other against his face. For a moment it was just me and him, our breath flowing into each other as we kissed as passionately as two people could. "I love you more than anything." I whispered to him when we finally parted. "Please be safe."

"I will. You do the same."

"I'd do anything for you." I smiled up at him.

He smiled back, making me never want to let him go. "Be good." He said kissing me once more before he left, glancing over his shoulder at me, the smile still on his face.

As soon as he was out of sight, my smile fell and I looked at Leonore's back. It would be a waiting game. A waiting game with Leonore as my only company. I'd be worried enough about Gideon, Keziah, Ophir and Adam only now I knew I would have to do it in silence. She wasn't going to talk to me and I wasn't going to dare attempt to talk to her. If I broke her concentration or something she'd have my neck. Pacing back and forth across the nave, I attempted not to freak out. I could hear the commotion in and outside the cathedral. They seemed to be pouring into every part of it. But not the nave. I assumed because Leonore was here they'd be sure to keep this part of the cathedral safer than the others. Nothing could happen to their spiritual leader. And I meant it. If something happened to her then the whole Order would spiral downward, cut off from the archangels and no hope of being whole again.

"Could you stop your pacing please?" Leonore said as sweetly as she could muster.

"Sorry." I told her. There was a bang and we both looked up at the stained glass, seeing the shudder in it. "Should we be worried?" I asked her.

"No." She replied quickly. "Gideon will not let anything happen to me." Turning her head, she met my eyes, adding, "Or you."

Nodding, I took a deep breath, the shouting and fighting seemingly growing louder. "I love him, you know." I told her. "When I say I love him I mean I love every part of him. The good and the bad. Even when he's wrong I will never love him less. He means everything to me."

Meeting my eyes again, a hard expression crossed her face, "To me as well."

I took it as a confirmation of her jealousy, whether that's what she meant by it or not. Opening my mouth to reply to her, the stained glass shattered and a demon landed on Leonore, pinning her to the floor. Rushing to help her, he flung me aside as if I were nothing. Soon other demons appeared and I was swiftly grabbed, held between two as the demon pulled Leonore to her feet. Dragging us across the floor, the doors were already open, demons there waiting to escort us.

"We don't need her." The one who held Leonore stated. "She's been nothing but a problem. Get rid of her."

"Wait!" I screamed, fighting against them.

Being led to the basin of holy water, my veins went cold with fear. Meeting Leonore's eyes, she appeared to be afraid and yet she did not speak or try and barter for my life. She simply looked at me. Maybe she was sorry for what was about to happen, but something told me she wouldn't do anything to stop it even if she wasn't being held against her will.

"Why?" I asked her as I was bent over the basin, still struggling. Looking at the water, I knew the end was near. I was a mere human in the middle of gargoyles and demons. "Gideon." I said before I was thrust into the water. Struggling, screaming into the water, I knew there was nothing I could do. Too soon my lungs started to burn, begging for me to take a breath. I fought the urge as hard as I could. But in the end, I took a breath, water flooding my mouth and throat, flowing into my lungs, ceasing their movement. In just a few breaths, I breathed no more, everything falling away into blackness.


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing I was aware of was a gentle breeze. It was warm as it moved past me, making my hair trail out behind me. Opening my eyes, I found myself standing on top of the cathedral, looking out over the city, the sun soft making the city seem less haunted than usual. Behind me was the narrow pointed opening, leading back inside. It was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Tuning, I walked through, my steps echoing on the stairs as I moved down them. Passing no one, I moved through the familiar halls until I came to my room. Pushing it open, it looked untouched. Nothing appeared to be out of place.

"Gideon?" I called but nothing happened. Going to Keziah's room, I heard something inside. Frowning, I moved closer to the door, pressing my ear close to it. Hearing heavy breathing, there was a moan and the sound of lips moving against each other. My jaw dropped and I barged through the door, seeing Keziah and Ophir in the throes of love with each other. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked them. "Where is Gideon? Where is everyone else for that matter?"

"Melina." Keziah said, shocked, pulling the sheet up as she sat.

"You two have been in love for hundreds of years and have yet to break the rules. And now I find you like this?" I frowned at them. "Have you lost your minds? If Leonore finds out it'll be your necks."

"Melina." Keziah repeated. "Just calm down."

"Is the fight over?" I asked. "And if it is, how long have I been out? The cathedral looks untouched."

"It is for us." Ophir replied with a small smile. "What do you remember?"

"Remember?" I frowned, sitting on the bed. He took my hand, gently running his thumb across the top of it. Frowning at him, I racked my brain for what I remembered last from the fight. Coldness entered my lungs before they burned, the feeling quickly fading. "Oh God." I said airily. "I'm dead. They killed me." Keziah ran her hand down my hair. "But - does that mean - you two are as well?" I stammered. She just smiled at me. Tears started to stream as I embraced my friends. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Keziah smiled. "For now we are free. Free to love and be with each other."

Nodding, I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Gideon's not here, is he?"

"No." Ophir smiled. "No, he's alive."

Nodding again, more tears fell, "Good."

_Melina._

I turned my head toward the sound, frowning. Thinking I was hearing things, I turned back to Keziah.

_Melina._

"Did you hear that?" I frowned.

"Hear what?" Keziah asked.

_Melina._

"That." I said and stood.

"I didn't hear anything." Keziah stated.

"Nor I." Ophir frowned. "What is it?"

"My name." I replied.

_Melina._

"It's Gideon." I frowned.

Running out into the hall, I listened for my name again. _Melina._ Looking down the hall, I started to run. _Melina._ Rushing down hall after all, stair after stair, I ended up in the nave. _Melina._ It was louder now. Moving down it I heard my name again, it was closer together, louder, like a heartbeat in my ears.

_Melina._

"Gideon." I said before a white light enveloped me.

Feeling on the verge of consciousness, there was burning in my lungs and chest, water spilling from my mouth, my sinuses painful. I attempted to take a breath, fighting to stay conscious, when a mouth covered mine, air filling my lungs, making water once again spill from my mouth. I was rolled onto my side, the water flowing free of my throat. Coughing heavily, my lungs still burning, I felt a hand against my face, soft words being spoken even though at the moment I couldn't tell who it was. When the coughing finally subsided, I took wheezing breaths; unable to open my eyes as I was rolled flat once again.

"You're okay." Gideon's voice said in my ear. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay."

Furrowing my brows, I turned my head toward him, swallowing painfully, "She just stood there." I managed to get out.

There was silence before I felt his arms underneath me, gently lifting me off the ground, my head resting against his shoulder, and my forehead against his neck. I could feel his quick pulse, wanting to embrace him but finding my arms too heavy to lift. My head was all foggy and I felt myself drifting again. His scent filling me before everything once again fell away.

When I woke again, I was lying in my bed, nicely tucked in. Opening my eyes, my whole body felt sore. My chest ached and my lungs burned with every breath I took. But it wasn't as painful as it had been before. Looking around the room, I saw Dain sitting in a chair, looking stoically out the window.

"Where's Gideon?" I asked him, pushing the words past my dry throat and mouth.

"Melina." He said swiftly standing and leaning over me, running his hand down my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"First, tell me how you are." He frowned sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up, ignoring the throbbing that started in my head, I met his eyes as tears filled mine. "Is he dead?"

"No." Dain smiled, shaking his head as he put his hand against my face. "No, he's not."

Taking a deep relieved breath, I thought of Keziah and Ophir. I remembered what I had seen. But I couldn't bring myself to ask. Not yet. I couldn't take the confirmation just yet. Slowly moving to the edge of the bed, I stood, grabbing a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. With the door closed, I let myself feel the pain from my body. The pain of knowing that my friends were dead. But I didn't cry for them. Not yet. I'd wait until Gideon was with me. I needed him to hold me, to feel him against me, knowing that he was okay. Otherwise nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay again if something had happened to him as well. Splashing cold water onto my face, for a moment fear overcame me, remembering the feeling of the water filling my lungs. Killing me. The feeling passed quickly and I changed, going back out to see Dain with a worried expression.

"Where is he?" I repeated.

"He's gone after Leonore." He replied.

Frowning, I crossed my arms, stepping up to him, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. The demon took her. A messenger informed Gideon of where she would be held and to surrender Adam in exchange for her life." He explained.

"He wouldn't." I frowned.

"Adam escaped." He stated. "Gideon took Frankenstein's journal to barter with instead." Nodding, I scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He had to go after her, Melina." He said sitting next to me.

"I know." I nodded. "I'm not mad. I'm just worried."

He nodded, gently rubbing my back. "Many were lost. But you are safe. Gideon will return safe as well and we can decide what move to make next."

"They're going to go after Adam." I stated. "I know they are. After this Gideon will want his head more than anything and Leonore will not let him live."

"Then he better stay hidden." Dain replied.

"Yeah." I replied, remembering the way to his home. "Where is he going to come in at?"

"The tower."

Moving from the room, Dain stayed close behind me as we made our way to the tower. The exertion was almost too much, making me have to stop and rest after every few steps. Dain steadied me, even offering to carry me when I had trouble catching my breath. Refusing him, it wasn't until I stumbled that he finally gripped me, scooping me into his arms.

"This isn't necessary." I told him, my arm wrapped around his neck.

"You were struggling." He stated.

"Dying will do that to you." I told him softly. I felt him tense. "I'm sorry." I said looking at him before attempting to lighten the mood. "I didn't think you liked me that much." His jaw clenched but he didn't say anything. Afraid to say anything else, I simply held tight to him as we climbed the stairs. At the top, he gently put me back on my feet, still seemingly upset by my words. "Thank you. And I didn't mean anything by it."

When he spoke he wouldn't look at me. "You were dead, Melina. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I'm sorry." I told him, slowly sitting against the wall. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

He sighed, sitting next to me. "For a moment Gideon was so overcome with grief I thought we'd have to kill him just to stop him."

"Stop him from what?" I asked.

"Destroying everything. Destroying himself." He said looking at me. "But he wasn't going to accept your death. He brought you back."

Tears ran from my eyes, looking off into the distance as I remembered, "I heard him. He kept calling my name. I went to him and then there was pain and water."

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was in the cathedral. Only it was quiet and full of light. There was nothing ominous about it." I replied before grief started to fill me. "My friends were there."

He took my hand, squeezing it tightly. "You are alive and you are safe." Nodding, I rested my head on his shoulder. "And, uh, what did you mean?" He asked after a moment.

"What?" I frowned lifting my head again.

"When you said 'she just stood there'." He replied. "What did you mean?"

Scoffing, I shook my head as emotion filled me again. "Leonore." I told him. "She just stood there. She was being held against her will but I thought she'd at least attempt to fight to help me. To save me. But she just stood there." He pulled me tighter against his side. "She loves him." I said meeting his eyes. "She basically told me she did and then she just allowed me to die without even putting up a fight. She loves him and assumed getting me out of the way would open a door for her. Despite the rules it would break. Even she is not immune to feelings and she loves him. Loves him enough to just let me die." Tears were once again running down my cheeks when I was done.

"She does." He said gently. "But she isn't you. He loves you more than -" He said and stopped. I frowned up at him, wanting to know what he was going to say. "I don't think there's a fair comparison to how much he loves you. Lenore is his Queen and he is loyal to her. But he is in love with you. Nothing can or will ever change that. It's taken hundreds of years to get him to feel. And he's found everything he's ever wanted in you. A human." He finished, cracking a smile.

Laughing lightly, I pulled him closer to me, placing a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." He replied doing the same. Then his head shot up and he looked to the opening. "They're coming."

It was only a few minutes later when Gideon flew through the opening, changing into his human form with his Queen still in his arms. She was dirty but otherwise appeared to be unharmed. I was angry with her for her lack of concern for my wellbeing. I was angry with her for loving Gideon. But what came out of her mouth when Gideon set her down didn't even touch anger. I was shocked and disappointed and hurt.

"She's dead, Gideon." Leonore told him. "Melina is dead." He frowned at her but she didn't give him a chance to reply. "I did everything I could. I fought to keep her alive for you but there were too many. They overpowered me and easily overpowered her. I am so sorry." She said putting her hand against his face.

The frown on his face grew as he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from him. Stepping from the shadows, he looked over her shoulder, meeting my eyes. She faltered, slowly turning, looking at me with a raised brow. "Melina."

"Leonore." I replied coldly.

"You're alive."

Frowning, I stepped closer to her, "I find it interesting that you claim to have done everything you could to help me. Because the truth paints a very different picture."

"He had my throat and would have killed me." She stated.

"No, he wouldn't have." I told her with a shake of my head. "He needed you to lure Gideon away with. If you had fought back maybe they would have spared my life. If they knew who I was they probably would have taken me as well."

"You are nothing." She shot at me.

"I know that." I nodded. "I know I'm nothing. But to Gideon I'm something. I'm his something." He stepped to me, wrapping his arm around me. "You just stood there Leonore. You stood there and watched me die. And I did die. I died and went where the dead go. I saw things. Felt things. But do you want to know why I didn't stay?" I asked, stepping closer to her. "Gideon. He saved me. He called my name and I heard it from wherever I was. I heard it and I returned to him. He saved my life. Saved it after his Queen allowed me to die. A Queen that is sworn to protect the human race."

"What's one life in the grand scheme of things?" She replied as calm as ever.

Scoffing, I laughed at her. "I used to think you were good. The light in the dark. But you are no better than the demons you fight." She partially reverted, slapping me as hard as she could, sending me to the floor. Looking up, Gideon had her pinned to the wall. "Gideon." I said as Dain helped me to my feet. "It's not worth it." I added, wiping the blood from my cheek where she had spit it open.

"If you ever touch her again, I will take her and leave this place, never to return." He told her harshly.

"You would leave your Order?" Lenore frowned at him.

"I would. I would do anything for her." He replied before releasing her.

Swiftly turning to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me back down the stairs. Dain swiftly followed, breaking from us when we returned to my room. Gideon sat me in a chair before closing and locking the door. He took a cloth, dampening it with warm water before kneeling in front of me, gently wiping the cut clean.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, putting my hand against his face.

"I should be asking you that." He replied.

"Answer me anyway." I told him gently. He paused, meeting my eyes, for the first time since I'd met him there was a glistening in them. One that I never thought I'd see. One that I never wanted to see because of me. "I'm okay." I told him, pulling him against me. "I'm so sorry."

Burying his face against my stomach, I wrapped my arm around his head, the other around his shoulders, holding him as he cried. The sound of it breaking my heart. Soon my own tears came, resting my head against his. I was grateful that it was short lived. He cleared his throat and stood, taking off his armor before offering me his hand, leading me to the bed.

Lying down he pulled me tightly against his chest, "I need to hold you for a while."

Meeting his eyes, I kissed him sweetly, "I love you, Gideon."

"I love you, my Melina." He said and kissed me again.

Feeling another wave of tears, I buried my face against his chest, "Keziah and Ophir are dead, aren't they." It was a statement more than a question, but I needed to hear it.

"Yes." He said sadly.

Crying again, harder than ever, I once again had to grieve the loss of my family. Gideon was all I had left. He was all I needed and yet the loss of Keziah and Ophir hit me like a ton of bricks, making me feel as if I would never be happy again.

"I'm so sorry." He told me.

"Me too." I told him between sobs.

"I'll never let anything else happen to you. I promise you this." He stated with determination.

Leaning away from him, I met his eyes, "Do not make me promises you can't keep."

"I will keep this one." He frowned at me.

"That means nothing can happen you to as well. Can you promise me that?" I frowned back. He didn't say anything. "Just hold me, Gideon." I said resting my head against his chest again. "Simply being near you makes me feel better. Just never die, okay? That I would never come back from."

"Alright." He replied softly. "I'll let you go first."

Laughing lightly, I met his eyes, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Continuing to kiss, he wrapped me tightly in his arms as I did the same. I ran my hands along every inch of him. Needing to feel his skin against mine. His hand moved under my shirt, feeling fire against my skin even as goosebumps rose at the same time. His touch was all it took. Letting out a quivering breath, his lips met mine. Tears were still wet against my cheeks as he rolled on top of me. He tore the clothes from my body, his hand gripping my breast as he pressed himself against me. Running my foot up and down his leg, I pressed my knee against his other side. Pulling his shirt off of him, then his pants, gripping his shoulder blades as I pulled myself flush with him. With our lips never ceasing, we made love. Made love as if it were the last time. If the night had taught us anything it was that life was too short. One of us could be taken from the other at any moment. Without words, we made sure the other knew the depth of our love. For I never wanted him to question how much I loved him. I wanted him to feel it by the mere thought of me.

"Thank you." He told me as we lay in each other's arms.

"For what?" I smiled at him.

"For being everything I didn't know I was missing in my life." He replied, kissing me slow and deep.

Running my hand across his hair, resting it on his neck, I kissed him again, "Thank you for being everything I've ever wanted and more." He laughed, kissing my lips before trailing them down my neck and chest, burying his face between my boobs, making me laugh as he forcefully blew against my skin.

"I love your laugh." He smiled, returning his head next to mine.

"I love yours too." I smiled, resting my head on his bicep. "There's little about you that I don't love." I added and giggled as I kissed him.

"I love everything about you." He told me. "Even your tendency to worry and jump to conclusions."

Pressing a kiss against his chest, I ran my hand back and forth across his arm. "You're sweet. And I guess if you can love all my flaws I can love yours as well."

"I hope so." He replied. "Because I refuse to be apart from you ever again."

"I'm okay with that." I told him and sighed. "Though we both know that you will have to deal with the Order. But I will always be waiting for you when you return."

"Naked?" He grinned.

I laughed at him, "And in your bed."

"You should move into my room."

"Maybe you should move into mine."

He furrowed his brows but a smile stayed on his lips, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Well, whatever makes you happy."

"Are you really going to be difficult about this?" He asked.

"No." I said shaking my head and kissing him. "Wherever you are is home to me so it doesn't matter where our bed is. As long as you're in it, I am happy."

"Your room has more light. And is in a quieter part of the cathedral." He stated as he sat up. "I've grown accustom to your human ways. Not to mention this room is bigger."

"Alright then. It's settled." I said moving onto my knees, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Besides," I added, pressing myself against him, "We can decorate any way we want."

"It'll be our room." He smirked over his shoulder.

"For just the two of us." I said kissing his neck. "I'll write the next great American novel when you're away." I added and laughed.

"You'd make a good writer."

"I can write our story."

"As long as you make me more strong and burly and much less a marshmallow."

Laughing, I turned his face toward me, kissing him deeply. I was still grinning at him when his smile fell, averting his eyes from mine, a sad expression crossing his face. "What is it?" I asked, running my hand back and forth across his chest.

He gently gripped my forearm that was draped at his neck. "For a moment I lost you." He replied softly, his voice full of despair. "You were pale and cold and...Lifeless. You were gone." He said meeting my eyes again. Putting my hand against his face, I gently ran my thumb back and forth across his cheek, returning his sad gaze. "For a moment I had to imagine a life without you. I never want to feel that way again. Not for many, many years."

"You won't." I said putting my forehead against his. "I will never put you through that again."

"You know that's twice now." He stated.

"I know." I nodded.

"But this time I had to see you." He went on. "I had to see you and -"

Silencing him with my lips, I smiled at him. "It's done. It's over. I'm right here with you. You saved my life. You've given me everything and I wish only to do the same for you."

Pulling me around him, he cradled me in his arms, "Everything I need I hold in my arms."

Grinning at him, I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him passionately. Keeping me in his arms, he laid me back down. Making love again, I felt complete and as if everything I was ever meant to be I now was. This man - this gargoyle - meant more to me than my own life. I've always heard people say that about their significant others. But experiencing it was like nothing I could have imagined. I never knew I could be this happy. I never knew that I could love so fiercely. Yet here I was, more in love with him then I could have ever thought myself capable of. After all the loss I'd suffered, I was still happy. As long as he yet breathed, this world still held meaning.


	20. Chapter 20

Waking to Gideon's soft caressing up and down my back, I opened my eyes, smiling at him. He was laying on his side with his head on top his arm, smiling at me with a loving expression. Lying on my stomach, I reached my hand out, running my fingers across his chin. He was such a beautiful man. None could come close to matching him. In my eyes he was a God. He was everything.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Good afternoon." He replied with a raised brow, chuckling.

Smiling wider, I scooted closer to him, putting my arm around him as I kissed him deeply. "I don't care what time of day it is. It'll always be good if I'm waking up next to you."

"And if I can simply watch you sleep every night I too will be happy."

Grinning, I slowly moved in to kiss him again, "You can rest deeply next to me."

He laughed and quickly kissed me, sweetly, and repeatedly. Though I couldn't help the sad expression that crossed my face, my smile faltering. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's the afternoon." I stated. "Even if we had stayed up all night, Keziah was always prompt, getting me up and running with the sun."

He nodded, looking at the door, "And I was always annoyed with her for making you leave my side."

"I miss her. I miss Ophir." I told him sadly.

Gideon put his hand against my face, meeting my eyes with a soft smile, "You will see them again."

Giving him a small smile, I kissed him gently, "I know. But that does little to dull the pain of them not being here."

"Shall we go for a run?" He smiled.

Smiling wider, I rolled onto my side, pulling myself against him, "Yes, please."

"I suppose that would require clothes." He said kissing my neck, his stubble making goosebumps rise across my skin.

"Clothes that can be taken off in the shower." I replied.

Gripping me tightly, he rolled out of bed, taking me with him. "Then get dressed."

Laughing, I kissed him once more before pulling on clothes, watching him do the same. It felt good to be up and moving, running the halls at a slower but steady pace, I felt the usual burn. Though as my muscles woke up, I found our pace quickening, feeling invigorated. Everyone got out of the way as the power couple flew by. It ended up feeling more like a race than anything. Matching his pace, I pushed myself as hard as I could, skidding around the corner to the hall where the bathrooms were. Gripping my wrist, he yanked me against his chest, his lips meeting mine in a fierce kiss. Pushing through the nearest door, our lips never ceased as whoever was inside swiftly left, not wanting to see more of their commander than necessary as we tore the clothes off each other. Stepping into one of the stalls, he turned on the water, steam starting to rise as the hot water beat down on top of us. Pushing me against the side of it, he lifted me, pressing closer to the wall, keeping me up as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, one arm firmly around me while the other gripped the top of the stall. Breathing hard, I moaned with pleasure as he thrust up inside of me, his own groans escaping him as he took my mouth in his again. Rocking against me, there was the sound of cracking before the wall gave way, both of us falling, never stopping. A pipe burst, water starting to spray in every direction. When we finally lay still, both panting, both with happy smiles on our faces, I couldn't help but laugh and roll on top of him. He wiped the hair from my face, water still raining down on us, kissing me sweetly.

"That may have been our most passionate yet." He said and laughed.

"I have the cuts and bruises to prove it." I laughed back at him.

He frowned at that, "That won't do."

"I'm fine, baby." I smiled and kissed him.

"I cannot be the cause of your pain." He said looking at a long cut across my shoulder.

"These aren't painful." I said pointing at a cut that was still wet with blood. "Every time I look at that one I'll remember you taking down the shower stall. This bruise here is when you squeezed me so hard as the climax came. You bit me here at the height of pleasure. So none of these cause me pain. They are all caused by love." I told him kissing him deeply. "Even though you hardly have a scratch." I added touching the claw marks on his arm that weren't caused from me.

"The mark you leave on me isn't visible to the ordinary eye." He replied placing a kiss against my forehead.

Laughing, I trailed my finger from cheek to cheek. "Who knew you were such a romantic."

"I've read many books in my time." He smiled.

Smiling back, for a moment I just smiled at him. "I love you."

"And I you, my Melina."

Still smiling at him, I couldn't help but stare. Whether it stayed like this or not. In this moment, I could spend all day looking at him and it would never be enough. It may have taken a few months to realize, but now that he held all of me, I hoped to never feel any less happy than I did right now. I was sure the so called "puppy love" would wear off eventually. But I would still cherish all these moments before the normalcy of life got in the way.

"When all this is over, do I need to get a job?" I asked him.

"What?" He frowned, letting out a shocked laugh. "No."

"What about grocery shopping? I mean, where does the food even come from? I'm sure someone has to buy it."

"It's donated from the area churches." He told me.

"And how do the gargoyles go about getting donations?" I frowned at him.

"By asking for them. Every so often a few dress in human attire and stock up on what we need."

"Well, I can handle that when the time comes. In fact, I can even starting cooking and feeding myself."

"No." He told me stubbornly.

"It's the right thing to do. You don't even have to eat. So it's my problem." I stated.

"I will make sure you are well taken care of." He said kissing me.

Shaking my head, I kissed him back, "Such a stubborn boy."

"Yes." He smiled. "My woman will want for nothing."

"Am I not allowed outside these walls when this demon problem is finished?" I frowned.

"Of course." He told me. "But I will not have you worrying about your next meal or needing to provide for yourself. I will see it done."

"What if I wanted to get a job?" I asked him.

He let a long pause fall between us before he replied, "Do you want a job?"

"Not especially." I admitted, elaborating, "I'd spend every minute with you if I could. But we both have to think practically about this. Do I just go back to reading every day while I wait for you? Something has to fill my time and I'm simply trying to think of a way to do it."

"We'll worry about that later." He replied. "Right now we still have a demon problem to worry about."

"Speaking of that, who exactly is rallying them?"

"Naberius." He replied. "He's a Prince of the demon hoard. We've heard whispers that he's planning something but have yet to find him."

"Where's Adam?"

"I don't know. He escaped us here and after that your guess is as good as mine."

Knowing where he would go, I made sure not to let my face show it. I would protect him from Gideon for as long as I could. I love him, but I also knew that he would take Adam's life the moment he was allowed to. Getting up, I offered him my hand, helping him to his feet. "This talk is too serious for being naked." I smiled at him.

"Then perhaps we should return to other activities." He smirked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'd love to, however -" I started, my stomach finishing for me as it let out a long growl. "I haven't eaten all day. It's time to eat and talk about what the plan is."

"You're not participating in anything that deals with the demons." He stated with certainty.

"I'm not asking to." I told him as we dried off and once again put clothes on. We were in the women's room and found everything we needed in my cubby. "But I want to know exactly what the plan is so I don't worry about you as much as I would if I was to be kept in the dark."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Thank you." I said tipping my head back as I stepped up to him.

Kissing me, he wrapped his arm around me as we left the room, not thinking twice about the mess we were leaving behind. Going to the kitchen, I managed to find ingredients' for spaghetti, which excited me more than anything else I'd had since I'd returned. Sitting on the kitchen island together, we both ate and talked of what might happen in the future. Leonore would want Adam found. She would want him and the journal back for the protection of the human race. What she didn't realize is that Adam was just as human as I was. He may be immortal but he was still human. He had the same feelings and drives as any other human. I even told Gideon exactly what I thought but I was still unable to sway him. He believed Adam a monster and there was nothing I could say to make him even begin to think otherwise. He truly was a stubborn man.

Moving on to strategy and consequence, he went through every plan and backup plan that he had in his mind. He'd fought many wars in his time and knew what to expect and how to react to it. I asked him every question that came to mind no matter how ridiculous it sounded, because in my mind, everything was important to bringing him back to me alive.

"Do you feel better?" He asked as we walked the halls, the sun starting to dip below the horizon.

"A little." I told him, leaning into his side. "I'll worry no matter what."

"And I'm glad you worry." He smiled. "I like knowing that someone is waiting for me, giving me something to fight for."

I know it was meant to make me feel better, and it was very sweet of him, but it made me feel as if I was going to have a panic attack. My chest clenched and I had to take a slow deep breath to try and loosen the feeling. My eyes started to glisten with tears and more than anything I wanted to lock him away until all of this was over. Others could fight. Others could stand in his place.

"Melina, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." I told him through the lump in my throat. "But I've lost so many that I love. The thought of you going and fighting right now scares me to death."

"I've fought many battles worse than this. I will be all right." He told me matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that." I frowned. "I have all the faith in the world in you. But I love you, Gideon." I told him, stopping and turning him to me, taking his hands. "I love you so much and I cannot lose you."

"You won't." He said taking my head in his hands. "You cannot get rid of me so easily." Kissing him quickly, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could. "Come, I'll hold you for a while." He smiled.

Nodding, I rested my head against his chest. Going to - what was now - our room, we laid on the bed, him holding me tightly in his arms. Running my hand back and forth across his chest, I shut my eyes, my brows furrowed as I attempted to memorize the feel of him. His fingers against my arm, the feeling of his breath as if wafted over me, the tingle of my skin when he pressed his lips against me. I had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen. I hadn't woken up with it but now I felt it, knew it to be true as if I'd been told it was going to happen. I was scared. I thought I'd known fear. But this was something different. This felt paralyzing, like something I would never recover from. This demon prince was not like others that Gideon had faced. He was something else. Something that would take everything from me.

Not meaning to, I fell asleep, once again waking to Gideon's caressing. Only moments afterward, we were alerted by knocking on the door. Gideon gently moved me from on top of him, going to the door and opening it to see Levi.

"Adam's returned. He has something he needs to tell us." He told him.

"I'll be right there." Gideon told him.

Levi left and Gideon quickly started to put his armor on. Changing into more durable clothes, I kept my eyes on him. He had a frown on his face that worried me. I wasn't sure if he was worried but he was thinking something and I had a feeling it wasn't as positive as he had been earlier. Holding his hand out to me, I swiftly took it, following him as we made our way to the throne room. For a moment I took in the circular room. The spirals that framed the windows and doors, the stained glass that filled every window, the wood floors, and tables with candles lit upon them. The delicate looking metal throne chair to rest her oh holier than thou ass upon…the bitch. Adam was already there; he smiled and nodded when he saw me. I smiled back at him, though I still clung to Gideon's arm, unwilling to let him go. We stood next to Leonore, no words being spoken between us. To avoid her gaze, I looked at the giant rug that covered the floor, my eyes moving back and forth across the triple cross that was sewn into the middle of it.

"Release him." Leonore commanded.

"You lied to me." Adam told her.

"Yes, I did. But I had a higher duty to protect the human race."

"Do you understand what that journal is to me?" Adam replied trying to make her understand. "It's the chronicle of how I came to be. Who I am. What I am."

"You are a unique, lonely being rejected by both your maker and the rest of humanity." She told him, making my anger boil. Gideon sensed it, squeezing my hand. "And, as a result, you are filled with rage. You do not need a book to tell you that."

"Naberius had found a way to summon every demon you've ever descended." He stated.

"What?" Leonore said finally taking him seriously.

"Possession, in bodies that have no souls."

Gideon frowned at him, "Only the dead have no souls. What is the use of possessing a corpse?"

"There is none. Unless you could animate that corpse." He replied, understanding crossing both the Queen and her commander's face. "Naberius had been planning this for centuries. Victor Frankenstein just made it possible."

"Oh my god." I said as shock started to fill me.

"How do you know all of this?" Leonore shot at him.

"I've seen the bodies. There are tens of thousands of them."

"Where?" Gideon asked, letting go of my hand as he took a step forward. The gargoyle in him was drawn to full attention.

"We are your friends, Adam." Leonore told him with a friendly tone. Too friendly. I was suddenly very much on edge. I could see the gears turning in her mind. "We will never try to control you again. But if you have Victor Frankenstein's journal, surely you see now that it must be destroyed."

"My circumstances have changed." He told her. "I have someone with me now, a human. A scientist. I have to protect her."

"What would you have us do?" Leonore asked.

"Get us out of here. Then I will tell you where to find him." Adam replied.

Leonore was clearly thinking it over. It was a long moment before she replied. "Retrieve your scientist, come back here, then we shall take you where you wish to go. I've made too many mistakes with you, Adam. I'll not make another."

"Terra?" I asked Adam as he turned to leave. He just smiled. "Told you so." Gideon shot me a glare but I didn't acknowledge it. "Take care of her." He just winked, smiling at me before he left.

As soon as he was gone, Gideon turned to his Queen, "You put your emotion before you sacred duty!"

She didn't look at him when she replied, "Follow him, Gideon. As soon as you have the journal in sight, destroy him."

"No." I said stepping forward. "He does not need to die."

"Melina." Gideon said gripping my arm and leading me from the room.

"Please don't do this." I told him as he led me up and into the tower. "I am begging you not to do this."

"He needs to be taken care of." He told me.

Jerking away from him, I continued to follow him, "This is wrong and you know it."

"I don't." He frowned down at me. "I believe that he should be killed."

"He's a friend. He's trying to be a good person. He deserves to live."

Gripping my arms, he pulled me against him, "I must go."

"Please, just stay with me." I told him gripping his arms. "Don't go."

Taking my head in his hands, he kissed me deeply. Wrapping my arm around his neck, putting the other against his face, I kissed him back. Never wanting it to end. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

"I will come back to you."

"I love you so much." I said kissing him again.

Pulling me away from him, he launched himself out of the window, transforming and disappearing into the night. As soon as he was out of sight I was running, racing down the stairs and out the transept doors. Running through the streets, I retraced the route that Adam and I had taken to get here. Hoping it was the fastest way there, my heart was racing, needing to get there before Gideon. Needing to talk him out of killing Adam. Adam would defend himself and even though Gideon was more powerful than he was I was terrified of what could happen.

When I drew closer there was already the sound of fighting. Racing into the building, I took the steps two at a time, skidding around the corner, and immediately dropping to the ground as the walls broke open as Gideon and Adam pushed through them. Pushing the rubble off of me, Adam pulled me to my feet, pushing me down the hall.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around. "Gideon! Don't do this!"

"There's no stopping him." Adam stated as he listened.

There was another crash before Gideon appeared, axe in hand, slamming into Adam again, taking him out the window. We were on the fourth floor, making the pause last too long before I heard the crash of their fall. Rushing down to the street, my breathing heavy in my ears, I came around the corner only to see the beginning of white light, Gideon on top of Adam, smashed into a car.

"NO!" I screamed rushing to him. Pulling Gideon off of him, I held him in my arms, the light starting to intensify. "Please." I said rocking back a forth, my hand on his face, rubbing my thumb back and forth across his cheek. "You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry." He said putting his hand against my face.

"Don't leave me." I sobbed, covering his hand with mine, loving the roughness of his.

Quickly pulling my face to his, he kissed me passionately, filling my mouth with the taste of him. "I love you, my Melina." He told me.

"I love you, Gideon." I said staring into his eyes.

Kissing him again, it hadn't ended when he disappeared from my arms, a blinding light leading to the heavens. When it ended, his scapular floated down to me. Taking it in my hands, I started to shake uncontrollably, a scream erupting from me. Screaming and sobbing, I held tight to his scapular, holding it against my chest. When my throat was raw, it was just the tears that stayed, flowing as I hunched over, sobbing harder than I ever had in my life. Gideon. He was gone. The love of my life destroyed by a creature that I had wanted to protect. Hearing a clink, I looked up to see Gideon's double-edged axe on the ground, Adam slowly getting down from the car.

"Melina." He said slowly stepping toward me.

Glaring up at him through my eyelashes, I was still shaking, still tightly gripping Gideon's scapular. He reached for me, only to jump back, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. Darting forward, I took up the axe, facing Adam. "YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed. "You killed him." I said unable to scream again, my throat aching. "How could you?"

"I'm so sorry, Melina." He told me.

I wanted to strike him down, avenge Gideon, but the tears blurred him and my energy was spent. Letting the axe fall to my side, I silently sobbed, tears still streaming as I lowered my head and shut my eyes. Gideon's death fresh in my mind. Replaying it made my anger return and I looked up at Adam.

"You truly are the monster he thought you to be." I told him callously.

"He forced my hand." He tried to justify.

Laughing, I shook my head at him. "He was right all along. You don't deserve to live!" I yelled at him.

There was a crash in the alley, making him turn and look at it as I stood defeated in front of him. "We need to move off the street."

"Do whatever you'd like. Stay the hell away from me. I never want to see you again." I told him, staggering down the alleyway, still holding Gideon's scapular and axe.

"Melina." He called after me.

I made it a block or two before the sound of feet were heard and demons appeared from the nearby alleyway. Not caring that they were there, I kept walking until one put its hand against my chest, stopping me. Meeting his eyes, he just looked at me, before screaming as I swung the axe into his groin, using both hands to rip him in two, disappearing in flames. The others were immediately on top of me, forcing both the axe and the scapular from my hands. Screaming, struggling against them, I didn't care that I had been caught. I simply needed him with me. I needed his scapular. I needed it with me so I could feel like he was still here. I needed him more than I've ever needed anything in my life.

When they had had their fill, one struck me over the head, only dazing me but successfully shutting me up. They dragged me through the streets until a large building appeared. It was the Wessex Institute. Terra. Frowning, I tried to remember how we had gotten there and which path we took once inside the building. But the more I thought about it the more my head throbbed. Hearing the air of an automatic door opening, I was thrown to the floor.

"Melina!" My name was yelled.

Looking up, it was Terra. "I'm okay." I told her as she slowly helped me to my feet.

"What happened?" She asked.

I just looked at her, frowning, "Gideon's dead."

"Who's Gideon?" She replied.

"Adam killed him." I stated as tears fell down my cheeks. "I loved him, you know."

"The gargoyles bitch." A man with an odd accent said from behind me. Turning, I saw a well-dressed, middle-aged man. He had beady eyes and a mouth that looked like it was naturally turned down in a grimace. Terra gripped my arms, moving me closer to her as he stepped up to us. "You've caused far more trouble than you're worth."

"I'm gonna kill you." I shot back, attempting to lunge at him but Terra held me back.

He gave an evil laugh, "I assure you that it will be the other way around."

"It doesn't even matter anymore." I said shaking my head at him. "Anything you do to me will not hurt as much as what I've already lost."

"Yes, the gargoyle met his end." He grinned. Pulling away from Terra, I lunged at him, punching him across his jaw as hard as I could. He simply laughed again. "You have spunk, I'll give you that."

Terra pulled me back again, wrapping her arm around me. "Whether it's by me or not; you will not live out the night."

"We shall see." He replied. "Ms. Wade. Get back to work."

Following Terra around a giant tube, filled with wires, I saw a man lying inside of it. "He really is going to reanimate the dead."

"And possess them with demons." She stated. "I tried to stop it but there was nothing I could do. They killed Carl. They would've killed me."

"Adam will come for you." I told her.

"Will he not come for you as well?" She said meeting my eyes.

"He killed the man I love. He's nothing more to me than the monster the gargoyles think him to be."

"Melina." She said pulling me into a tight hug. I reciprocated but felt nothing. I was as hollow as the man in that tube. Empty. Lifeless. "I am so sorry."

"Me too." I told her as tears threatened.

"I'm sure he didn't have a choice."

Scoffing, I shook my head at her, "That's what he said."

"He is not the monster everyone thinks him to be."

Shutting my eyes, tears fell down my cheeks. Opening them, I met her eyes, "I know. But one of the last things I said to him was that he was the monster Gideon thought him to be." I paused, another wave of sadness moving through me. "And I meant it. He killed Gideon. He killed him and now I have nothing. No home. No family. No one. Everyone I've ever loved is dead."

"I'll take care of you." She said running her hand down my hair. "You're not alone, Melina."

Nodding, I started to sob, letting her pull me against her, comforting me.

When the tears finally subsided, I stood with her, watching her work. She had no choice but to listen to Naberius. He'd already killed once. I was sure he would kill again to further motivate her. There was only one other person in this room other than her and that was me. Though I would welcome death. I didn't think I'd fight very hard if my life was threatened. Let them take me. I'd already died once. If I returned to the cathedral after death then I knew I would be reunited with Gideon. For that is all I wanted.

"How you holding up?" Terra asked, glancing at Naberius who had taken up post behind us. She was increasing the voltage, watching as it flowed through the wires, surrounding Carl but also moving from sight, reaching the corpses that were somewhere nearby.

"Not well." I replied.

"Adam will come for us." She stated. "He will come and everything will be all right."

Frowning at her, I could see that she truly believed that. She cared for him. "He means something to you, doesn't he? Something more than just an experiment."

For a moment she just looked at me. Then she finally replied, "He's a good man."

I nodded. "He is. But he also has no soul."

"I don't believe that." She frowned at me.

Frowning back, I gripped her arm; not meaning to hurt her yet the expression on her face told me that I had. "He killed Gideon, Terra. Only soulless creatures can do that. He may do his best to be good but he has no soul to back it up with. He killed the man I loved and now I will forever be alone. I protected him and he killed the only person I had left. So excuse me if I can't see the good in him right now."

"I'm sure he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't kill a gargoyle unless he absolutely had to."

"He could have died instead." I shot at her with venom. She looked like I had slapped her. Deflating, I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I'm sorry. After losing Gideon I'd never wish this kind of pain on anyone else. I didn't mean it. It's just very fresh in my mind."

"I know." She said putting her arm around me.

It was then that we heard commotion, banging against the side of the building. Looking at each other, she started to stall in her work. We both knew that Adam was here. I just hoped that he had brought the gargoyles with him.

"What should we do?" Terra asked me.

"Get ready to fight." I replied, looking for any weapon to use against the Prince. Finding nothing that would do the trick.

He didn't seem overly concerned about what was happened. Very few demons lingered in the room with us, telling me that the hoard was out fighting. Also telling me that the gargoyles were here. It was still several minutes when the door burst open and Adam appeared.

"Adam." Terra said wanting to move to him but stayed in place.

He looked at both of us as he strode in. "Melina." He said tossing me a knife, catching it's hilt with ease.

Looking at it, it had the sigil etched into it. I now stood a chance in making a difference. "Get ready." I told her again. "Stay out of it if you can. Don't do anything stupid."

"Will you help him?" She asked.

I actually had to think before I replied. I wasn't sure I wanted to help him. I had wanted to protect him and then he killed Gideon. But at the same time I knew he was a good man. I wouldn't let him die. Maybe take pleasure in him suffering a little. But not death. "I will help him."

"Naberius." Adam said to him.

"Frankenstein. How good of you to come back."

"I've come to destroy you and this place. The Gargoyle Order must survive and mankind with it." He told him.

Finding a smile crossing my face, I nodded, looking at Terra. She looked terrified. If Adam was ready to protect the Order than I would do the same.

"You cannot destroy me, and I have many other places such as this all over the world." Naberius told him. "As for the Order and mankind, nothing can stop their demise, let alone a monster like you!" His flesh melted away to show the demon underneath.

Gripping the hilt tightly, I waited to see what was going to happen. Adam looked determined and I wanted to allow him as much time as I could. Terra's look of fear seemed to only intensify. She didn't know what to do. I on the other hand was ready to fight. Ready to be there for the gargoyles like they had been there for me. Naberius had to die. He was the one who caused the fighting. He was the one that wanted Adam. He was the reason Gideon was dead. Adam wasn't the only one to blame. Naberius had to die. I didn't care how that happened as long as it did.

Naberius quickly moved, toward Adam. My smile disappeared and I yelled for Terra to stop the machine before it could finish its reanimation. She rushed to the controls and attempted to shut it down.

"I can't!" She yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked running to her, hearing Adam and Naberius fighting.

"I'm locked out!" She replied frantically.

Looking up, I watched as Naberius overpowered Adam. "Can you get back in?"

"I can try."

"Try hard."

There was a short faceoff between the two before Adam was thrown across the room. I lunged forward, attacking the demon, knowing that I stood little to no chance against him. Slashing across his back, he bellowed with pain. Leaping up onto it, I attempted to stab him in the heart, missing it, imbedding the knife in his shoulder. With one good jerk, I flew off of his back, rolling across a desk, taking its contents with me.

Lying on the floor dazed, I heard Terra scream, lifting my head to see Naberius with his clawed hand around her throat. Getting to my feet, I rushed forward, attempting to break his hold on her. Meeting his eyes, he could see my determination, but he simply laughed, pulling the knife from his shoulder and swinging it at me. Falling away from him, I leapt back, away from the blade. Lifting the computer off a desk, I threw it at him, rushing at him the moment the computer made contact, taking him off his feet. Terra scrambled backward as Adam launched himself at the demon. They struggled and Adam once again was tossed aside. Grabbing the knife from where it had fallen, I tried again. Slashing at him as I avoided the claws he was swinging at me.

It was inevitable that he eventually cut me, opening up long slashes on my arm. Still attempting to cause damage, he kept slashing at me, opening up more cuts until I finally fell to my knees. Looking up at him, he knew I was done. Kicking me in the stomach before the face, sending me onto my back. Then he let out a cry as Adam attacked him from behind. Slowly moving backward, I felt Terra's arms as she pulled me back, leaving a trail of blood.

"You're going to be okay." She told me.

"I'm not worried." I replied as she propped me up against a pillar.

"I need to help him." She told me as she watched him once again get overpowered.

Gripping her wrist, I shook my head at her, "No. This isn't a human fight."

"You fought." She frowned.

"And I clearly lost." I told her with furrowed brows, breathing hard.

But she didn't listen to me, attempting to help Adam; Naberius gripped her, tossing her toward the high electricity of the machine. Adam launched himself behind her, cradling her as they both tumbled over the barrel. As they fell, the machine shifted, falling to the side, immersing Adam in electricity while he shoved Terra out of harm's way. The volts surround Adam before he falls to the floor, the machine stopping. She was saved. Watching as Naberius took up Adam, he wiped something on his forehead, speaking a spell of some sort, the ground shaking as the demons ascended from hell to possess their new hosts. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Adam being immersed with fire and black smoke, the demon entering him through his eyes, lifting him into the air. Shaking my head, I knew that all would be lost. Adam was the key to everything Naberius was doing and now he had him. He would be possessed and Naberius's most favored warrior. It was over. We were finished. When it was done, he fell back to the floor, panting on his hands and knees.

"Welcome, my son. You have possessed a truly remarkable body." Naberius told him.

"I am not your son." Adam told him, wiping the mark from his forehead. "And this body is mine."

"No, it's not possible! You have a soul!" Naberius exclaimed.

In the next moment, he cut Naberius, forming the triple cross on his chest. The demon started to scream, the light intensifying, energy spewing from him as he exploded, the energy coming down on top of the building, threatening to take everything down with it. Adam held tight to Terra, while I remained against the pillar, gripping it as tightly as I could. Then the floor started to cave as the demons and bodies below were being destroyed. Their Prince's death meant there's as well, meaning that somehow we had actually succeeded. Looking at my friends, Adam gripped Terra who was vertical from the energy surrounding us. Knowing I couldn't hold on much longer, I met Adam's eyes, smiling at him before my hands slipped from the pillar. Sliding across the floor, hitting everything in my path, I fell into the hole, seeing my death in the flames below me. But before I met it, there was a cry and I saw a gargoyle flying as fast as possible to reach me. It was Dain. Reaching out for him, he scooped under me, gently catching me in his arms. Swiftly flying up, the building was falling apart all around us. Once we were clear, we looked down to see the building implode on itself, a giant plume of smoke billowing out the top of it. Fearing my friends' dead, a figure appeared, it was Leonore, Adam and Terra in her grasp.

The demon hoard had been destroyed.

Returning to the cathedral, Leonore and Dain flew us into the tower, the look and feel of it calming to me. Dain gently set me down, leaning against a pillar. He transformed and swiftly assessed my injuries.

"You've lost a lot of blood." He told me.

"I know." I smiled at him.

He gently gripped my wrist, my hand covering a wound. "Move your hand." He said gently.

Smiling, I shook my head, "You don't want me to do that." Even now I could feel the smoothness of my intestines, running back and forth across my hand as I breathed.

"Please, move your hand." He stated.

"Thank you, Dain." I told him, taking a slow breath. "For everything you've done for me."

He shook his head, putting his hand against the side of my head. "Don't talk like that."

"You're a good man. Keep fighting." I smiled at him.

"Melina." Adam said gently moving the gargoyle from in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't have killed him unless you had to. He was stubborn and set on killing you first. I know you didn't want to do it."

"I'm still very sorry." He told me with a glisten in his eyes.

"Me too." I smiled. "But I'll see him soon."

"Melina." Terra said kneeling at my side, running her hand down my hair.

"Move your hand." He told me, gently pulling at my fingers. Letting him, he took in the wound. A sad expression crossing his face. He knew there was nothing he could do.

"Oh God." Terra said covering her mouth and looking away.

"It's okay." I told them. "I'm not in any pain."

"Melina." Adam said again, taking my head in his hands.

"You guys have an annoying way of making my name sound like the most depressing thing in the world." I grinned at him. He laughed and nodded. Breathing was becoming harder, telling me my time was almost spent. Taking his head in my hands, I pressed a long kiss against his forehead. "I forgive you, Adam. Take care of Terra. Make sure she stays safe."

"I will." He told me through a tight throat.

"And be good." I smiled as tears slid down my cheeks. "Take good care of your soul as well."

"I will." He repeated.

Leonore stepped up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Slowly bending down, she offered me Gideon's scapular. Taking it, I pressed it against my face, breathing him in. "Thank you." I told her.

"I'm sorry for my part in all of this." She told me.

"Me too." I replied. "But despite everything..." I said pausing to take a breath, "...I am here with friends." Adam and Terra took my hands, Terra's face tearstained as she gripped it tightly, while Adam pressed a kiss on top of it. Smiling at them, I met Adam's eyes. "You are a better man then your father. Show the world why. Adam Frankenstein."

Then everything fell away. There was no pain. No fear. Only the excitement of reunion.


	21. Chapter 21

Finding myself once again on the top of the cathedral, the familiar wind moved over me, warm and welcoming. Taking a deep breath of it, I knew that this was where I was supposed to be. Turning around, Gideon was leaning against the side of the cathedral, looking as handsome as ever in his comfortable clothes. There was a broad grin on his face as he looked at me. Grinning back, I rushed forward, throwing my arms around his neck as he caught me in his arms, kissing him with all the love I had for him.

"My Melina." He whispered, kissing me again, his tongue brushing against mine. "You didn't wait very long." He told me.

"I died a noble death." I smiled back.

"Is it finished?" He asked.

"Yes, baby, it's finished." I replied brushing my nose against his.

"Is Adam still alive?" He asked next with a raised brow.

Smiling, I kissed him deeply, "Despite wanting him dead for a while, yes, he is still alive."

"I thought you might have killed him yourself."

Dropping from his arms, I sighed, "I wanted to, Gideon. I wanted to so badly. But standing there with your axe in hand, looking at him, I couldn't do it. It would have made me a murderer. And without him - well, I'd still be dead. But he attempted to save me. That's something." He nodded. "He has a soul now."

"What?" He frowned.

"He sacrificed himself for Terra. For me. Without him she would be dead and I would have come much sooner." I explained. He simply nodded at me. "He's a good man." I smiled. He nodded again. "And I'm not sorry." I added. "I'm okay with what happened. If we could have lived a life together I would have been happy. Only now I get you for eternity. Forever the same."

"It's not what I wanted." He said pulling me against him.

"I know." I nodded. "But I'm still not sorry." He sighed and shook his head at me, a smile creeping across his face. "I love you, Gideon. I cannot express the love I have for you. And now - if you'll have me - I'll be with you forever."

He kissed me passionately, his taste flooding my senses, his touch sending fire across my skin. Leaning away, staring into my eyes, he simply smiled at me, "As you wish."

THE END


End file.
